Light of Hope
by Nerf-or-Nothing
Summary: There has always been a balance. Light and dark, yin and yang... peace and war. Would it really be better, if that balance is tipped to a winning side, whether for good, or not? Even when time changes, destiny changes, one thing remains the same. Hope.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way affects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Story Notes: In progress. I use all versions of anime/manga/live-action/games/musicals to inspire my writing. That means all styles, events and characters may be used.

_Quick Summary_

There has always been a balance. Light and dark, yin and yang... peace and war. Would it really be better, if that balance is tipped to a winning side, whether for good, or not? Even when time changes, destiny changes, one thing remains the same. Hope.

_Detail Summary_

They knew of their destiny, they had seen the future. To them it was invincible and gave them the hope that kept them fighting. Their future survived pain, betrayal, war and even death... But they soon realize, nothing is invincible.

With the destruction of their destiny, their future... hope is but a mere ghost to them now. Nothing is as it was and can never be so again.

...but as they are forced to continue on, they realize they don't need a predestined future to give them hope for a brighter life. They realize that life is unexpected and that is where true happiness lies and what makes life so bright...

Life is a gift and is not easy to create, but life is also fragile and can end much quicker then it began. With such a gift there is sure to be many joys in life but to find worth in life, you can never lose sight of hope, or the gift of life fades...

Light of Hope

**Chapter One**

_A droplet of water fell and echoed throughout the empty abyss making her flinch from the sudden movement and noise. It was too quiet. The entire area was void of all life. There was no movement, no sound at all and it was unsettling her in ways that left her feeling great discomfort._

_The entire space surrounding her was so empty and void that she couldn't tell where the abyss began and where it ended. It wasn't dark but it wasn't bright either. Everything was silver. It sparkled brilliantly all around her but seemed cold and frightening. It was even, oddly enough, dull. The color was everywhere and seemed to lack any other color and vibrancy. No dark corners, no areas of light and no shadows to define anything._

_The realm of silver was a cruel cage to her existence._

_Usagi frowned and closed her eyes hoping to block out the endless silver. It didn't help the horrible feelings the place radiated. There was no wind and the silence was unbearable. The area seemed so dead that it made everything seem unfeeling... emotionless._

_She never felt so alone... everything was so horribly lonely that _life_ felt very much hopeless._

_Another droplet of water fell creating a small splash of noise that echoed continuously._

_Usagi quickly spun around, her loose golden strands flying as she looked and hoped to find the origin of noise but found the endless sea of silver greeting her as she opened her eyes again._

_Backing away she held herself in a tight hug, the large snow white feathered wings on her back closed over her body as if to provide more comfort from her current silvery prison._

_She was scared. She was too afraid to utter a small noise._

_Another droplet sounded and she opened her eyes again quickly. Her sight suddenly became hazy and as her eyes lowered and narrowed from her increasing sorrows and fear, the droplet splashes began to ring out in groups as her breath began to quicken._

_Quickly wiping at her eyes with her hands she pulled them back to reveal salty water, tears, her tears. ...She was crying._

_Her breath hitched sharply in her chest as the origin of noise became clear and finally she let a sob rack her body, the sound was so heart wrenching to her own ears. _

_The only sound aside from the droplets she'd heard in what felt like eons. She clenched her arms and fists tightly to her chest before letting her head roll back as she released a blood curdling scream..._

Usagi sat up sharply while trying to slow her rapid breathing. Looking around the room she smiled and brought her hand to rest against her rapidly beating heart. _That dream again... just a dream. Thank the stars it isn't real..._

Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto were resting around her, sleeping and dreaming without any worries. The sight over by the door made Usagi's smile widen when she saw Luna and Artemis snuggling closer in slumber.

Looking at the window she shifted and stood, pushing back her free silky locks behind her ears.

There hadn't been any enemies for the past several months. Their latest enemy had been the possessed Galaxia and the entity Chaos.

Setsuna had told them all that the building blocks to Crystal Tokyo had been forged with the defeat of the strongest evil.

_That dream again... I don't understand. It isn't real but... _Usagi thought, absently moving the diamond ring on her right hand slightly. _It feels so horrible... so much pain and emotion ...and yet it all seems so... Emotionless. I don't see how it's possible to feel and be unfeeling. …I always loved the color silver before... but each time I have that dream... I come to hate it. It's so empty... such a cold and unforgiving color._

"Usagi?" Rei murmured quietly before sitting up. She was slightly shocked to see Usagi awake so early. Dawn was still just settling in, and the sun was only now beginning to rise. Though she knew Usagi had matured greatly, especially with the latest battle behind them... she couldn't help but be surprised. It wasn't really surprising at all, she just merely wished Usagi would slow down. Usagi was becoming someone so different.

Standing, Rei looked over at the sun filtering though the window. The bright golden rays seemed to surround Usagi as if enclosing the blond bunny in a warm hug.

A frown overcame her as she watched Usagi's silhouette. Her princess and friend seemed so very still and stiff as if she were uncomfortable in her own thoughts.

...Usagi... in that instance, appeared untouchable.

She stood against the suns rays, the light radiating around her and creating a golden halo. Her beautiful long sun-kissed locks fell freely to brush against the tip of the floor and curl with the slight breeze wafting throughout the room. Her stance was very still as she stood tall and almost regally with her crystal blue eyes casting shadows and clouding with dark hues as she stood in deep thought. Her expression was somber and very serious with her full pink lips set into a small frown.

Rei's eyes lowered at the forlorn image Usagi seemed to create.

Usagi had matured greatly and she had no choice in the matter, either. Over all the battles Usagi had sacrificed so much, and though she and the other senshi sacrificed just as much... Usagi was always the last one standing and was always in the end, responsible for the final outcome. She gave them hope... She alone was the reason the senshi had survived so many battles.

Rei moved her gaze up to study Usagi. The girl before her seemed so much older than she should be at sixteen.

A glimmer of light came from the window, casting a shadow over Usagi and made Rei step back in silent shock.

Usagi's image had shifted in Rei's mind and became Neo Queen Serenity.

_What does this mean? _Rei thought, shocked and worried.

Frantically and in subconscious panic, she stepped over to Usagi and placed a hand on her shoulder that instantly broke whatever spell had captured the blond.

"Morning Rei." Usagi chirped brightly, her face lighting up at the sight of her fiery friend.

Rei's frown slowly formed into a gentle grin. "Morning Odango Atama. What's got you up so early? Did you have that dream again... the one where the cake tries to eat you?" Rei teased.

Usagi pouted and quickly walked over to her bag to gather her clothes for the day. "That was only a few times... besides, I blame the cake! I knew it was too good. Devil's Chocolate Cake Surprise... hmph, even the name sounds evil. Besides Rei-chan, " Usagi taunted with an accusing look, "You ate even more of that cake than me! The cake should be haunting you!" Usagi huffed playfully while walking out the door.

Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi, "Hey, it was good but I'm not being punished for taking the first bite! I wouldn't have eaten the cake either if you didn't trick me! No wonder the cake haunts you... it was a gift your mother made for Haruna-sensei! I'm not guilty because it was your idea Odango!"

Minako, Ami and Makoto were currently stirring from their sleep to see Usagi stick her tongue out at Rei before heading to the shower.

Minako looked at Rei grouchily. "She may have talked you into it Rei-chan but you ate the most!" She huffed before rolling over and attempting to fall asleep again.

Makoto and Ami chuckled at Minako. The blond was just jealous she wasn't able to get even a small bite.

Rei didn't respond, her lingering gaze where Usagi had been was intense and worried. After Usagi left the air had changed. It was reminding Rei of what had happened only moments before.

Makoto and Ami sat up, concerned about Rei's lack of reaction. Rei's stance seemed oddly serious and her face was set somberly.

Luna stretched and stood, hitting Artemis in the head to awaken him. "Rei. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Rei. You seem really upset." Makoto asked quietly.

Rei looked at them briefly before sighing and sitting on the bed tiredly. "Nothing," she started with a small smile. "I just thought I saw..." she paused and looked down but didn't continue.

Minako sat up noticing the sudden change, "What? What did you see?"

"Remember when we went to the future... and we saw Neo Queen Serenity?"

Everyone stilled at Rei's words.

Rei smiled distantly. "I thought she seemed so beautiful and regal. She looked every bit like a queen... she was so serious and seemed so wise." Looking away from the others, Rei's smile disappeared. "Usagi is turning into the queen everyday... and now that I see it happening I remember something I hadn't thought of. ...Neo Queen Serenity lacked the spark of life that Usagi had always radiated. She seemed so sad and somber." Rei frowned, her face crinkled with worry. "I was so proud when I met her, I was so proud of Usagi, about how strong she becomes. She truly becomes the sovereign, our Messiah… but her sadness, her pain…"

Ami stood up and nodded. She recalled the image of the magical queen and thought nothing at first but now she can clearly remember the dark shadows playing behind the blue eyes that were once as bright as crystal.

"Rei... you said you saw something. What does this have to do with Neo Queen Serenity." Artemis asked slowly, he felt suddenly anxious. A strange aura had just overtaken the air in the room.

Rei rubbed her eyes and pushed back her long raven tresses. "Usagi was by the window when I woke up. She seemed troubled... it was odd. The light of the sun seemed to hug her body as if comforting her. Something I've only witnessed the moon to ever do. Her eyes... they looked just like the future queens. That's when a vision struck me. When I looked at Usagi she wasn't there. It was Neo Queen Serenity." Rei paused and let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know why but when it occurred I felt a sense of dread."

Ami gasped and took a hesitant step forward, worried, "dread?"

Behind Ami; Makoto and Minako were sharing worried glances.

Rei nodded. "Yes. As she stood there, Usagi... I mean she looked so guarded. She seemed untouchable. When her future image crossed over in my vision I felt like I was going to lose Usagi. I had a feeling that if Neo Queen Serenity comes to exist... something horrible would happen to her." Rei bit down on her lip, _When she appeared untouchable in that one instant... I felt as if I would cry. She had looked as if she was all alone in the universe. How… how could she be so pained, so lonely with a great kingdom and great friends around her…?_

Luna made a small, dismissing noise. "This is probably nerves. Setsuna had said that the foundation for Crystal Tokyo has been laid down. We don't know when the exact moment Crystal Tokyo can be forged but we know it will come soon."

Rei and the others nodded but couldn't shake the sudden feeling that something was horribly wrong.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

"What is this?" Guardian Cosmos of the Cauldron muttered slightly as a mirror suddenly formed in front of her. A dark, worried look crossed her fairy like features as a hole suddenly opened up on the bottom of the cordon. She quickly backed away, her light cream hued, ankle length hair flying as she moved. Behind her, her pale blue fairy wings flapped in agitation and her pale blue colored eyes narrowed further.

"No. Impossible."

Lifting her staff high above her she tried to banish the mirror away but to no avail.

The mirror suddenly cracked down the middle and broke into two large shards.

Guardian Cosmos blindly rushed to gather the pieces but they quickly dispersed and became dust that was quickly sucked into the ever growing vortex.

"Oh no..." the small, foot tall fairy Guardian exclaimed in horror. "May goddess have mercy. Our destinies will need it."

**End Chapter**

**Currently editing story. If you find mistakes let me know ASAP so I may fix them!**


	2. 2

Brief Notes- No one character is the main focus. It may seem like it at times for this character and then that character and back and forth and so on and so forth but it just means that there is no center character. Also, the term Light of Hope is often used for Usagi but that is not why I used it and in fact that very title has nothing to do with her individually. I got the title from a phrase. You'll know what I mean if you've ever heard the saying, never lose light of hope. Basically it means never give up hope or lose sight of hope.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Two**

A soft, cool breeze blew through the open window and ruffled the papers along the desk, but Relena took no notice and instead continued to stare into the dying embers of the fireplace. The breeze continued and hit the last embers of the fire and sparked them with bits of light and heat before it finally began to cool. With a rather large gust of wind, the neatly stacked piles of paper flew from the desk and scattered through the air of the room and through it all, Relena paid no attention.

She sat still and unaware in a large swirling leather chair, her hands folded beneath her chin and her elbows resting on a large and decorative redwood desk.

Powdery baby blue eyes closed and lips formed a sad, wistful smile. Three years... Relena thought. Three years since the wars came to an end and yet still, people everywhere continued to struggle. Peace had been achieved but the current economic situation of the entire United Earth Sphere and Colonies alike... Were awful. Just awful.

As the last papers glided to a stop on the polished wood floors the double doors opened and Noin stepped through with a soft, mothering smile upon her lips.

Awakening from her trance like thoughts, Relena looked up and moved her hands to her lap and smiled. Always one to be ladylike and professional. "Miss Noin, it's good to see you. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Noin pushed back her short dark blue locks and gave an amused glance around the spacious office floor, currently littered with papers. "It is good to see you too, Miss Relena..." Pausing, Noin gave Relena a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Relena dismissed airily, baffled why Noin would even need to ask. Noin merely gestured to the room with her hand and Relena blushed but quickly used a cough to hide it. "I've just been thinking is all."

"I can see that." Noin replied humorously. The smile dropped from her face however and her expression became stern. "I came to retrieve you."

Relena lowered her eyes, confused. "Retrieve... retrieve? What for- Oh no! I completely forgot!" Quickly standing, Relena rushed about the room, gathering papers and stuffing them into a small-sized briefcase and grabbed a long, purple overcoat. "The meeting! How could I possibly... how late is it, what _time_ is it!"

Noin chuckled and followed Relena from her office and through the Cinq castle towards the front doors. "It's alright Relena, it's only noon. I figured I would escort you to the station since we are both attending."

Relena sighed a breath of relief and gave Noin a grateful look. "Thank you very much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Noin only smiled and opened the doors to the limo for Relena to get in before they headed to the Preventors main headquarters.

…

"It's a nice day out." Makoto murmured happily as she stared up into the sky.

Minako nodded, her hand shading her eyes with a wide smile on her face. "Yeah, perfect day for a picnic. We're going to the Crown later?"

Ami was setting the blue and red checkered blanket on the soft grass with Rei. "Yes, Luna and Artemis asked us to meet them there." Ami replied softly, paying more attention to her work than the question.

"The Hikawa Temple is hosting the autumn festival this year so we can't have the meeting there. Too many people will be setting up so it's too risky." Rei nodded, setting the basket down and stretching her arms as she stood. _Geez, Makoto sure packed a lot. _Smiling she looked at Usagi, knowing the blond bunny was the reason.

Usagi was resting underneath a tree with a small frown on her face and her tongue sticking out to the side in concentration. Resting by her lap were several books, one of them held between her hands... which seemed to clench the sides a bit fiercely.

Ami let out a small chuckle as she watched her friend struggle with her studies. "I'm so proud of you Usagi-chan. You've come a long way." The blue haired girl said with a sweet, proud smile.

Usagi looked up at being addressed and blushed slightly. "You think so? It's getting a bit easier thanks to your tutoring Ami-chan." Usagi said happily, "Last semester I got an 85 percent average. I'll never be as smart as you but I figure studying couldn't hurt." Sweat dropping she looked up at the tree tops sheepishly. "That and my mom bought all these books. She was really happy with my grades and wants me to study as much as I can to keep it that way."

Makoto smiled teasingly, "Well it's only fair, you were in the low percentages for quite a while. She's just being cautious."

"Ne Mako-chan... you shouldn't talk." Minako replied dryly.

"That goes for you too, Minako." Rei said, crossing her arms and looking at the blond pointedly.

"Heh..."

Ami nodded and sat down next to Usagi with her own book. "Luckily, Rei's a good student and studies often. At least you're all doing well now. It's something."

Rei gave the group a victorious smirk and nodded heavily causing Minako and Usagi to scowl and stick out their tongues. Makoto only smiled before letting a loud infectious laugh escape. Soon they were all giggling and laughing.

"Hey Usa, how's Mamoru-san been? He just got back from catching up on all his American studies so he's gotta be tired, right?" Makoto asked while helping Minako set up a volleyball net.

Usagi looked down at her promise ring and smiled dreamily. "He's doing well but he has been really tired. He worked a lot so he didn't have to stay there long. He finished most his work here in the country..."

"It's so romantic..." Minako purred with her hands clasped tightly in front of her, Makoto nodded and copied the blond's stance. Together they sighed in unison, "_It's not fair!_"

Ami shook her head, "I bet they have these moments rehearsed."

Usagi nodded, barely paying attention as she concentrated on her studies. Her mother wanted her to do it and that was the main reason she was... She still couldn't forget the sad almost knowing look on her mothers face when she had left the injured Luna, Artemis and Diana in her mother's arms as she lied about having to leave, saying goodbye as if it would be the last time that simple word would ever be spoken...

She wanted to do right by her parents, her brother and her friends. To make them happy as long as she had the chance to make them happy... but a part of her was urging to better herself too. Everyone was so proud of her and she wanted it to stay that way. She never wanted anyone to be disappointed in her again, they all had tried so hard to help her... _So now I should help myself. It's only right since they tried so hard for me._

Ami watched Usagi out of the corner of her eyes, still facing her own book but having stopped reading minutes ago. _She's really trying hard... she didn't even study this much and so hard when I tutored her_. The thought irritated her just a tiny bit but concern was more dominant. "...Usagi. That's an American studies book..." Ami stated a bit shocked, wondering if Usagi got books confused and that's why she seemed to be struggling with the book so much.

Usagi turned to her surprised and after a moment, nodded. "Yeah, I got it from Mamoru... He's teaching me English. I'm the only one besides Rei-chan who has the most trouble with the language. I want to learn as much as possible. ...I figured since Setsuna mentioned Crystal Tokyo is a possibility for any day that I should be doing more. I'll be responsible for the entire world. Not everyone speaks Japanese and I want to connect with everyone."

Ami's eyes lowered with a soft look. "Usagi-chan, you don't need to better yourself. Everyone loves you just as you are... you shouldn't push yourself so much." Smiling widely, even though dark traces of worry lay in her watery blue eyes, she laughed. "Besides we're here now on a picnic, I don't think Crystal Tokyo is happening today and like you said, studying is good and all but fun is an important part of life!"

Usagi laughed joyously as Ami threw her own book down with a small wince as the pages bent before grinning and pulling Usagi to her feet and dragging her to where Minako and Rei were locked in a game of volleyball. Makoto was acting as the referee.

"I'm on Mina's side!" Ami shouted laughingly before Usagi could.

Usagi pouted and crossed her arms, "No fair!"

Rei pulled her long ebony hair up in a tie and got ready to serve the ball when she stopped and glared at Usagi. "What do you mean no fair!"

Everyone laughed.

…

_A large and beautiful altar stood tall in front of them. Glittery crystals were scattered through the trees and lined the ground, flowers and petals were everywhere and falling gracefully in a soft and gentle cool wind. Snow white doves fluttered their wings and soared over head and the tinkling of bells from the Cathedral filled the air._

_Usagi stood beside him in a most beautiful gown of silks, satins and delicate lace. The dress was a most exquisite white with glittering diamonds and pearls flowing over the fabrics with peach colored roses sown into the fabric and her hair._

_She held a bouquet of pink, white and red roses sprinkled with babies breath flowers._

_The day was bright and sunny and the sky was a most clear blue, not a single cloud could be seen anywhere in the sky. Spring. The season of new life. Her face was practically aglow as she touched her stomach and he smiled. The shining of a new star, soon to be born._

_The senshi stood at the side of the altar in white bride styled dresses of their own designs with veils and bouquets as a priest spoke of prayers and love. Almost everyone they've met were sitting and watching them with unparalleled joy. A destined union everyone had awaited for more than a millennia._

_"Mamo-chan... I love you." Usagi whispered with a happy, tearful smile._

_"I love you, Usako."_

_"You may kiss the bride..."_

_Mamoru leaned down to kiss her when a sudden pulse of power radiated from the ground. Mamoru looked back up to see Usagi's face scrunched in immense pain._

_Everything became quiet. The birds stopped chirping, the bells froze in mid swing and the wind stopped blowing causing the beautiful petals and feathers to suddenly fall mid air and drift to the ground limply._

_He could see people screaming and rushing to Usagi but no sound could be heard at all. He was falling farther and father away from Usagi and the people running to her aid were halted in their steps._

... a beat sounded.

_A silver backdrop suddenly wiped the world away. There was nothing but silver. The color was cold, eerie and utterly empty, no light entered the area and no shadows gave the space depth. The color was everywhere as if he were drowning in a silvery prison._

_Mamoru looked around and tensed. Everything was so silent. The area was an endless sea of silver. Cold, empty and desolate._

_Complete silence._

_..._Another beat sounded.

_The entire area was frightening. It gave him a great sense of unease and he felt oddly alone. Where had everyone gone? What happened to his love, his friends, his world? ...Where... was he?_

_...The beat sounded in the silence again and was growing in rhythms, frantic and panicked._

_Mamoru tensed further and stood stock still as he realized the origin of the noise, it was his _heartbeat_. Eyes wide, worried and scared he raised his head only to let out a startled shout of despair._

_Usagi hovered in the inky silver realm with only her white angel wings to cover her nude form. Her hair was free from it's normal restraints and tears of total anguish were falling from her troubled and haunted blue eyes._

_She clenched her fists and pulled her arms close to her chest and shook almost uncontrollably. She was sobbing visibly but nothing could be heard to him aside from his own heartbeat._

_Suddenly sound rushed in on him like a tidal wave as her head rolled back and a scream of pure sorrow, pain and despair ripped through her throat and sounded all around him._

_He could hear her echoing screams and it tore at his heart, ripping it apart. Never before had he heard such a sound from her. _Never_. Tears fell from his eyes rapidly. "USAGI!"_

Mamoru sat up sharply and looked around. He had fallen asleep on his couch. "What a horrible dream..." he murmured and held his head. Sitting up sharply he pulled his hand back to reveal tears soaking his face and hands. His tears were a startling color of that empty silver... the same silver color of the world, _prison_, from his dream.

**End Chapter**


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Notes by Nerf-or-Nothing:

Light of Hope

**Chapter Three**

Makoto whistled a slight tune as she walked along the isles holding a small carry cart filled with various grocery items. Stopping for a second she picked up a box of strawberry frosting and smiled. "Perfect!" She whispered with glee, before placing it in the small hand basket with her other purchases.

"Ah! Mako-chan! Mako-chaan!"

Makoto turned and looked for Minako with an exasperated look but found no trace of the bubbly blond that was shouting her name. "Minako-chan?" Looking around her she also noticed Rei, Ami and Usagi had also gone missing.

"MAKO-CHAN!"

Facing forward again, Makoto almost dropped her basket as she saw Minako rushing at her with a large pushcart filled to the brim with various amounts of items. Dodging the on coming cart, Makoto sighed in relief, only to sweat drop as the other customers gave her odd stares. "Minako! What are you doing?"

Minako let out a giggle and flipped her hair behind her shoulder coyly. "Shopping."

"Mina-chan!" Usagi called from down the isle, waving her arms and smiling excitedly. Behind her, Rei and Ami were shaking their heads and dodging the stares of other customers.

"Usa-chan!" Minako yelled, ready to rush down the isle again had Makoto not pulled her back by the neck of her shirt.

"So, did you get it all?" Rei asked with a small smile.

Makoto looked through her small hand basket and nodded. "Yeah, everything is here. We should probably go check out now."

"Oh! What's this?" Usagi asked with a smile as she lifted up a book from Minako's large shopping cart.

It was a rather thick novel, and on the cover was a man and a woman in an intimate pose.

Minako grabbed the book and blushed. Sighing, her eyes grew large and glossy and she smiled a small, somewhat devious smile. Minako looked off into the distance and held her flushed pink cheek. "It's a romance novel... Sweet Love Over Wild Passion. I heard that the author will be in town..."

Rei, Ami and Makoto shared a sweat drop.

"You mean that handsome young author, Shigure Souma?" Rei asked with a lift of her brow.

Minako nodded and hugged the book close to her. She gave Rei a coy smile, "So you know of his work, ne, Rei-chan."

Rei scuffed and looked away hiding her blush.

"Ah..." Makoto started with a blush. "This isn't going to be like the time you got those XXX rated movie tickets to see with Yaten, is it?"

Minako gave them all a sly look and held the book tighter. "Well, lets go check out!" She began walking away, leaving the filled shopping basket behind.

"Minako! Your basket?" Ami cried out, pushing the basket for her friend.

"Ah, no worries Ami-chan! I only got all of that to cover the book, but I've overcome my bashfulness. The cashier is kinda cute!"

Everyone sweat dropped and started to follow, leaving behind the full shopping cart where a disgruntled worker would find it later.

…

Usagi closed her eyes and smiled softly, licking her lips and sucking softly on her fingertips, leaving the empty plate to sit in front of her. Opening her eyes, her smile only widened as she watched her friends lounge around the floor of Makoto's single bedroom apartment, watching the television with lethargic, lazy eyes. Even though everyone was tired, the air was light, free from the awful feelings the morning seemed to feed from her reoccurring dream.

After they left the park they headed to the crown and down into the hidden Center where Artemis and Luna were patiently... well patiently on Artemis's part at least, for them to arrive.

The meeting was interesting to say the least... for the most part Tokyo, the Juuban district mostly, managed to avoid the war almost completely. Barely anyone even wanted to acknowledge the war in Japan at all, save the occasional few. Even with the wars now over, Luna was concerned.

Usagi snickered as she thought of the cats annoyed reaction to the Cinq Kingdom Princess, or more recent, the Vice Foreign Minister. Luna seemed to think the girl nothing more then a nuisance to the future throne, Princess Relena having already once… been Queen of the World.

The television changed of it's own accord and the screen shifted to a station featuring a public speaking.

"What's this?" Minako asked curiously, sitting up slightly and resting her pretty face in her palm. With her head on her hand and her elbow holding them up, the curtain of her long, pale-almost bleached in tone-blond hair spilled around her and shimmered.

Ami gave the screen a calculated look and sat up fully, her dark watery blue eyes focused completely on the screen. "It's an international announcement from the UN Earth Sphere. It's broadcasting to the colonies too."

Makoto and Rei shared a look before continuing to watch the screen as a young woman approached the podium to speak.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen of the earth and colonies. The war has been over for nearly three years and peace and trust has once again settled into our everyday lives. However, the Preventors and I know that it is not enough. People are still struggling and the economy continues to be severely damaged. Even with the peace and trust now evident in so many, it is not enough to ensure stability in our current environment..."_

"Is that Relena-hime?" Usagi asked, thoroughly enthralled in the young ladies speech and behavior. _She's so young... _Usagi thought with admiration. Princess Relena Darlian Peacecraft had already been a pacifist princess, who had helped in the political part of the wars, been Queen of the World and now a Vice Foreign Minister. So young and yet so responsible, the very essence of royal figure.

Relena was still young, only twenty-one, leaving her still with a youthful face even though she was five years their senior. She was very beautiful, she had to be fairly tall and she was dressed in a professional and elegant white pant suit. Gray buttons seemed to glitter down the middle of the pristine white business coat and a pair of plain gray heels seem to elongate her already long legs. Her face was still very young but refined, cheeks still slightly round by youth and eyes narrowed in a diamond shape, the color a soft cornflower blue and lined by small-petite brown lashes. Her beauty was only extenuated by her long-waist length pale brunette hair, bone-straight and held half way up by two small braids tied in the back of her hair by a simple gray ribbon.

Rei and Makoto turned to look at Usagi with raised eyebrows, curious by the added suffix to the Cinq Princess's name. To them, the only one legible to be called as such was the one who used the term for someone else. Usagi. To them, there would always be one princess, and until Usagi ascends and her daughter takes the title, Usagi is the only Royal figure in their eyes.

"Shh... she's saying something about Tokyo!" Minako comically half yelled, half whispered as she struggled to listen to the speech. A single word stealing all her attention as she realized the next words from the girl on the screen would affect them all.

_"And in light of these complications, the Preventors and I thought it best if I reclaim my position as Princess of Cinq. As it were, the Cinq Kingdom was completely destroyed and so it seems we need to relocate. The ambassadors of Japan have offered to let us rebuild the Kingdom in the uppermost part of Tokyo and form an alliance of peace with the combining of the nations of Cinq and Japan. The Kingdom will be fairly large..."_

"Outrageous!" Ami yelled, appalled and standing in her rage.

Around her the others seemed to be fairing similar reactions. It appears that Luna had every right to be concerned.

Usagi held no anger in her expression but was slightly shocked. Her shock however was pushed aside by her excitement and curiosity. Relena was a beautiful and strong figure. Graceful, wise and yet so young. Usagi hoped to be like her... when it came time for her rule.

Tilting her head to the side thoughtfully, she murmured, "Isn't that where Mugen Gakuen was?" The screen of the television showed the border of Tokyo by the sea, several buildings were demolished and waters rushed in and around a channel that looked like an explosion had literally ripped it's way through the surrounding earth.

Rei frowned and tucked a piece of her long, hip length black locks behind her ears. "Yes... since the entire area was destroyed nothings been built there." Rei pursed her lips and looked away. "Most residents in Tokyo and Japan know the battle that happened there and are afraid to rebuild in that area... afraid of the monsters they saw and the dark cloud of destruction that erupted from the destroyed Academy."

"That's terrible... but I understand now why the ambassadors gave Relena permission to use that land." Ami said softly, her cheeks tinted a soft rosy hue from her outburst. Her dark, liquid blue eyes turned to the floor in a thoughtful stare. They all felt slightly responsible for all the destruction over the years... even if they were the ones to end it, damage was still done. Ami sighed and tucked a loose, silky lock of her dark turquoise colored hair out of her eyes. The short, neck length strands so soft they slipped through her fingers like water to frame around and in her face once again.

Makoto leaned back on her arm and tucked her head down, shadows from her chocolate colored locks hid her sparkling emerald eyes as she spoke with a soft almost regret filled voice. "They don't want to be constantly reminded of those dark days... this was their opportunity to forget."

Minako frowned and turned an eye to Usagi, who now wore a solemn look across her face. Though she often seemed dense and oblivious, Minako had always been a master of observation. One can't spend a couple years helping a police force catch robbers while investigating the dark kingdom alone and not pick up on things.

She could clearly see the sadness and deep turmoil curling in Usagi's eyes as she was lost to the memories. She knew that Usagi would never tell them she was hurting. She hadn't said anything like that since they defeated Queen Beryl and the demonic entity Metallia. Despite how she'd never say it, Minako knew Usagi blamed herself after every time someone got hurt. Everything turned out alright in the end... Chibiusa and Hotaru were saved but for her... For Usagi, it didn't change the fact that those two suffered and were almost lost... forever. All for the power of the Moon Chalice.

Minako frowned and stood up, the others barely noticing as she did so. It's even harder for her... because the country she loves so much is also tormented by memories of those tragic battles. The country she is destined to rule the world under. The capital of the Crystal Era.

Grabbing Usagi's hair she lightened her face with a large toothy smile and tugged on the pale gold locks of Usagi's hair. "Come on everyone. I think it's time we go to bed..." Turning to face Usagi's annoyed look at her hair being pulled, Minako playfully tugged again and then grinned. "I'll braid your hair for you!"

Usagi smiled and the pain seemed to dull in her eyes, but Minako knew her princess... her friend. She had known her for a thousand years in a past life, and known of her in this life for four years even if she had only gotten to spend only two of them actually with her. She loved nothing and no one more than her princess. They all did. And she them. They were sisters on a deeper level of friendship, they were sisters of a deeper bond than blood. She could see that the eyes that were once so bright that they seemed to have a life all their own, were rather dulled and instead of a beautiful shining light they were reduced to a soft glow.

"Okay. Arigato Mina-chan!"

Behind her, Minako threw a meaningful look at Rei.

The others caught the look and nodded.

**End Chapter**

**I'm really enjoying writing this! Hope you are too, if you are, let me know! Click the link below. Please? See you next chapter!**


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Four**

The soft pitter-patter on the window went unnoticed by the slumbering girls in the room, at least most of them. Makoto couldn't seem to sleep as she sat by the window, staring up into the clouds of the gentle rainstorm as it passed over head.

Smiling softly, she gave a small hum as she looked around the room at her beloved friends. Her bright emerald eyes glistening like the rain hitting the jade colored leaves of the trees right outside her apartment window.

Every once and a while, her forest eyes would settle on Usagi's sleeping form and carefully watch as the blonds face would seem to scrunch in an emotion she couldn't quite understand but knew... should not mare her beautiful friends face.

After Usagi had fallen asleep, she and the others had gathered in the next room; careful to keep their voices low so as not to awaken her. Usagi had seemed troubled enough lately, for whatever reasons and they didn't want to add anymore pressure to her. With the coming news that Crystal Tokyo is not eons away, like they had all assumed but could happen any day from now till then, Usagi was feeling a substantial amount of pressure... because for Crystal Tokyo to be formed, a great tragedy was to befall the earth and Usagi and her crystal were to be the only ones to save it. ...Let alone the stress of knowing after that her job still isn't done because then she'd be in charge of creating a new world order and rule an entire empire that spanned across the giant expanses of space on a level of intergalactic peace greater than that of the Silver Millennia.

…

_"We can't let this happen, we can't let the Cinq Kingdom come and rule here. It will push aside everything we believe in... everything we fought for! It could threaten the throne. If Luna was worried about it, then she must have a reason!" Ami whispered softly in concern._

_Minako frowned. "This is different, we can't just attack them! They aren't even enemies, they're mortal. People we've sworn to protect for the good of the earth. The whole meaning of being a Sailor Senshi is to protect what we love."_

_"What about the good of our future Mina! We've been fighting for this since we found out about Crystal Tokyo! Crystal Tokyo is the only way we can stop fighting! the only reason we'll be able to live in peace of ANY enemy! We can't just do nothing!" Makoto took a breath and looked to the door, worrying if she had been a tad too loud._

_Rei sat by the door to the bedroom and was watching through the crack in the door as Usagi slept. Turning to the others she gave them a controlled stare, not letting her feelings overcome her features. "Your right... we can't just sit back and let this Relena rule over what's rightfully the princess's. What's ours. However... we can't attack them either. We may not know much about the earth wars ourselves because of our other obligations but we know what war is like and the affects it has on everyone. We can't just attack or send a declaration of war... we need to be careful about this."_

_"You're right Rei... I guess I'm just a little upset. We've all sacrificed so much. Usagi and Mamoru are counting on us just as much as we're counting on them..." Ami murmured with a small nod of her head, her short silken locks bouncing on her neck at the movement._

_"But what are we going to do?" Minako asked softly._

_Makoto stared hard into Rei's eyes, still unsure but she saw something in them that turned her resolve. "We wait and we watch." Everyone turned to her and gave her a questioning look. "This Relena girl, she might not be much of a threat. For now, we'll keep an eye on everything. If things in anyway get to a point where we decide to intervene, we can take care of it."_

_The others shared a look and nodded, satisfied._

…

Moving to lay back down, Makoto stared at the ceiling. She was still concerned. Surely the Cinq Princess was in no way even a close comparison to her princess but the threat was obvious and real.

Many people in the world and in the space colonies have come to love the girl known as Relena Dorlain Peacecraft. She's already proved herself as a worthy princess and queen. The Cinq Kingdom was also a pacifist Nation as Crystal Tokyo was mounted to be.

It might not have seemed like a threat when Luna first mentioned the foreign kingdom, but now as they researched and learned more about this rival for the throne, they realized why it was a threat.

Because the Cinq Kingdom was exactly like Crystal Tokyo. Because no one knew of Princess Serenity or even Prince Endymoin... but they knew Queen Relena who was a passive voice that spoke out for peace amidst the wars, and helped in bringing an end to them. No one knew about the battles they'd fought. The tabloids and newspapers and stations had only small and normally ludicrous articles on them that very rarely shined any light of truth on the situations recorded.

She couldn't be sure what the outcome of all this was going to be, but she knew whatever happened it was going to be a long and winding road... and the feeling of something not right was already affecting them.

It wasn't just the fact that Crystal Tokyo's throne was in danger... but the world very well could be in trouble if Serenity and Endymion lose their crown because their kingdom is the one thing that ensures the earth safety from outside intruders... something the people of this planet that they protect don't even know about. To them, their nightmares of monsters weren't real. War, weaponry was reality and even thinking myths could be fact instead of fiction was laughable even if the reality really was a very dangerous truth.

…

Luna jumped from the wall and overlooked the area around her. "How dare they!"

Artemis jumped down next to her and looked around in awe, his tail swished anxiously and his nerves seemed to jump. "I wonder when they started building... I can't believe this is already done!"

Before them stood the grounds of the new Kingdom. Behind a large and impressive metal fence stood a magnificent stone castle. The Cinq Castle. Outside the metal walls protecting the castle grounds were many impressive stone buildings, one of them in particular seeming to catch the cats eyes and it made Luna release a low growl in irritation.

Jumping surrounding walls that separated the newly built Cinq Kingdom from the rest of Tokyo, they headed away as the sun began to rise in the distance.

…

"Oh no! LUNA! Why didn't you wake me up! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Usagi wailed in shock as she awoke to find she had minutes before classes started. Rushing around the room, Usagi grabbed her school uniform and hurried into the fabric, stopping quickly in her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before grabbing her bag and running quickly out of the house with a quick goodbye to her parents as she ran with the toast hanging from her lips.

In her haste she completely missed that her parents seemed to be trying to tell her something. It didn't even register to her that her younger brother, Shingo was sitting at home when he should have already been at school, ignoring the scene she was creating.

_I thought I was passed all this! Oh why meee! _Usagi thought miserably as she ran quickly towards Juuban High School, intent on not being late. Before she could process the large shadow in front of her she ran straight into it, and fell promptly down after.

"Ow..." scowling she rubbed her bottom and muttered to herself darkly. "First I'm late, now this! It never fails…" a strong hand found it's way into her line of vision and she blinked, "Mamo-ch..." as she looked up though, she noticed the masculine hand did NOT belong to her beloved Mamoru but a rather handsome young blond man.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Usagi quickly called, standing up and bowing quickly with a bright flush spread across her already rosy cheeks. "How embarrassing, I didn't mean to run into you like that..."

The man smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "It's quite alright, I wasn't looking where I was going either. Please forgive me... I hope you're not hurt." The mans soft baby blues checked her over looking for any injuries.

Usagi's breath seem to catch as she eyed the man with a dazed look glazing her dark oceanic eyes, a soft pink staining her cheeks as she eyed him.

He was a rather beautiful man, his hair a very pale blond... a white gold that shimmered as the wind played with the soft locks and the suns rays shined off the pale hairs. It reminded hr slightly of Minako. He seemed to be of Arabic heritage but he was very pale, maybe even a tad bit paler than herself. His soft, boyish looks were only highlighted by his kind baby blue eyes... his eyes. They were so kind but seemed guarded. Troubled.

His eyes captivated her most. Intriguing.

"Miss?"

Usagi shook her head and her eyes focused again. He was looking at her with a slightly worried expression but a slight hint of caution appeared in his features. Her blush seemed to darken. "Oh, I'm sorry!" bowing repeatedly she tried to hide her growing embarrassment. "I'm fine, this happens more often than you'd think, I just hope you're okay..."

A loud bell sounded and Usagi jumped up and looked past the man towards the direction of her school. "Oh no! I'M LATE!" running off again, leaving the man to himself she ran as fast as she could. "Sorry again!" She called behind her, never stopping in her haste.

The man chuckled lightly as he watched her rush away, shaking his head. "How odd..." smiling again he couldn't stop a few more chuckles leaving his lips as he began to head in the opposite direction.

Usagi made it to the front of her school and rushed to a stop to avoid hitting the closed gates, which she wrapped her slender hands around in panic. "Oh no! They locked me out!"

"We're dooooomed!" A shrill cry called from beside her, startling her enough she gave a squeaky shout of surprise.

Usagi jumped and looked down to her right to see Minako kneeling on the ground, clutching the gates much like she herself was and crying with large clumps of tears filling her bright sky colored eyes.

"Doomed?" Usagi whispered in despair before large pools of tears entered her own eyes. Falling in a lump next to her friend they clung to each other and each let a wail escape their throats.

"What are you two doing?"

Abruptly the wailing stopped and they both turned to see Makoto and Ami looking at them. Makoto was smiling in mirth while Ami sighed exasperated.

"Ami! Your late too?" Minako cried in shock, jumping up and clapping her hands together in a mixture of horror and fascination.

Usagi's tears started again and she jumped up and grabbed Ami's hands in hers, her eyes wide with compassion and worry. "Oh no! Ami, your record!"

Ami sweat dropped and pat Usagi's hands, trying to comfort the over emotional blond.

Makoto looked back and forth between Minako and Usagi and wondered if they were having an emotional break down due to the closed school doors. "You'd think they'd be happy to be locked out, that way they could go to the crown."

"Makoto!" Ami cried sternly, worried the brunette will encourage the idea into the two. ...knowing Minako, it wasn't unlikely. The blond's been daring before.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, having calmed down and instead was curious.

"Usa, Mina. Didn't you guys read the forms Haruna-sensei handed us last week?" Makoto asked, her right arm holding her elbow as her left messaged her temple.

"Form?" Usagi and Minako mimicked, tilting their heads in unison.

Ami shook her head and started walking, the others following automatically. "The Cinq Kingdom construction has been finished."

Silence overtook the four of them. It had been several months since they were first informed that the European Pacifist Nation was relocating in Japan. For the most part they worried, but after a while they seemed to forget all about it... now that the Kingdom was finished however...

"What does that have to do with Juuban High?" Usagi asked curiously.

Ami and Makoto shared a look.

"They closed Juuban High... they closed all schools in Tokyo actually. All students will now be attending Cinq Academy." Ami replied slowly.

Minako stopped short and gave a surprised look, her eyes that seemed to capture the color of the sky on the brightest day seemed to widen and her pert puffy pink lips dropped open in mass shock. "How..."

Makoto shrugged, already having gotten over the shock. "We thought you knew... guess we should have figured you'd not read the forms."

"Why though... so many schools..." Usagi asked in confusion.

All four of them stopped and in front of them was the opening to the newly built Cinq Kingdom. They all had to agree, it was beautiful. And large.

The entire Kingdom was surrounded by walls made of a sparkling white stone and intricate metal. Only one opening was built into the walls like a gateway with silver gates twirling and twisting into beautiful designs. However, despite the gates, the silver doors were always open.

Beyond the opening was a walkway that seemed to go forever and as they walked the pathway, they passed parks and forests built into the royal gated city, homes and small business buildings were off in the distant and all around as far as the eye could see. They passed a few of these areas on their way closer to the center of the kingdom. Several white stone buildings could be seen from where they stood off into the distance, all of them were apart of the Academy and beyond those buildings were two large towers by either side of another silver gate. Behind the gate, was a magnificent white stone castle with a roof that looked entirely made of silver.

"It's so vast..." Usagi gaped as they stopped not far from the academy buildings.

Ami nodded, "They tore down several districts in order to create Cinq..."

Usagi clasped a hand over her mouth, horror struck. So many people had lost their jobs and homes to this Kingdom.

Makoto frowned and placed a soothing hand on Usagi's shoulder. "It's alright."

Ami looked at the Academy buildings and began to point them out. "The five buildings to the far left is for people who live on campus. Inside the buildings are several dorms and even condo like apartments."

The building s were the largest and the most fanciful, aside from the palace itself. Aside from being nearly twenty stories tall, it was also quite large around.

"Aren't dorms for college students?" Minako asked curiously.

Makoto nodded. "That's the next set of buildings. All college courses and classes are in the building beside it but anyone can have a dorm although they'd have to pay for it if they're not college students. The dorms have their own living quarters, bathroom, living room and kitchen. College students at Cinq don't pay for dorms, since the Kingdom's petition to close all educational buildings was denied against colleges in Tokyo. All other schools lost their vote though."

The building beside it was bustling with young adults heading to their classes.

"The next is our school..." Ami began with a frown. The building was like the others, quite a few stories tall and quite large around and was also made of the sparkling white stone. "The last is for younger students and the smaller ones beside that would be the elementary and grade schools."

"Is that Rei?" Minako asked excitedly.

From their new school building, Rei was walking to them with a wide smile and caring four bags. Rei must have gotten there early because she already had her new uniform on.

The uniform consisted of a pleated skirt that reached a few inches above the knee, a dark red in color with white lace peaking from the bottom of the soft looking fabric. A white buttoned blouse with short sleeves lined in the same dark red and a matching dark red button down jacket with a wide neck line so that the black tie could easily be seen.

The uniform looked lovely on Rei, who was always stunning in red. Her ebony tresses were down and flowing to her hips in their signature straight strands, but her long bangs were pushed aside by two red star clips and her ears were pierced by red star studded earrings. On her feet were black dress shoes with a slight heel and white knee socks lined in red.

"Well... at least the uniforms are cute." Minako suggested as Rei handed them each their knew Academy clothes.

Everyone shared a small smile... but currently they felt nothing to truly smile about.

Rei stared off into the distance, after she handed them their clothes, where the palace stood and narrowed her dark indigo orbs. As she observed the palace with cold eyes, she and the others were unaware that her cold stare warranted a cold look of her own by three sets of eyes, dark with suspicion.

**End Chapter**

I'm sure you were all able to figure out that the beautiful blond Usagi ran into was Quatre! Finally right? I know you were all waiting for some Gundam guys to make an appearance. Well, here's one and just wait, more are definitely on the way.

And no, this isn't a Quatre/Usagi story, at least, I'm not sure yet. I haven't decided and the romance is NOT going to be rushed. As far as I'm concerned, Quatre wasn't stunned by Usagi's beauty, he thought she was funny and odd especially since he knew about the school predicament and Usagi was wearing her Juuban uniform and was late for Juuban high. She wasn't late for Cinq because it starts later to accommodate further living students.

The first chapters didn't have much Gundam elements in them because they were more of a character development type thing. The first chapter included vital information for the stories plot, like Usagi and Mamoru's dream and Guardian Cosmos.

The character development in the chapters are to show how close Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto are to each other. Although this story is NOT centered on any one character, I had each chapter show a bond between each of the four girls and Usagi.

In this chapter, after the beginning with Makoto of her flashback, I skipped ahead a couple of months and I hope it wasn't too confusing to see that.

I hope you liked it. I love it and I am having fun writing it.

MANGA AND ANIME REFERENCES for the past 4 chapters!

**EXTRA DISCLAIMER : I do not own Shigure Souma. He belongs to the creator of Fruits Basket. I just love him and his crazy sneaky conniving and ill mannered self. : REASON FOR DISCLAIMER in Fruits Basket, Shigure Souma is a novelist who rights romantic and steamy books. When Minako was in the shopping mart with the book, I used him as the author. Cause I can and so THERE!**

**In the anime, Luna used the game console in the Crown arcade to communicate with a shadowy figure on a screen. That figure was Sailor Venus and sometimes Artemis. I'm going with the manga version, where an entire computer room and central base is hidden under the Sailor V game console and crown arcade. In the anime, their meetings were often held in Rei's home at the Hikawa temple. I am also using this reference so they switch back and forth.**

**In the manga Galaxia didn't know what the real meaning of being a senshi was about. She had thought it was about power. Being the best. Having the best. Conquering all. Eternal Sailor Moon shows her before she is killed that the meaning of being a senshi is to protect the people, their planet and the things that they love, and that is where all their power comes from.**

**Wedding dresses as a bridesmaid dress. All the senshi wore bride styled dresses in the end of the manga during Mamoru and Usagi's wedding, all of them uniquely their own wedding gowns. It was a vague way of showing how much they all loved each other, and that symbolically they married each other to forever be with each other. In sickness and in health till death do they part. I always thought it was sweet, how beautiful their friendships are. I want that!**

**Mugen Gauken was the area where Pharaoh 90 was trying to break through the dimension. The destruction of this one event was some of the worst in the entire series, as there were massive craters and destroyed buildings that were later filed with water. In the manga the damage was even more massive. I go with both as a reference, manga and anime. Of course all versions are my inspirational references.**

**In the manga, Kakyuu tells Usagi and Mamoru that throughout the span of time and the infinite reaches of space, everywhere is affected by the peace that comes from the unity of Mamoru and Usagi's marriage and that their kingdom is a symbol of peace and hope for the whole universe, and something to the likes of that when they hands join together.**

**XXX Movies with Yaten! Well technically I don't remember if it were Yaten, Taiki or Seiya but in the anime Minako tried to get close to the guys anyway she could get. She was attracted to them and at one point she was just attracted with the idea of being an idol. One of her schemes was that she had gotten two tickets to a pornographic movie lol. Like I've always said, Sailor Moon was never intended as a child's cartoon.**

**ALSO using the manga version of the StarS saga, in my story I've mentioned how all the girls love Usagi and don't need men. They'd given Princess Serenity their blood oath. In the manga the Starlights weren't guys that turned into girls, they were disguised as idol males but were merely cross dressing. During one of the chats between the Starlights and Rei and Minako, the Starlights comment on their ill will, insulting them on not protecting their princess because they want to be silly teenagers or something or other to that likeness. Rei and Minako pose rather intimately with each other and comment rather seriously that they don't need any men and that their princess is enough for them.**

**So basically to me, the senshi and Usagi are connected more than family on a very deep level of love, but to me, they also deserve guys to love! So thus this story is born.**

**Review if ya like! See ya next time.**


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Five**

Minako sighed as she tugged on her knee length stockings. The Cinq Academy uniforms were cute but uncomfortable. "The coronation ceremony seemed more like a political public speaking than an Academy welcome."

Ami sighed as she leaned against the giant weeping willow tree in the back courtyard of the Academy. "I think that might have been the point." Narrowing her eyes, she looked out at the Great Second Gate, where the castle was separated from the rest of the Kingdom. "Quite a few of the professors are actually Preventors. They want to spread the word of Cinq, it's a political act. A movement to recruit Cinq awareness."

Rei snorted and sipped her tea. "An obvious act to gather more fans of Relena, like a new religion's influence. They're probably intended to recreate her rule over the world."

"Princess Relena, pft." Makoto scuffed, stretching across the soft grass and folding her arms behind her head. "She'll be teaching the class on Pacifism, it's even required."

Usagi's eyes lit up at that, as she pulled her knees to her chest beneath the shade of the tree. Secretly, she was happy about that fact. Learning of this idealistic kingdom seemed like it was preparation for her. "That's our next period?"

Makoto smiled at Usagi, "For us and Ami at least. Rei and Minako have art next."

Rei snorted again. They all had applied for the same classes, but were still separated. Still she was happy none the less. She loved her old school dearly, and missed it a lot, but a sense of relief accompanied the loss. She always felt left out since the others had all gotten into Juuban High together and she did not. Being near them, to be there for them in case of anything, made her feel warmed and comforted.

"Before class I wanted to head to the library to check some things out." Ami said softly, standing. The uniform skirt was shorter, only to mid thigh and she tugged at the fabric, missing her pleated blue knee length skirt vs the red short plaid pleated fashion of the Cinq kingdom, the white lace inching her legs underneath the red of the outer fabric.

Makoto stood as well and stretched, her long and powerful legs only extenuated in the short uniform. She was simply glad they actually had a uniform in her size. She remembered Juuban Junior High and how she had to wear her beige alternative school uniform for the duration of her stay until she made it into Juuban High School. It was embarrassing to have had to wear the beige uniform of the school she had been kicked out of fighting for. It killed her reputation. She spared a smile at Usagi, the only one who hadn't been afraid of her. Ironic her first real friend would be a friend she had adored in another life as well. "I want to come too. It's next to the green house."

Rei and Minako nodded to each other and stood. The two quite the stunning pair, equal in height and beauty. Rei's thin soft curved frame was stunning in the red school uniform with her hip length hair and her deeply bluish purple eyes. Minako's thicker frame was reminiscent of a curvy hourglass, with pretty sky blue eyes and pale hip length near bleached blond hair.

A few younger male students were walking by and admired them when one of them walked into a tree. Usagi giggled. She loved watching everything around her, it made her see her friends in new lights when she people watched. One of her favorite pass times was sitting in the park, watching the people once she memorized the surroundings of the beautiful lush green nature. She had always enjoyed watching earth from the moon and now as a human herself, she still couldn't stop watching and enjoying everything about the wonderful world.

"Then we're going to check out some things." Rei started.

"Luna wants us to investigate." Minako shrugged.

Usagi pouted but stood as well, "Alright then. Be careful though." Sighing she began to walk away as the two waved her off like it were nothing. To them it was nothing.

Rei was highly skilled in Martial Arts, and she had been trained in the ways of a Shinto Priest and Master. Her grandfather. She had been trained in the ways of the samurai and could be as stealthy as a ninja even in heels.

Minako was much the same with fighting and was an expert at breaking and entering and picking locks. Often her favorite way of apprehending thieves when she had been in London as Sailor V was to find out about the heist, arrive and break in before them and catch them in the act. She often worked with the police and for it she gained a sharp tongue and a wit about her that could fool anyone. Her acting and lies so fluid, she could fool even the police.

There wasn't much reason to worry. The Cinq was filled with humans, regular people and while they normally fought monsters, they weren't exactly regular people themselves anyway.

Not far from them a few armored and armed Preventor Security guards marched by. Usagi walked by them, paying no heed but the others frowned at such force needing to walk around a schools grounds. For a pacifist kingdom their was a lot of weaponry around.

…

Relena sat at the end of her grand dining room table dressed in an elegant ankle length skirt, a rosy shade of pink with a frilly white blouse. Her long pale brunette hair was tied off in a single pink ribbon loosely behind her neck. She would be having to prepare for her lecture in an hour. She was nervous. The last time she had been in school she was a student, and now hear she was, barely having finished her studies as she ran an entire government, head mistress of a prestigious academy and now a kingdom to boot.

Her castle was very large and pristine, but it wasn't the same as her beloved home. The home that had been destroyed years ago during the wars. This place… the grounds of her new kingdom seemed to be alive and it left her feeling a sense of unease. Dread. As if something were watching her, always. She always felt an eerie cold when traveling the grounds alone and though it made her feel a tad crazy, she was certain she could see shadows moving of their own accord out of the corner of her eyes like distant memories that lingered, trapped in space between the living and the dead.

She was shaken from her thoughts as a chair moved.

"Relena-sama," Trowa smiled, placing down his coffee down on the long lavish table of the dining hall. He turned to the large wall of windows to the right of the lengthy room. "Everyone believes in you. You can do this."

Birds chirped outside and the sun was shining warmly. It was really beautiful in Japan. She wondered what Hiiro thought of it. Blinking, she smiled. "Thank you, Trowa. That means a lot."

Quatre smiled. "You shouldn't worry about the protesters. They will see in time we are no threat."

Relena sighed but nodded. Since it's construction, threats had been coming to protest her kingdom. It was unpleasant, but not unexpected. The things said were sometimes strange, speaking of demons and a future of crystal… she couldn't understand what it meant but apparently, those premonitions dominated the protests. She would have thought it would mainly be about Cinq robbing them of their identity or how they fear Cinq was conquering them but a prophecy of a crystallized world? Strange indeed.

"Radical political fools." Trowa breathed languidly, drinking his coffee again.

…

Ami smiled as she pulled another book down from the shelf. The libraries collection was vastly impressive, and so was the green house. They had stayed an extra five minutes to see the sunflowers. They had so many amazing flowers and plants from all over the world gathered in the gardens and green houses. Makoto had been in heaven.

Now Ami was in heaven, it was just a shame Makoto didn't enjoy books as much as Ami could enjoy the beauty of the botanical garden they had just visited.

"I wonder what Relena's speech will be like?" Makoto frowned. "I bet it'll be idealistic crap. What can her kingdom protect against a real war?" As she said this, she knew Relena and her kingdom had fought in the civil wars of earth and prevailed, however she knew the girl would not even fair a moment against the real wars that threatened earth with the slavery of humanity, chaos and total annihilation.

"Princess Relena." A gruff voice corrected with disdain.

Ami frowned and turned to her left.

Makoto, who sat against the column of shelves, sat up and looked as well.

Beside them stood a tall Chinese man. He stood leaning against the wall, a book open in his left hand and his right, shoved in the pocket of his black Academy trousers.

He was quite handsome, his shiny black hair was sleek and straight, tied tightly to the nape of his tan neck. Tall as he was, he didn't seem lanky as a teenager of his stature would, but more so lean, athletic and toned. In fact he looked much older then a student should.

He wore the uniform, the black academy jacket left open and unbuttoned but the red tie still tied tightly to his neck.

His black eyes seemed to shadow before he closed his eyes in a non caring way under his classy glasses leisurely, and his left hand closed the open book shut with a resonating snap. "Despite your views on her, she is a princess of this very kingdom and while here, you should respect and address her as such." He said arrogantly as he turned and began to walk away.

Makoto stood and clenched her fist. "Who are you to tell us what to do?"

The boy, though he seemed more man, stopped briefly but did not bother to turn, spoke with a tone that suggested he was above them. "What does it matter to you then?" and he kept walking.

Makoto made a movement to follow him but Ami placed a restraining hand on her elbow.

"Something is odd about that student." She said softly, looking hard after his disappearing back.

Makoto clenched her jaw and nodded.

…

Usagi sat in the classroom, ten minutes early for the class and laid her head on the cool, smooth surface of the desk top.

"My, eager for class?" An amused voice asked.

Startled Usagi sat up, her hair streaming around her and her eyes widening as she moved.

Before her, smiling softly stood none other then Princess Relena. The woman's soft cornflower blue eyes seemed amused at Usagi's sudden alert.

Relena sat down in the desk next to Usagi. She wasn't sure what compelled her, but the girl seemed charming. Relena had been watching her for some time as the girl had sat there unaware of her presence, so many expressions had crossed the young girls face and her eyes seemed to change completely upon the girls emotion in a bright and vivid fashion, it left Relena fascinated with the tiny golden haired sprite.

Her childlike hair style seemed, elegant if possible, the color as shiny and glittery as gold itself, the color seemed to match the sun, in it's charming style. The oriental buns were tied high up on the girls head with twin trails of silky strands flowing softly to the floor where it pooled into curls of molten gold. Relena was sure if the girl had been standing her hair would reach her ankles, which made Relena wonder how much longer her hair would be if it had been taken down from those adorable buns.

Her skin was pale but had a healthy rosy glow and the girl herself was rather small. Petite, short in stature probably only around five foot in height and very thin, with soft womanly curves despite the girls age according to her class roaster, sixteen.

She couldn't have been more than sixteen for sure but something about the girl made her appear older some how. And when the girl had turned to her, her eyes wide, Relena knew why instantly.

The girls eyes, a shimmering dark blue, seemed to carry more depth in them than any she'd seen before. Secrets, hidden wisdom, dark and forbidden lay easily behind their depth, so closed and yet… the girls eyes were more open than any she'd met before. Every emotion played in the girls beautiful oceanic eyes, displaying her confusion, her sadness, her surprise, her pleasure as plan as day like a movie in a starlit blue screen. Eyes that looked like they had seen beyond anything comprehensible, and were not going to share, but showed plainly the emotions that had occurred during those mysterious secrets, and made her who she was.

They were utterly captivating as they were a contradiction.

Cute, yet elegant. Old, haunted eyes, yet a young and healthy high school girl. Relena immediately was drawn to her. Something about her, just drew her in and a feeling of nostalgia overcame her. Breifly, dark Prussian blue eyes with secrets of their own crossed her memory. "You seemed lost in thought… are you excited for the lecture?" Relena asked, smiling at the blonds dowey expression. "To be honest, I'm quite nervous." She laughed.

Usagi smiled and then began to giggle with Relena. "Really? You always seem so sure…"

Relena looked down gently. "You have to be, outwardly at least. It's hard… why I'm not much older than you, I'm only twenty-one. That alone is discreditable. People tend to… push aside someone so young…" Relena leand back in the seat slightly and clasped her hands and smiled gently at the girl. "…May I ask your name?"

Usagi stood and bowed before extending her hand and grinning. "Tsukino Usagi, please call me Usagi."

"Well, when we're not in class then, Miss Usagi." She smiled, "…and thank you, for listening I mean. I feel better now, not so nervous. Has anyone ever told you that you have a radiant aura?"

Students started piling into the classroom just as Usagi took her hand back and shook her head slowly, forcing a smile. "No. Thank you though."

As their hands had shook, a shadow had crept up Usagi's back. The sudden chill of an eerie feeling. Usagi wasn't sure, but she was positive it hadn't come from Relena... but again, she wasn't exactly sure.

"Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked as she sat down next to the still standing blond.

"It's nothing…" Usagi took her seat and shook her head with a dismissing smile, she had froze, standing completely still as Relena moved to the front of the classroom when everyone had started piling in. She smiled at Makoto and Ami a bit wider and looked down at her desk, filled with worry and fear. Her mind running a mile a minute.

Ami watched the emotions played on her princess's face but said nothing.

Usagi smiled, "Really." But her smile was unsure.

**End Chapter**

**REVIEW ME, just click the link below. Lol thanks for reading, gosh I love this story! Wooo!**

**REFERENCES!**

**Codename: Sailor V was a manga that was created and released before Sailor Moon. In fact, it was the inspiration for Sailor Moon! Naoko Takeuchi created the manga solely around Artemis and Minako. She was the original Sailor Suited Warrior of Love and Justice! A vigilante with a white cat that stopped bank robbers, worked with police and had her own form of Tuxedo Kamen as she investigated a supernatural force. His name had been Ace, unfortunately he dies and wasn't really good and she had given a blood oath to a special someone very important to her and at the manga she leaves in search of her as she remembers her past which is where Sailor Moon continues the story.**

**Rei's grandfather in the anime held a rainbow crystal and he is the reincarnation of a powerful shadow warrior for the dark forces however he is reborn as human with the help of the rainbow crystal and Sailor Moon later heals him when his crystal is removed. He is also a shinto priest and is often portrayed as an elderly short man with a mustache that is quite the pervert, with his young granddaughter often having to hit and scold him for his ecchi behavior. In the manga he actually has a full head of hair though, the anime made him bald lmao. I figured he'd have been trained, and in the anime and manga Rei was attending Martial Arts classes, so was Makoto. Minako already knows how to fight having fought with police.**


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

I'm so sorry all of you that have been waiting for my update. I've been moving around a lot... I was supposed to move to Pennsylvania but my brother died. It's been difficult but since he's the one that got me into Sailor Moon this is for him.

This is also for The Original Moon Princess who has also lost her sibling.

The people we lost are the people that inspire us the most, because our work is for them and we hope wherever they are they're reading and enjoying our work too.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Six**

The moon shimmered off the silvery roof of the palace, a crisp breeze sailing through the trees and rustling the branches harshly. Unnoticed by the many guards, a shadow seemed to move of it's own accord.

Birds chirped loudly, singing a spring tune as the sun shone shown brightly overhead. Usagi smiled and stretched her arms high over her head and yawned.

"Ne, Usagi! Have you heard of the attacks?" Naru asked. Naru's short shoulder length bright auburn hair was tied back with a black bow to match their new school uniform and her eyes were a rich forest green, unlike Makoto's sparkling bright emeralds. Her pale skin was dusted lightly with freckles and her frame was thin and small with thick feminine curves.

Usagi turned to Naru and furrowed her brow as they walked to the crown. "What attacks?"

Naru made a scary face. "In the Cinq Kingdom, they're calling them the Phantom Shadow attacks. People are saying it's just a bunch of ghost stories someone made up about Mugan Gauken to scare the people off Cinq but they say a guard was found unconscious and deathly pale. His face was stuck in an expression filled with fear and his hair had turned white." Naru shook her head. "There's been a few incidents found all around the Cinq grounds."

Usagi gulped. She was afraid of ghosts and phantoms were ghosts... right? _I'm being silly. I fight Youma all the time... I've fought ghosts before... there's no reason to be a chicken, I have to be strong_! She mentally shrugged but she couldn't fight the shudder that ran through her lips as her teeth gave a last chatter.

Naru looked at Usagi fondly, she's known Uasgi since they were babies and her fear of ghosts always gave Naru a motherly feeling of protection. "No worries, they have only been happening at night. We're all home by then."

Usagi still felt a chill run down her spine. "You're right... no worries. It's not like we go to school at night."

"Usako."

Usagi looked up and smiled brightly.

Mamoru sat on the stool across from Motoki, his dark oceanic blue eyes were shadowed and his black hair fell in disarray around his face, unlike his usually well kept self.

"Mamo-chan! What are you doing here? I love you!" She was overwhelmed with happiness as she made her way towards him. It had been over a week since she had even heard from him, she had begun to worry.

Mamoru looked at her softly as she reached out and hugged him. He held her back and was startled when he saw the image of her from his dreams cross over in his line of vision like a hallucination.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked worriedly.

He smiled, unsure. "It's nothing." Turning to Motoki he smiled. "I have to get going. I'll see you later." Before he left he kissed Usagi's cheek, as not to worry her.

Usagi stared after him solemnly. He looked so tired… he was so distant with her… and he didn't say he loved her back. He didn't hug her back, he just… left.

Naru and Motoki shared a look of concern. As much as their two friends loved each other, they often didn't communicate properly, and Mamoru always managed to push Usagi away. They'd seen it all before. Usagi is a girl that would never give up and let someone push her away if she could try to be friends with someone, she believed she would get through, and she always did.

They just wished Mamoru would get a clue, they knew he loved her, they just wished he could accept that he deserved her love. His first reaction was always to turn away from the one person he wanted to be around the most.

Usagi's eyes were soft and somber as she stared at the door. Mamoru's form all but gone from sight as she could no longer see him walking away.

"Come on let's play a game!" Naru said, pulling Usagi away.

She smiled, eyes still slightly dull but brightening as she smiled for her friend, problems pushed aside once again, until she would go home and finally let go of the bottle she built to protect her friends. "Okay." They could never know how frequently she cried when she was alone.

Naru tackled her into the chair as they laughed and played the racing game. Usagi was sticking out her tongue as she turned the wheel in deep concentration intent on winning. Naru eyed her out of the corner of her eyes. _I know she doesn't want me to know, but I wish she'd tell me. So she could know I'd be here for her, always. For her as Usagi and for her as Sailor Moon as well_. Naru thought softly, with love and admiration.

…

Mamoru walked slowly to his apartment, unaware of the shadow following him. As soon as he got home he fell straight asleep, exhausted.

He woke shortly after to the same horrors of the dream from before, his screams echoing off into the night.

His apartment was dark and he didn't feel alone. His oceanic blue eyes narrowed through the veil of his fingers as he held his face and paused, eyeing every shadow in his room until he found what didn't belong.

A feminine shadow moved slowly closer to the balcony, outlined by the night sky but still hidden. "She's in danger."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes, trying to see who it was in the dark but she was already out of sight and gone the moment a rose appeared in his hand that was hidden beneath the blanket. "Who are you?" He called, knowing she was already gone before the voice drifted back to him. Startling him. A new power, or a familiar one. He couldn't tell.

"A friend."

A friend who can appear and vanish at will and was able to sneak up on him in his home while he slept.

Usagi was in danger. He knew that was what she had meant. He frowned, and a scream tore through his throat. _Why! Why was it always HER! Why couldn't they just leave her alone... leave them alone..._

…

Usagi smiled contented and spun around, swinging her school bag. "I'm so tired after all those games yesterday!" She looked down at Luna dangling from her shoulder. "Ne Luna, the Academy is a lot harder than a normal school. Longer hours and moe homework!"

Luna looked up from Usagi's shoulder and looked around the crown arcade. "Who are those men?"

A hand fell on Usagi's other shoulder and she jumped away, startled.

Makoto and Minako were behind her with Artemis trailing along atop of Minako's shoulder.

"They're cute!" Minako swooned with little hearts in her eyes.

Makoto frowned. "It's that jerk student from before. He's not cute, he's a punk."

Usagi and Minako looked at her concerned.

"What happened?" Artemis asked worried.

Makoto started to walk to their normal booth in the back, opposite side of the Crown Cafe where the boys, more like men sat at.

The student eyed Makoto wearily as she watched him and turned back to the man, speaking lowly. No doubtfully talking about her. She frowned. She didn't like it when people talked about her. Something she was all too familiar with. Her disdain was growing.

Minako pretended not to stare as she moved about the booth and sat down, slightly facing their direction to where she had a good view with her peripherals and out of the corner of her eyes she watched the blond man look out of the corner of his own peripherals and saw his gaze linger on Usagi, and as he murmured to the student, she could read his lips. "They were watching us, I think the boy said something about Makoto. The blond guy looked at Usagi like he knew her though. Said he met you."

Motoki walked to their table just then and sat down drinks for them, their usual orders. He smiled. "How's the Academy going? Do you like the new school?"

Usagi smiled brightly but Minako and Makoto looked down sullenly after glancing at the offending guests at the table not far from them.

Motoki smiled sympathetically. "It'll be okay, give it time."

Makoto sipped her drink as Motoki walked away. "Ami and I met the guy in the Library. We were discussing Relena and he told us to refer to her as _Princess_ Relena. Can you believe that?"

Minako looked shocked and annoyed.

Usagi looked clueless. "What's wrong with that?" she asked puzzled. "I met Relena before class the other day and I called her Princess Relena."

Luna looked up curiously. "What did Relena say to you Usagi-chan?"

Usagi smiled. "We became friends. She was nervous about class but said talking to me made her feel better."

The doors jingled and they all turned to see Setsuna walk towards them.

Her deep garnet colored eyes swayed to look at Usagi sweetly. Her long knee length shimmering forest green hair was so dark it appeared black, she was dressed in a gray pinstriped skirt vest suit and white lab coat over a stylish maroon blouse. Forever beautiful and fashionable, her dark features and confidant frame walked towards them, her exotic olive tan turning heads, even the two males that had been whispering about them. "Hime."

Makoto frowned at the word, drawn back into their argument. "Usagi is the rightful Princess. I shouldn't have to call Relena princess."

Setsuna nodded, her face stoic. "This is worrisome." She took a sip of Usagi's milkshake, and closed her eyes in playful fun at her princess's indignant look. Setsuna was the only one, out of all the girls, that could steal anything edible of Usagi's without getting into a physical fight of tug of war.

Usagi scowled none the less. Annoyed with their annoyances, and annoyed with the fact that Puu was drinking her milk shake. "Why? I'm a princess but I'm not the only one. Your all princesses too!"

Minako blinked. "Well, she is right."

Makoto scuffed "But it's not like we're asking to be called princess though."

Usagi raised a brow at all of them and took Makoto's shake, the girl glaring at her briefly in return. "I'm not asking to be called princess either but you all insist on talking like I'm the only royal person around here. I know eight princesses and one prince. More actually, even queens…"

Setsuna looked out the window thoughtfully. "Yes, but we gave our kingdoms and our allegiance to the Moon Kingdom, and in tern, the Queen protected us and provided us an era of peace. All of our castles were made by her for us. We loved your mother, her kingdom and way of life, and we love you and yours. You are our princess because we will rule our homes, just as you will rule the Crystal Era and protect us with the Maraboshi no Ginzuishou. Crystal Tokyo is a possible future and all we know is that a great tragedy will befall the Earth and Usagi will ride above it and cleanse the Earth and us all with the Crystal."

Everyone remained silent.

**End Chapter**

**I hope I made TheOriginalMoonPrincess's sibling and my brother Steven happy and I hope everyone else enjoyed this as much as I did.**

**REFERENCES!**

**In the manga the senshi actually have side stories separate of the manga where they often fight spirits, ghosts and vampires. Usagi is afraid of ghosts, much like Sakura in CCS is afraid of ghosts. There were some episodes based on these side stories.**

**Setsuna's nickname by Chibiusa is Puu.**

**Naru in the manga and anime knew about Usagi's identity but never told her she knew.**

**All senshi are princesses of their planets. Endymoin is a prince of his kingdom. His kingdom his called Elysion, and Helios is the priest that keeps his land safe in the dreams of the people.**

**Queen Serenity made all of the senshi castles as gifts that floated like satellites around their planets.**

**Mercury "Mariner Castle"**

**Mars "Phobos Deimos Castle"**

**Venus "Magellan Castle"**

**Jupiter "Io Castle"**

**Uranus "Miranda Castle"**

**Neptune "Triton Castle"**

**Pluto "Charon Castle"**

**Saturn "Titan Castle"**

**The castles were gifts from Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium. She gave Sailor Pluto the task of protecting the Gates of Time. Uranus and Neptune were to protect the outer reaches of her kingdom, the ends of the planets, from outside invaders not apart of their solar system and the inner senshi were gifted with the duty of protecting the royal family on the moon. The outers often wished to be with the moon family they admired. Go get the manga! It was so sweet.**


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Seven**

Everyone remained silent.

Setsuna clutched her purse in her hands, she turned from the window and eyed them all, her eyes finally resting on Usagi before she looked back towards the window. She watched as a mother played with her daughter on the sidewalk, they were laughing merrily.

"I feel a great darkness approaching." Her deep garnet colored eyes darkened to a bloody wine. "Time is unsteady. The fog at the Gates of Time have become much thicker and the future, any path towards the future is slowly becoming unclear. Blocking my vision. I believe..." she turned to them again, her voice grave. "That with the influence of the Cinq Kingdom, Princess Relena has had too much of an influence in this place and has in effect created the shift in time and made our future start to blur." She looked away with a small sigh. "This however is in theory. I truly do not know what is causing it. However I do know that when Time had still been visible to me, the Cinq Kingdom we see now never had come to Japan. In fact, strangely enough, the Cinq Kingdom, the wars and the colonies didn't exist in any timeline, it's like they just simply appeared out of nowhere and share a history with ours, and we know it as our history even though after the Sailor Wars, they did not exist as part of our world until six months ago."

Everyone gasped.

"But wouldn't that make them an obvious enemy?" Minako cried, her brain spinning a mile a minute.

Setsuna slurped at Usagi's shake again, and the blond bunny in response seemed to pout, it was her shake after all. "You would think so, and it is likely… we can't rule that out. However, as far as I can tell it seems as if something happened, alternating our timeline, and some phenomenon created a wormhole, directly merging us with possibly another universe, another dimension entirely."

"More than one dimension…" Makoto murmured. She guessed it was possible considering all that she had seen and witnessed. Hell, Pharaoh 90 tried to overtake the Earth from a completely different dimension. It was more then possible…

"It's all in theory. I can't explain their presence here. The history of the Eve Wars and all others before and after… people whom didn't exist and yet now do… I can't explain it. They are apart of our history but since I run as direct link to the Gates of Time, I have a greater grasp on space and time and though the gates show us as one history, one world, the gates and I also remember a time when they weren't. Merging of dimensions is very rare but not impossible. It happens." She looked down at her hands crossed on her lap.

"The power of events, technology and people in the Cinq and the people of the wars made a huge impact in their own dimension, thus creating a rift because of their strength in numbers and their alliance to what they know. What they went through. Earth has had a Queen, a kingdom ruling Earth that they can actually remember, can relate too. It is a threat to the throne." Her deep wine colored eyes hardened. "Hime… we all, minus Endymion, are outsiders to this planet, even if we had been reborn as human. Their influence is powerful, as it was in their own dimension, and thus is conflicting with the influence of the senshi and of Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san. The future is unclear and I feel the Cinq is a possible cause, whether they are this darkness we all feel, is connected… or not."

Usagi's eyes watered. Chibiusa-chan... "You mean... Crystal Toyko might never exist... but Chibiusa... Chibiusa-chan!"

A few people turned their heads in alarm as Usagi stood up and shouted. Minako pulled her down and wrapped a calming arm around her shoulders.

Setsuna looked down stricken. "Our future is created by the choices we make, however just because our path is blocked does not mean we can not still once again grab hold of our future. Our path has been driven away from us before and we have always corrected it." Her eyes softened at Usagi. "We have all felt our connection to Small Lady. We have all been touched by her Star Seed. Her Senshi Crystal. The glow of her star still warms us. I believe no matter what the future may hold, she will always be apart of you as her star is directly born from yours." Setsuna reached out grabbed Usagi's hand. "Hime... her glow is born from your crystal. Your Star Seed, your Senshi Crystal. It has been felt in this time and will, without a doubt, be born from your crystal whenever her time to return comes."

Usagi wiped her tears and smiled, calmed.

Setsuna stood and said her goodbyes. Leaving Usagi to sweat drop as she realized her dear old friend drank her entire milk shake. She pouted. Life just wasn't fair.

Luna shook her small kitty head. "This is not good."

Artemis nodded. "Her Kingdom, it would seem, truly is a threat."

Usagi frowned. "But Setsuna said that she isn't really sure. She also said she felt darkness. Whatever this darkness is... it could be the real threat. It could be the reason for time becoming clouded and the reason Cinq was moved here when it had never existed in this time before. Their timeline could be victims like ours. We need to find out all we can about the Cinq Kingdom, we have to remember the old timeline. We have to remember our dimensions true past so we can separate what is new and what is old and pinpoint the location of the darkness."

Makoto leaned on her fist and narrowed her eyes. "I hate to admit it but you're right, even though I hate the Cinq Kingdom and I still believe it's a threat... I've heard of several attacks. They call them the Shadow Attacks and they target Cinq so it seems likely..."

Artemis nodded and sat on Minako's lap. "There's been a bad vibe lately. I've sensed something strange for awhile now but I can't pinpoint it... but I know it's growing."

Minako looked up to the ceiling and stretched her legs, her hair fell around her face and she brushed it back thoughtfully. "Whose to say the Cinq Kingdom isn't connected? All the attacks happened behind it's walls and the kingdom has it's own militia! The guards had been posted even before the attacks. The problem might not be unrelated. It could all be a cleverly disguised plan."

Makoto clenched her fist and remained silent.

Everyone seemed trapped in their own thoughts.

Usagi looked down, stricken. She was uncertain. She remembered the foreboding sense of dread as she clasped Princess Relena's hand. _Could the problem really not be unrelated? Relena seems so pure but..._

Two shadows fell across the table and they all looked up startled. It was the student and man from before.

Minako blushed and swooned, they were even more attractive up close. Makoto frowned in a distasteful manner and looked away, dismissing them with her actions.

Usagi looked at her friends and then the men and smiled sheepishly as she realized where she remembered the blond man from. He had probably been telling the student about how she had bumped into him the other day in the wrong school uniform no less. She blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry about running into you the other day." She rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. "I forgot that my school had changed and thought I was late."

The man smiled kindly. "I figured it was you. It had all happened so fast I think I forgot to ask if you were alright. My name is Quatre Reberba Winner." His soft, baby blue eyes were so pale, a pastel color so handsome on his sweet but strong face. He was very pale, and so was his short neatly combed hair. He bowed politely.

Usagi stood and bowed back, a blush staining her cheeks a pale pink and her eyes glossy. He was so formal, and handsome like a prince. "Usagi Tsukino, and I'm okay thank you for worrying about me... it happens a lot." She blushed a deeper shade and giggled nervously.

Quatre smiled at Minako and Makoto and then back at Usagi. "Who are your lovely friends?"

Makoto crossed her arms and frowned, a look of distaste in her eyes. Minako kicked her under the table and jumped up quickly as Makoto's harsh glare turned to her.

She extended her hand. "That's Makoto Kino and I'm Minako Aino. Aren't you the sole heir to the Winner Corporation?" She smiled flirtatiously and leaned over the table, pressing the sides of her arms closer to her, exposing a rather indecent amount of cleavage.

Quatre gulped and blushed, quickly looking away. He coughed. For some odd reason, the two girls reminded him of Wufei and Duo. "Yes."

Wufei snuffed and looked away disgusted, staring at her from the end of his nose as if he were better than her. "He's too old for you."

Minako huffed haughtily, _and people think I'M snobby?_ "He's only twenty-one!" She bit her lip and her eyes sparkled. "I read it in World's Leading Bachelors Magazine!" She turned back to Quatre and smiled seductively, in a low and sultry voice she crooned, "Your number one by the way."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Wufei looked at her as if she were filthy. "You're what? Sixteen? That's a five year difference."

Minako pouted. "So what? Usagi's engaged to a guy two years older than Winner-san. Mamoru's twenty-three. That's a seven year difference!"

Quatre turned to Usagi surprised. "You're engaged?"

Usagi blushed and smiled happily. She raised her hand and showed them her heart-shaped diamond ring. "We have a bright future..." Usagi uttered softly lost in thought with a far off look in her eyes.

Wufei frowned at the strange and mysterious way she said that.

Makoto eyed him back and frowned. "And you would be? You haven't introduced yourself."

He crossed his arms and snorted. "None of your business."

Quatre placed a hand on his shoulder nervously. "My apologies, this is Wufei Chang, he's a friend of mine."

Wufei was of Chinese descent, he was rather tall, just as Quatre was. They both seemed rather well built, a mixture of muscular and lean. They looked strong and fast, wiser, rigid and older. Like Mamoru. In fact Wufei seemed more like Quatre's age than a student. His eyes were the color of coal and his hair was sleek and straight, a jet-black color that was tied at the nape of his neck tightly. He was taller than them by a little more than a foot, taller than most of Chinese descent.

Minako eyed them slightly suspiciously but smiled quickly. "If you don't mind me asking, how did a student become friends with a CEO of your reputation?"

Luna and Artemis had been quietly observing the conversation. The sudden change in stance of both the men did not go unnoticed as they seemed to look more cautious.

Wufei eyed the cats strangely, he was shockingly, creeped by the strange intelligent way the cats watched them.

Quatre smiled. "I'm a good friend of Miss Relena-sama's and I help her from time to time with the academy. Wufei is a very good student, and he's helped out a lot with the new academy, since he was a student of the previous school before the buildings were destroyed in the war. It may be odd but we're good friends, he's much older than his age would suggest."

While the story seemed plausible something was very odd.

A loud terrified scream came from outside followed by an explosion and a crash.

Everyone ran to the entrance to see what had happened.

A few roads down a hideous serpent like woman with tentacles held a small child captive in one of it's many tail like arms. The distraught mother looked as if she had been thrown into a food cart where people were helping her and trying to hold her back. The woman was frantic as she tried to stand up and rush to her child, screaming and crying hysterically.

Quatre withdrew his gun from a hidden location in the back of black business slacks. "Stay here."

Wufei ran after him, removing his katana from it's sheath, the thin sword that had been hidden beneath his school uniform in the back completely unnoticed until now, while Quatre fired at the monster expertly as they ran closer, but looked frustrated as it had no effect.

Minako, Makoto and Usagi shared stern expressions before they nodded and ran down an alley. Pretending to obey the men's orders of running away to go henshin.

All the bullets hit their target but nothing was even effecting the creature.

"What the hell is this thing?" Wufei shouted as a tentacle whipped out and flung him back. He twisted and landed on his knee's with his sword held in stance in front of him. The tentacle whipped out and he sliced it clean but even stranger, it regenerated and grew back. "Well, at least now we know it can be cut."

Quatre shook his head, pale. His gun was having less of an effect than Wufei's sword. He was practically useless. _Monsters aren't real... what is going on? _"I think we should take a closer look into the recent attacks at the Kingdom..."

Wufei scowled and he once again sliced the tentacle as it tried to move to him, but it again grew back as if he had done nothing at all. All he could do was protect himself, it seemed useless... unless they could get close. At least he knew he could slice the damned creature. Maybe if he stabbed it in the heart, it would die or perhaps if he could cut it into tiny enough pieces, it wouldn't continue to regenerate. "No shit."

Suddenly a golden beam flew passed them, and they could feel the burning acidic feel of the blast as it struck.

**End Chapter**

**REFERENCES!**

**In the manga, Chibiusa's Pink Moon Crystal is a less powerful crystal like that of the Maraboshi no Ginziushou. It is NOT a new version of the Ginzuishou as some rumors would make you believe. In the manga Venus holds the Ginzuishou of the future during this time while Usagi holds the Ginzuishou of the past as Chibiusa's own crystal is born from her tear when Pluto dies. The Maraboshi no Guinzuishou is Usagi's starseed, without it she'll die so it's not passed to Chibiusa. **


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Eight**

Suddenly, the strange demon creature seemed to howl in anguish, and the tentacle that held the little girl was flung from it's body, blood and flesh detached with the piercing-heated energy from the golden beam.

This time, the limb didn't grow back.

All too quickly, screams filled the air and the mother cried as they watched the decapitated limb fly through the air, loosening it's grip on the young girl, towards a disastrous fall to the ground.

Too quick for eyes alone, a green and white blur flew towards the girl, hitting the ground and taking the child and flinging towards the end of the street with impeccable grace and speed.

There, at the opposite end of the road, two figures stood in the signature stance of a sailor soldier from myth, while the blur knelt next to them, the young child safely locked in the arms of her savior, with her chubby little arms on their neck and legs bent over the hero's bare knees.

Quatre's eyes glazed over and he began to blush as he realized just who had saved the day.

"What the hell?" Wufei scowled, taking a defensive step so that his body was backed from both the monster and the new comers facing him, his blade in front and between both enemies.

"The Soldier of the Moon, I am Eternal Sailor Moon!"

She wore a tight white bodice over her lean and tiny waist with a royal blue sailor collar, in front where the V neck ended. An intricate locket sat nestled between white crystal in the shape of wings, acting like a bow for the broach to sit between her shapely breasts. The broach was heart shaped and the inner gold heart was painted a pale pink with three pearls lining on each bottom side of the heart and a small golden crescent moon sitting beneath it. Jewels and crystals encrusted into it's surface, that strangely, glowed.

Sheer white-pink material covered the tops of her shoulders, see-through and shimmery orbs with white ribbons wrapping around them and her upper arm until two red leathery rings wrapped tightly around her arm holding fitted white gloves, that ended inches above her elbow where little white wings attached to pearls sat on the red rings of the gloves, almost reminiscent of the sandals Hermes would wear in the ancient world of antiquity.

A three layered skirt, barely falling over the tips of her hips, ruffled in waves of silk with the breeze threatening to expose the body of her white leotard. Each layer was a different color, the top a sunny gold, and below that a lacy red skirt and beneath that a sheer transparent royal blue. A thin ribbon of red ended the skirt in a v below her flat belly between her hips tantalizingly with a yellow gold ribbon a few inches above it, both encircling her waist where small crescent moon was pinned to the v of the skirt. The ribbons were held tightly to her back forming thin droopy bows where they twirled in tendrils of thin ribbon, the yellow ending shortly and the red streamed to twirl around her long toned legs wrapped in knee length white boots with accents of golds and reds.

On her long slender neck was a thin shiny dark pink ribbon, with a small charm identical to her broach. Pearls, crescents and three feathers were a theme about her earrings and hair jewelry.

Her pale heart shaped face was very sweet and fairy-like, small pink plump lips formed a look of wary and determination, her cheeks flushed a soft rosey hue and large, dowey eyes, narrowed in caution. Her eyes were the deepest royal blue, and seemed to glint like the morning dew on crystallized sapphire colored flames.

Golden hair fell in silky strands to curl by her ankles, swaying in ribbons of molten gold around her thin, shapely body.

The strangest thing about her, aside from her skimpy fuku, was the slim, small white wings nestled between her shoulder blades and as well as smaller wings, based on the curve of her lower back. At first they were hidden, folded upon her back but in a swift motion, they extended, fluffy white feathers flying free from her wings… like the four winged paintings of archangel warriors in ancient Rome. And if that wasn't enough, a glowing golden insignia was settled between the woman's brow. A small thick glowing, golden crescent moon.

"The Goddess of Love, Soldier of Venus, Eternal Sailor Venus!"

She wore the same styled fuku as the first skimpily clad warrior woman, but hers was different all the same.

Instead of the winged bow of Eternal Sailor Moon, her bow was made of thick navy colored blue ribbon and in the center of that ribbon was a golden five pointed star. On her shoulders was the same sheer orb shaped material but was the color of translucent bight yellow. Her long white gloves were held by the same rings only the same golden yellow of her fuku theme.

Her skirts only consisted of two layers, the bottom the sheer sunny yellow and on top, the same vivid golden yellow. The v shaped ribbons were held by a five point gold star, the ribbons the same colors as her skirt, with the golden yellow tails of ribbon longer.

She wore the same boots only they were lined in yellow with a pale gold star sat at the V instead of Sailor Moon's crescent emblem.

On her waist was a chain linked belt in the shape of many double linked sharp gold colored hearts, of brass and topaz studs linking them together, the chain wrapped around her waist like a whip. It glowed with the same hot golden energy that had been sent out as a beam but did not seem to singe it's wearer.

She was lightly tanned, only slightly taller than Sailor Moon and a tad more curvy and long. Less cute, but more sultry. Her hair was so much of a bright pale blond, the color almost seamed to shimmer the same bright sunny yellow color as her fuku. Her hair reached her hips and was held by a single, thick and shiny red ribbon.

On her forehead was a gold, v shaped tiara, with a bright yellow star glowing at the center. Her earrings were gold studs in the shape of her namesake, the symbol for Venus, and below that was a dangling five pointed star a pale yellow gold.

On her long slim neck was a choker same golden yellow as her fuku, with a gold five pointed star at the center of the ribbon.

Her eyes were a sharp sky blue, large and surrounded by thick, long lashes. Seductive eyes. Angry eyes.

"Venus!"

In her hand, a glowing swirl of energy gathered into a glowing symbol of Venus. Her lips shimmered orange and she winked pursing her plump lips as she brought the glowing orb with one hand in a kiss, her other hand on her hip, where she blew the energy and it slid across her lips into a heart shaped bright yellow energy orb. The heart followed her fingers, bringing the energy away as it twirled, controlled by the cup of her hand.

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

She quickly spun her hand around her body and the glowing heart followed her movement forming a ring around her. It moved so fast it glowed like a three dimensional heart before flinging from her orbit and shooting straight towards the enemy.

It was a different attack but the color from the first that struck the monster was the same.

The monster howled and fell to it's knees but it didn't die and definitely wasn't stopped in raising it's terror.

The woman with the girl stood and moved in front of the girl.

"With the stormy strength of my home planet, Eternal Sailor Jupiter!"

She like the others wore the same fuku. Her bow was a pale pink color, and her colors ranged from a dark emerald green to a soft, pale jade.

Like Sailor Venus, her chest and skirt broach were five pointed stars. Her boots held the same gold star and she wore the same styled earrings, only her stud was the symbol for Jupiter and her star was the same dark emerald color, as was her jeweled five pointed star gold tiara.

She also wore a belt, with brass and pink roses thinly linked around her slender waist; it held a small glowing pink orb at the edge of her hip. Inside the orb, pink petals floated around a glowing dark pink rose.

She was almost as nearly as tall as the guys, and very slim but strong looking, her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was waist length and very wavy. The color was a rich chocolate brown, like the bark on young oak trees, and tied high on the top of her head.

If her hair was the rich brown of bark on the trees, then her eyes must have been the leaves, sparkling like bright glowing emeralds, almond shaped and narrow that glared out at her foe without fear, only strength.

Neither planetary soldiers had the angel like wings of the moon warrior. Instead, they held an aura about them, that made them think of the Olympic gods, rather than an Archangel. Aphrodite and Zues descending to earth.

The girl in green struck her hand out with a flash of electricity.

"Jupiter!"

She extended her hand, a glowing gold wreath appeared followed by a glowing light green symbol, like lightening, glowed in her hand. She glared and brought her arms together and crossed them over her shoulders, holding her legs tightly together and began to spin. The move reminiscent of a ballet preformed on an ice skating rink. A golden antenna sparkled from her tiara coming to life as dark green leaves and electricity began to spin fast around her, getting quicker the faster she spun.

"Oak Evolution!"

Her arms raised above her, fingers interlocked as she spun even faster, the electricity melding to the leaves, making them glow the bright green glow of energy that mimicked lighting on a powerful stormy day and flew in formation towards the enemy where it screamed and fell face down, before it's crispy skin turned to ash as the wind blowing the remains was the only sound.

A loud ominous laugh boomed from the sky suddenly before fading off... the only sound from the street once again was the breeze rustling the debris that littered the street in the aftermath.

"Mommy!" the little girl shouted hysterically, breaking the silence and running to her mother.

The two fell to the ground together, embracing as the mother raised teary eyes to the hero's. "Thank you Sailor Senshi… Thank you!"

The soldiers smiled and turned to leave when a shot rang out close to where they stood. People screamed and many fled, now that the girl had been returned to her mother.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave."

Quatre held the gun pointed directly at Eternal Sailor Moon. Venus and Jupiter turned to stand in front of her, arms blocking her in defense. Quatre gave a small frown, having suspected they would do that. He found the leader. He gave them an apologetic look.

Wufei turned his sword to point at them, one hand holding the sword at them with confidence and skill. "Who are you, and what is your purpose here?"

Eternal Sailor Moon pushed past Jupiter and Venus but was stopped in her tracks by the hand of another soldier, the tall soldier moving forward and in front of her slightly, in a protective stance.

She like the others wore the same fuku. Her bow was a dark maroon color, and her star broach was black. Her top skirt was black and the bottom was grey, the sheer cloth on her shoulders the same gray. Her tiara held a black star and her star earrings were black.

They knew from the studs of her ears, who she was, for they were the symbol for Pluto.

Her hair was knee length and a dark forest shade of green, nearly black in tone. Her skin was dark, olive tone and it only further extenuated her exotic garnet colored eyes. The shapes of her eyes narrow and up titled, ages, wisdom and loneliness hidden in their maroon depths, the color reminiscent of blood and thick lips were painted a deep dark shade of burgundy red to match.

On her waist was a thin, aged silver chain with black links. A single key dangled from the belt, glowing eerily. It was an intricate metal skeleton key, with a red orb in the center of it's thin heart shaped ring.

She held a powerful and very tall staff the same shape as the key. The staff was a key, with the tip an intricate metal heart looped to form the key ring, looking almost tribal and nestled at the base was a deep, glass ornate, a giant garnet stone shaped in a perfect sphere.

For the life of them they couldn't remember why they seemed so familiar, and the more they thought about the senshi's familiarity to them, the more their heads would hurt. Confusion, and a cloudy feeling meant to distract them, began to wade into their thoughts. Was that magic too? Were their identities protected by some unknown power?

"I am Eternal Sailor Pluto. We are the ones who protect Japan… and our purpose is to save Earth." Her eyes narrowed a dark empty look. "Cinq Kingdom does not belong here. Soon our Crystal Kingdom will be erected and the Cinq is a threat to the only Kingdom that can keep this world safe."

Wufei brought his katana to both hands and crouched low, ready to be on the offense. "The Cinq has a right to be here. The kingdom was bought here to keep the peace, who are you to say otherwise?" He narrowed his dark, black eyes. "The only kingdom protecting Earth will be under the royal hand of the Peacecraft Princess. Your prejudice will not stop us from protecting her." He smirked. "If it's a war your looking for, you should quit while you're ahead."

Wufei eyed Quatre out of the corner of his eyes and followed his line of sight, to Eternal Sailor Moon watching the entire event, somberly and rigid, eyes tightly locked on the conversation. They had been briefed slightly on the threats to Cinq about a crystal kingdom, with a ruler, the leader of the Sailor Senshi.

"Who is your Queen?"

Sailor Pluto stepped back and to the side, slightly behind Sailor Moon.

"Eternal Sailor Moon. No. High Princess of the White Moon Kingdom. Princess Serenity."

Pluto narrowed her eyes. "The Cinq Kingdom can not handle the dangers that enter this world and gather here." Her eyes softened slightly. "A war is already here… and has been. Only the Crystal Kingdom, Crystal Tokyo, can protect this planet from things humanity can not handle alone without the help of our power and our Queen's. If you prevent this, your world would be in danger."

She pointed her staff at them threateningly. "You will not prevent this."

Quatre nodded, pulling at Wufei. "It sounds like you would do anything to create this Kingdom of yours."

Sailor Pluto took Eternal Sailor Moon's arm and stepped back, turning, signaling the others to follow. "If it takes action, we are well prepared. Heed that warning _Soldiers_."

**Chapter End**

**Aaand review? Please?**

**I changed the fuku's a bit. Usagi's wings are real wings. I gave the senshi their eternal fuku's from the manga but changed them slightly to keep their old fuku's secondary colors.**

**The belts Minako, Makoto and Setsuna wear are real and from the manga :D**


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Nine**

Rei and Ami fell into silence as Usagi, Minako and Makoto told them what had happened.

Rei scowled. "Setsuna is right! The Cinq Kingdom is a threat to the peace. If Crystal Tokyo does not come to exist, an alliance to protect this planet can not happen."

Usagi dragged her feet. "I didn't think it was a big deal." She tightened her fists, "But I don't want a war to happen. The world is still recovering. We may save the world from destruction, but they don't know that and they shouldn't know about that, not yet, it's too soon. They're still haunted by their own wars, still lost in their own sense of the world." She looked up at the sky, her eyes distant. "They'll fear us. The world doesn't know about Sailor Senshi, and while some believe in us, most find us a hoax!"

She looked back at them and stared at them directly one by one. "We made it that way, we kept ourselves hidden. Our identities remain secret not just to protect us but to protect them." Usagi sighed and turned her head away, watching some of her fellow classmates laugh across the room as they walked down the halls. She watched them as they went about themselves completely unaware of her lingering gaze.

"We're a secret, they don't know us, they know practically nothing but that strange paranormal activity is stopped by some super heroines in short skirts. …They do however… Know of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian Peacecraft, Princess of the Pacifism Nation and the new Cinq Kingdom and once, Queen of Earth." Usagi looked at them again. "She's already been Queen of Earth, and they don't even know a moon kingdom existed and that a kingdom of earth ruled the planet in galactic proportions beyond just planet and space colonies. They knew Queen Relena, who ended the wars and brought peace to them all."

Rei looked directly into Usagi's dark blue hues and once again was struck with the vision of the sad, lonely Queen, beautiful and lost in her Crystal Palace. She stepped back and blinked, rubbing her eyes and touched Usagi's elbow.

The others saw this and instantly knew what had just happened. They hadn't seen Rei's ghostly vision but they had felt the mirror image Usagi created… she was really growing up, it was happening so fast. The Sailor Wars hadn't even ended a year ago, and they had all only met two years ago and already, Usagi seemed to have become a nearly completely different person. She was becoming the Queen, and it left them feeling worry, when they should feel happy.

Luna jumped onto Usagi's shoulder, "I don't think a war will happen." She rubbed her head under Usagi's chin, "but you're right, their devotion is mainly to this Relena… our mission is the prerogative. If the necessary actions our required, we will try to get it under control quickly. It's our duty." Luna licked Usagi's cheek. "It's all we can do for the greater good."

The bell rang and they entered into the gymnasium.

Rei smirked and snapped her fingers, "We all have the same class!" she said smugly. Happy to be with all of them at once, for once.

Ami smiled, "P.E. I hope we get to swim today. The Academy Pool was huge, just outside the doors of the gymnasium."

Usagi groaned, "I hate gym!"

Minako clapped her hands and jumped, "I hope it's volleyball!"

Makoto cracked her knuckles and stepped forward, smirking when she laid eyes on Wufei. "I hope it's dodgeball."

Usagi bit her nails. "I really hope not!"

Luna laughed, her kitty whisper making her whiskers tickle Usagi's ears. "You'll be fine in dodgeball, your used to dodging attacks."

Usagi pouted. "Just because I'm fast doesn't mean I like having to dodge attacks. How about a nice day of stretch, and maybe laying down instead. Free period would be even better!"

Luna and Artemis shook their heads in mirth and jumped down, taking off quickly as some of the students started to comment on the kitties. "Take me with you…" Usagi whimpered with her hand out stretched.

An arm slid around Usagi's shoulders, between her and Ami.

Ami jumped as the other arm slid around her shoulders and they were pulled in close to a thick masculine body.

"No worries, babe. I'll protect you lovely ladies."

It was a student, although he looked more like a man, tall and very well built. He had a strong jaw and dark, purple eyes; almost a dark navy blue and long chestnut colored hair in a braid that ended just bellow his hips. His bangs were messy and he had a charm to him that even Ami had to admit, made him all the more handsome. He wore the gym uniform, long and loose black shorts and a short sleeved white shirt with the red emblem of the Cinq Academy, a five pointed star and a dark blue shield outlined in intertwining black circles.

The girls wore their own version of the school gym uniform. Only their shorts weren't baggy at all, made of stretchy material. The shorts were black with a red line down the sides. The material ended too short so that the girls legs were elongated until shin high black socks and white tennis shoes ended the look. The shirt was white but also much tighter, hugging their torso's tightly. The same emblem also rested above their heart.

Ami blushed timidly and tugged at her shorts and pulled away.

Usagi jumped and knelt away from his arm until he no longer touched her and slid a distant away standing up straight again, her face a deep red, completely flushed and she smiled awkwardly. Inwardly she couldn't help but be reminded of how she had pulled the same move when she had been with Seiya and thought he had wanted to… in that club. She giggled at herself and eyed the boy nervously.

The boy was obviously American, and they all couldn't help but think quite handsome. He looked older, and much stronger than most of the male students there. He looked… dangerous, but it looked _good_. They were reminded of American movies, with a strong male lead.

His dark eyes twinkled and his charm oozed from his carefree and mischievous grin. "The name's Duo Maxwell."

His accent was cute, but he spoke their language amazingly well.

Minako and Makoto were blushing, Rei and Ami swore they could see drool at the sides of their lips.

"My name's Minako and these are my friends Rei, Makoto, Ami and Usagi."

Duo winked and Minako and Makoto giggled.

A hand fell on Usagi's shoulder and she looked up and behind her, where Haruka stood with Michiru at her side.

Haruka pushed Usagi behind her and Michiru wrapped her arms around Usagi lovingly as Haruka stepped forward and towards Duo.

Haruka glared, arms crossed, taller than him. "Go away."

Duo shrugged and walked away, not facing them and raised his arm and waved as he kept walking. They watched and frowned as he walked towards Wufei, the boy who had been with the young man Quatre Reberba Winner, a professor. They both had tried to take on a Youma and then proceeded to threaten the senshi.

"Don't trust them." Haruka said, still facing away from the girls.

Michiru still held Usagi and was running her hand down Usagi's hair. Usagi was smiling happily, a blush staining her cheeks. She always felt years young when with her friends who were her elders by a mere two years. The thought of them watching over her always left her feeling warmed. She was so happy to see them, then she suddenly looked surprised. They were wearing the gym uniform. "You guys can't go to school here!" They should have graduated by now. They were eighteen after all.

Michiru wore the same uniform they did, while Haruka wore the boys uniform, it suited her. She was as handsome as the American boy, instead of bulging muscles she was tall and lean. In a beautiful otherworldly sort of way.

Haruka pounced on Usagi and patted the top of her golden crown with her hand. "Kitten!"

Haruka's tall frame sported white-wheat sandy colored locks that were cut into a boyish bob, her bangs resting short against her strong face. Her narrow almond shaped eyes were lined in thick long black lashes and her eyes were a shimmering blue color, navy and very dark in her pale strong lined face. She was built for speed but strong too. She had an air of such confidence and power, she was beautiful, mysterious and dangerous. She was both feminine and very masculine.

Minako and Usagi couldn't help but blush, they still admired Haruka, even after they had found out she was really a girl.

"Setsuna told us to attend the Academy, to make it so we're near by. We're... pretty much undercover. We mustn't be separated, we have two enemies to worry about, maybe the same but two problems. Attacks and the chance that Crystal Tokyo won't exist, it's too dangerous for the Princess." Michiru looked off into the distance, gypsie like, seeing things they themselves couldn't see. "As far as anyone is concerned, we are students. Since we're eighteen we're no longer in school but Setsuna has made it so we can attend classes with you all."

Ami frowned, "but you're not real students then?"

Haruka crossed her arms and smirked, shifting to her eyes to the two enigmatic boys, Wufei and Duo. "You think they're real students?"

Usagi looked at them shocked, "They aren't?"

Michiru smiled in her depthless way that reminded them of a cruel and unforgiving ocean. "They're older then even we are. We don't know who they are, or why they're here but the presence is worrisome, and we're going to keep our eyes on them."

Haruka frowned. "Don't trust them."

The girls looked at the boys and found they were staring back at them.

Makoto frowned into Wufei's eyes from across the room. "We do know that they work for Relena, and they follow the Cinq Kingdom."

Michiru held her arms in front of her, her elbows resting in her hands. She was slightly shorter than Haruka but just as slim, with long skinny arms and longer womanly slim legs. She looked much too curvy to be a mere student, tall, slim with an hourglass shape. A long elegant neck went up to a dainty head with a small beautiful face, eyes a dark aquamarine; a shadowy blue green as beautiful as the sea. Hair wavy and thick like blankets of silk flowed in a dark aquatic sea green, the hair falling in many flowy waves to her waist, held back by a sporty pony tail.

Haruka shook her hand atop Usagi's head, ruffling her buns out of shape. "You shouldn't flirt with other boys, kitten."

Rei grinned, "Yeah! What would Mamoru-san think?"

Usagi blushed, but quickly jumped up and turned to Michiru. "What about Hotaru and Setsuna-san?"

Michiru smiled, her dark aquatic eyes soft and tender looking. "Setsuna is a nurse but works in the library most of the time." She smiled more brightly, almost proudly. "Hotaru is only twelve years old but she can keep up long enough to take a few classes with the rest of you girls."

Haruka's eyes narrowed and her face was set seriously. "We need to protect the princess. She must never be alone." She frowned, "We all shouldn't be alone. …The air is turbulent."

Michiru mirrored Haruka's rigid but strong stance, her face set seriously as well. "The sea is rough, chaotic…"

Usagi looked troubled, her sapphire eyes worried. She frowned and her eyebrow creased while she ran both her hands down the length of one of her ribbons of golden hair. " I don't want to be guarded twenty-four seven!" She sighed and crossed her arms, her pert, pouty lips pursed. "They did it back during the Sailor Wars, during gym they hit me in the face because they were so close and followed me into the bathroom! Rei almost killed herself running straight to me from across town if she heard my whistle!"

Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei blushed.

Haruka raised her brows curiously and Michiru giggled at them. She turned to Haruka in an almost sensual way and whispered lowly, "they do love their princess, don't they."

Haruka smirked intimately, they were both staring into each others eyes; their faces leaned in close towards each other, "love is a powerful thing, besides, I love the princess too."

Michiru closed her eyes almost sensually, her long dark eyelashes fluttering against pale porcelain skin. "I love our princess too. " She smiled, "and I love you."

Haruka hummed.

Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami sweat dropped, watching them speak a private and intimate looking conversation in front of them.

Ami touched Usagi's shoulder, "A new enemy is after you, and the media has called Sailor Moon a threat to the Cinq Kingdom and people are worried the Sailor Senshi are a new organization and we'll cause a new war." She frowned sympathetically towards Usagi. "Our fears have been confirmed but so far no war has happened and doesn't seem like it will happen but we have to protect you. You're our hope, no, you're the hope of the entire future."

Usagi frowned. "Yeah, no pressure." Suddenly she was pulled back into a vision. It was the dream. Fear flew through her body as she was pulled into her silvery prison. The senshi watched worriedly as Usagi's rosy face suddenly drained to a ghostly white as she froze in place, her eyes seeing something they couldn't.

"Usagi?" Rei asked worriedly, reaching for her.

"I'm fine." Usagi's pupils returned to their normal size as reality came back into her vision. She lowered her eyes trying to hide them from her terror, she opened them and blinked quickly, smiling reassuringly. "I just remembered a bad dream." She brought her petite hand over her face and let her slim, long fingers run through her bangs as a small train of sweat fell from her temple to her brow.

The senshi's eyes widened and some narrowed as they saw Usagi's eyes open to silver before she blinked. The all shared looks of worry amongst each other, unconvinced.

Before they could speak, the professor arrived.

He was a tall man, beautiful and almost regal looking. Muscular and standing straight, his hair was long and bone straight, such a pale blond that it appeared almost white. His eyes were a soft familiar cornflower blue and he was a very attractive man. He wore a military suit that almost looked like Prince Endymion's uniform, only it was a soft gray color, and the side leg shields were gone, and he wore no cape. A plethora of awards and metals clung to his chest and his sword hung behind him.

"I am Prince Millardo, brother to Princess Relena Peacecraft."

Rei scowled but couldn't fight the blush that stained her cheeks, Minako opened gawked.

Haruka pushed them both and scowled.

Michiru shrugged, "she's jealous of men."

They all sweat dropped and nodded. They remembered.

"Today, I would like to say that yes, I am the professor. I do not like to be referred to as a prince, so you may call me Professor Millardo. I, just as all students, should please remember to refer to my sister as Princess Relena." His eyes passed by them but they had noticed the hesitation as his gaze lingered on their group before moving away as they scanned the rest of the room quicker than the eyes had watched them.

Haruka frowned and went rigid, Makoto and Rei mimicked her movements. Michiru smiled, unconcerned. Refusing to acknowledge the offered bait.

"Everyone warm up to each other and pick between yourselves to form groups of 10. For the school year, these will be your teams. Pick a Captain, and realize this will be your team. Our Academy goes to competitions and all classes participate. Find your teammates, and go over the list of courses this class will be learning this semester."

The girls remained together as people around them grouped together with their own friends and soon four groups had already been formed, and they were left standing across from the only two students left and scowled.

Duo and Wufei it seemed, would be on the same team as them.

Duo grinned and gave a finger wave before pulling Wufei towards them.

Haruka scowled, "I thought I told you to get lost." She cracked her knuckled menacingly and crossed her arms.

Duo shrugged, "Hey, we're teammates, we won't pass if we can't learn to get along and we're the only two left."

Usagi frowned but fell into a bright hopeful smile. "You're right! Besides, we can win, Haruka is super fast! Makoto is super strong, Rei's great at archery, and Minako is good at fencing and she's the best at volleyball and Ami and Michiru are fantastic swimmers and they're all great at everything! We'll be able to go through all of the courses with a great grade!" Usagi beamed inwardly, _An easy A, yay!_

Wufei narrowed his eyes suspiciously, he didn't think it was normal that these girls, so cheerful all the time, so different could come together and be as close as they appeared. All different, all so skilled. Protecting Usagi. He was getting a headache. There was something odd going on. Wufei could see how otherworldly beautiful these girls were, and how strangely gifted they all were.

He had done his studying. He had been observing them for sometime now... and now two more strange girls show up. He'd find out their names and research them later too. What a headache...

"This is going to be a very interesting semester, don't you think." Michiru said softly, with a smile.

Rei crossed her arms and nodded, an uneasy feeling.

Minako grinned and wiggled her brow as the boys walked away. "At least they're cute."

Everyone groaned.

**End Chapter**

Sorry I know it's been awhile but hey I will update I will finish this! We need more stories out here ladies and gentlemen. I want to read more stories. I encourage new writers to step up and write stories of their own, stories you wanna read, try writing them for yourself. I encourage older writers, go through all your own stories, read them all and finish any story unfinished, and start new stories, with new ideas or old revamped ideas.

This section is hardly ever updated, pretty much no new story has been made. PLEASE I WANT TO READ! I miss the stories from back then and I crave more and new ones! Read all your old favorite stories over again, get inspired let's bring Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing back to life!

Anyway, more updates await, I love reviews and I absolutely adore what you all have to say! So please leave a review if you can, I'll be back with the next chapter hopefully sooner!

REFERENCES

"_They did it back during the Sailor Wars, during gym they hit me in the face because they were so close and followed me into the bathroom! Rei almost killed herself running straight to me from across town if she heard my whistle!"_

_These were actual events of the anime in the StarS saga._

_Michiru and Haruka often spoke in a lover-like intimate and private fashion openly and publicly in front of the girls unashamed. It was awesome lol. Also in the anime and manga, Michiru states funnily that Haruka is jealous of men. Michiru is also a big flirt lol, having flirted with Mamoru and Seiya. Haruka flirts with Usagi and Makoto and Minako. It's clear that while Michiru is more girly, (manga Haruka dresses up like a guy but also dresses up like a girl. She's so pretty!) that Michiru is clearly the one who wears the pants in that relationship lmao_

_In the anime Michiru's hair was shoulder length, in the manga it was waist length. In the anime Haruka only dressed boyishly. In the manga Haruka would dress like a man and also dress very feminine. _


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Ten**

The sun was warm and the air was crisp. It felt amazing against Usagi's skin. She couldn't believe what a beautiful day it was. It was great to get away, she loved her friends dearly but she needed to be by herself, she needed to breath. She understood that they did it out of love for her, but she loved them too! She was capable of protecting herself.

She sat alone on a park bench in one of the many new and beautiful parks within the Sanq Kingdom. It was quite beautiful, with a plethora of cherry blossom trees lined up around the park and along the walkways. They were planted with weeping willows and many oak trees as well. Flowers bloomed in exotic colors around the stone walkways and sandy paths, and a beautiful man made lake was central to the park.

Across the lake sat the inner wall that held the palace separate from the rest of the kingdom.

Usagi smiled as she thought of Crystal Tokyo. There would be no gates separating her great crystal palace from the rest of her kingdom. There would be no need. She's seen the future and what it stood for, peace and hope. No, she would have no separation from her people.

_The queen never left the palace much, but when the attack from Nemesis and the Black Moon struck, she rushed out of the Palace. Her gaze was intense and fierce as she glared upon her enemy in the sky._

Usagi blinked away the memory of what she had been told had happened to her in the future before it was changed for the better. Had she really rarely left her palace? Had she not gone many places, seen and met many people? She wondered why that could be so.

Movement on the seat alerted Usagi someone had sat next to her, she jumped and looked to her right to find a very handsome man sitting beside her.

He was looking right at her, studying her.

He was tall, she didn't know how much taller than her he was because he was seated but she could tell it must have been at least a foot if not more. Muscles rippled from his lean and bare arms, and she could clearly see how strong he was under his plain white muscle shirt. Dark jeans covered long and strong legs. His hair was messy but it suited him, falling into his dark mysterious blue eyes, and cut short in the back. The deep chocolate locks think and swaying in the slight breeze in an almost boyish way.

"Nice day isn't it?" Usagi blushed, embarrassed. He just kept staring at her. His fully body turned to face her and it was beginning to creep her out how intense his gaze was. She was sure he hadn't blinked in over a minute. _Oh why did I need to be alone again?_

He remained silent. She fidgeted nervously.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She turned and glared out right at him, now fully annoyed. "Do I know you?" She clutched her locket, unsure.

"No, you don't." He stood then and stuffed his tan hands into his pocket.

She was right, he was incredibly tall. Almost as tall as Mamoru, perhaps the same height even.

She watched with ill nerves as he walked away. She stood and retreated in the opposite direction, away from the Cinq Palace. She felt uncomfortable, and she turned to see if he was still walking away but instead he was gone, as if he had vanished completely from the walkway he had just been on moments ago. Her swift walk turned into a jog as she clutched her broach with caution.

…

"This is a beautiful Temple." Relena murmured as she reached the top of the long steps to a beautiful shrine amidst the large holy grounds of the Hikawa Temple.

As she looked towards the small shrine by one of the larger dojo's she saw five young girls sitting and enjoying tea. They seemed to be laughing and so happy together. Relena smiled sadly. She couldn't even remember having real friends, just as she had made a few of them, her school year had been cut short and she'd been involved in a war and politics, finding out she was not whom she had thought; the daughter of a minister... but instead by blood, she was a princess of a dead pacifist nation.

A pacifist nation she rebuilt in Japan.

As she walked closer to the shrine, the Temple behind it became clearer and she recognized the girls, one in particular.

"Usagi-san." She uttered softly, not realizing she had said her recognition aloud.

Usagi and the others turned to look at Relena. Usagi stood up and bowed, but the others remained sitting and their faces seemed to dim with hints of sudden disinterest. "Princess Relena! Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine, what brings you here?"

Relena smiled. Usagi was really a sweet girl, she seemed to shine so brightly. Her gaze turned to the other girls, she wished she could make friends like her… she noticed the disdain and tried to fight to keep her smile, she turned to look at the wishing shrine. "You might think it silly, but I wanted to make a wish on the bells."

Rei scuffed, and rose, moving her long hair back behind her ears and making sure to adjust her miko kimono for show. Her dark purple eyes glittered in the sun and almost seemed to shimmer red, fiery bluish purple opals. "Why would it be silly? It is a wonderful tradition that has often brought good will and hope to people."

Relena lowered her gaze and clasped her hands in front of her bright pink and purple puffy sundress. "I mean no disrespect. I'm sure you've heard of the attacks since my kingdom has been invited here by Japan… it's hard, a foreign nation randomly settles it's home in a different, completely separate country. Not everyone agrees with Japan's governments decision. It's been hard and I thought I'd come to wish for a peaceful ending for all of us."

Rei's eyes softened but the straight lines of her lips remained tightly closed and indifferent.

"I'm surprised you'd be out of your kingdom without any guards." A deadpanned voice cut in. Makoto raised her shimmering emerald gaze to Relena, her face shadowed by her long bangs, the chocolate tendrils teasing at her long eyelashes.

"She's not without a guard." A deep masculine voice countered.

They all turned to the small dojo towards the forest of cherry blossom trees.

The fire reading room.

Usagi gasped as she saw who the man was. It was the guy from the park earlier.

Makoto frowned and shared a worried look with the others. None of them had heard or sensed his presence… even though they had noticed the Pacifist Princess when they'd seen the crescent image of her climbing the steps to the temple.

"Are all the guys in Cinq hot?" Minako whispered to Ami both baffled and slightly pleased. Ami gave a small shrug and merely blushed. Even she had to admit, they were almost as attractive as the three lights had been.

Rei's eyebrow twitched. "Minako!"

Usagi gulped, but turned to Relena and smiled sweetly. The tension in the air was tangible. "You shouldn't worry Princess Relena, the Sailor Senshi will protect everyone."

"The Sailor Senshi are just as much of a threat." The man spoke coldly. His gazed lingered on Usagi's frame.

She frowned. It was the guy from the park earlier! Now that she thought about it, he was headed in the direction of the palace.

"Hiiro!" Relena scolded. She turned to Usagi and smiled. "I'm sorry Usagi-san, since the attacks have happened I am not allowed to be alone…"

Usagi turned to look at her friends and slouched. Oh she knew all too well.

Relena looked at the bell shrine. "There are many legends here in Japan about the Sailor Senshi. So much secrecy but word of mouth tells many things." She frowned. "They say a princess will rise and a kingdom of crystal will brighten the land and save the world, creating a peaceful era on Earth that extends to space." She smiled. "My kingdom is a pacifist nation, they say the Sailor Senshi fight for a peaceful rule under a kind Queen's hand. Maybe… that kingdom they fight for is mine?" She smiled hopefully at Hiiro, pleased with her theory on the odd threatening notes about an old prophecy.

"You're wrong."

Usagi turned in shock to Ami's strong tone. The girls normally soft watery doe eyes were an indifferent icy blue.

"Sailor Moon will be Queen. She is the rightful ruler." Minako said with an air of authority. She looked down her nose at them with her sky blue eyes and her expression off putting and smug.

Relena frowned, her pretty soft cornflower blues were put off. "Do you believe that?"

"With all of my heart." Rei said firmly, her pretty eyes in an almost glaring look of indignation that anyone could think otherwise. She dismissed them by placing her arms folded in the sleeves of her kimono. As if she would die believing it.

Relena turned to Usagi. Her eyes hopeful. They were friends, surely she could think that she was the Queen of the great prophecy. "You too?"

Usagi smiled at Relena, her eyes soft. Almost pitying. "Yes. Sailor Moon will rule as Queen of the Earth and Galaxy… as legend has it, she will marry the Prince of Earth, and they'll rule the Earth and Moon together in an era of peace in the future, when, as rumor has it... many years ago the two worlds had been at war in the far distant past."

Relena smiled, the prince of earth. Perhaps... "My brother maybe?"

Usagi shook her head with mirth. "No, there is an actual Prince of Earth, the same prince that ruled this world a long time ago."

"Lies. There is no such person, or even kingdom. There had never been a single royal family who ruled the entire planet." Hiiro said as he moved to Relena's side, his gaze never leaving Usagi's.

Usagi's nerves sent shivers up her spine. A hot rage over whelmed her. The nerve this guy had! And would he stop staring at her already!? What was this guys problem? Her cheeks puffed up and turned pink with her anger as she glared at him. "He's real. Prince Endymion is real! The Golden Kingdom of Elysion ruled the world!"

He smirked. "In Mythology. And it's not even correct mythology. The only Elysian in myth is the Elysian Fields, where in Hades good souls go after they die. Endymion was a sheep herder who the goddess of the moon fell in love with. She put him into an eternal sleep and she bore him over fifty children."

Minako, Rei and Makoto all couldn't help but laugh. Ami was blushing. She had known of the myth but had never thought about the connection until now. She was slightly disappointed in herself for having only now thought about it.

Usagi's golden brow twitched. She should have paid more attention in her mythology class. Goddess of the moon sounded cool though. Over fifty kids though? She clenched her legs together and imagined various aged Chibiusa's swirling around her head. "LIES!" She shouted with a pout. Such a frightening thought…

The sky suddenly turned dark and a loud growl sounded through the sky. Lighting struck and Relena and Usagi both screamed both afraid of thunder and the closeness of the sudden strike.

Everyone tensed and turned to the steps of the shrine. Someone was coming.

**End Chapter**

**Hmm things are going to change, it's going to get crazy from here c:**

**The mythology bit at the end is real but the amount of children could be wrong though. I think it's higher. Much higher. **


	11. 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Eleven**

A cold burst of air blew through the trees and ruffled the leaves. Lightening struck above and was followed by the deep rumble of thunder.

Usagi's sapphire eyes closed abruptly and she winced, jumping into Makoto's arms. She was still shaken by thunder storms, she always felt safer when she was with Makoto during these storms. Or Mamo-chan...

The Storm Warrior held Usagi tightly, protectively, and glared towards the shrine steps where the loud foot steps were the only noise other then the thunder rumbling in the distance and the wind howling around them. She could tell the storm was not normal. It had completely accumulated from nothing in a sudden burst. The weather was her forte, Rei had her shrine and Miko abilities, Minako had her empathy, Ami had her genius but her, she had storms. Thunder storms. Lightening. She could feel them coming, and she could tell when they were ebbing. She could feel the power of the storm in her veins like the bolts of lightening she controlled as Jupiter.

She shared a look with the others, and they looked right back. They didn't need to feel the strange occurrence of the storm, they all felt the uneasy vibe in the air as something continued to approach them from the steps of the Hikawa Temple.

Hiiro moved in front of Relena, he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see anything but he had followed the eyesight of all the girls as they faced the front of the steps. Then, over the wind he could hear it. Thick thuds, a heavy boots footfall.

Between the red pillars of the temple entrance, the crescent of someone's head could be seen. It was a man in a white theatrical mask that nearly covered his entire head save for the pale, ghostly white skin of his chin, and lips set into a near feral grin.

As they watched this strange man take the final steps to the temple, where they could see his full figure they tensed instantly at the massive form in front of him. He was huge.

He was dressed completely in black, steel tipped boots covering his feet, ankles and calves made of black leather and what appeared like silver wrapping around his boots in the shapes of snakelike dragons. Black baggy cloth pants hung around his lean hips and strong legs to meet a simple black tunic with a single line of silver down the middle. His arms were bare, and rippled with muscles upon muscles where black tattoos of winged dragons encircled each arm right down to the tail wrapping around his middle of his fingers.

Tall, was a grave understatement. He had to have been eight feet, at the very least.

His lips were in an amused smile. "The Peacecraft Princess." His voice was low and smooth, but an edge of a growl could still be heard in his mirthful tone.

Hiiro and Usagi turned to look at Relena before turning back to the strange man before them, cautious. Both frowning. Hiiro instantly grabbed his gun, his hand on the hilt, but he made no move to do otherwise. Usagi gripped her broach, she noticed Rei's hands in her sleeves, she was sure the girl was fingering her Mars Crystal, she saw Minako's hand dive into her pocket. They held their crystallized powers as if they were loaded guns, but made no move to use them either, yet.

Usagi stepped out of Makoto's protecting arms, her friend almost refusing to release her in front of this intimidating figure before her hand fell into her pocket and she frowned, eyes glued to her surrounds, trying to find anything out of place that could be a threat. Her focus on the man was still one hundred percent. He was a threat, the feel of the storm, was exactly what she was feeling from him. It was easy for her too see who made the supernatural thunder.

Usagi took a step closer to Relena. "Who are you and what do you want with Princess Relena?"

The man chuckled, it almost sounded like a purr. A dangerous sound. "My name is none of your concern." He smirked. "However, you know of Sailor Moon, do you not? You had been talking as if you know her personally, yes?" A strange yet alluring accent.

Usagi took a step back. He had been listening to them... how long had he... where had he...?

Relena looked at Usagi shocked, almost like she'd been betrayed. "Is it true?" Could Usagi really know Sailor Moon? Was she... friends with her? Was that why it was Sailor Moon that would rule the world...? It wasn't fair... wasn't she Usagi's friend too?

Minako frowned and stepped over to stand in front of Usagi, pulling her darker blond double to the side and behind her. Away from Relena. "We all do." She faced the man again with an authoritative look. This was the courage of the inner planetary system's best warriors. Her duty, her responsibility. She had no idea who this man was but she knew just as well he wasn't human. She could feel nothing. It was an empty shell. It had no human emotion in it whatsoever, despite that cocky smirk she wanted to smack off his lips.

For some reason, she could sense a pulse from the Stone Sword, it was resonating for some reason. She could tell Usagi could feel it too. They were both deeply connected to the sword. It had been the blade entrusted to her, as the leader of Serenity's inner guard, her inner court, to protect the Princess. She had been slain in battle wielding it, and Serenity had used it to take her life... at the fall of the Silver Millennium.. and again as Sailor Moon after she stabbed Princes Endymion who had still be brainwashed...

She looked into this strange man's eyes beneath the mask. She couldn't see any detail but she was sure, he must not have any whites to his eyes at all. "State your name. You're in our home, it is our concern." Her brilliant sky blue eyes were narrowed into slits and she stood completely straight and tall. Confidant and cautious, her eyes never left his tall figure.

Rei moved to stand beside Minako, her hands shoved into the sleeves over her priestess garb, where her fingers clasped tightly around her henshin wand. Her nails scraped against the red crystal, her crystal. Mars. They wouldn't let him harm their home. This was her Temple. No one would attack her friends, or her, or her princess in her own home and get away with it. The fire in her veins burned, and she struggled with holding her henshin back. Minako made it clear. They didn't have to talk to know they shouldn't henshin unless an attack is initiated. "Or if you'd like, you may leave." Rei left her tone with nothing to chance. Everyone could feel the command in that simple statement.

He laughed again voice silky, but for some reason, beyond eerie. It was almost as if he were insane. "Why? I haven't done anything wrong. Although, I'm here peacefully, so as you wish." He bowed cockily at the waist, and it only reminded them of his height, because even bent in a bow, he was overbearingly big. It was intimidating. And he knew it. "You may call me Dark."

Ami frowned, her senses tingling like the frost in dawn spreading slowly along the cool morning ground. Her icy blue dew drops stared undeterred and her lips remained tight. She'd had to learn to trust her instinct, her gut. Science and math and patterns. Logic. Everything she had ever known had come into question as she had discovered she had already lived one life and was a magical warrior. Magic should be impossible, but she's living proof it's not. Magic isn't scientific. Not always.

Magic isn't science or math or patterns. It's feeling, it's what they call a gut instinct. It's apart of her every being, and since she's become Sailor Mercury, she's had to fight logic, with insanity. With feeling. She's had to find her inner heart. Something her father would always say she'd one day understand why he runaway to go paint abroad. Heart. Her power, her heart was her magic. And now her logic, the genius she'd spent years improving and learning, now had an illogical gut feeling. He was lying and she could feel it. "That is not your name."

He laughed, thoroughly enjoying his performance. "Why yes, you are correct." His smirk abruptly fell from his lips, his stance and jaw line clinched and serious. It was sudden and unnerving how his facial expressions had no transition. Frown. Scowl. Content. Mirth. It was fake but more than that. The way he did it, was just plain creepy.

Hiiro pulled the gun from the back of his jeans in one quick fluid motion, and aimed it at Dark. Dark's lips had twitched a tiny bit. His face hadn't moved at all, the lines of his face hadn't formed his clenching teeth scowl, it had just replaced the evil smile of before. Like flipping two pictures of the same mouth. No movement, just different still images of an expression. Until his lip twitched and warning bells sounds in his head. "Try anything, and I will kill you."

Everyone could hear easily, the truth and conviction of his words in a shockingly indifferent tone.

Dark was suddenly smirking again._ Interesting… maybe I was about to try something. How clever, a mere human... a mere bug. _"I am known as Dark. It is a name and that is what you asked for. It isn't a lie and yet…" he laughed, this was almost amusing. "It is not the truth either. I am an elite soldier, a warrior for the Dragon Clan." His smile fell suddenly and abruptly yet again, but this time instead of the creepy frown, his lips were set in an uncaring straight line. "I am not from this world. I am not from this… dimension."

Rei scowled already pulling her arm free to henshin, as Minako raised her hand from her pocket but Usagi's hands on their arms, gently urging their arms back into their previous position calmed them. Rei bit her lips until they bled, She tasted blood but she complied. For her, she stood back. Minako gave Usagi a tense smile. Rei was right, Usagi really was growing up. He hadn't attacked yet, they were getting ahead of themselves. They needed to wait, to learn, to know first. She'd gotten jumpy after Chaos had been sealed into the Galaxy Cordon.

He smirked again suddenly. "We came searching for the Silver Queen of the Crystal Empire, but found a rather pathetic and weak kingdom in it's place, ...and their pitiful _princess_."

Hiiro removed the safety on the gun with a resounding click.

Dark not only managed to mimic the click with his tongue but mimic it as if Hiiro had actually made the sound himself. Dark was looking thoroughly amused. He clicked his tongue in a disapproving way shortly after. "I have done nothing and I am… unarmed."

He didn't sound honest. Ami gripped her Mercury Crystal and frowned. He wasn't honest.

Relena was frowning deeply. "Why are you here? What does this Dragon Clan want with me?"

He laughed heavily, his head thrown back and his arms clutching his lean stomach. He back bent backwards as he hugged his waist and laughed as loud as the thunder all around them. His laughter cut off midstream and he slowly rolled back to stand straight again; his legs hadn't moved at all as his back straightened vertebrae by vertebrae, unnaturally slow, unnaturally strong and unnaturally tall. Powerful, Dangerous. It was just plain freaky. "We don't want you. We want the Silver Queen."

Every time he frowned, every time he turned his lips suddenly into a new expression without moving, as if his lips were a damn picture book, it sent shivers down their spines. They believed him when he said he wasn't human.

"I'm here to send a message to the Sailor Senshi and the Peacecraft Princess. We will ride on wings of fire, and deliver to you the gates of hell. We will have the Silver Queen and your world will be ours. She will be ours, even if it means the end of your Cinq kingdom."

Lightening suddenly lit up the sky, shooting towards the ground where he stood. Everyone shielded their eyes from the burst of strange red light, Relena and Usagi screaming in fright at the sudden attack. When they lowered their arms, the light gone, they opened dim eyes to Dark's disappearance.

Laughter replaced the thunder in the sky.

Hiiro turned his gun to the five girls, Relena behind him her face shocked.

"You are all now in the custody of the Cinq Kingdom."

Usagi's jaw dropped and her hair spilled over her shoulders like molten gold, to trail on the ground almost comically. Her knees grew weak and she fell down, her mouth still ajar. What had just happened? Had they almost just been attacked? They had a new enemy... the fighting wasn't over. It angered her. Her anger turned into utter disbelief at the jerk with the staring problem.

Makoto's fists clenched and her jade eyes remained dark and clouded like the dark storm above, she scowled. "Like hell!"

Rei crossed her arms, her wand hidden again in her sleeves untouched. Her hand twitched, she didn't care he was mortal, she'd fry his ass if he thought he was going to arrest her or her friends in her home. They had done nothing wrong. THEY, the Cinq Princess and her puppy soldier came to HER home, uninvited. Dark had come into HER home uninvited. They avoided having to henshin and any attack and he wanted to ARREST her? Oh, he's barbeque. "On what charges?"

Relena frowned her cornflower blue eyes sad and focused on Usagi's form. "I'm really sorry but you all know the Sailor Senshi. We must detain you and bring you to the palace." Her light brown almost dirty blond hair flew into her face and she brushed it back almost apologetically. "A war might break out. It's for the greater good that we find out what exactly is going on. We have to find the Sailor Senshi."

Ami's normally watery blue eyes seemed to frost over into an icy blue. Her short dark blue locks shimmered around her neck and face. "No. I don't believe you know about the greater good. The Sailor Senshi have done nothing wrong... and neither have we."

Usagi was looking into the sad face of Relena and sighed. "It's ok." The senshi gave her ludicrous looks but eventually they all nodded, their faith in her calming them.

Hiiro's glare was impossibly icier than the Senshi of Ice's frigid blues as he eyed Usagi, and how her friends all seemed to gravitate to her to not only protect her but would also do instantly as she said. They had been ready to fight him, he was sure. He had his phone in his hand inside his jean pocket, he had already dialed the guys but she simply said it's ok and they resigned themselves. He frowned, watching them from behind as they walked. The Sailor Senshi were supposedly incredibly powerful, magical. The capability of being deadly. He had been intrigued by Usagi in the park. She looked somehow familiar but he couldn't pinpoint it.

That. Had. Never. Happened. Before.

He was a trained assassin since he could remember. As a child he had learned how to not only repair, build and completely understand computers, he was trained to hack them from anywhere he pleased. He was trained to know what information was valuable and what wasn't by only clicking a few buttons. He could build an entire gundam from scratch and he could shoot any gun in existence and hit the mark dead on. Every, single, time. He was adapt to pain, and could fall several stories, not only break his bones on the fall without so much as a cry but then re-break the bone to reset the injury. He survived self-detonations, and he was trained to throw away all forms of humanity when the cost was great enough. When he was on a mission. When he had to take a life, he could kill without a single change in his expression.

But he wasn't like Dark. He may outwardly appear calm, cool, collected. He may kill, but he was human. He carried every single life he had taken in his heavy heart. He was a murderer... in the name of peace. It was a twisted life.

He gazed at Relena. After the attacks, he nor the pilots were called to guard. They did it of their own choice. Relena was their friend, and Relena promised peace... and that's all they wanted. Even him. Right now, she was their doctor, ordering their missions. She was their leader and that's why he knew.

He eyed Usagi again thoughtfully. Intrigued, and eyed the other girls one by one. They flanked her. Two on both sides. Like soldiers. They climbed down the steps. "Let's go, cars will be waiting for us down the road."

Luna and Artemis watched helplessly as the girls were escorted into two blacked out windowed cars that suddenly showed up, windows tinted out so that it was impossible to see the girls as they disappeared inside the vehicles with the Cinq Princess and her guard.

The storm clouds still hung in the sky, dissipating when it was only the cats and the storm left. This odd weather and the connection to Dark did not go unnoticed by the guardian felines, and they ran in the opposite direction of their charges.

…

"Tell me your joking." A masculine voice pleaded laughingly.

The girls were sitting in a single, windowless room with a couch and few chairs behind a long table. Across from where they sat and stood around the back of the room behind the separating lengthy table, a single wooden door with a thin slit through the door where their captors could watch them with only their eyes showing. Laughing violet blue eyes looked at them through the middle retractable window and they ignored it.

"This is hilarious. So what's the course of action?"

"Just open the damn door Maxwell."

"Uh dude, our cover?"

A quiet, withdrawn voice spoke up, the voice silky and slow as he talked in his deep quiet tone, a new unrecognized voice. "It does not matter, they have been viewed as possible hostiles since they've entered the Academy. Their disrespect for Princess Relena wasn't unnoticed and the Blond and the Priestess girls were spotted on the palace grounds. They knew what they were doing because we had only viewed the tapes this afternoon. They were quiet and they were undetected until now. They were trespassing, looking for something."

Rei and Minako shared worried glances, remembering when Luna and Artemis had asked them to snoop around and check things out. They hadn't realized they missed a camera, maybe even more of them… they were in deep trouble.

Makoto frowned, arms crossed behind her head and standing behind Rei, Usagi and Ami who were seated on the small couch by the chair Minako sat in. They knew about her not calling Relena princess. Why did they care anyway? Freedom of speech. They were Japanese. They didn't have to call her princess. She wasn't their princess.

"Yes, even if they are to be released, they won't be permitted to tell anyone and they'd have to be watched more closely now anyway, one of us always with them." A soft masculine voice cut in, his voice weary yet kind.

The door opened and the girls could only see Hiiro as he walked into the room, but soon Wufei, Duo and Quatre stepped into the room, followed by yet another attractive man.

He was by far the tallest, not as tall as Dark but he looked to be almost about six and a half foot tall. He was slim, and had the body of a swimmer, or perhaps an acrobat. He looked very elegant standing tall and all lean muscle, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black turtleneck that led to a strong defined tan face, with narrow deep forest green eyes, and light reddish brown hair that crossed and fell over one side of his face, long and straight in the front and short in the back. One of his eyes was obscured from sight by his long side swept bangs.

Minako pouted and gave an almost indignant noise. _Cute again! _Rei, Ami and Makoto all glared at her as if they could read her mind. She pouted briefly.

"How do you know the Sailor Senshi?" Hiiro asked, slamming his hands on the table in an intimidating fashion, glaring straight across at Usagi.

Usagi glared back, irritated at this guys nerve. He's caused her nothing but trouble since she'd met him. "You're so rude! Lots of people know the Sailor Senshi, they've saved many lives many times!"

Hiiro's glare never stuttered and his stance remained still and unmoved. "And yet "Dark" targeted you for your affiliation."

Rei's dark blue violet eyes glared and she pushed her long black tresses back to brush her hips while she sat in the chair next to the couch by Usagi. "This is pathetic. It's clear he was eavesdropping on a conversation you witnessed. Why are we here, what does it matter?"

Hiiro glared back at her. "You admitted to knowing the Sailor Senshi."

Rei scowled. "No, technically Odango here did but no one's ever taken her seriously, so you shouldn't either."

Usagi pouted. "Hey!"

Trowa's eyes landed on Rei's deep violet blues and he kept staring straight in her eyes, silent since she had first spoke. It began to unnerve her until he finally spoke. "There are threats of war breaking out, threats to the Cinq Kingdom could very well start a spark of war among the world and the colonies. You have been caught in places you know you shouldn't have been and you had a reason to have gone and that matters." He stood directly across from her, the long thin table their only separation. Rei scowled at how this MAN could possibly intimidate her. And she was, he was entirely too... aloof. It unnerved her and she didn't like it.

Trowa suddenly smirked cockily into her eyes. "The Sailor Senshi have many fans, and are a mystery and a cause for concern. School-girl-dressed skimpily-clad women-warriors with super powers, it's shameful and hilarious."

Every girl glared in his direction, while Duo chuckled and a snort came from Wufei.

"And yet, many are loyal, almost… no, radical followers almost worship these silly girls." His green eye narrowed with an almost intelligent gleam, a thought. He had always loved mythology. It was one of his favorite subjects to this day, and he always enjoyed a good book on such myths. After having studied the Sailor Senshi he came to a single conclusion. Childish. Disrespectful. A mockery of his favorite gods. They named themselves Sailors as if they had their own fleet of boats, each under the name of a roman god. They thought them selves gods. Powerful. Magical. He believed none of it. "Like gods, little girls in miniskirts compared to gods. What a mockery they've made of history and themselves." He ended his speech with a quirk of his lips.

Makoto uncrossed her arms from behind her head and cracked her knuckles and Rei had stood up, both looking like they could kill.

Rei's face was tilted upwards and level with Trowa's, she was almost an entire foot shorter than him and it only helped piss her off more. Just who the hell did he think he was? She refused to back down. Even though she was full out glaring and he was smirking, and they were face to lower face, only a few inches apart. _I should kick his..._

"The Sailor Senshi are no threat, they help people."

Everyone turned eyes to Usagi, her dark blue eyes that mirrored the night sky at dusk with stars shining in the blanket of space were looking almost as if to show them the will of her belief. Her hair spilled around her in golden tresses, over her shoulders, on her legs and pooling from the couch to the floor by her ankles. Like a golden halo that surrounded her with a warm inviting light. Her eyes were somber and she looked very serious, almost pleading even, as she spoke. "They don't think of themselves as gods. They want to help save people, and the people that they save only appreciate them."

"Their little fan club sent threats to the Cinq Palace declaring war if they disrupt the future of Japan," Hiiro spoke in a noncommittal tone. His eyes darkened, "a Crystal Kingdom."

Usagi and the others shared looks, they didn't think anyone but the senshi knew of the future… but apparently their were other people… just like the Dragon Clan and Dark. They had been worried about this and they were supposed to discuss it at the meeting Haruka was holding at their mansion on the outskirts of the Juuban district with the others.

Their shared looks were not lost on the five men.

"What do you know of this Crystal Kingdom?" Quatre asked them gently. His baby blue eyes were patient and inviting. He would be the good cop, if Trowa was going to be the bad cop. They needed information. If these girls knew who the Sailor Senshi were, they then were going to use these girls to find them. "This threat is very real, and all we want to do is find out a way to stop it."

Usagi stood up suddenly, eyes wide with fright and her arms slamming down onto the table, her deep blue eyes were shadowed and horrified, her gold hair flying behind her like streamers of silk. "You won't stop Crystal Tokyo!" Her shout was hoarse and her voice was filled with panic. She would not let Setsuna's worried words come true. They would not lose the possibility of a peaceful future.

"Crystal… Tokyo?" Hiiro murmured lowly to himself, his eyes darkened. "Is this Crystal Tokyo, a kingdom over all of Tokyo Japan?"

Ami looked up at him calmly, her eyes now lidded with a look of knowledge that dared them to try and get her to share, but wouldn't. It was surprisingly cocky for the soft spoken bookworm. "No." She looked at the others and smirked. "Crystal Tokyo will be the capital…" She eyed Minako pointedly as she let her sentence drip off.

Minako held her hands in front of her and smiled coyly before crossing her legs and resting her clasped hands over her bare, shapely crossed legs. "To the entire world, and the Milky Way Galaxy."

There was silence, until Duo broke into loud bellowing laughter. "You've got to be kidding me! It's some made up fantasy kingdom, a roleplay gone insane!"

Usagi still remained with her hands on the table, her eyes downcast and troubled as they stared glued to a central pinpoint of no real importance, her mind miles and miles away dragged down with worry and burden. She had to protect the future. But how? She was supposed to make Crystal Tokyo happen but WHEN and HOW? Was it now? Was the great tragedy going to be a war between her most beloved friends, her sisters and the very people she swore no matter what, as a Sailor Senshi, she would always protect? Something wasn't right. She was sure, positive with all her heart she could never war with the people of the planet she loved so much.

Then what was she supposed to do? If she did nothing... Crystal Tokyo... Peace... Chibiusa... pain struck her heart and her eyes watered. It'd been almost a year since she'd seen the little girl she'd give birth to one day... Setsuna's words comforted her but the fear she might never be was scarier than the thought of Crystal Tokyo not coming to be... but it was Chibiusa's home. She had to protect her child's home. How?

Rei frowned at Usagi's image, her dark indigo eyes sad. This shouldn't be happening…

"Sailor Moon."

Usagi's head snapped up and everyone turned to look at Hiiro as he stood straight across from the blond bunny, arms crossed and leaning back against the closed door of the prison like room almost casually. His eyes were glued right to her and he had uttered the words as he addressed her.

"Are you serious?" Duo asked shocked, looking at Usagi questionably.

"I know who you are... and from here on out, you'll be here. Crystal Tokyo will never come to exist."

"MARS Crystal Power! Make-up!" Rei wasted not even a thought to it as she shouted the phrase in rage suddenly her hand was holding a thin wand with a glowing red crystal atop it, and all the men in the room were stunned to realize they could not move, it's as if the flow of time stopped and yet their mind was unbound from the frozen spell around them, making them unable to move or look away but to bare witness to what was happening right in front of them.

If Hiiro's body weren't paralyzed, he'd have scowled at himself. He remembered how Usagi had played leader back with Dark, and how she had put a calming hand on the Miko and the blond during their little talk with Dark. Now that he thought about it, all the girls had a hand hidden away somewhere, much like himself with his gun. He cursed himself for not realizing this, and eyed the broach on Usagi's chest, her head was still hanging low, her gaze still lost to the table and her cupid heart shaped face was hidden by the downward tilt of her head and masses of golden spun hair.

"VENUS Crystal Power!"

"JUPITER Crystal Power!"

"MERCURY Crystal Power!"

"MAKE-UP!"

They watched as the girls were bathed in a show of light, the space around them warped and glowing in a plethora of colors. The girls skin and clothes were replaced by glowing colors on their naked, yet silhouetted bodies.

Red fire licked at Rei's glowing ruby colored silhouette, the fire wrapping around her body and a red fuku of the Sailor Senshi adorned her skin, a glowing insignia of Mars atop her forehead in red.

Her hair fell to her hips in luxurious thick black strands, shimmering a deep purple in the light, her pale skin only extenuated by her dark tresses and her dark indigo eyes were a much more vibrant confusion of blues and purples against all the reds and navy's of her senshi fuku.

She too wore the Eternal Fuku they had researched when they had last come in contact with the elusive and paranormal Sailor Senshi.

Ami shared a similar experience, her body a naked silhouette of a watery blue, bubbles suddenly appearing to engulf her body until they dispersed into sparkling water droplets in the form of her eternal fuku, but with hues of a watery blue and a lighter icy color tones, her symbol Mercury.

Her shiny dark blue hair seemed almost lighter, looking almost like water flowing smoothly, when suddenly a see through visor appeared over her arctic blue eyes.

Minako was bathed in golds, with stars forming at her hands will like a whip before simply encircling around her curvy frame and her feet into spiral ribbons of yellow gold stars. She turned into Eternal Sailor Venus.

Makoto was bathed in emerald tones, electric blue green lightening struck all around her forming a sphere of electricity as she became Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

The senshi fell out of their transformation with such ease and grace to form a tight circle around the still prone form of Usagi so quickly that the Pilots barely had time to blink and fall from their frozen positions where their transformation had previously kept them captive. "Crystal Tokyo will exist, with or without your consent." Rei snarled.

Usagi remained frozen, as her friends glowed with their individual powers.

Hiiro took out his gun and shot a tranquilizer dark at them but it fell through them as they suddenly vanished from the air as if they had never even been there.

"Damn, you were right, they were in miniskirts." Duo said dumbfounded, staring at the empty space the girls once occupied.

**End Chapter**

**REFERENCES!**

**Serenity killed herself with the stone sword in the manga, a picture of it had been with the slain Minako before Serenity stabbed herself in the heart with the blade. In the manga Beryl dies and Endymion is like whoa super evil compared to his anime counterpart evil self lmao and anyway, Sailor Moon stabs him with the stone blade, wishing she could save him, but intending to die with him and find him again if she has too, and then stabs herself with the blade before the ginzuishou starts growing and encloses itself entirely over Endymion and Sailor Moon before the phantom god Metallia swallows them hole and she attacks Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter.**

**Sailor Venus in the manga is the leader of the Sailor Senshi and was the holder of the stone sword. The stone sword is used by all the inner senshi to protect the princess, given to them by the original Queen Serenity. They used it on Ami's mothers diamond ring after they got it from the moon. It shattered the diamond (Diamonds are an incredibly hard substance. It's used to cut not only glass, but before lasers , they were used to cut other diamonds and gems for jewelry and they can even cut stone..." Oh also Ami is filthy rich in the manga. Her mother is a famous doctor and they live in a super large super high rise fancy penthouse building and her father is abroad painting cause he's a famous painter. Always found it funny how both Michiru and Ami had bluish toned hair and eyes and both loved to swim and both had water supported elements and Michiru paints while Ami's dad is a famous painter... I LOVE IT! Plot bunnies.**


	12. 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

All characters in this chapter(I.E. Himeko, Kakero, Ruruna, Naruru, Asanumo, Kotono, ect.) listed in this chapter are REAL characters from the Sailor Moon manga/anime. You can search them up if you like :D

Shinigami means God of Death.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Twelve**

"What are we going to do?" Makoto snarled angrily. "They put our faces all over the news. Everyone knows who we are now and we're _wanted_!"

Rei sat with her hands under her chin, her dark violet blue eyes were focused on the large television in their secret base under the crown arcade. They all watched with sorrow and anger as their secrets were revealed, how Crystal Tokyo would one day rule the world and "colonies" as they put it but in truth it was on a much grander scale than they could even imagine.

Motoki was in the room, giving them all milk shakes and trying to cheer them up. He had known of the base since they defeated Beryl in this underground central computer room under the arcade. It was insane but he couldn't be skeptical. They had saved him, no, the entire world, universe even… over and over again. He'd always been there for them and always would, he not only owed it to them, but to him, they were his family. Mamoru was his best friend, like his brother even, and the girls were all like his kid sisters.

He stood by Mamoru who leaned against the wall, his dark hair shaggy and longer than it normally was and falling into his eyes and over his ears, slightly curling at his neck. His appearance was disheveled and unkempt. Tired. Like he hadn't been sleeping when he had been informed of what had happened.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked worried, she had been concerned about him for a while but he always pushed her away trying to assure her he was fine. She would never understand why he did that. Doesn't he know he can rely on her? They'd certainly been through enough that he should feel comfortable enough to let her know when something is bothering him. He looked so out of it... does he think her stupid? She frowned.

"How many people know of Crystal Tokyo?" Setsuna asked, ludicrous, starring jaw slacked at the television. She couldn't believe anyone other than them could have known. Only they had the privilege to see the future.

Motoki grinned, "It's not such a bad thing, there are so many people here loyal to the Sailor Senshi. They all know about Crystal Tokyo, they, we have all been on the sidelines all along. We know who the rightful princess is and we want nothing more than her and her king," He turned to smile carelessly at Mamoru, bubbling over with pride and happiness. "to protect us and this world."

Usagi was staring at Motoki wide eyed, she was not only surprised but deeply touched. "How many people know?"

Motoki looked humored. "Most of Japan knows the destiny of the mysterious Sailor Senshi! There are many people you've saved, helped or even simply inspired. There are people who have been there for every attack recording everything. They want the world to know about you guys, to show everyone how wonderful you all are and what you all promise." He smiled and looked around the room at Usagi's family, Usagi's friends Yumiko and Kuri and Naru Osaka and her boyfriend Umino Gurio, plus their parents and Naru's little sister Naruru and Umino's little brother. Of course his own little sister Unazuki. His girlfriend Reika Nishimura. The senshi, their family and loved ones. Already so many people were in this room that adored the Sailor Senshi even before they had even found out who the senshi were.

The more he looked the more he saw all the people the senshi had come to touch, in the control center underground, having to be protected because of their association. Rei's grandfather, Ami and Minako's parents and Hotaru's father. Sakurada Haruna. The Ayakashi sisters. Makoto's friend Asanuma. Kotono Sarashina, Rei's only friend at her old school. She had been following Rei and the other's around unused to being in a public school. Even though Chibiusa wasn't present, her friends Momoko Momoharu, Ruruna Kobe, Makoto Hanmatsuura, Kyusuke Sarashina and Sorano Gurio, who were also Shingo's friends.

The senshi had already helped so many lives, and they wanted to help them. Even Rei's normally absent Politician father was present. The famous scientist and astronaut Kakero Oozora and his wife, Himeko Nayotake-Oozora worked on the computers with Luna even.

They were the only people on earth who knew who the mysterious protectors were. Their real identities, outside of senshi form. ...They were supposed to be the only ones, but now everyone knew. "Maybe it's not a bad thing, maybe this is meant to happen, for everyone to know how wonderful you all are!" Motoki beamed, happy-go-lucky and hugging the tray he just used to serve the milkshakes, now empty.

"No." Setsuna whispered. "This is not how Crystal Tokyo comes to be. It was never supposed to happen like this. The time stream became cloudy sometime after the defeat of Chaos but when this strange occurrence happened our entire future completely changed."

"Strange occurrence?" Mamoru asked softly. It was the first time he had spoken since he'd arrived and his voice was hoarse and low. Usagi stared at him with her worried watery blue hues and he sent her a soft smile. It wasn't convincing.

Setsuna walked away from the television and everyone's eyes turned to her. "There were always possible roads that could have happened. Alternate timelines. Countless paths all coinciding with our singular dimension. The same people, the same places but different events, different decisions made. Alternate pasts, alternate futures but one path was the most clear, the road to Crystal Tokyo was the strongest future in the tree of time. It stood from the beginning of our dimensions time tree. The roots, to the tip of the tree, the only foreseeable future that never ended. The longest truest path. There is a road… think of it as a web of roads. Most came to a dead end, a halt but only the future we know never had an ending. It went on as far as I would look." She paused and shuddered. Her eyes sad as she remembered a silver mist, the path kept going after that one time far past the future anyone knew.

The future didn't hit a dead end, it became a silver portal. Only a shadow of her reflection in the silver pool in front of the seemingly never ending path, a blurred shadow of a silhouette barely discernible... It wasn't stopped, it wasn't a dead end… she just couldn't see passed it. It was unnerving as that branch in time before the silver pool, the kingdom of the future is torn in hell…

She blinked. "But this occurrence wasn't just a branch in time. The colonies, and the Cinq Kingdom never existed. The wars in our history were originally, never apart of our history." She looked at the ceiling and held her elbows in her hands, arms crossed. "Japan for the most part, wasn't affected in this new time stream but I'm sure this is a dimensional rift." She sighed. "Everyone we've ever met or influenced, whether as Sailor Senshi or our alternate identities, kept their place in this world and there were people all over the world that had heard of us. It's most likely they've remained, but there are other people who have never existed in our dimensional realm before."

Everyone looked on silently urging her to continue, but for the most part confused.

She sweat dropped. "Let me explain. There are many dimensions, and different people exist in the same world through these different dimensions. Different destinies, different timelines, different life, different existences, different everything. To the bizarre even." She frowned, her garnet colored eyes were distant and she brushed her olive toned fingers through her knee length dark green locks as she reminisced her experience in separate dimensions. "Somehow, our two dimensions have collided and thus the merging of two different timelines as well. Two separate time line trees, now joined from roots to tips."

"Why is it that we remember the past and future from before then?" Ami asked curiously. It made no sense that they'd still remember if their times were intertwined. Her mother was sitting by her and watched her daughter in awe. She couldn't believe her little girl was Sailor Mercury… it was incredible. She had always known there was something extra special about her and her friends. She could feel it. She eyed her husband, when he had been found and brought here at first they were angry. They were divorced after all, but as they eyed their incredibly gifted daughter, their hands met and they smiled.

Setsuna smiled. "We were all touched by the future. It played too big apart of our lives for it not to be remembered, but you have to remember there is a new tree of time. There are two doppelganger trees, of how our futures should have gone and how our pasts had truly gone. Ghost trees. Until we began to realize something was strange, we had all believed the United Earth and Sphere government, the colonies, the mobile suits... the gundams and Cinq belonged to our world our history but now you remember the original tree. It is a shadow, a memory now. It still exists, that's why we remember it because at one point that was the only tree. Through memory, all survives."

Usagi looked up hopeful, "So we can fix this?"

Setsuna shook her head. "No, the originals are now the doppelgangers, this new tree should not exist and unfortunately we can not undo this. Our dimensional time trees have merged into an entirely new existence. New paths. Unforeseen paths. While our old tree still exists it exists only on the plain of the dead. A shadow, a ghost. It belongs to Hades now... once we are connected, we exist on one plain, the other dimensions are just dead tree lines and the cosmos is filled with one larger dimension rather than the two that existed previously. I have never heard of such a thing before." She bit her nail. "There are endless dimensions. I'm worried. Existence itself could collapse under these circumstances. Nothing will make sense and it will be utter chaos."

Chaos. No one liked that word. That... name.

"What about the Dragon Clan?" Makoto asked, her arms crossed as she slouched against the wall. Her younger friend, and Mamoru's number one fan Asanuma sat next to her looking up at her in awe. He knew her parents were dead, but he wished they could see her. He had known for a while she was Sailor Jupiter but he had never really been apart of her secret identity until now. It was an amazingly warm feeling, filled with pride. He watched her as her cocoa colored brunette locks were in her eyes and her ponytail waving down her back to her waist. Her emerald eyes were shadowed and her face dark. She made an impressive sight.

Haruka cracked her knuckles. First thing first, they needed to deal with that guy named Dark. "We'll take care of them." Her navy blues swirled with flecks of green and her short pixie cut whitish sandy colored locks fell into them almost dangerously.

Momoko, Ruruna and Naruru all had hearts in their eyes. Haruka was also an impressive sight. Ms. Haruna hoped no one had seen her swoon.

Setsuna shook her head and fell to the seat. She sipped at her tea. "They existed previously in neither dimension." Her eyes hardened. "They are invaders." She took one hand off her tea cup and waved it in front of her and clenched her fist. "They did not come through the timeline so they must exist in a different dimension entirely." She sighed. "This is why I was unable to detect them, they had nothing to do with our timeline, only this other dimension that merged with us showed me something was wrong, but if they are managing to open dimensional portals... it could be why the dimensions are collapsing into each other. We have to find a way to stop them before they do anymore damage. This is already catastrophic, I fear what other things could go wrong." She frowned and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew slightly what could happen... "Some dimensions have mythical monsters, far out of our league of power. Some dimensions still have Dinosaurs. Some, no atmosphere... how could I have not foreseen even the slightest hint of him!" She slammed her cup of tea down on the end table in the living quarters they were situated in their underground base.

Michiru looked into her Neptune Mirror, her fingers softly trailing along the sides of it's curved edges. "It was left blind to me as well."

Kotono had been admiring her idol, Rei when she noticed Michiru and couldn't help but to admire the soft sea green haired elegant woman. Rei's friends were all so beautiful and strong. It was almost too overwhelming for her.

Himeko herself had been admiring Setsuna. She had read articles written by the aspiring scientist Setsuna Meioh. Her work in biology, bioengineering, astrology and astronomy were amazing. Until now Himeko hadn't known where the woman so young, younger than her could have found the time. She smiled down at Luna resting in Kakero's arms, Artemis in hers. Since they had met Luna, their lives hadn't been the same. And she wouldn't want them to be any different. She smiled at the large diamond ring on her finger. Luna had told Kakero that Himeko was his Princess Snow Kaguya. Himeko wasn't stupid. Baffled at the talking cat but she knew Luna had loved him too. She couldn't blame her either. He was wonderful after all, but since she had been introduced to Luna's human form that one day in the cold snow, she knew Luna would forever be his Princess Snow Kaguya, not her, not Himeko… but that was okay, because she could forever be his wife instead.

Hotaru sat on the ground, her face round with youth and her eyes the wide violet hues of a twelve year old with ageless wisdom. Her palms went up and the room suddenly fell dim as if a blanket of darkness just layered the room. Some of the family and friends fell back, unused to such magic and were unnerved until the senshi calmed them quietly with words to sooth them.

The universe suddenly came into view, through a giant orb like a holograph in the middle of the room directly above the young girls hands. It was Hotaru's Big Bang. A miniature replica of the universe.

Himeko openly gaped. It was beautiful. She let go of Artemis and spared a glance at Kakero as Luna jumped down with her white feline lover. They had never seen the universe this way. They had only seen space through telescopes. Or from the rocket, and satellites as they traveled as astronauts around the moons and colonies. What an incredible sight. She leaned in close and tried to touch it but her hand fell through it like it wasn't even there.

Luna put her paw on her knee and shook her head, not to touch it. Himeko sat back and fell as the universe began to spin into a fast moving image until it landed on an up close view of their Milky Way galaxy. At the center was a glowing and gorgeous white giant swirling star. It was in all actuality an enormous black hole as stars disappeared within it and were spit back out, but it was shimmering like a newborn white star all its own, reminiscent of a pristine pearl.

Usagi looked on wistfully at the beautiful image. The Sagittarius Zero Star, the center of the universe. The Galactic Cauldron. "The Galaxy Cordon."

The scene changed and the Galaxy Cordon suddenly became bathed in black. It looked like the massive black hole it appeared to be. Only a shimmered silver star could be seen glimmering before the Milky Way galaxy began to eat at itself before entirely disappearing, the universe one galaxy less.

The image faded and the room returned to normal, Hotaru fell forward and her father Professor Souichi Tomoe caught her and held her tightly to his chest cradling her as if she were still the baby who had been taken from him only one year ago. She was almost at the age she had originally died. He held her in his arms like she would disappear at any moment.

When Setsuna had come and retrieved her as an reincarnated infant, and was raised by her and two other women until she grew to as she is now, …he thought he'd never see her again. He hoped but he never dreamed of seeing his baby girl, who should have been a toddler by now, was actually a twelve year old young girl. She appeared twelve and that's what everyone said she was but she had no age. She had died, been reborn and her aging had accelerated at an alarming rate. She was still a young girl but she was older when she had first died. Fourteen. She had been reborn as a newborn baby. An Infant. Brought back to him for a short year only to be taken away again. Would that make her fourteen? Almost two years old? Twelve?

She was Sailor Saturn. The Senshi of Death and Silence. The end to everything so everything can begin again with the power of Sailor Moon. The senshi of Life and Light. She wielded the Glaive of Silence and she was a young pale girl, a small adorable child.

He hugged her again, tears behind his glasses and his pale white blond hair falling in his eyes. She was a powerful hero his daughter. He didn't care how old she was, he thanked the heavens he had her back... and he was never going to let her go again if he could help it.

"She'll be alright, it's just tasking to do this." Michiru whispered, smiling down at Hotaru motherly and giving his shoulder a squeeze of comfort, encouragement. It felt assuring and he knew right away, that the three ladies who raised his daughter in his absence were angels that adored and protected her and for that, his gratitude was beyond immense. "Thank you." He whispered through his tears.

Rei and Minako had been discussing silently amongst themselves when suddenly Minako whistled and stood up, stance wide and shoulders back. "We've decided."

Makoto raised a brow, curious what the two had been talking so softly about. All the secrets were out, what could they have possibly had to whisper about. "On what?"

Minako sighed and shrugged her shoulders, rolling her arm as she popped her shoulder and smirked crossing her arms confidently. Ready to spring into action at any given moment. "We're going to have to leave."

"What?" Ami asked blankly. Her blue eyes stared at them dully and her mouth twitched. She sighed. They would be the death of her. She smiled and rubbed her temples. Despite the headaches, she loved them and so she decided to humor them. "Why?"

Minako frowned but her sky blue eyes were far from sad but instead over all very serious. "This is a dimensional rift right? So it isn't just our planet that was affected. The entire universe is at a threat, and this tree timeline is apart of our dimension or in another word, a map of our universes history, so that means the other planets are affected. The enemy is the Dragon Clan, Kinmoku could be an ally. The Galaxy Cordon was Dark, it's gotta be connected. We'll have to go there too."

Usagi's eyes lit up. "That's true!" Her eyes darkened. "I hope they're doing okay, they left to rebuild their planet almost an entire year ago. I hope they were successful…"

Ikuko watched her daughters heart through those beautiful dark crystal blue eyes of hers. She was such a wonderful girl, a special girl. Her grades, her earliness of late… she was proud of Usagi's accomplishments this past year but now as she discovered just who her daughter truly was, what she truly did… What it meant... Sailor Moon, no Princess Serenity… her daughter would one day rule the world in an era of peace.

Her daughter had saved lives, and fought evil and here she had been, badgering her about her grades and about her being on time for dinner and bed. She felt like she pushed Usagi too hard, her baby was more wonderful than she imagined and all the pain she went through as Sailor Moon… as Princess Serenity must have been incredibly hard. So much responsibility... no wonder Usagi had struggled so much. When had her daughter found the time to sleep, between school, hanging with friends, helping her do chores and fighting monsters in the middle of the night... when she should have been sleeping?

She strangled Usagi in a hug, her arms tight around her neck and her head bent nuzzling Usagi's crown of hair, mussing up her golden buns as her tears trailed in comic clumps as she wailed.

Usagi sweat dropped,_ I knew I had to have inherited that from somewhere... _"Mooom!"

"My baby is a super hero! Oh I love you! I'm so sorry for being so strict but I'm so proud of you!" Ikuko began balling, a sobbing mess. Kenji joined his wife and they hugged each other, moving off into the corner of the room, a comical sight. Everyone eyed them strangely, and Usagi and Shingo blushed, embarrassed.

Shingo looked up at Usagi shyly, the small hint of a blush on his face. This was all too weird for him. His favorite Senshi had always been Sailor Moon. It was kinda creepy that Sailor Moon who had been his crush for the past almost three years turned out to be none other than his sister. He eyed Hotaru from the corner of his peripherals. The pretty dark haired girl was his own age, Saturn was said to be almost as strong as Sailor Moon. He smiled. "It really is cool sis."

Usagi smiled, her hair standing up slightly at all the attention. It was weird having her family know, when they had teleported they had been brought to the outers mansion in the countryside and they decided they had no choice when they saw their faces on the news shortly after, a warrant out for their arrests. She didn't exactly have to tell them, when she had gotten home and rushed them out, they had already seen the news. She pat her little brother on the head on the head. It was good to be appreciated for once.

Rei who was sweat dropping at Usagi's parents scowled. "Enough already! Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto and I are going to Kinmoku and to the Galaxy Cordon to find out what's going on and get help. We might make other stops along the way, to gather more allies."

Haruka lifted a brow and her lips twitched into a scowl. "Come again?" She glared at them like a mother hen. While Michiru was the stern mother hen of the group normally, Haruka was the protective father figure. After Setsuna had been allowed to leave the gates, it was clear her role was the fun, but wise aunt. Michiru pat Haruka and Setsuna held her short haired friend back.

Ikuko and Kenji began wailing again at the sudden news of their departure until Ikuko was startled silent when Rei's grandfather hugged her from behind wailing loudly as well. His hands slid upward and she squealed. Kenji was glaring, wails silenced and hit the old man with the butt of his trusty rifle.

Rei and Usagi blushed and looked away both thoroughly embarrassed. Rei's father held his head in his hand for a second and looked away rolling his eyes, a complete opposite of his spiritual, goofy father. Rei dragged her ecchi grandfather to a couch and bonked him on the head with a large paper fan as soon as he sat up.

Usagi was calming her father down while Ikuko was trying not to laugh into her hand. She hoped everything would turn out alright, and everyone could live happily ever after... it was nice not only knowing the truth about her daughter and her special friends she had always liked, but all their friends and family together... scheduled picnics were forming in her head. She smiled at Mamoru, and one day she'd be a grandmother. It was wonderful. They remembered their "cousin" Chibiusa. She'd have never believed it without magic, the girl was an exact pink match for her daughter when she was that age. She vaguely remembered another girl, when Usagi had asked if she remembered Chibichibi but her mind wouldn't remember. Usagi had said she wasn't another daughter... she wondered who then the little girl could have been. A great grandchild perhaps? She looked at Usai and knew for some reason that couldn't be it.

"They should go." Mamoru almost commanded, his voice strong for once. He remembered his dream, and the strange ally that had told him Usagi was in danger. They must leave the woman's voice suddenly drifted to him. He had been hearing her voice and seeing her shadow too much, and he was almost beginning to think perhaps he was just insane because he knew only he had heard the voice drift to his ears, and no one else.

Everyone turned to him.

He listened as the voice spoke, and repeated what she said word for word. "Everyone knows their identities, but not mine. Not Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru's identities either. We'll need help here, and unfortunately since everyone will be looking for you, it's best if you go and recruit help. I have a horrible feeling. This is bigger than our Galaxy, this could effect the entire Cosmos." His dark blue eyes mirrored the oceans of his home planet, his star. They were dark and murky. Haunted and troubled. Tired, with dark circles set in his paler than normal well defined face.

Michiru nodded, her dark blue eyes feathered by her wavy teal bangs, bounced as she nodded her head in agreement, while she held onto Haruka and pat her lovers hair to calm her. She moved the mirror in front of them and they could see the five men and Relena in the mirror. "We still have them to contend with… we need to find out about the Cinq and learn more of this other time tree that has merged with ours. It isn't exactly a hostile threat, but it is unknown and just as much of a threat. The princess and the inner court will be safer off of earth anyway. We can protect the people in their absence. We have that strength."

Setsuna nodded, sipping her tea. "You see, there were two trees. Two dominate futures. We know Relena was once Queen of the World." Her wine colored eyes glared out at nothing. "Well in their future, she rules the world again under the gentle hand of the Cinq Kingdom, and there is unity throughout the space and colonies after a final brutal war when she is 25 years old. Currently she is only twenty-one. Their version of the world has no magic. Government is replaced with the Royal judgment of the Cinq Kingdom and her family rules the Earth, the colonies in space, and the future colonies built on other planets as their technology would have progressed."

Usagi frowned. Relena's future sounded almost like her own sans magic. Would it really effect... could Relena's kingdom really replace her own? "You're saying that Crystal Tokyo might not come to be… and instead the Cinq Kingdom would rule in it's place?" Usagi whispered. _Chibiusa will still exist… right? _Setsuna had said she would no matter what, and Usagi continued to try to cling to that hope even as fear began to attack her heart again. This is what a mother's worry must feel like...

"Our dimension is the dominant. What once was a universe filled without magic, is now bursting with it and what we once lacked in technology we gained through the merge. Most of the people on the earth and in the colonies remember the history of the wars. Most people had FOUGHT in the wars, many had died in the wars. People remember that. People remember Queen Relena... no one remembers Princess Serenity or even Prince Endymion. to them Endymion's only connection to the kingdom of dreams was because Selene had put him to sleep, and he hadn't been a prince, he had been a sheep herder. History has been tampered with and that is dangerous...

It is vital Crystal Tokyo exist to thwart off threats. The Cinq Kingdom ruling would only ensure chaos." She frowned. "The timeline is unstable and the Cinq establishing control is a powerful threat. People are more sympathetic to what is real. The wars were real to most people, they were in the wars, they fought, loved ones died. Relena was real. She was a beacon of peace. Most people don't know the Sailor Senshi and what we are or do. We're considered a myth. A paranormal phenomenon. A probable hoax. They will side with them if we stand by and let it happen." Setsuna frowned. "The outcome right now is in their favor. We can't simply take-over. That is not why we are here. We want to help humanity and Earth, not dominate them."

"No kidding, it's not in our favor. We're now public enemy number one." Makoto said angrily, punching her hand back and down against the wall she leaned on.

"We're going to do our best." Hotaru said softly from her fathers arms, awake, looking at her dear friends. Her princess. "Don't worry about what's happening with the political situation of the threat, you worry about Dark and getting to Kinmoku."

Rei's father, Ryu Hino, nodded at his daughter. "I can help with the politics, after all I am a politician."

Rei frowned and shook her head. It reminded him so much of his late wife, Reiko. Rei looked so much like her... "You can't, you have to stay hidden, they'll arrest you in hopes to find me."

Ryu frowned, he had been away from his daughter for ten years. It had been entirely to long since he'd last seen her. The last he had heard of her when Kaidou was thinking of marrying her until he put a stop to that. He wasn't good enough for her. She needed someone who could protect her, unlike how he failed to protect her mother. "You are practically my estranged daughter. I hadn't been in contact with you until the FBI in America broke into my estate trying to find you. They hadn't. They won't, you'll be gone. I can fix things, no one suspects we had been in contact."

Michiru nodded. "Perhaps it could help. We have no choice right now." She smiled at Rei, they shared the gift of foresight. The outer senshi carried multiple strengths of their inner counterparts. It was why they were so much stronger. They didn't have their princess to aid in their battles on the outer edges of their solar system.

Michiru carried the ability of foresight like Rei, the grace of Minako, and the power of strength like Makoto. Her power was eerily similar to Ami's. Setsuna also carried the power of foresight like Rei, the skills of leadership like Minako and the strength of Makoto. Her intelligence was on par with the Mercurian senshi. Haruka held the strength like Makoto, her power reminiscent of the more grounded elements of earth, almost similar in nature to Makoto's nature like earthy powers. Haruka's earth tone powers were full of her speed and light, much like the energy given off by the Venus leader. Saturn, was a level of her own, her powers similar in regards only to Setsuna and their princess.

They'd be able to handle being the ones in charge of protecting everyone while the inners and their princess left. She was sure of it. Michiru gave them a firm, encouraging nod. "You'll need to hurry."

Luna nodded. "There are rally's forming now that our lives and the possible Crystal Tokyo might rule over everyone. The people are afraid we are going to try to enslave them. People are practically begging Relena to take on the throne again, to prevent as they put it, stranger from ruling them."

Naru's bluish green eyes were lowered and somber, her short red locks of curly hair were pulled back by an emerald bow, half up and half down to barely brush against her shoulders. She had waited for the day that Usagi would tell her that she was Sailor Moon, she just wished it hadn't been under these unpleasant circumstances. "There are others fighting for Crystal Tokyo. We're outnumbered in votes, but we won't give up. We have videos and tapes proving your existence and what you stand for." Umino nodded and held up his small camcorder.

Usagi frowned worried. "You could have been hurt."

Naruru looked at her older sister and her sisters best friend. She had known Usagi since she had been born. Naru and Usagi having been best friends since their mothers had been pregnant at the same time and met in labor classes. Usagi was like her other older sister. She knew the senshi were awesome. She missed Chibiusa though, she had always wanted a friendship like Naru and Usagi, and she had seen a chance of having a friend like Usagi in Chibiusa. Weird how Chibiusa ended up being Usagi's future daughter. Naruru smiled her bright orange hair was curled on top of her head in a messy bun with only two tendrils of hair falling to her shoulders. She wondered what other amazing things she'd learn. "We all love the Sailor Senshi, we knew you'd protect us."

Their mother, Ms. Osaka nodded and shared a brief look with her friend Ikuko before eying Usagi, who was like a second daughter to her. "We support you."

Usagi smiled happily. Tears of happiness and a smile of hope on her sweet cupid face. "Thank you, everyone."

Her eyes hardened and she gripped her broach and eyed her senshi as they stood all around the room, smiling with determination and kind eyes at their loved ones before entering the central control room off to the side of their unground base.

"Are you ready?" Usagi asked Mamoru, reaching for his hand. He nodded, and they grasped hands, a light filling the entire base as they became Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, the girls gripped their henshin crystals.

Everyone in the room could feel the warmth the two lovers conjured as they stood in all their royal regalia.

A camera blinked to life, and they could see themselves on the large monitor that took up the size of the wall in the massive room. Luna and Artemis were behind the camera, in human form. They were at the computers, staring at their charges with pride.

They were ready.

…

Hiiro glared at the television set, everyone around the table watched with guarded expressions.

"My name is Princess Serenity. Many millennium ago, there were ten kingdoms that ruled the very distant past, further past antiquity. The nine kingdoms ruled the solar system in a peace treaty known as the Silver Alliance, during what is called the Silver Millennium. My kingdom, the moon kingdom was at the head of this Alliance. The Moon Kingdom." She stared at the man beside her. "Only one kingdom was not apart of this peaceful time, but that is where prophecy, no, where destiny steps into place and karma grants us another chance at a peaceful utopia for us all. Ten kingdoms aligned with hope in the future, where as nine plus one kingdoms fell in the past tragically..."

She was gorgeous. A true vision of an angel, or goddess perhaps. All of them were. They were all so otherworldly beautiful, it could bring tears to their eyes if it weren't for them being pilots.

The Sailor Senshi and Sailor Moon plus one Tuxedo Kamen had come onto the television. Everywhere, a public broadcast that hit every television and every computer. They had introduced themselves, and every Earth senshi was present.

According to their records however, there had been more at times.

Eternal Sailor Moon senshi of sanctity. The Messiah of Light, the Light of Hope. Princess of the White Moon Empire, Princess Serenity.

Tuxedo Kamen, the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion. They were told that the tenth kingdom separate of the so called Silver Millennium was the kingdom that ruled entirely over the earth called the Golden Kingdom of Elysion. By what he said the planet's only true royalty by blood, by lineage and chosen directly by their planet for their planet. They were connected, they were one. Endymoin and Earth. Elysion.

Eternal Sailor Mercury, senshi of ice and wisdom.

Eternal Sailor Mars, senshi of spirit and fire.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter, senshi of storms and nature.

Eternal Sailor Venus, The leader of the inner Sailor Senshi, senshi of love and energy.

Eternal Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time, leader of the Outer Sailor Senshi, senshi of the underworld, and of space and time.

Eternal Sailor Uranus, Guardian of the Skies, senshi of speed, strength and wind.

Eternal Sailor Neptune, Guardian of the Seas and Oceans, senshi of harmony, water and resilience.

Eternal Sailor Saturn. Messiah of Silence, the Shinigami of entire worlds, the apocalyptic senshi of death and revolution.

The pilots got to meet three new senshi within the news feed. Neptune, Uranus and Saturn.

Sailor Uranus was tall, taller than the Jupiter Amazon Warrior. She was slim but intimidating. Her curves were extenuated only by the eternal fuku and white boots they all wore. Her colors ranged from navy to blue to a dark yellow. Her hair was such a pale sandy blond it almost appeared white. It only accentuated her dark teal eyes. She looked no older than eighteen. She held an intricate gold, curved sword, the blade made out of some odd white metal and incrusted in jewels. Her hand gripped the sword that touched the cool metal of a fanciful teal green hand mirror held together, fingers intertwining with Sailor Neptune's.

Sailor Neptune had dark wavy teal sea-green hair to her waist and dark navy blue eyes, her skin was pale and she was tall but very voluptuous, an hourglass figure with long skinny limbs. Her fuku consisted of soft aquamarine and teal colors, she like Uranus was also older than the inner court and their princess, also looking about eighteen. She held an intricate teal and gold colored mirror, with her fingers wrapped around the teal green handle, the hilt of Uranus's sword and fingers locked with her lovers.

And last but definitely not least was a small young barely preteen girl. The shortest amongst them all the height of a child who looked no older than twelve. She was ghostly pale, her skin practically glowing in contrast to her pitch black hair. When the light caught the thick velvety dark strands, it revealed her hair was actually a very dark violet shade. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, and they were icy. Ageless. Her eyes made her appear generations old, in the body of a small adorable and frail looking young girl.

She wore the same fuku only in black and purples, much like Sailor Pluto's black and maroon colored scheme. The two senshi's that carried with them an aura of death. Also like Sailor Pluto, she too carried a long staff that towered above her.

It was a sharp, metal weapon, the blade in the shape of a sharp G, a Glaive. It was a massive elegantly curved knife, on a very slim staff that was as tall as the key staff Pluto held in her grasp, which was taller than the tallest senshi herself which made the weapon Saturn carried only that much more intimidating. Where as Pluto's staff was only a couple feet taller, the blade Saturn held was almost twice her short height in length. The shaft was thin and black and she had wielded it expertly when she had announced who she was, as if the length were no added trouble to her skill.

That was the beginning of the pod cast. They all now wore regalia proclaiming to be royalty of entire planets.

Princess Serenity stood out amongst them all, an ethereal vision in white silk and lace, gold and silver, pearls decorating her otherworldly appearance. Her hair was snow white, and spilled along the floor mingling with the see-through skirts that were lined with pearls at her bare feet. The dress was only see-through from the thigh down, a strange material that looked like silk but acted like lace. A golden pearl anklet decorated her foot and again on her wrist. A necklace with a massive glittery silvery diamond hung from a loose thin golden chain, to rest upon her ample bust and glimmer with rainbows when the light would bounce off it.

A glowing golden crescent moon decorated the middle of her brow and on her head she wore a crown of large spiked diamonds. In her hand was a tall staff, the rod as tall as the other staff weapons, but held a rounded chalice at the top, decorated with a heart and crown. It reminded Hiiro of Eternal Sailor Moon's Broach. The thin shaft was white, the scepter itself, a glittering red and gold.

The senshi wore dresses of their own. Mercury blue, Mars red, Venus gold, Jupiter green, Neptune teal, Uranus navy, Pluto black and Saturn violet.

Prince Endymion wore blue and gold armor, a black cape with an inner drapery of rose red, and held a long cane topped with a chrome skull.

Hiiro stood up and stormed from the room.

"Why are they so hot?" Duo complained loudly.

Quatre looked after Hiiro concerned.

"So… what next?" Wufei asked, eyes glued to the television as the story unfolded. They were recording it. Hiiro would watch it later.

They watched as the senshi had also broadcasted clips of their fights, their battles, their enemies, their losses, their victories. People had recorded these things and they had found these recordings and were trying to win over the people with the truth of who and what they really are. As they watched these magical fairytale people protect mankind from monsters, and perform magic they knew it would only be a matter of time before the people did side with them, whether out of fear or utter faith, they'd find out.

"It's not edited or changed footage." Trowa said from his computer, analyzing the footage with his software as it played. "It's completely real and hasn't been tampered with."

"Damnit, this is just too weird!" Duo whined.

Wufei chucked his cup at him.

**End Chapter**

**REFERENCES**

**All characters in this chapter(I.E. Himeko, Kakero, Rurune, Naruru, Asanumo, Kotono, ect.) listed in this chapter are REAL characters from the Sailor Moon manga/anime. **

**Motoki Furuhata: blond hair green eyes, runs the crown arcade and cafe.**

**Unazuki Furuhata: red hair in a ponytail with tendrils by ears, green eyes. Motoki's little sister who works as a waitress for the crown arcade. Once rode on the back of Mamoru's motorcycle. Usagi had been jealous of her.**

**Naru Osaka: short curly red hair with a green bow tie, blue eyes. Usagi's best friend.**

**Naruru Osaka: Her hair is curly piled on the top of her head, more orange than red with two thin long tendrils by her ears as the only lose hair, the rest up in curls on top of her head. she appears in one of Chibiusa's manga side stories called the Picture Diary. I think there are four stories.**

**Ruruna Kobe: Looks a lot like Naruru with long soft lavender hair in two low hanging pigtails with straight blunt bangs and pastel blue eyes. She's best friends with Naruru and Naruru and Ruruna adore Chibiusa and don't get along well with Hotaru. They cosplay as super scantily clad senshi.**

**Makoto Hanmatsuura: is a fat chubby little man in the same story as Ruruna and Naruru and cosplays as Tuxedo Mask called Chubby Kamen I think lol.**

**Her mother's name was never mentions but let's try Shiori. She has curly red hair too often in a french twist and milky grayish blue eyes.**

**Kakero Oozora : White hair reddish brown eyes, handsome. He was in the story where they fight Princess snoy Kaguya from spreading a great freeze over all of Earth. Luna kisses him, and gets her human form.**

**Himeko Nayotake: Is in love with Kakero and he loves her.**

**Momoko Momohara: She's Chibiusa's friend. The little girl in the Chinese dress with the covered ballerina bun.**

**Kotono Sarashina: She goes to Rei's school and she admires Rei a lot. She has long straight hair with two side ribbons.**

**Kyusuka Sarashina: Supposedly Kotono's little brother. He kinda looks like Shingo and rumor has it that he has a crush on Chibiusa because he teases her and gives her a Sailor Moon badge and later a Sailor Moon Cup.**

**Sorano: he has no last name but he's chibiusa's age and he's just like Umino, so I'm making him Umino's little brother.**

**Umino Gurio: the nerd with glasses like crushes on the girls and eventually hooks up with our sweet dear Naru.**

**Asanuma: No last name listed but he has blond hair and blue eyes, he's younger than the senshi but older than Shingo and Chibiusa. He's fourteen if Makoto is sixteen. When he first appears in the manga he's in seventh grade and goes to Mamoru's school (Mamoru is seventeen when he first appears in the manga. Although not in MY story lol.) and hero worships Mamoru. He's close to Makoto and Makoto eventually tells him about the Sailor senshi when he sees Mamoru heal himself (Mamoru has healing power used often in the manga) and Luna talking to Usagi and Mamoru.**

**Kaidou was the only man Rei ever loved in the manga (Chad was never apart of the manga, in the manga Rei hates men which has a lot to do with her Politician father that abandoned her after her mothers death and Kaidou's betraying her for her father. This is featured in Rei's side story Casablanca memories.) Chad is still in this story but they aren't dating any longer, he's a musician now.**

**Nishimura Reika: Long auburn hair and auburn eyes thick bangs. Motoki's girlfriend.**

**Yumiko and Kuri are the two girls with dark hair long and short that first appear in the beginning of the manga and anime as Usagi and Naru's girl friends.**

**Sakurada Haruna: Long curly reddish orange hair and brown eyes. Usagi's tough love teacher.**

**The outer senshi in the manga watch out for the inners and adore their princess. The inners think the outers are the ones that help them ascend to their Super Sailor Senshi forms in the manga.**

**In the manga Motoki/Andrew knew about the senshi and Mamoru after Endy had brainwashed him and they tried to kill Bunny in the central control room. They had a central computer lab under the arcade normally run by Luna, Artemis and Minako. Usagi's battle with Mamoru and Beryl took place there and she actually fought Metallia, which was a giant shadow demon.**

**Hotaru's father is good though, like in the anime, cause in the manga he was just bad. Very very bad.**

**Check out the first version of Sailor Moon, before the anime, the manga at mangafox . Com remove spaces.**

**AGAIN I use all versions of Sailor Moon. Manga, anime and so on and so forth. The scenes are all just too good!**

**I'd like to thank PreistessHelene for the idea for this chapter. She gave me an idea when I had none lol I really appreciate everyone's reviews, they really do help me!**


	13. 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Brief Notes by Nerf or Nothing: I will update this until I finish it!

Light of Hope

**Chapter Thirteen**

_A droplet of water fell and echoed throughout the empty abyss making her flinch from the sudden movement and noise. It was too quiet. The entire area was void of all life. There was no movement, no noise and it was unsettling her in ways that left her feeling great discomfort._

_The entire space surrounding her was so empty and void that she couldn't tell where the abyss began and where it ended. It wasn't dark but it wasn't bright either. Everything was silver. It sparkled brilliantly all around her but seemed cold and frightening. It was even, oddly enough, dull. The color was everywhere and seemed to lack any other color and vibrancy._

_She was here again… __**her silver prison**__._

_Where time wasn't a theory, it didn't even exist. She'd fly as high as her wings would take her, she's shoot down in free fall as long as she could fall. In any direction she would travel, and it didn't feel like days were flying by. No it felt like years. It felt like she was the only thing left in a universe that was drowned and forgotten. A silvery dead plain of no beginning and no end no matter how far she would fly._

_And slowly her heart would dwindle, and her lungs would suffocate. Eternally alone. Never to see any other color than silver. Never to feel warmth on her skin, never to be kissed by an autumn wind. Snow. Rain. She even missed thunderstorms. No, she'd slowly still in her silvery prison realizing she will never experience anything other than this singular hell for however long she lived. And she had an inkling it would be much too long for her liking. Eternally alone._

_A sob wracked her body, but no sound came out. No, she wasn't privileged enough for sound. Sound was like anything living, meaning it was foreign to this inky realm._

_No the only time she ever heard herself, was when she would release that blood curdling scream at the end of her dream._

_**Dream**__. This was the first time she was conscious of her dream while inside it. Never before had she thought she were in a dream. No, she had only hoped and prayed she could wake up and escape these horrors._

_She sobbed again, her wings spanning out around her large and far behind her as she slowly came to a hopeless stop. Where the feathers of the white wings would slowly inch by inch close against her body where they would eventually encircle and embrace her in her grief, her heart too heavy with fear, loneliness and suffering. It was a dream but she could not stop feeling as if she'd never be warm again. Never hear again. Never feel again._

_Tears streaked down her face and her heart felt like it had been ripped out. She never understood the pain of these dreams. She was trapped and alone. The air stiller than death, the noise so silent it felt almost like she had no existence and nothing felt like it would ever be okay._

_The silver around her glittered like the lightest and shiniest of metals. Everywhere was the same color depth, no shadows, no light, just the never ending silver was around her as if she were in the deepest darkest part of an ocean, where no light entered and if lost, you wouldn't be able to find yourself from the surface to the sandy hidden floor. It went on as far as she would fly, looking almost like she could reach a silver wall, but try as she might, she would try until it felt like she would end up trying for eternity and she collapsed from exhaustion and raw pain nipping at her heart. Hopelessness closing in on her from all sides. Her still body floating in the silver realm._

_Her tears flew down her pale flushed cheeks in rivers, her golden sun-kissed hair flowing around her in waves, the strands constantly swimming around her as if she really were in water or perhaps zero gravity, to fall past her ankles and her feet and inches below further… as she hovered in the inky silver dimension. Drowning. No, she could breath. Each breath hurt so much she couldn't forget it. Her breaths were always in tune with her tears, her shaken breaths as she sobbed. Gasping, crying. Panic._

_Her body was completely bare. Naked with only her arms closed into her throbbing chest, the pain unbearable, and her large cherub like wings enfolding over her in a feathery hug, nearly completely covering her in the soft white blanket of wings._

_She'd never felt such agony, as she had in these dreams._

_Drip._

_And her tears began to gather in small ringlets, the drops of water sounded around her almost laughingly. Mocking her inability to escape, to find a surface, ground, anything._

_Drip._

_It mocked her as the small noise would ring out in soft, whispery echos. Taunting her. Telling her to keep falling, that there was ground, and her tears were the only thing that would ever touch it._

_Drip._

_The sounds of her tears only made her heart race more. The noise was there, but where her tears fell she could never find. The scream she emits at the end of the dream, she always chillingly remembers as it is the end of her dream and when she awakes from this nightmare. Would soon come._

_She touched her face and eyed her tears through furthering blurry eyes._

_This time… however. It was different._

_Suddenly the silver realm began to melt all around her just before the scream had finished racking it's way up from her throat._

_She watched, eyes like the view of space just as dusk hits, the inky blue black was tortured. An expression she was sure she had worn for more than a million years. But light was flickering in through the droopy running walls of the silver world and her tears soon fell from relieved, tired eyes filling with calm as the world began to reshape itself around her like an oil painting. Silver gone, replacing itself with greens, blues, reds, grays, white, golds, black, creams, pinks, oranges, yellows, purples and every other color under the sun that she hadn't seen in so long, too long, that it literally hurt to see with her sheltered eyes. Much like a prisoner who hadn't seen the light of day, it had been much too long. _

_The silver melted its way down and began to shape around her as if painting a picture. The only silver left was the colors of the glittering crystals off in the distance. It was the distinct scenery of Crystal Tokyo._

_The large crystal towers and buildings looked much like spears of pure, naturally shaped crystals. As the last of the silver disappeared from underneath her floating feet, she slowly lowered herself down. Toes, arch, heel. She fell to her knees and she fisted the emerald grass and she slowly, almost cherished the way the grass felt as she lowered herself to the ground. Laying in awe, before a sob racked at her body. She could feel her breath actually hitching, and she could hear the sob as she released it and it was filled with relief. She was out of that horrible dream. Her body and mind could not comprehend her conscious awareness and she teared as if everything had been real. Her conscious knew, this too wasn't real but to her dream self, it all still felt very real and it was beyond comforting. It was wholly welcomed._

_How long had it been… since she'd been unable to touch any surface, since there… in that inky silver realm... no surface existed? She ran her hand over the prickling ticklish grass, the smooth blades caressing the pads of her fingertips, fingers, down to her palms and across her bare chest and arms._

_The sun was low in the sky and it's beams warmed at her skin, making her heart give erratic thumbs of joy as her entire body convulsed for a moment and finally relaxed, completely at ease. Tears rushed down her cheeks, but for the first time in a dream since that dream, did she smile. It almost felt foreign, how long had it been since she smiled?_

_She was still naked, her hair falling around her and spilling everywhere as she lay her entire body down across the green blanket of grass that came with the planet earth. Her golden hair loosely draped across her bare form, covering her modestly as she rested her eyes and closed them. For the first time in what she was sure was an entire millennium in that cage, she felt peace._

_"This is only a dream. It has always been a dream…"_

_She knows that. Her Higher Conscious was watching this all as if it were a movie and she was helpless to observe._

_Her Dream Self startled, heart pounding rapidly with fright. For far too long she had heard no voice, she had not spoken and as the words were said, she couldn't be certain if she was mistaken because she hadn't heard herself speak in so long that she was remembering improperly... or if that voice actually sounded too much like her._

_Her head snapped up, she hadn't heard someone speak in ages, let alone her own voice._

_Impossible._

_There before her stood herself. Her destined self. Neo Queen Serenity._

_Sparkling snow white hair, styled elegantly into her traditional style. A style she had not worn in too many years. Countless. The glittery liquid diamond like strands fell past her feet to trail slightly behind her, unlike her sparkling vivid gold hair._

_Gold hair. Did that make her Usagi, laying naked in front of Neo Queen Serenity... or was she Sailor Moon, dealing with the reincarnation of the moon princess, whose hair was also as white as snow?_

_She didn't know anymore. In fact, she felt oddly disconnected as she stared at what she assumed was herself._

_Neo Queen Serenity's skin was almost as white as her hair with only the pale hint of rosy hue of health and soft pink lips. As if she rarely walked in the sun that Usagi had so greatly enjoyed, and instead preferred the cool, reflected light of the moon at night. Her eyes were like dark, stormy blue crystal balls. Strong. Haunted. Beautiful wise eyes, so shadowed, so mysterious… so familiar._

_Her high conscious looked at her future self and her dream self. Neo Queen Serenity's eyes were so much darker than her own, and her dream self's eyes looked as if she were one of the living dead, only a pleading of an aura that begged for someone, anyone, to put her out of her misery. It was horrible._

_The golden crescent insignia lay glowing regally between her elegant white brows and her Royal Tiara sat in it's perfect place in the center crown of her head._

_Her royal dress was as white as her hair, and as translucent. Bound only by pearls and a breastplate of silver ringed crescent moons just over her bust, leaving her shoulders bare. The white layers of the finest, thinnest silks flew tightly over her womanly curves to trail behind her with the thick lacy bow and wings resting low on her back just before her hips. Her back and shoulders completely bare, with only white detached puffs of see-through white sleeves decorated the middle of her arms._

_In her hand she held a tall staff, with a single golden crescent moon at the top of it's length, sharp and sparkling beautifully in the light of the dying sun._

_"What's happening… are you real?" Usagi asked, sitting up, unashamed of her state of undress. The wind picked up from behind her and blew her loose molten gold hair to spill over her shoulders and cover her modestly._

_Neo Queen Serenity smiled down at Usagi, she always smiled so much brighter, when faced with her past self. The memories of how carefree and spirited she had once been, always made her happy… until she was drawn back into the reality that she was now the ruler of not just Earth, but the entire galaxy. Responsible for so many people and worlds. However, this was a blessing compared to her fate._

_To their fate._

_Her Higher Conscious could feel, think, smell, taste and touch everything her Dream Self could. And she soon realized she could do the same of her Future Dream Self. ...What was her fate? What was their fate?_

_"I am real." She whispered, she sat down on an intricate stone bench in the center of the Coliseum of flowers, emerald grass surrounded by roman styled pillars, a beautiful outdoor garden on the edge of the kingdom. "You are looking at your future self."_

_Flashes of Dark suddenly raced through her mind. Worry of losing Crystal Tokyo, of losing Chibiusa. The thoughts of her Higher Conscious was enough to wipe away her current Dream Self, and she was left in the body of that abused prisoner that had been trapped in a world of silence._

_Neo Queen Serenity was her future self. Her Higher Conscious was Usagi. She didn't know herself from the silver prison. Her Dream Self. She didn't know how she got there. How long she'd been there. Long. That prison of silver and that pain is all she knew of herself in those dreams. That Prisoner. Her Dream Self._

_No, the silver dream was forgotten._

_She was now Usagi. And Usagi wanted answers._

_"So Crystal Tokyo will come to exist?" Usagi said softly, her eyes still swollen and watery from her tears but hope shining brilliantly in their crystalline depths as if it were possible the vessel of the prisoner she possessed could ever feel hope. Sore, was the one thing Usagi felt as she possessed her Dream Self's body in order to talk to her future self._

_This was definitely a dream. __**It made no sense.**_

_Neo Queen Serenity smiled. "No." Her head turned to face her crystal kingdom. "No, it will not. However, you have always been a princess and you have always had a destiny. In your past life you were to be Queen. You were, we were always to be the next Queen of the Silver Alliance, the ruler of the White Moon Empire."_

_The city sparkled in the glow of the sunset, but as day turned to night and the sky darkened to a deep blue-black and stars shone brightly over head, in the light of the moon, the crystal city seemed almost alive with a glow of their own._

_"Crystal Tokyo is the kingdom of Earth. Even if we were not to marry Prince Endymion, a kingdom of earth would still exist, and an heir of the White Moon Kingdom, would protect all. To rule."_

_Neo Queen Serenity's eyes fell. "But a far greater path lies ahead of us. A wonderful and disastrous gift. A curse disguised as a blessing. Power, limitless. Immortality awaits us, when we shall enter an endless dance, a battle for complete control. On the side of hope against the side of despair. Order and chaos at war. Two ultimate powers, fighting for each owns desire for the fate of the universe."_

_Usagi knelt in front of the great White Queen, her future self and wondered how she could ever be so stunning, so strong, so wise. All modesty left her, not a thought to her nudity as she knelt unabashed in front of herself. Her future self. She wanted to be like her, as soon as she could._

_"I want to be like you." The Queen smiled almost motherly. A soft chuckle escaped her lips at Usagi's timid and startled blush. "This is your dream, and I am you." Her smile fell slightly and she looked off into the distance, her eyes frosting into a darker blue. "And yet, we are so unalike." The Queen looked at Usagi sadly, wistfully. "Tell me, have you forgotten what your dream was before you discovered your destiny, before you became Sailor Moon." Her ageless eyes misted but tears never fell. "Because I have forgotten."_

_Usagi looked down. No, she hadn't forgotten. It never occurred to her that she would._

_**She never thought she would remain Sailor Moon. **__She thought that after the defeat of Beryl and Metallia, that everything would __**go back to normal. **__That she wouldn't have to fight again, that she could continue to be Usagi Tsukino, a new and happier life… than her previous tragic end as Princess Serenity, crown princess of the most powerful alliance._

_Her dreams were simple but they were hers. They were happy and wonderful and that's what she had really wanted. Treasures she had been keeping secret in her heart._

_She wanted to stop fighting. Forever. No threats, no worries, no responsibilities. To make many more wonderful friends. Maybe she would write a manga, volunteer or work full time at the hospital. She wanted to marry her prince, but instead of a kingdom, they'd live in a beautiful house, with a beautiful yard and a white picket fence where her children would play. Her children._

_That's right. She wanted kids. Lots of kids. Boys and girls, and they'd all love her. She'd be a stay at home mom and do everything she could for her children, just like Ikuko-mama._

_**But she knew that would never happen.**_

_Her wonderful happy home would be a cold silvery crystal castle and as Queen she could only bare one child, and that one child seems to hate her… no, as Queen her daughter loves and idolizes her but the Queen was right. They truly are, vastly different._

_As Queen, she won't have the time to do all the simple little things she loves. She will instead be responsible for an entire empire. She won't get to spend much time with her growing daughter, instead having to send her to the past in order to help her. As Queen, she'll hardly leave her silver castle. __**Her silver prison.**_

_They had said the Queen hardly ever leaves the castle, the last time she existed the castle was when the Dark Moon clan attacked. Her eyes had glared up at Prince Diamondo, as he stared down at the beautiful Queen who had dashed madly out of her sanctuary, her palace, her prison. She had run to a small pigtailed child before she the little pigtailed girl was obliterated to nothing but bones and then dust. _

_She had been searching for Chibiusa. Before the attack struck the queen raised her arms and was bathed in light as the crystal spread from her palace and grew, covering her and swallowing her back into her crystal palace. Tucked into a deep sleep as she healed her body of the blast from the giant Black Death Crystals that had struck her home, leaving her daughter. Her five year old daughter that had suddenly stopped aging, even her mentality for 900 years never grew and she was left alone to fend for herself as the Queen recovered._

_The memory faded. _

_"I left in search of Small Lady. She had disappeared and taken the core of the Maraboshi no Ginzuishou with her." The Queen whispered, remembering the small girl that she thought was Chibiusa, killed before her eyes as the attack struck and the dark crystal seemed to decay everything around it, turning her wonderful planet into a dead star like it's attacker. Death Phantom. Nemesis._

_Usagi looked into the sky at the pristine glowing white orb in the sky. The moon. "Why are you visiting my dreams… was it to save me from the silver prison?"_

_"Yes and no." The queen sighed and played with her white skirts. "If we become Queen, the balance in our universe will tip to the side of peace…" she frowned. "However, everything must have an equal balance, the greater peace in the galaxy will always end and wars will always happen. By becoming Queen we will be forced into a never ending battle, to keep the side we choose causing an unbalanced universe and the darkness, war… Chaos will rise to tip it to their desires and thus the fight for control will continue. Eternally, the two powers dance." She sighed, sounding tired._

_"When the balance is tipped to one side too long... when it ceases to be tipped it is always by apocalyptic proportions. If we were to continue being Sailor Moon... we could avoid that existence. We could avoid that horrific tragic end._

_The queens dark eyes pleaded with Usagi. "You must never become Queen, Usagi. You must not lose yourself to the greater good. You can always protect your home and the ones you love, but you mustn't be the enforcer, the ruler over ultimate order. Peace is what we all want, what we live for, our duty to protect the galaxy was our destiny as Princess Serenity... and you have been given an opportunity most can't ever achieve. A second chance. Don't base the future on the past, no matter how we try to do it, thinking we can do it better…_

_**History will always repeat itself."**_

_Usagi let an earth shattering cry escape her lips as she suddenly relived the final moments of the moon kingdom. Everyone around her was dead or dying. Her senshi had fallen at the hands of their own lovers, and her own prince lay dead on the stairs of a once beautiful marble palace now bathed in their blood._

_Dark and murky clouds of destruction rung high in the air with thunder and red and black lightening struck at the people below as demons attacked and devoured their victims. Screams of the neighboring planets could be heard as the Glaive of Silence was brought down with the duty performed by the Goddess of Death. Sailor Saturn had been awakened from the depths of the dead icy planet of Saturn feeling the hopeless end of a great and prospering era, so that she may end the pain, the tragedy, the suffering. The Apocalyptic senshi left dead planets in her wake as she killed them all. The people of the Dark Kingdom and the people of the Silver Alliance. When her Glaive strikes all hope is gone, and she ends the world with silence, as everything dies. Including herself, when her duty is completed._

_Princess Serenity grasped the Sword that was gifted to her Sailor Senshi to protect her, but had failed to protect them, and sat by her prince's head on the steps of her defeated kingdom. Everyone was dead. She knew not where her mother was. Her loyal inner court, her senshi... her friends were all dead. To be killed by their lovers... it was awful. The people of her kingdom were being slaughtered before her and she was powerless to stop it. No. If Sailor Saturn was awake, that meant no one could stop it. That meant there was no hope._

_She kissed Endymion briefly on his bloody and still lips, and bent her head back to the cloud of death so that she could stare directly at Metallia with cruel unforgiving conviction and closed her eyes, shoving the sword through her chest, to and through the center of her heart._

_Further away, her mother had been alive. Her body leaning heavily on her crescent moon staff, where her daughters starseed sat at the top of the staff, the Maraboshi no Ginzuishou. Her daughters senshi crystal she had named and used to protect her daughter until she was ready to protect herself._

_She had foreseen this future on the day she birthed her daughter. It made it no easier, and she knew what she had to do. She waited for Saturn to arrive, before she used the Maraboshi no Ginzuishou one last time. Crystals shot out of the bodies of the sailor senshi, and the Ginzuishou fell from the staff._

_She had watched as her daughter killed herself, and she knew, that she too would die, but not before she brought the crystals to the Galaxy Cordon. Not before she gave them a new chance, to fulfill prophecy, destiny._

_**Total peace... had finally come to an inevitable end as all things must.**_

Usagi gasped, shooting up from her bed, her knuckles white as they clutched the blanket. Tears fell from her face and she wiped at her wide haunted eyes.

A gasp left her lips as arms suddenly encircled her, and finally the sob she had been holding back fell from her lips and she gripped her friend's shoulder, crying heavily and heartily, heart-wrenchingly, into their chest.

Rei had been awake, watching her princess sleep, the troubled expressions crossing the sleeping bunny's face worrying her. Usagi always assured everyone she was fine. _It was irritating really_. Especially since she always made them bare their problems to her, so she could make them feel better, to shoulder their own fears and pain… to give them sanctuary from their demons and shower them with love.

It was annoying, because Usagi always hid her pain, her real inner fears and demons, always putting on a show of little miniscule problems but never sharing her real troubles, fearing she'd trouble them.

Usagi loved them that much, but it was annoying that she didn't see they merely wanted to do the same for _her._

Rei smoothed her hand down her princess's crown of golden hair as she cried. Why was it, that the protectors were always being protected by none other than their Princess, the one whom was most important, the one whom was supposed to be protected, always protecting them?

If it killed her, Rei would shoulder any pain Usagi felt, always. She held Usagi a little tighter.

"Rei… tell me again, I want to hear about your dreams again." Usagi asked, calmer.

Rei smiled.

…

Prince Millardo, Lieutenant Noin and Lady Une were discussing what to do about the current events, but Relena couldn't concentrate. She felt so tired lately, so unable to concentrate. Zapped.

Her eyes were blurring as she tried to stay awake, watching them speak, seeing their lips moving but no longer hearing them.

_Screams were echoing and loud crackling thunder deafened all noise as black lightening struck all around the desolate area. Flashes and explosions were emitting from the center of the black cloud of destruction, a monstrous entity breaking free from it's dimension, trying to invade their world._

_The bodies of four women were floating in a chaotic breeze. They looked almost as if they were dead. Three other women focused intently on the interaction between none other than Sailor Moon, one of her first incarnations._

_Another woman bathed in an intricate black dress, her inky black hair like spider webs, so long it clung to the buildings around the battlefield, moving as if it lived of it's own will. Her expression was dark in her pale face and a five pointed star glowed upside down along her brow. She looked and breathed evil, but her eyes, those black eyes with tiny white pupils changed to a vivid violet, so dark it almost did appear black. Kind yet sad eyes, so old and weary, a deadly calm look, a look of silent waiting anger. A rush of violet power. A violet colored soul._

Relena gasped awake when a hand tapped her cheek.

"Relena-sama, are you alright?" Noin asked worriedly.

The other two remained silent, but concern was evident in their expressions.

Relena smiled, her eyes shadowed. "Yes… I seemed to have fallen asleep… I've been so tired lately. Do you mind if I excuse myself to rest?"

Millardo simply nodded, "Get well soon sister. We'll need you to be strong."

Relena nodded as she turned to leave, wobbly. "Yes…"

**End Chapter**

**REFERENCES!**

**The memory of Neo Queen Serenity during the attack was an exact part of the manga. It's mentioned she never leaves the castle, she runs around trying to find Rini and sees a little girl with pigtails get killed and gets swallowed by the crystal palace as a giant meteorite of the black crystal is summoned to strike the earth to kill everything.**

**The memory of Princess Serenity killing herself is exactly what happened in the manga. It mentions how Minako is entrusted with the sword, the inners use it to protect Serenity, Princess Serenity kills herself with the sword in the first saga. **

**It's mentioned Saturn ends the grossly tortured remains of the Silver Millennium in the saga where Uranus, Pluto and Neptune want to kill Saturn fearing she will simply end the world again when they're reborn. **

**And it's briefly mentioned at the end of the stars saga by Guardian Cosmos that Usagi's light was familiar and that her mother had come to Sagittarius Zero Star to plead with the Cordon and Guardian Cosmos to save the light of the starseeds she had brought, to give them another chance.**

**The memory of Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9. All the senshi were scattered in the manga atop broken building, some covered in debris. Mistress 9 floating above a black hole that appeared where mugan gauken (the acedmy owned by Tomoe) once stood and Pharaoh 90 was trying to break through to their dimension. I mixed anime and manga cause Pluto "died" in the anime of this battle because she uses time stop in the manga she's passed out on the building. For my story I'm mixing it up. She doesn't die but she's with Neptune and Uranus aren't passed out like the inners but awake like in the anime for Sailor Moons conservation with Mistress 9 in the manga. **

**Also Professor Tomoe obviously remains good and Sailor Moon still takes the blast for them. Sailor Saturn wiping away Mistress 9 and sacrificing herself to that dimension intending to kill pharaoh 90 and kill herself. In the manga she tells Pluto to close off the door to the dimension, Pluto's power for the door is called Dark Dome Close. Usagi in the manga also has to use her heart crystal to become Super sailor Moon again, because Mistress 9 had ate the moon chalices(in the manga Chibiusa also had a chalice and super form) and Chibiusa's heart Crystal and broach… and then you know the rest lol**

**Special thanks!**

**ShadowSonic1: I love your reviews. You make me feel accomplished as a writer and everytime I read a review of yours, I am inspired to do my best on every chapter. Thank you!**

**PriestessHelene: Your reviews are inspiring, and help me when I lose motivation from writers block, your reviews often give me ideas to keep me moving past that. Thank you!**

**Moonstone blaze: There is a possibility of the generals making a big impact on this story as for past good or bad enemies, more then likely a few will make some cameos, I hope you can bare with me to read all about it. Thank you!**

**And thank you to those who reviewed last chapter!**

**Lily, Light-Sakura, angel313, and MoonStars**

**I hope everyone enjoyed! Stick around for next chapter, it's about to get more action packed from here on out as the plot has thickened and gets more intense!**

**Review? If anything is confusing let me know and I'll do my best to clarify.**


	14. 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Fouteen**

The footage that aired all around the world was incredible. People watched, glued to their television sets as they saw hero's fighting for them, for their safety. These beautiful people, these alien people, fighting demons and monsters straight out of nightmares.

Already, the world was shaken, an outcry as people began to take sides.

The world was watching the video's over and over again, but Hiiro made sure him and the other pilots reviewed the video's relentlessly, documenting and noting every-last-detail.

_It was way passed midnight, the moon high in the sky. Screams echoed through the forest and the camera seemed to shake as it zoomed in on the red flushed face, chocolate brown eyes filled with tears and her pain so sorrowful on her soft freckled face, the three soldiers that stood by and watched couldn't help but silently cry, as the redheaded girl, held onto her dying lover, his blood covering her arms, and his arm covered by her handkerchief._

_As the man faded away, the cloth remained behind and the girls head was thrown back from the raw emotional torture she felt as she released the tragic and sad filled blood curdling scream._

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Red head, Naru Osaka same age. Enemy Soldier, a betrayer. Nephrite."

"This… is way too hard to believe." Duo said, as they watched and re-watched the footage.

Quatre's blue eyes stared unnervingly at the blank screen, head folded into arms on top of the table, to the side of where Duo lay on the couch. "These video's… some of them are absolutely heart wrenching."

Wufei scuffed, but his eyes remained glued to the clips, watching the tears fall from Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars's eyes. Even they failed at times to protect everyone it seemed. "At least they weren't left to deal with the body."

They all had seen too many bodies, gruesome from battle, but most of the bodies the senshi with dealt with seemed to disappear. Magic.

Trowa frowned. "Death is never easy, no matter how the body is disposed, once it is committed to memory it can not be erased."

_Four crystallized crypts of ice hung over the barren ice land. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were dead to the world, their mortal bodies beaten and ragged. An alter of ice, miles high, barely managed to make eye level with a giant demon like woman. The woman's blood red hair and odd colored skin only highlighted the evilness radiating from her and the hatred in her eyes focused on one soul being. Princess Serenity. In her hands was a tall staff with a crescent moon. A glowing crystal battled over the dark energy trying to eat at the white princess, bathed in a glowing holy light._

"Some of the video footage was stolen from spy satellites and some were filmed. Is there any way to trace how these films were brought to attention?" Quatre asked Hiiro.

Hiiro sat on the couch, his eyes glued to his laptop rather then his television. "I've tried multiple times. No." There was no point in watching the video's. Last year, before any of this happened, before the Cinq's relocation… he had come back to Japan. To visit his heritage but only then had he heard the term phrased. Sailor Senshi. He had seen all the videos, before they were ever aired. He had searched and researched and noted everything. They were committed to his memory. Burned into his thoughts. Since that day he had tried to find these people, whom had always been apart of Japan and it's Mythology and talked about as if reality. …And yet he, Japanese as he was, had never heard of them until a year ago. It made no sense. It drove him insane.

On his computer screen was an image of five high school girls and all their information.

Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno and Usagi Tsukino.

The moment he saw her, Tsukino, that day in the park… he knew without a doubt that she, the girl with the eyes that mirrored the blue black blanket of space… was Sailor Moon. How he had searched everywhere for the allusive Sailor Senshi, to have one find him.

The video's continued.

_Atop a sky scraper, a large tree burst from the building, the senshi fighting to prevent it from destroying the world. _

_The senshi fighting four women and a man, trying to protect a small pink haired child._

_The senshi fighting on an alien comet, attacking with their elements. The senshi trapped and Sailor Moon throwing her weapon away to save them, only to be captured and in the end they saved the earth from it's impact at the price of death._

…Death…

They all wondered… what was it really like to die… and was it really a blessing that they all managed to come back? To die over and over again… what a horrible fate. The pilots all couldn't help but have conflicting feelings as the video's played over and over again. Their deaths playing over and over again, and their seemingly never ending dance of battle.

_Three new senshi kneeled before Sailor Moon, and in a flash of magic she became Princess Serenity. They pledged their allegiance to their princess, promising to protect her. _

_Sailor Moon, grasping a holy grail and drinking it's sparkling power becoming a stronger Sailor Moon. Super Sailor Moon._

_Super Sailor Chibimoon, getting her heart crystal stolen from the enemy, them eating her crystal from her broach… eaten by a young black haired girl. _

_The girl turning into a woman with spider web like black hair and black eyes with white pupils. A sinister, wretched being that scent chills down their hardened spines._

_The Senshi surrounding the Delta Triangle, making a barrier from millions of red liquid like demons. Being bitten and bombarded by them trying to break free from the barrier they made to protect the rest of the city. Their beaten bodies giving out and flying like useless carcasses through a chaotic wind. -A helicopter with the three senshi, Sailor Pluto, Uranus and Neptune about to explode, Pluto sacrificing herself to save the other two. Her body flung towards the ground to be thrown back and forth like Mars and the others in the chaotic winds. What would have killed a normal human, left her alive but still the pain and wounds were still very evident._

_Sailor Moon protecting the enemy, throwing herself in front of a blast towards the professor and the black spider haired Mistress. The Mistress underwent yet another transformation from the young frail, cyborg looking girl, to an evil woman… to yet another Sailor Senshi._

_Sailor Saturn raising her glaive to Sailor Moons face, and jumping to the vortex to another dimension, yelling to Sailor Pluto to close the tear in time and space and seal off this new dimensional door along with her inside it. _

_Sailor Moon beating her fist on the ground, broken screams and desperate pleas for that strong power from the chalice. Even after her screams and agony made her transform, she could not break through the dimension._

_As Super Sailor Moon, she kneels atop a broken building like an alter above the vortex, her hair falling far past her to swish around the ruins of Mugan Gauken, where the Cinq Palace now lies. As she sits there she becomes Princess Serenity. Looking ever like a messiah with a long scepter taller then herself, as she jumps into the depths of the vortex with a passing smile head and staff first, a small smile but filled with hope to the surrounding senshi who lie broken and crying out for her to stop._

"This is unbelievable. Are we… really doing the right thing? Are we on the right side. Are they the gods we call Allah?" Quatre questioned suddenly, as the segment of the clip played.

_The sky began to clear of the black clouds that were covering the earth in a death blanket, the portal to the other realm vanishing and the massive hole that now lay in the earth filled with water from the ocean channel._

_Red butterflies began to gather in the hundreds, on a decent onto the ground before the three outer senshi. The butterflies began to form a person. Super Sailor Moon, her fuku torn and ragged and a dead look in her blue eyes like she had just experienced something… someone like her should never have to. An infant lay in her arms, and the three senshi took the baby before Super Sailor Moons body gave out beneath her. They smiled tenderly at the baby and lovingly at their princess. Words were spoken but the camera was too far away to hear the whispers of promises from their lips before they vanished._

"They are not human." Hiiro glared at his fellow pilot.

Duo frowned his dark cobalt almost purple eyes shadowed by his chocolate colored locks. "Are gods considered human?"

"Right now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves. We need to find out everything we can…" Trowa said softly. His dark emerald eyes remained focused on the screen, not once turning to them. He didn't have to, he heard them. He was conflicted too but he knew they need to know more… "Then… we can make our decision."

_Snow Queens, Queens of Dreams, Queens of the Dead Moon and the Queen of all senshi… and the ultimate evil. Chaos. They watched the videos. All of them._

_Sailor Moon did not hesitate as she jumped from the floating circus as it was damned back into it's cursed resting place. Her body falling in a rapid decent after the small pink haired soldier that had been thrown over. Her pleas were answered by a strong white steed, the ghostly image of a Pegasus crowned with a golden horn, slamming into the two soldiers, now princesses in white dresses. Their decent slowing as large looming white wings extended from their backs and they landed, safely. The battle won. People cheered all around as the two angels descended. To protect them all, again._

Battles countless. One thing was for certain. Their decision wouldn't matter in the end because whether or not they save humanity from dominance… the senshi were saving humanity again and again… from absolute destruction.

The room remained silent, as the footage played over and over again, all of their focus, glued to the glowing screen.

…

Click. Click. Click.

Her heels fell onto a ground unseen as mists rolled by her ankles, knees and thighs. The swirling fog rising and falling with her steps, swishing and misting with each fall of her black knee length boots.

Click. Click. Click.

The mists were thicker this time, it was much harder for even her to discern where she was, but she was the Guardian of Time. Only she, was truly connected to the door. To Time itself, to Chronos himself.

Click. Click.

Before her in all it's glory was the Gateway of Time. As she stood atop it's door step she frowned. The Gates opened and it's violent depths were revealed.

The Cherry Road.

The storms were more chaotic than she had ever seen, even when Small Lady had wandered off and become Black Lady. A storm, not a time storm, was approaching fast, and rain for the first time was falling in the 4th dimension of Time.

That damned rain was blocking everything from her foresight, she could no longer see anything past that storm, the future was unseen to her since that silver portal in the original time stream.

Silver Portal, like a mirror.

As she concentrated on the rain, she could see now as those mirror like drops fell from dark ominous clouds. Silver raindrops.

"What is with this color… an empty cold color. Why can't I see through this mirror…" Sailor Pluto whispered as her dark, knee length hair swept passed her in the chaotic wind, brushing through her deep green-black locks, her garnet colored eyes glaring passed the storm, trying to foresee a possible future.

Her eyes widened and she moved her staff in front of her defensively.

In the rain, blurred from the mirrored drops was the image of a feminine figure in the middle of the storm. Her still silhouette familiar… the silhouette of Neo Queen Serenity? No, Sailor Pluto knew this could not be her. Not Serenity, not Usagi… but it was strange. It was almost like she could feel her presence, but it was different. Vastly different, yet a ghostly similar.

The figure never moved, but the storm was dragging this future closer. This mysterious future, that once existed in the original timeline. A silvery portal, a mirror with a shadowed figure with heart-shaped odangos, long tendrils of hair a slender form in a cape with wings. Who was the silvery being who penetrated the future and was now a closer reality, a closer being to enter their future, their soon present?

…

Haruka frowned into her tea, leaning back into the chair. "What are you trying to say? Is it an intruder?"

Setsuna had told them of her experience at the gates, but now she knew, she must inform them of the rest. "This person is not unfamiliar."

Usagi was sitting quietly between Rei and Minako as Setsuna told them of the silver rain, and the figure who looked like her. "Do you think this is a new transformation for me?" She was about to tell them of her dreams but was cut of by Setsuna's weary gaze and firm "No."

"No, it can't be." Setsuna whispered firmly, visibly upset.

"Why Setsuna? With Crystal Tokyo at stake, don't you think Usagi would shine with a new power again, like she has before?" Michiru declared, taking a delicate sip of her tea. He legs were crossed and her eyes were closed. She opened them and they looked at her princess lovingly before turning to Setsuna with a calm gaze. "If Neo Queen Serenity does not exist, then maybe this being is a new Sailor Moon."

Setsuna frowned, "No. I've seen this figure before, in the old timeline."

Everyone turned their eyes and complete focus to her.

"This figure is born from a horrible tragedy. I do not know her identity." Setsuna looked away from everyone and stared distantly at the ceiling. "In the original Timeline, there was Crystal Tokyo as our destined future. Our future is now hidden from our sight by this ghostly image and drops of silver… but I saw passed Crystal Tokyo. As the Guardian I am not allowed to do this, but I looked. A taboo. But this figure blocked the timeline road, the main branch from my sight before. She was at the end of it, blocking my sight." She looked at everyone again, her eyes misted with a veil of mystery. "I am not allowed to speak of the future, but that future no longer exists..."

Mamoru frowned, eyes tired and hair shaggy. He still hadn't been sleeping. "So what are you saying?"

"Because there was an end to Crystal Tokyo, much like the Silver Millennium."

_Princess Serenity looked at all of her loved ones lying dead around her. Her beloved, dead across the steps to her palace. She sobbed, she couldn't find anyone alive, not even her mother. Her mother she could not find at all… her kingdom was a barren waste land and the enemy ran rampant. She grasped the sword from the dead hand of the leader of her guardians, Sailor Venus. The senshi's stone sword. She kissed her dead beloved and with a sob, she cried out, throwing her head back in a tortured scream as she pierced her heart with the blade._

_By the time the Goddess of Death finished killing off the remnants of the silver millenium, her final destination the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity had sealed the enemy away and praying to the Crystal and High Tower of Prayer, to send her beloved daughter and her court to a new future on Earth. The princess had been wrong, her mother survived only to die with a final wish._

_Many stars traveled to Earth that day, and Sailor Saturn the Messiah of Silence, the Goddess of Death, was one of them._

Usagi's eyes were wide, her pupils the only thing between the whites of her eyes. Her pale face, so white she seemed ghostly as her shaking hand came up to cradle the terrified look of her face. Her forehead cold and clammy.

That horrible moment in time.

No.

**Crystal Tokyo could not possibly repeat history.**

She remembered the dream of her supposed-destined-self quoting a similar future. History doomed to repeat itself. She was right…

Setsuna looked on weary, "Crystal Tokyo lives in pure peace for many millennia, with Small Lady ascending a thrown of her own on the moon with Helios."

Everyone shared a small smile at the thought before reality struck them again and their mood was sobered.

"A war breaks out at the birth of a new senshi. The first truly evil senshi." She stopped and eyed the room. "Sailor Chaos."

Rei stood up and cried out, "That's not possible, Eternal Sailor Moon killed Chaos."

Usagi shook her head, placing her chin in her hands, her elbows spread on the table. Her eyes were a deadly calm as they reflected those moments, that battle… her sacrifice. "No, I only trapped it's body in the cauldron, I was only able to seal it in the Galaxy Cordon."

Minako looked down at her clenched fists. "It's reborn as a Sailor Senshi?"

"Yes," Setsuna whispered. "If all the shining stars give birth to senshi, why wouldn't the darkness be granted a similar power. We were, after all, born of the same place. Sagittarius Zero Star. We are the ultimate light in the galaxy, why wouldn't the ultimate darkness rise in power to match us. The power of Yin and Yang, is as powerful and old as Time itself."

"What happens…?" Makoto ground out through clenched teeth. Her bright jade eyes were shrouded by her dark brown locks, her face hidden, tilted down by her chest.

Setsuna frowned. "Everything is destroyed. I see Neo Queen Serenity facing the demonic senshi, but as Queen she gave up her rights as Sailor Moon, it was obvious… she was no match. Before she is struck there was an explosion… there is nothing but silver, and when I tried looking passed this silver portal in the way of seeing passed this moment in the far future, I see the same figure. I feel a radiating cold from this image."

She looked at everyone as she spoke. "This being, I can not tell if it is evil… or if it is good. Cold, powerful, dead feelings come from this still figure. I cannot fathom the sense I get from this person." Her eyes closed and her arms wrapped themselves around her, trying to gain comfort from this image she cannot forget. "This is not the power of light or even of darkness. It is utterly empty… it's terrifying. I would never see our princess become this cold shell."

Everyone looked at Usagi with worry but she only smiled at them, comfortingly. "What we really need to worry about is Dark, and the dimensional tear by the center of the galaxy." She waved her hand at them in an assuring manner. "Maybe it's just tricks on the mind, silver is a cold empty color, and you said it was like a mirror but only a blurred image was reflected back at you. Maybe it's just a really fuzzy blurry reflection of you? Is she carrying a staff?"

Setsuna frowned. "Yes now that you mention it… maybe you're right… maybe everything that's happening and my being unable to see time is playing tricks on my mind." But the image wasn't that blurry and the staff was much taller and thinner than hers with a large rounded top above it's length… but maybe it was that distorted from her stress. Her princess was right, they needed to look at other things, besides not all of the future is accessible to even her. Maybe this was Cronos's way of shutting her out, so even she witnessed the mysteries of time. The silver being his punishment upon her noisy intrusion of a future she shouldn't have witnessed.

Usagi however felt troubled behind her smile. She knew, that silhouette existed and she knew it was her, without a doubt… and so did Mamoru.

The television set suddenly came to life and a familiar face was broadcasted to the world and colonies. A national announcement.

"My name is Dark…"

**End Chapter**

**Oh snap getting closer to a juicy part! Next chapter is a battle!**

**I want to thank all of my readers once again for putting up with me c: you make my day!**

**If anyone wants to know where the "scenes" exactly came from, manga, anime and when just let me know I love discussing how much I love that series!**

**I finally watched the Gundam Wing movie Endless Walts and it was AMAZING!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers! You make me ecstatic!**

**angel313: No thank YOU so much for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it c:**

**PriestessHelene: Your one of my favorite reviewers, period! I always love the things you write about my story, THAT is inspiring!**

**Light-Sakura: Thank you so much for your kind words, those are the things I really love hearing.**

**TopazDragon: Thank you so much for your words, they mean a lot to me. I try to remain detailed but I worry I do too much sometimes. What helps me with their characters is rewatching the anime sub-titled, and reading the manga. It inspires me ore on the dynamics of the separate characters and how they interact with one another c: the girls and guys are about to go on a trip but I also want to add more outer senshi time too and Mamoru since they've gotten the spot light so little, so after I get the inner girls into space with GUESTS hint hint lol, and I get them to interact, I'm going to try and go in more dpeth with them because their often left out :c stay tuned, I think you'll like some of the pairings I have planned c;**

**TheOriginalMoonPrincess: This is the beginning of the idea you helped spark into creation! Thank you so much!**

**See you all next time and please review I love hearing from you guys!**


	15. 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Brief Notes by Nerf or Nothing: Idea inspired by The Original Moon Princess she helped me get Dark back onto the scene and encouraged action! This chapter is dedicated to her!

Light of Hope

**Chapter Fifteen**

The broadcast played in loops. His tall frame filled the screen, his black hair swished in a tall ponytail that fell around his broad muscular shoulders, his pale skin looked white against so much black, only highlighted by his pitch black eyes. There were no whites to his eyes, they were nothing but black orbs in his sockets. His smile was cold and eerie as he talked. This time he wore no mask, and it was all the more frightening.

"My name is Dark, I hail from the Dragon Clan from the Planet Argodan in a different dimension. We have come in search of the Silver Queen. Our demand is simple. Hand her over, or we will annihilate mankind."

The loop rolled over and over again, showing a massive mother ship half the size of the moon, shadowing the giant white pearl in space, with several screenshots of small ships, all around earth, and around the colonies.

They were surrounded.

The loop ended suddenly and Dark came back onto screen live. "To show how severe the situation is, we shall kill your pathetic little Cinq Princess."

Suddenly the camera changed, to an explosive blast of yellow energy, like lighting that came from one of the tiny ships above and completely obliterated one of the Academy buildings. It was turned to burnt rubble as the building was torn apart in the explosive blast from above it.

A zoomed in picture showed a beast in place of the destructive blast as the debris and fires slowly dwindled to the ground. A giant demonic wolf like creature with long arm like front legs with claws like swords and teeth that resembled sharp rusty nails. It gave a roar and headed towards the palace.

Just as it neared the palace people were rushing out and the soldiers were rushing towards the beast, shooting at it with no affect. As the beast neared, it rammed it's way through the soldiers, killing those that got in it's way, shredding them to bloody pieces.

Relena rushed out of the gates of the Palace, her lavender dress swishing around her legs as she ran towards the beast with cries of horror, pleas begging it to stop.

Millardo and Noin were shooting at the beast, as Hiiro managed to reach Relena and push her to the ground, as the other guys rushed in front of her, putting themselves between her and the beast.

"Are you nuts!" Duo shouted as he continued to shoot at the creature, with it having barely any affect. "Or do you really just have a death wish?" He looked at the beast with glaring determination but his shaking lips looked ready to produce a scream a girl would be envious of. "Hiiro's gun would be a waaay better way to go if that's the case."

Relena was glaring at Duo, struggling to get free from Hiiro's hold. "It killed all those men! It just wants me!"

A beam of white hot light shot out at the beast from the sidelines, flinging it with massive force towards the far gate, making the iron and bricks of the wall crumble under it's weight.

The monster was down but not out. Soft clicks of heels could be heard coming towards them and a sweet feminine voice spoke softly.

"That's very brave of you Relena, but being peaceful means sometimes you have to fight. There will be times for pacifism and times where you must make the hard choices of being the one responsible under the kingdom you protect. Leading them, and leaving them are two very different things, even if you think this time to sacrifice yourself is best… You can't assume that giving your life would end it's crazed blood thirst. It would have kept on killing and your death would have been pointless. You must fight first, and only when it is absolutely the last choice, must you make that kind of decision."

Off to the side standing between the beast were the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

Eternal Sailor Moon stood at the front, a long intricate white staff in her hands, with a red jewel incrusted chalice atop it. The source of the white energy. Sailor Moon's dark blue eyes were soft, and while she should look strange standing there in her short skirts and high heeled boots with large white angel wings extruding from her back, she looked nothing more than a god.

As she spoke, those soft dark blue eyes looked aged and compassionate. A regal aura emitted around her, standing tall and proud like the Princess she proclaimed to be. "Instead of sacrificing yourself because you want to save everyone, why not fight instead with them? Now is not the time to leave them, it's only the beginning… not the end."

The beast suddenly roared as it began to rise from the debris.

Sailor Mars took a step forward and glared. Her thick lashes surrounded her mysterious bluish purple eyes, and her thick straight hair whipped about her thin frame like a frenzy of silky black feathers.

"Mars!" A flame erupted from her hand and she flung her long slender bare leg behind her, her tall red heels making a click as she touched the ground with both force and grace. She was standing sideways while facing the beast, her arms going down carrying the flame to form a bow of fire, her hands in a motion as if to string an arrow when one suddenly roared to life in a crackle of red embers.

"Flame Sniper!" She released the burning arrow and it struck through the beast, imbedding the flames into her opponent.

The beast roared as it's fur caught fire around the arrow and it bled crouching to one of it's knee. Using it's long arm like front legs it hurtled itself at the senshi, sword like claws outstretched.

Just before the beast could ram them with it's speed, Sailor Saturn flung herself in front of her princess and friends, twirling her long glaive like scythe and perfectly executing a move that brought the spinning staff above her head, screaming out "Silence Wall!"

Deep violet translucent energy was thrown up from the staff in a wall of protection, making the beast slam right into a wall it couldn't destroy after hitting it.

It slumped to the ground, bleeding and burnt. It growled and it's deep demon like yellow and black eyes glowed.

"Uranus!" Her tall lithe frame slung her fist into the air, her deep royal blue almost navy teal eyes narrowed and her short sandy blond tresses whipped against her forehead as she slung that fist down, and against the ground. "World Shaking!"

The ground cracked and broke under her powerful fist, and a wave of earth rushed up and waved out from her like the ground was shaking, the impact creating a glowing golden orb like a planet and flinging it rapidly, so fast they could barely see, at the beast and completely incinerating it, turning it to dust on impact.

Dark appeared suddenly, floating above them, sneering almost like a feral animal, his handsome demon face twisted and frightening. "Sailor Senshi, I know you have her. You have the Silver Queen, hand her over. Now or die where you stand."

"I am the Silver Queen." Sailor Moon glared up at him defiantly. "I am to become Neo Queen Serenity, I am Neo Queen Serenity!" A flash of light blinded the entire area, white and pure… burning so bright, day was viewed in the middle of the night.

Before them stood Neo Queen Serenity. Her hair flying around her frame, like fresh fallen snow her hair was pure white, and glistening almost as if it were glowing. Her petite, curvy frame was covered by a floor length white gown, clinging seductively yet flowing innocently around her legs. Teasing yet modest ample cleavage was extenuated by a golden bodice wrapped tightly to her chest with her bare shoulders, and white wings reaching far behind her, of the purest white feathers. The angel wings larger and more spectacular than the small feathered wings of Eternal Sailor Moon's lower back. These were at her shoulders. Like a heavenly ruler, unlike her senshi form that was reminiscent of an archangel soldier.

Her deep crystal like eyes contrasted beautifully in her face, the color matching the scenery of the night sky, a dark blue-black velvet blanket, down to the glistening stars, shining as if her eyes were exotic crystals, as she glared up at her black opposite in the sky.

Above her head, was a crown of gold and red jewels.

The senshi behind her all fell to one knee, as did Tuxedo Kamen, now Prince Endymion as they stared with unshakable loyalty at their messiah.

Relena stared at the impressive scene before her and wondered for a slight second, if she was dreaming after reading a fairytale of a kingdom and it's godly beings. They were all so beautiful and powerful and wonderful. Her eyes glistened with tears… it wasn't a dream, and lying there with Hiiro kneeling beside her, she cried silently as she realized she could not protect this planet, but knew without a doubt, they could. She glared at the ground as she lay her head down, it wasn't fair. She gave everything to this planet, the colonies. Why couldn't she protect them, why couldn't she bring peace?

Her silent mourning was cut off suddenly by Dark's cruel laughter.

Neo Queen Serenity's glare did not falter.

"You are not the Silver Queen." Dark sneered. He suddenly smirked. "However, you are her vessel."

The senshi shared looks of shock and worry. Sailor Pluto stood up and moved in front of her Queen.

"What do you mean by that? Who then, is the Silver Queen?"

Dark laughed. "I have a proposition for you then. We will leave Earth, for now. If you agree to meet us at the years end at the Sagittarius Zero Star. From where we came."

"Why?" Sailor Pluto glared.

He smirked. "I see now, that when we broke through the dimension we somehow distorted time and space. The future we intended to come to, has been wiped out." He giggled almost insanely. "No matter. She is a being that will always come to be. We will tell you everything. Meet us there senshi and bring your white queen because she is needed to summon the Silver Queen." His obsidian eyes closed almost gleefully and he smiled at them in a sickeningly sweet way. "Or we will destroy everything."

He vanished.

"This must be the apocalypse. I just know it has to be." Duo groaned. "Of course I had to bail out when Sister Helen and Father Maxwell were talking about that."

Eternal Sailor Moon turned to leave when Relena stood and ran towards her only to be blocked by Uranus and Neptune.

Relena looked at Usagi's, no, Sailor Moon's back and smiled through her tears. There was no hiding it. Her frame was dirty and her pale brown hair was in disarray down her back, her soft cornflower blue eyes blurred from her streaming tears. "Wait, please."

Long pale gold hair swished around white boots as Sailor Moon turned around and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry but I can't." Her eyes looked compassionately into Relena's. "I love this planet too, and all of it's people. I want to protect everyone, so that they can all, you can all, live in peace. That's all I ever wanted." She frowned and looked away, her deep blue orbs were dark and stormy as she concentrated her focus on the ground, lost in thought. She turned to leave again but was stopped by the sound of a small click.

Hiiro had taken the safety off of his gun and pointed it between her eyes.

Mars brought a flame up and pointed it at Hiiro when Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Duo turned their own guns at the senshi of fire.

"If you must shoot…" Sailor Mars spoke impassively, "Then do so. Guns can not kill us as we are." She smirked. "However even if you manage to hurt us, there are ten of us, and five of you."

"Seven." Millardo said bowing mockingly, as he aimed his gun at Prince Endymion.

Noin smiled almost friendly at Sailor Pluto, who smiled mockingly back.

Hiiro smirked. His chocolate colored hair shadowed his Prussian blue eyes, making them almost darker in the dim lighting of midnight. "Your coming with us."

Eternal Sailor Moon looked at him calmly. "Why should I?"

"You want Crystal Tokyo to be real."

She faltered for a second. Unsure… would it really be a bad thing? She'd have to fight anyway, why not enjoy eons of peace while she can make it happen? "Yes."

He put his gun down, but everyone remained as they were in arms up, prepared for a fight. Hiiro locked the safety and placed the gun in the back of his denim jeans, under his black shirt. He smirked again. "I could never let anyone rule over me or my home, that I don't trust." His eyes never looked away from hers, and it unnerved her like usual but now she was getting annoyed with it. She glared back defiantly into his eyes with a blue fire. "The Earth and the colonies are my home. If you expect to rule Earth without a war, I need to be there."

Her glare disappeared and she eyed him wearily instead. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that my men and me are to accompany you to this Sagittarius Zero Star, we need to ensure the safety of Earth and Humanity, to see if I can trust you, if you want to rule. After all, you're not exactly human and what right do you have to rule?" He frowned at her. "Otherwise you're merely a conqueror, a dictator wearing a pretty little smile."

Venus scowled and Mars almost hissed at him.

Mercury frowned. "You're right. You're only human, there is no way you can handle deep space."

Duo smirked at her, "Babe, we practically own deep space."

Jupiter laughed. "Yeah, talking to a bunch of aliens, you own deep space buddy."

He sweat dropped but glared at the tall Amazon beauty.

Trowa's deep green eyes looked at every women and girl before him. "If you want our trust, you have no choice. There will be war… and people will die."

Sailor Moon frowned. "You're all forgetting that there already is one true ruler of Earth. Someone who has always silently watched and protected this planet and it's people long before I fell in love with this blue star." Eternal Sailor Moon murmured softly as she took Endymion's hand. "It is written in the heavens, this planet's destined ruler. It was never mine to rule in the first place, my palace is on the moon. Our love is what brings me to the throne."

She smiled at him and then Relena, Noin and the men around her. "He IS human, and when he ascends his thrown, everyone, everywhere will know irrevocably, that this is the true ruler and no one can dispute that fact, even if they want too."

Wufei scowled into Mamoru's ocean blue eyes. Like the waters of Earth from space. "How can he be human? He has powers! If he is this prince Endymion from thousands of years ago, how is he here? … If he is human?"

Sailor Moon smiled. "He is special. He is the chosen soul to protect this star, BY this star. A gift from the gods." She looked at her senshi before turning to stare at them again. "Look around you. Each of us are from our namesake. Mars is from Mars, Saturn from Saturn, me from the moon. We were all chosen to be Sailor Senshi, by our stars. And there are Sailor Stars everywhere in the universe." She smiled up at Endymion. "Just as this planet is very special. So is he. To protect it."

Quatre was undecided, he didn't know what to do or think… but Hiiro was right. "Either way, he's still not like us. Why should we let him rule? Please, just let us come with you."

Sailor Moon frowned but nodded. "It won't be easy. Even if I'm not human, my only goal has always been to protect this precious star and it's people… If people truly do not want me on the throne, then so be it. I'll step down… so you may come with us to Sagittarius Zero Star and decide then."

Silence was the only thing heard after the senshi dropped their stances and weapons. Their faces were a mess of shock and disbelief.

"However," she smiled. "If you can find a way in a years time to come with us, we will let you but you must find your own way to survive in deep space. Oh and one more thing. Withdraw the warrant out for our arrests. We have never done anything but protect everyone, and it's prejudice to assume we have because we're different. I want a retract from the words we are a threat, and I want it done nationally, internationally" She grinned, "and an apology." The tension amongst her senshi were replaced by smiles and sweat drops.

"That's a lot of demands, since we have one and you have so many can I tweak ours a bit?" Duo replied humorously, smirking with his deep indigo eyes looking devious.

"No." Sailor Mars scowled. "Take it or leave it. We don't have to do anything with a lecher like you."

Duo face faulted. He scowled standing, "While that may be true! That's not what I meant." He grinned, "But if you wanna offer, I don't mind…"

Sailor Moon smiled, ignoring the comment. "What is it, we need to know what it is to agree upon it."

"We have technology to stay in space, to breath and live and grow food to survive and to travel long distances quickly and even weapons." Duo proclaimed suddenly serious. "But we need more, and since I just told you all this, that means we can go with you. Obviously."

Mercury frowned, knowing where this was headed and not liking it one bit but a calming look from Sailor Moon made her bite her tongue.

"Help us, we know you have better technology. We have a year, since we're going to work together anyway, let's make it easier." Duo grinned sheepishly. "Besides, we want to fight for Earth too, it's our home and we have a right."

"Alright." Sailor Moon smiled. "But we'll have to do it quickly. Sailor Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter and I are going to Kinmoku."

"Kinmoku?" Wufei asked curiously.

"A distant planet with allies." She smiled. "We have a lot of planning to do."

**End Chapter**

**SOOOOOOOOO? Whatdya think whatdya think?**

**I think, I like where this is going lol. Don't worry romance is still a factor but I'm just getting started. I might condense the chapters, whatdya think?**

**I want to take the time again to thank everyone for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me.**

**Light-Sakura: I haven't had many cliffhangers so I gotta try and keep you all glued to your seats, this one is kinda a cliffy but I hope you like it c: I hope I satisfied the dun dun dunnn too lol love-hate those c;**

**The Original Moon Princess: I've got a few ideas for what we talked about c; you're an incredible writer! Mamoru and Usagi will probably not be together in the end. EEK! I just gave it away! Lol he won't be evil though that I can promise you. I have someone in mind for him and he's going to be playing the big role very soon. Everyone often forgets, Usagi is the Queen of the New Silver Millenium but Mamoru has ALWAYS been the one true heir to Earth. I like him too c:**

**PriestessHelene: That's why it's so frustrating! Lol there are so many different ways I wanna take this story it's hard. I want to include all the necessary details to make it good and go where I wanna go so I get blocked some times lol I've got some chapters mapped out but it's still hard lol. I love Usagi's eyes in the manga, they're so stunning. Naoko Takeuchi often depicted a blue and black night sky with stars and then would paint Usagi's eyes to match the background so that's where I took the description from. You can see the Artbooks at mangafox c: I love her work so much it's so beautiful!**

**TopazDragon: I saw some of the Codename: Sailor V and Sailor Moon manga at barnes and noble. I'm sure once the sales skyrocket, the free manga will be taken down from all the websites and they might release the anime again. I hope they do, but I also hope they create a new anime, to match the manga with more up-to-date art in a new anime take-off. That would make me go CRAZY! The few seasons the art was pretty bad but by the dream and stars saga the art got better c: The episodes have already disappeared from you tube but if you ever wanna know where I got scenes from the anga or anime let me know and I can find a link for you.**

**O.O do I do too little of detail then, should I fix it, tell me! I'd love the advice! I love all the characters and their all crucial to the heart of the story so I want to be fair. It gets hard lol. Here's more on the Silver Queen. She's not exactly Usagi's daughter, but she's not exactly Usagi either. I can't tell but she's a key player to the story c:**

**Agorephobia: I know what you mean. I love that their so loyal and loving of each other, and that they'd do anything for the other, Usagi for them too. That's why I made this story. Because I wanna write about giving them a new chance, a new life but it's hard while trying to stay realistic. That's why it's going to be a longer chaptered story. Their love for each other will not go away, that I can promise. I also promise, that you'll be satisfied with their lives in this story but that'll be towards the end, for now it's gonna be a little angst, drama-ish but lots of comic relief coming soon until they realize they can create their own destiny. The guys and Relena kinda struck me similar, as Hiiro in the series in his own way, let Relena know he'll always protect her and the guys in their own way, for each other. Millardo for Noin and Noin for Millardo. C; I'm gonna have fun toying with them all for a happy ending to be made. My one hope is that I do it realistically, like if this all were to happen, this is how it would go.**

**Saris Yui: Thanks I appreciate it! I hope you keep liking my story, let me know what you think! What do ya like or anything, I'm grateful you took the time to let me know c: thank you!**

**ShadowSonic1: YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! Lol I missed your insight, it makes me feel like a professional is reading my work and I love all the things you say, it makes me happy so keep readings! I love your thoughts and views and advice, so don't stop!**


	16. 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

**References used from the manga!**

Sailor V Video Game. The video game often spit out prizes whenever the girls would play and win certain levels. The communication watches were one them, and Sailor Mercury's henshin wand came from the machine. It was later revealed that the game was also a senshi training devise for them. Luna would use the game to communicate with an unidentified ally. It was later revealed the shadows on the screen she talked to was Artemis and sometimes Sailor V, before they joined the team disguised as being the Princess to protect Usagi until she remembered.

Central Control Room. In the manga the senshi had an underground computer base underneath the crown arcade, the door was the Sailor V game. Motoki knows about them being senshi and about the base. When Mamoru was evil and had become Endy, he had brainwashed Motoki and they tried to kidnap Bunny because her hairstyle was the same as Sailor Moon's.

Remember I use both manga AND anime references. Sometimes versions from the musicals, live-action or game series too.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Sixteen**

It wasn't long before the aftermath that sirens began making their way to the palace. Relena, Noin, Millardo and the men followed after the senshi as they left the horrific scene. The outer senshi quickly disappeared in an impressive display of inhuman strength and agility as they leapt to the top of the buildings and fled.

They walked for hours in silence until they came to the Juuban District of Tokyo and rounded the sidewalk to a bunch of shops and parlors that were now closed as it was well after midnight.

It gave the outers enough time to get their friends and family to another hidden location, and for them to get in place for the teleport.

Duo laughed as they stopped in front of an Arcade, the Crown Café. "Okay, I'll bite. Where exactly are we going, it's closed. I feel your pain though, their food is great!"

Minako winked with a small smirk and dug through the pockets of her denim skirt and produced a key. She flashed the V for victory sign and began unlocking the door.

"Is this your hideout or something?" Duo chucked as he followed Minako in front of a game labeled Sailor V Adventures, he sat down in the consoles seat ready to play.

Makoto smiled, "What would be a better cover than a small Arcade in plain sight?"

Trowa had to smirk, "Clever indeed."

Wufei was looking around the closed shop and remembering when he and Quatre had come to the arcade and had talked to the girls the first time. He was trying to remember anything out of the ordinary, aside from the monster attack that happened afterwards. He inwardly scolded himself for not making the connection when he had first met the girls, and then the senshi.

He eyed a picture frame of a young man with sandy blond hair and green eyes, he was dressed in an apron and had his arm around a younger girl with red hair and the same green eyes, also wearing an apron. He was trying to put two and two together. "Did you steal that key?"

"That's a secret." Minako said flippantly. "We needed a base, so we found a location. That's all that matters."

Duo had currently turned on the gaming console and he looked at the little character on the screen. "Sweet, you have a game based off yourself?" He eyed Hiiro, seeing sparkles. "You have to make me a game, the god of death deserves to have his story told! In game!"

Hiiro smirked and crossed his arms. "Sure, the objection of the game will be to cut off the God of Deaths braid, the hero of the story will be Wufei with his katana."

Silence was heard around them and Relena gave him a relieved happy smile.

Wufei gave a small grunt of laughter, "I see you found a sense of humor." He eyed Duo in evil glee. "I gotta say I'm a fan, do you need visuals for that game?" He fingered his katana wrapped around his hip.

"That's not a sense of humor!" Duo shouted, hugging his braid.

Hiiro frowned and turned to the girls pointedly.

Minako nudged Duo off the gaming seat and sat down. She did an intricate pattern using the games controls. A display of lasers shot out from the top of the game where a little pixel picture of Sailor V was drawn by the top of the screen, the yellow lasers scanned Minako's retina, opening a compartment with a keyboard, typing away expertly at the keys when the screen suddenly went into binary code. "Codename Sailor V"

The floor shook slightly and stacks of gaming consoles lifted and pushed back, revealing a tunnel with a stairway. Minako winked and brushed back her long pale blond locks, "Normally you'd have to play the game to win a prize." She blew a kiss before turning and walking down the steps.

"How the heck is this scientifically possible?" Noin asked in awe, as they came to a large underground cavern with a large metal elevator waiting for them. They rode the large roomy elevator farther down into the earths crust that seemed impossibly like miles below that of the Arcade.

While the girls had dropped their henshins, Ami still wore her holographic visor and had been typing away on her mini computer the entire time. "The universe is filled with pockets of distorted space. We call them sub dimensional pockets. We can harness and use them easily. The ground under the Juuban shopping district where the Crown is located has this distorted phenomenon. It enlarges the surrounding space, like a pocket magnetizing a room, so to speak, and multiplying the space by a hundred fold or more."

The elevator came to a stop and they existed into a large open space, the ceiling looked like it was at the very least three stories high, and doorways led to multiple stairways, hallways and rooms where they exited the large elevator. The room looked like it was miles long alone, and across from them was the largest hanger they had ever seen. In the center of the room were cylindrical towers wrapped in computers, and at the far end on the right of the room was a screen the size of the entire wall, and on the left side of the room was a small kitchenette and chairs.

Lining the walls were many glass trophy cases. Beautiful paintings were strewn about the room and as they walked past them a simple symbol for the planet Neptune was the only signature. Each painting sharing a story in vivid and beautiful detail.

Leaning over the railing, Millardo let out a whistle. The bottom of the hanger had to have been six more stories down, and on the bottom of the hanger, on the rocky floor, was a large round platform that looked like it was made of sparkling white marble.

Relena had walked to the far end of the room and began to look at all the glass trophy cases, it was like a senshi museum. She turned and watched as Prince Endymion sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. He hadn't stripped down to his civilian identity. When he turned to look at her, she focused on the others as they talked around the cylindrical computer pillars in the center of the room. Millardo and Noin joined her as the giant screen to the far right came to life with the image of Sailor Uranus.

"We're here."

In the background they saw the image of their gundams.

"Your bringing them here?" Quatre looked shocked, but an embarrassed flush stained his cheeks.

Wufei looked at the image of his Shenlong Gundam and whispered "Nataku…" He shared a look with the others. "But I thought after the Mariemaia incident we destroyed the gundams and sent the remains to the sun?"

Quatre pulled on his collar. His face solemn. "We wanted everyone to believe they were destroyed and gone… but after seeing how easily a new war could be started, I figured I'd rebuild them and hide them, just in case."

Before he could talk to Sailor Uranus, Ami tapped a key on the central console in the room, and the hanger suddenly came to life in a bright array of white lights and colorful orbs.

When they all leaned over the railing, they saw their gundams and the four outer senshi at each corner, circling them on their knees. When they stood, they crouched and easily jumped the distance from the ground floor where they stood, to jump over the railing at them, and land behind them skillfully.

Duo whistled and backed up against the railing, almost losing his footing as he turned and sweat dropped. He rubbed the side of his face and spared a glance at Hiiro. "And I thought you were abnormal." He looked down behind him at his gundam and scuffed. "Your marble floor is going to break under the weight of my Deathsyche."

Usagi gave him a small smile and turned to eye one of the Glass Trophies at the end. Held by golden rods, was a beautiful and intricate stone sword. It was aged and looked like the same marble from the floor. "It's not marble. It looks like it, but it is one of the hardest substances in the universe. It easily shattered a diamond."

Minako blushed and Ami shook her head as they remembered the chipped diamond ring Ami let them shatter for the experiment after they retrieved the sword from the moon.

Usagi looked at the floor and then at her outer senshi. "It has magical properties too, we never really teleported anything as large as your gundams. They needed the extra magic to bring them here. It acts like a landing beacon." Usagi smiled as she thought of he Tower of Prayer on the moon, it was also made of the same rare material.

Qautre turned to the outer senshi. "How did you find it?"

Sailor Neptune produced a mirror out of nowhere, and fingered the soft teal like stone that surrounded it's silver reflection in an intricate design. "It's our little secret."

Hiiro frowned. "Are your identities also going to remain a secret?" He shot a pointed glance down at Prince Endymion, who sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed at the end of the room by Relena, Noin and Millardo.

Endymion's eyes opened and they stared each other down for a brief moment. Deep prussian blue met ocean blue, before Endymion closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his black and silver chest plate. His sword hung loosely over his black, red lined cape and ignored him.

Hiiro glared and turned back to the senshi.

Uranus smirked. "If you haven't figured out who we are, why would we willing disclose our identities." She told him smoothly. She met his glare with one as fierce as his, and was smirking with a cocky attitude, she was tall and slim and beautiful but her entire aura emitted a strong masculine feel. It was surreal and impressively intimidating. "We're not allies. We don't agree to any of this."

Trowa's emerald eyes were bright with conflict, standing a little straighter he stared them down with a straight face. "So are we to assume you are our enemy?"

Sailor Pluto frowned, her garnet eyes like strict steel. "You're dealing with power you can't possibly comprehend. It would be better for you if you left these matters to us."

Wufei snorted. "We can handle this just fine. This is our world too, we have every right to protect it." He smirked at Uranus. "And we have every right to over throw anyone we disagree with."

A golden sword came to life in Uranus's hands, the intricate looking curved sword was wrapped in a golden white light, colorful blue and yellow encrusted jewels lined the blade. The hilt of the swords golden handles were swung in opposite directions in an elaborate design.

His katana was drawn within the span of a single second.

"Enough."

The voice was soft, small and feminine. It was the voice of a young girl, with the tone of one who held an immense amount of authority and intelligence.

Sailor Saturn's deep violet-black orbs shined and seemed to frost over. Her dark violet, almost black hair shimmered around her pale face and she suddenly smiled. "Whether our views on you are not to your liking is beside the point." The young twelve year old girl murmured with ageless insight. "We will go along with what our Princess decides."

The glowing sword vanished into nothing within Uranus's grasp, and she placed her hand on the girls shoulder and nodded to them. After Saturn had smiled to her, Uranus stuck her finger under her lid and stuck her tongue out. Neptune smiled coyly and Pluto shook her head and sighed.

Wufei's eye twitched but he sheathed his sword.

Relena had been quietly looking at the paintings and treasures lined along the walls of the large brightly lit base, away from everyone and the noise.

She placed her hand on the smooth glass coffin that hung from the wall. An intricate beautifully crafted golden chalice lay on a small velvet alter. Rubies lined the curved golden lid of the complex goblet. A crescent moon spiraled at the center of the crown, and the base was lined in pearls and gems of every color.

The glass was cold on her hands, and her breath left a white vapor on the surface so she rubbed the fog away and was reminded of her dream. Of Sailor Moon's head thrown back as she drank from this very chalice, and became a new Sailor Moon, a warrior in white. How the pale spider haired woman had ate the chalice, and how they had all died.

Her eyes were wide and pale when a small hand touched the glass by her.

Sailor Saturn stood next to her, she remembered the small warrior from her dream. She remembered her dying, and being reborn in Super Sailor Moons arms. _Why… do I know this? _Relena thought confused, her eyebrows crinkled in worry.

"It's the chalice of light. The Moon Chalice, born from Sailor Moon's desire to change destiny."

Relena looked back at the chalice with a childlike picture of awe. "How…?"

Sailor Saturn gave a small giggle and smiled gently at Relena. "You remind me a little of my princess." She turned back to look at the sparkling treasure and smiled, but her eyes reflected like little ice crystals in a moonless, violet night. "I am the Senshi of Silence and Destruction. Before this new life was granted to me, my sole purpose was to destroy everything when my star, Saturn, deems it is hopeless. I bring the end." Her sweet cherub face was downcast and she spoke softly, in an eerie adult like tone. "I was feared, my power is reminiscent of an Apocalypse. I am only awakened with the power to destroy everything to bring about Silence."

Saturn spared a gentle happy look towards the other end of the room, where her princess was looking over Ami's shoulders on the computer and chattering carefree in front of everyone. "Sailor Moon believed in me. When everyone had wanted to kill me."

Relena gasped and Saturn giggled again.

"Everyone loves me now, but without Sailor Moon loving me first, I don't think I would have ever been given this gift." Saturn smiled. "She saved me, when I should have died. She reminded me that my power is not hopelessness. That I was charged with the incredible responsibility to end everything, so that a new beginning, a new life could form. That my power was born from hope." She titled her head with a smile. "That's why I have the power to heal, and the power to protect. So that I can prevent an end, with hope, to the best of my abilities. And all of my beliefs, my strength, my hope… comes from my Princess."

Relena's eyes watered emotionally as she eyed the small girl, not even a teenager yet, but not a child. To have so much placed on her shoulders, to be so grown up... "I had a dream about you, and this chalice!" Relena blurted out, quickly flushing at her lack of subtlety.

Saturn looked at Relena like she was observing her, before a pretty cheerful smile appeared on her youthful face. "So you know this chalice was made by Sailor Moon, to become a stronger brighter shining star, a messiah who not only had saved me, but the world."

Relena looked down, rubbing her hands together absentmindedly. "Usagi is the Messiah...?" She questioned meekly, but even she knew it sounded more like a statement then a question.

Saturn smiled and turned around to face the others completely. "A messiah is a person who stands above tragedy and hopelessness and places their heart into changing a desperate situation and overcoming all odds while rising above." She smiled at Relena softly. "In a way, Relena was a messiah during the wars. A single beacon of peace amongst a battle ridden world. You fought with your words, and your hope and would have given your life to bring an end to a tragedy that was never ending violence against violence. You spoke up, like a messiah, and won."

Relena's eyes were shining with unshed tears and her heart swelled. She'd never really thought about it like that. She had only wanted a difference and did what she had to, to make it happen. It was her responsibility as the Princess of Cinq, her duty as the daughter of a great government official. As a Minister. That's why when Heero was going to kill Mariemaia, to stop the war, she was going to let him at the cost of her own life. But hoping Mariemaia would see, and stand down. Her hope had won. "Do you really want Crystal Tokyo to exist?"

Saturn gave Relena a mysterious little smile. "As long as I have my princess, and my friends I don't care." She began walking away and without stopping she added, "Do you really want to be Queen?"

Silently Relena wished she could be queen. That's where she felt she belonged, in her heart… and the more she learned of these senshi, the more her heart broke.

Noin and Millardo nodded to each other as the watched the entire exchange in silence and watched as Prince Endymion had silently watched as well from where he sat in the kitchenette. He idly eyed a gold, ruby incrusted scepter silently, Sailor Moon's scepter which has been born of their love… before turning back to look at the silent form of Relena staring off after Saturn as the young girl rejoined the others.

His eyes lingered on Relena's still frame, her soft pale brunette hair was down and still in disarray from the battle. Her tanned skin was dusted with dirt, making her pretty lavender dress a darker shade of purple in spots. With her soft cornflower blue eyes misty; she still held herself tall and regally. She blinked her tears away and placed the look of a diplomatic expression on her face before turning and going to join the others in finding out what was to come next.

His eyes dropped to Noin and Millardo expressionlessly, and he stood and left to one of the doors off of the central control room.

.

Duo was eyeing the mini computer over Ami's shoulder, his shoulder bumping hers from behind and making her blush uncomfortably.

"Do you mind?" She asked timidly, shy but straight to the point.

He noticed her blushing face and smirked. Cute. "Mind what, babe?"

Her blush darkened considerably and she stepped back. "Your breathing down my neck, it's making it hard to concentrate." She stated bluntly. It wasn't meant to be mean, but it was honest.

Duo's face looked like he had just been shot down.

Hiiro smirked and Wufei snorted.

"He has that effect." Wufei chuckled.

Hiiro looked at the computer as she typed away, from a more respectful distance. "How different is that from a normal computer?"

Ami smiled but just kept typing away. "Much more powerful then anything on Earth." She brushed her short blue locks behind her ears as she was downloading blueprints, materials and capabilities into her Mercury Computer. Once they were all done, she'd be able to run them through her system and find out key weaknesses, correct them and add the necessary tools they'll need on their journey.

"How long do you think this will take?" Trowa asked suddenly, directly behind Ami as she typed away causing the girl to jump in surprise. All the men were surrounding her, albeit Duo was the only one still breathing down her neck. Blushing she shrugged and counted her slender fingers. "The software downloads would probably take the longest," she said thoughtfully. "At best, in ten hours it could be done."

Sailor Pluto stood next to Trowa, the same height as him at over six foot and held her hand out for Ami's computer and typed away, causing the computer screens on the wall to come to life with the information on the small devise for all to see and handed the computer back to Ami.

"You're doing a good job, you should add full coordinates to their GPS locating system as well."

Ami smiled, Sailor Pluto was the only one she could believe was more intelligent than her. The scientist who was as old as time itself… Ami knew she had to have timeless knowledge. It made her feel happy, she was grateful for her older friends approval. "Agreed, I'll make the correct directions for our journey's in the settings so the're easily accessible but I'll include a full mapping system. I'm going to include a direct line to our communication devices so we can speak with them, I figure we'll make us all copies of my visor earrings so we can talk easier over long distances to keep in touch."

Pluto smiled. "That's a wise idea, I like it." Looking emotionless she fingered her earrings. "Can you make them to match my current ones?"

Neptune sweat dropped but smiled. "For all of us if you can." She smiled at the younger senshi whose water based power was similar to hers in a way.

All the men could only stare at the wall monitor in awe as the system and blueprints of their gundams were in full and complete detail on display for all too see. They knew the schematics for their machines by heart, but they were fascinated by the various notes for additions and changes, some of the formulas for the science and math were so advanced it was out of their reach of understanding.

Quatre was awestruck as he eyed Ami and Sailor Pluto, "You must be the smartest people on the planet!"

Usagi smiled bubbly and nodded enthusiastically. "They are!" She chirped with pride.

Sailor Pluto who hardly ever showed more than a hint of emotion, blushed at Usagi's compliment with a small smile, while Ami smiled happily, her eyes shining with the love of their friendship.

Relena was looking at the floor her thoughts in chaos. It was all so much for her to take in. The guys were well adapt to adjusting to strange and unbelievable change, but this was ridiculous. They had more power than anyone she had met, literally and figuratively. Not only did magic exist but so did extraterrestrial life. They were involved in something that was even worse than the wars they faced not too long ago. It was a possible war on an intergalactic scale… and she was of no use. It hurt and angered her to think about it. She hated this helpless feeling, she had never felt this way before…

As she listened to their planning, she raised her head and collected herself, her features taking on the aura of the diplomatic representative she was. She knew she had to stop thinking this way. She HAD to do something, she was still the Vice Foreign Minister for the United Nations after all.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Relena spoke up, she feared her voice would crack under her façade, but to her relief her tone was strong.

"We should be able to travel there pretty quickly with the help of our powers, it's similar to the speed of light, while warping the expanses of space like a wormhole."

Minako and Usagi looked at each other slightly confused.

Duo let out a whistle and everyone shared looks of shock and awe, even Hiiro.

"That's incredible." Noin breathed, she had her fair share of time in mobile suits, their speed and flight were something she was used too but that kind of power and speed was both amazing and frightening.

Minako held her elbows in her hands with her arms loosely crossed as she looked at the many screens absentmindedly. "We just finished fighting our own war."

Everyone turned to her as she spoke, and they were sobered by the revelation.

Makoto leaned against the railing with her arms stretched out behind her, her hands supporting her body. Her deep green eyes were reminiscent as she spoke. "Kinmoku was originally destroyed, Princess Kakyuu and the starlights went back to rebuild their kingdom after Chaos was sealed and the star seeds were released from the cauldron."

Rei was standing with her arms crossed, her deep violet-blue eyes closed. "It might take a week, it might take a month. We have a lot of careful planning to do. We're facing something on a whole new level, this is something we've never dealt with before. We're also used to working alone." She opened her eyes and saw Usagi standing with her eyes glued to a frame of a painting Michiru had made. It was of an image of Sailor Chibimoon and Pegasus. Usagi's still frame was so forlorn, she phased out in her vision and once again Rei saw the sad queen only this time the queen turned and smiled sadly at her. Rei's eyes widened and she blinked, the queen gone from her sight to the silent image of Usagi still eyeing the painting. Rei was sure Usagi hadn't turned to look at her. She frowned. "Our future is gone."

Sailor Uranus scowled and punched the wall, "You don't know that!"

Millardo frowned, rubbing his chin in a worried fashion. "What does that mean?"

Sailor Pluto shared a look with Minako and they both seemed to sigh after nodding to each other.

"There is something we need to explain to you."

They explained the shifts in dimensions and how they never coexisted before. How the wars and the colonies weren't apart of their original timeline, it was a separate dimension and somehow, their singular dimensions collided forming one merged dimension.

Hiiro looked away as he thought. Now it made sense as to why he had never known of the senshi before… but why was he able to tell it had been different before when the others hadn't? Even the senshi, aside from Pluto hadn't noticed but he had. He'd keep this information to himself in the meantime…

Relena frowned. "What was our dimensions Timeline supposed to be? If this hadn't happened?"

Sailor Pluto frowned. "There is no point in knowing, and it is taboo for me to speak of it. The dimensions are now merged, unfortunately, and there is no way to reverse it. What has been done cannot be undone."

Usagi frowned. "We know this new threat comes from a third dimension, something is happening at the Center of the Galaxy, and we don't know what. That's why we need help. The entire universe may be at risk." She hugged herself tightly, her molten golden hair dragging slightly to barely brush against the floor. Her eyes were downcast with what looked like an incredible loss. She stood up again and held her elbows in her hands, her arms crossed loosely over her blue blouse. Her eyes were suddenly bright and determined. "Even if our dimensions are one now, we want the same thing. So we'll do our best to achieve a peaceful balance." She eyed the painting one more time. Wistful. "The future is not dead. What we need to concentrate on now is Dark, and that new dimensional tear. We don't know if this could cause another merge…"

Sailor Pluto's eyes narrowed and she frowned. She hadn't even considered the idea possible at first, she looked at Usagi in astonishment and pride. She was really growing up. She shared smiles with the other outer senshi.

Hiiro looked at Usagi with a critical eye as she stood there almost regally, her normally kind blue eyes were narrowed and fierce with determination. She looked older, no, she looked otherworldly. Her entire stance spoke volumes of a heavy weight on her shoulders, and how despite that, she was going to do whatever it took to honor this responsibility. A young, sixteen year old girl with the weight of the universe on her shoulders. The weight of her friends faith in her.

He had studied the senshi since he had found out about them, and he was right. They had never existed before. He had been obsessed with the images and stories he'd found of them and all they'd done. Hiiro was not a religious man, but he had a soul, and he had beliefs. He knew right from wrong. He wanted peace just as much as the next person… and he knew just as much as anyone here what duty and responsibility felt like on heavy burdened shoulders.

He was in awe of the women around him, and he was determined to find out everything, to know and learn everything about them still. He only wished they could have co-existed sooner, because he believed they could and would create a peaceful era on the earth… in space. Even after Usagi had locked eyes with him and glared uncomfortably at him for his lingering gaze until she finally looked away, he continued to stare.

Unnoticed to them all, in the third story of the base, on the wall across from the gundams by the elevator, a window was open with watchful oceanic blue eyes. Watching as Hiiro watched Usagi, and as Relena watched Hiiro.

He put a finger on the window where Usagi stood and frowned. A flash of silver clouded his eyes momentarily and he frowned, dropping his hand, eyeing Usagi one last time, and sparing a glance at the Pacifist Princess, before turning and leaving the window.

**End Chapter**

WOO! I'm so happy! I'm pretty sure Kinmoku is going to be in the next chapter. This was a lot longer than my normal chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!

Thank you all for your patience! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again to all my readers and reviewers!

Usagi Shiratori Thanks it always inspires me when I know people like my story c:

TopazDragon Thanks and you should do your best to update! I'll wait around for it c: I'm glad you liked the bit about Mamoru. He's the prince of the Earth, and people do forget it. I liked manga Mamoru best, his character got more depth there then in the anime. I also liked the manga gave the senshi their own kingdoms, the castle names were awesome too and we even saw some of the designs! It's going to be a little hard for me with all these characters but I'm going to do my best, because I have some bi plans for the Starlights and Kakyuu.

Devafiend I really love your review c: I try to do my best by keeping them in character. When I write I want to stay as true to each series as I can, so I've read the manga and watched the anime, same for Gundam Wing, but sadly I can't find a manga because the anime was based off a live action drama CD released in Japan. It is incredibly hard to mix the two, but there are enough similarities I feel like I can do a non AU and mix them to the best I can. Besides I love both series so much and I like the idea of the characters together c: I hope you'll continue to enjoy and read!

Thank you so much! That means a lot, I figured my other stories weren't that good but I still like them c: it makes me happy knowing their enjoyable to others too! Everyone's been asking me if Mamoru and Usagi will stay together, but I don't wanna give it away but I'll just say I'd kinda like to try something else with them, but even if they don't stay together, their love for each other may just develop differently C;

Tenshi-Chikyuu I love that you caught on to Mamoru's change of behavior. In the anime he was so cold and withdrawn and a big jerk but in the manga, he was just cold and withdrawn but he showed his affection towards Usagi more. I'm trying to mix both characteristics of his, and how he'd react to these new dreams and to the situation. I can't wait to write in Seiya's reaction towards Mamoru's behavior. It's gonna be fun Mhwaha!

ShadowSonic1 I'm glad my story reminds you of the older gw/sm fan fiction, every time I hear this is makes me smile because those stories are my inspiration and I aspire to write like them. I'm hoping my story can inspire others too. Hiiro's characterization is tough for me too write out but I'm trying to work on it c: his insights are going to be a big deal soon. With Relena, she does have trust in Usagi and the others, but at the same time it also bothers her, we'll see more on that soon! C:

Light-Sakura Thank you! Kinmoku will be next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one in the meantime!

agoraphobia I know what you mean, more people need to update! I'm hoping if I can update my stories, it will inspire others to either start a new story or update the ones they've seemed to have forgotten. I looked back at some of my chapters and I cried a little lol I will correct them as soon as I can because it bugs me too. I often don't reread and edit my mistakes and just update as soon as I finish a chapter. I did to this one though, and I hated doing it lol cause I was slow but I'm glad I did, if I have any more mistakes let me know. I will revise my older chapters as soon as I can, my lease is up and I work so often Time is short : / I know how some characters just aren't likeable. I used to hate her, but after watching Endless Walts on you tube in the subtitles(Dub is AWFUL!) I kinda respect her a little more. She's not a major focus for the whole story but her character is needed for an area of my plot so I hope you still like the story despite that c: Hope you keep enjoying and reading and thank you for the critique!

Infinite Thank you for your time! Hope you liked it!

Check out my other stories too! Retribution just got two new chapters and I'm working on the next right now. If You Could Go Back in Time will be updated soon enough but needs to be revamped and I'm working on finished my oldest story for this account, Legends Never Die and am mapping out the chapters to be written, currently I have 5 chapters mapped so far. Enjoy and see you next time!

Reviews are nice, if you leave me one I'll give you a cookie my next update c:


	17. 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Brief Notes by Nerf or Nothing: I will update this until I finish it!

People, keep fishing out new stories and new updates! Read, write, create and revise! This section has been so busy lately, and it's because all of us are doing our best, so let's keep doing that because it is incredibly enjoyable!

AS ALWAYS I use multiple versions of the series. Manga, anime, live-action, musicals and some of the games. If you have ever played the SNES emulator game Sailor Moon: Another Story, you'll love this. The game is mainly based off the manga story-line of the arc but has anime elements like how some of their powers are preformed. I highly suggest you download the emulator and game and play it c: it's amazing!

In the game, Serenity wasn't the only one to visit the earth, but all the inner senshi had and each visited a different location on earth. In the game they use a highly advanced spaceship that brought them from the moon to the earth and back. Serenity would visit Prince Endymion at his palace which in the game is in the ancient past. The inner senshi would visit where they would visit the earth generals Zoicite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite. Mercury-Country of Kainness, Mars-Country of Yaga, Venus-Country of Rias and Jupiter-country of Meidas. I dunno whether or not these places actually existed but the world map is based off of earth so who knows. Apparently the Earth Kingdom of Elysian was based in the North Pole in the video game.

Light of Hope

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had taken longer for the preparations of the Gundams due to Pluto and Ami's additional add-ons. When everything was complete they realized the problem just as a sweet aroma filled the hanger.

When they arrived back to the central control room, Makoto was wearing an apron and setting plates down on the extra tables they had set up around the kitchenette.

During the duration of the downloads and mechanics, Neptune had played mother and reminded everyone it was important that their strength be at it's prime and showed them where they would sleep until everything was prepared. Hiiro and Millardo had been the only ones to remain awake the entire time against the others wishes.

Makoto and Rei had woken up before everyone else but Pluto and Ami had worked the whole night and morning through preparing everything.

Ami smiled at Makoto as she cooked and set out the various bowls and plates filled with as many breakfast platters as one could think of. Rei was quietly sipping at Tea as she watched the news on the small TV embedded into the wall by the kitchenette.

It was replaying the horrific events from barely a day ago.

_"…after the attack had happened. Princess Relena and a few of her court had been seen following after the Allusive Sailor Senshi of legend. Only hours ago had we gotten word from our beloved princess realizing that despite public panic and claims, they had not been kidnapped. I repeat they have not been kidnapped. We are here speaking with a representative of United Nations Preventors, the leader of the National and International world security, Lady Une." _The reporter on screen said as he turned to a woman with long flowing soft brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a simple black business suit and her aura demanded respect and authority.

_"We have gotten word from the princess that she will be returning to a safe location of our choosing since currently she is under Sailor Senshi protection. She has decreed that the Sailor Senshi are not a threat and have protected the people by destroying the threat that destroyed some of the building in an attack initiated by the man who calls himself Dark. We are at war, like we had never been before. In her words, we must come together to put a stop to this outside invasion and remain united." _Her eyes glared defiantly at the television screen. _"With this apology, we are aware that our strongest soldiers and the princess are working with the Sailor Senshi on a solution to this horrible situation. We must be grateful, and apologize for rushing to assume because the Sailor Senshi are different, that they were enemies. They are not, and once our princess returns she will release a public statement to let the public know of our further steps. We will…"_

Rei took one last sip of her tea and clicked the remote control, turning it off. A satisfied smirk on her lush red lips.

Eternal Sailor Pluto frowned and sat down next to Rei at the table as others began to descend from the living quarters after their short rest.

Usagi descended the stairs with a stretch while yawning largely. Her eyes began to shine as she smelt the wonderful aroma in the air. "Mako-chan! You really outdid yourself this time!" The blond bunny began to pile her plate with eggs, toast, pancakes and everything else she could find.

Wufei scuffed in disgust at her plate. "Wasteful."

Minako smirked from her cup of milk, and took a bite of her pancakes drenched with strawberry sauce. "You should take Lady Une's suggestion and not assume so quickly."

Rei was quietly swiping her warmed bun with honey butter, and moved to grab a piece of sausage from the plate when a hand snatched five of them at once. She looked up and glared at the man named Duo, who was not only sitting next to Usagi but seemed to be in some sort of contest to out eat her. "You two idiots leave some for the rest of us!"

Usagi stuck out her tongue before returning to her pile of food.

Rei sighed, at least she didn't talk with her mouth full. She smiled as she leaned on her hand and ate a piece of bacon instead.

Duo heavily swallowed his large chunk of food and tore another vicious piece out of his toast while speaking. "Who you callin idiot, babe?"

"Who you calling BABE? I'm not the one wearing a fancy braid." Rei smirked, her deep violet-blue eyes only widened in amusement at his sudden pout. Fun. He was like a male Usagi.

Quatre smiled as he finished his food and turned to Makoto.

Her lush brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she had bits of flour on her frilly pink apron, her green eyes shining as she cleaned and offered to refill everyone's glasses. Delicious food made by a beautiful woman. It was almost like he was looking at a sweet house-wife cooking for her family instead of an alien warrior from the planet Jupiter. He was sure these people were not as bad as they had originally assumed, not with the love he could taste in every bite of everything she made. It took his gift of empathy to a whole new level with every bite. He was sad that he was on his last but smiled at the tall brunette. "You should sit down and enjoy your meal before it gets cold. I will clean since I'm already done." He said standing and taking the rag from her hand.

Makoto blushed and smiled, "It's okay really, I love cooking for others and I'm a bit of a neat freak so you don't have to worry."

He smiled and gently pushed her towards his previous seat, his hand warm on the small of her back. "I insist, I love showing my gratitude to people and I am very thankful to have eaten such a wonderful meal." Once she was seated he pushed her in and gave her a plate, his body behind her and his hands gently on her shoulders as he looked at the plethora of food. "You should consider becoming a chef, you're so wonderful at hosting."

Her blush was only getting darker with the compliments and his proximity but it quickly disappeared when she noticed the girls eyeing her with evil looks of glee. She could already see the plans weaving through their heads. She sweat dropped when she saw Ami's glasses shine suddenly. Never a good sign. _Not you too Ami!_

"T-thank you." She murmured before shoving a fork full of French toast into her mouth. The taste melted on her tongue with maple and blueberries. She hummed, it always tasted better after she saw the pleased looks of other people eating her creations. She'd never made food for so many people before. It made her incredibly happy.

Everyone began to idly chitchat amongst themselves as she continued to eat, and she could see Quatre wiping the counters down and cleaning with a happy smile and couldn't help another blush forming. He was rather handsome and he seemed so kind and gentle, but she could see the movement of strong muscles working beneath his simple white button down shirt as he moved about the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves showing off his strong hands and arms.

Minako suddenly poked her and she chocked slightly from surprise. Managing to finish swallowing the food Minako had made her choke on, she glared at the blond giggling into her hand.

"So how shall we do this?" Rei asked standing up and stretching her arms high above her head. They fell into a comfortable crossed position just beneath her chest.

Sailor Pluto daintily wiped her lips with a napkin and stood. It was almost funny to see Setsuna still in hen shin eating pankcakes and wiping at her lips. "You'll have to use the ship."

"Ship?" Millardo asked, eyeing the beautiful and exotic warrior woman wearily.

Duo belched and pat his stomach, Usagi mimicking his patting beside him. She won. "Space ship, like a UFO?"

Ami's watery blue eyes shined and she smiled. "Normally we wouldn't need to use it, our bodies can handle the vacuum of space easily but with you coming along we don't really have a choice."

Trowa had been standing by the wall, a now empty plate in his hands as he moved to wash it in the sink. When he was finished his green eye glistened curiously, his soft reddish brown hair falling over his nose and to the side of his face. "If you don't need a space ship, why have one?"

Minako winked at him, her sky blue eyes sparklingly with mirth. She flipped her long pale hair behind her shoulder. "Besides the fact that it's extremely cool? We used it in the past, before we were reincarnated. It was used as a personal escort service for important meetings. For Sailor Senshi, we can adapt to almost any atmosphere but it isn't the same for everyone, even on our home planets."

Uranus frowned. "But it was used to travel to Earth despite having been forbidden."

Usagi smiled brightly and looked around for Mamoru but he had not come down. She frowned and stood. "I'll be right back."

As the others began to bicker about themselves, it was unnoticed when she had left despite her words, or that anyone was following.

She came to his room and opened the door gently without knocking. Inside she saw him sleeping and moved to the bed. His face was troubled and he was sweating. She grabbed a cloth from the dresser and knelt by his side, wiping at his face. When he woke up, his blue eyes flashed silver and she leaned back by the bed. He wasn't looking at her. "Mamo-chan?"

He was looking at the door, where Relena was watching them.

Usagi blushed. "P-prince Endymion… heh."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but you're leaving soon… and I wanted to talk with you alone." Relena said quietly, making sure to look down as to not eye the Prince's lean and muscular chest.

Usagi's eyes narrowed in an annoyed and childish fashion at the girls pink cheeks but brushed it aside. She was trying to work on her jealousy. "I'll be right there." The blond turned and kissed Mamoru when Relena had looked away but Mamoru had watched as the Cinq Princess had eyed them out of the corner of her eyes.

He grabbed the back of Usagi's head and closed his eyes, kissing her deeper. When he pulled away his thumb grazed her lower lip. "Be careful bun."

She smiled, her sapphire eyes soft and shiny, her cheeks tinted pink and her lips glowing in a happy smile. It had been far too long since he had used that nickname. She felt warm. "You too, I love you."

He hugged her and sent her off.

She would have frowned at the fact that he had not said it back, again, but his kiss had spoken volumes that his lips would not say. She knew he loved her, and she knew she loved him too. She let that quiet her doubts as she left and gently closed the door behind her.

Relena timidly eyed the younger girl, someone younger than her by five years but already in a more mature relationship than she had ever been in. She couldn't deny her jealousy. Usagi was so special. A strong and powerful princess of myth and a warrior of legend. She was sweet and innocent and absolutely beautiful. With ankle length sun kissed gold hair and shining dark crystallized blue eyes wrapped by think long lashes… she couldn't help but be jealous of the girl.

Not only that, but the one she liked would be leaving with this pretty sprite, for how long she didn't know. She frowned. "You'll be leaving soon and I needed to ask you…" she sighed, she wasn't used to this. "I need to ask you for advice."

Usagi looked at her oddly then smiled and tilted her head with her finger to her chin. "I don't know what kind of advice I can offer you, you're so much more experienced than I am… but shoot it at me and I'll do my best."

Her grin was warm and sincere. Relena smiled and knew her decision to come to her had been right. "I don't know whether or not I am okay with just handing over my position to you… although everything that is happening now… makes me think that it was never my position in the first place. Not now that our… dimensions… have collided. I can't compete with you." Her soft cornflower blue eyes were downcast and she glared at the floor like a child whose lollipop was stolen. She hated the feeling, she felt ridiculous and weak. "But I am going to do my best to try. I love this world, even if partially it isn't mine…"

Usagi smiled as she interrupted. "It's all of ours, our world. It doesn't belong to anyone."

Relena eyed the door from where she had spied the two lovers. "It is his though… isn't it?"

Usagi smiled at the door, her heart fluttering in her chest. He was rarely that passionate with her, and it was refreshing. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Technically it's his just as the moon is mine." She giggled and it sounded almost like tinkling bells. "Maybe it would be better phrased that he belongs to the earth as I belong to the moon."

"You belong to the moon?" Relena questioned. She was a smart girl, not nearly as much as the guys and no where near the intelligent blue haired girl Ami or that beautiful warrior Sailor Pluto… but she still didn't understand what was going on around her. She really did have to learn to adapt better. She thought she was good at it, until all of these circumstances began to unravel around her.

"Think of it like this. Every planet gives birth to it's own life, and to protect that planet's precious children, the planet gifts a single soul with it's power to protect both the planet and it's people. This soul is called a Sailor Senshi, and only one from every planet is granted this special ability." She thought of Chibiusa and smiled. "When that duty is fulfilled, a new generation takes their place when they are no longer needed."

"So you aren't the first Sailor Moon?" Relena asked curious.

The blond bunny sweat dropped. "Well, we all are, the first of our planets kind." Her sweet chrub face became dark with memories of a long forgotten past. "A long time ago… we were the first. There was no chance for a second generation. Everyone, everything had been wiped out. If it weren't for my mother, Queen Serenity… there would be no hope for any of our planets or another generation..."

Relena's face was sober. An intergalactic extinction had taken place. They had only been told briefly about the whereabouts and the up bringing of the Sailor Senshi when they first graced the preventors radar. "I'm sorry." She thought of all the planets and their current state. In her… original dimension… there had been no life sustainable on any of the planets other than earth. Nor on the moon. Was it now different with the merge? "Is there… still life on the other planets?"

Usagi gave a boisterous laugh and sounded like a kid in a candy store. She smiled in amusement and motioned for Relena to follow her as they walked. "No, and we're not aliens either. Not really anyway. We were all reborn here, with human families, human mothers. Technically, we're about as much as an earthling as you are." She looked devious as she latched onto Relena's arm as they walked. "Well, mostly. When I'm Sailor Moon or even when Serenity's spirit takes over my body, it's different but right now, I'm not all that different from you."

Relena frowned and raised her eyebrow. "You can transform into a magical warrior, and you have wings. I don't see how we're that similar."

Before they entered into the main room where everyone else was, Usagi stopped her short. "Everyone has some weird talent. Those guys over there, they're not like other people either… are they?"

Relena's eyes widened, Usagi may be a bit naïve and innocent but the girl was very observant when it came to people. There was a reason she was so comfortable with the blond despite her own personal feelings, the girl just seemed to connect and understand people on a deeper level than others. Like she could see into the secret depths of everyone's hearts. "Are you an empath?"

Usagi smiled. "Sort of, not really in a conventional way I guess. Like Qautre-san, but his is pretty powerful in it's own way."

Relena smiled. She really was over thinking everything. "You really are kind of like us then… aren't you?"

"I bleed just like everyone. I cry, I sleep, I eat a lot and I'm actually pretty clumsy and childish." Usagi said, none of her flaws taking away from her happy aura. "People are people, no matter where they come from or where we live. We all have our own flaws and something that makes us special. We all have a desire to be closer to each other. To make friends, to find love."

"Love…" Relena murmured, her eyes on Hiiro. "How long have you been in love with Endymion-sama… when did you guys first get together."

Usagi sweat dropped. "Which time, we had a lot of firsts…" She laughed embarrassedly as she thought of it and tugged on her ponytail nervously playing with the strands. In the past they had fell in love, in the present they had fallen in love again, forgotten and remembered... a few times actually through the two years they had been together. "I guess you can say, I've always been in love with him and I think it's the same for him. We were reborn into this world after we had died promising to find each other again. We dreamt of each other every night until we found each other."

Relena had to swoon, her tale really was romantic, it was almost like Romeo and Juliet. She eyed Hiiro sadly. "How did you know he loved you back."

Usagi saw where Relena was looking and her evil-match-making thoughts began to take place. She'd blame Minako later. "Do you love him?"

"Yes…" Relena sighed, her face red. She couldn't hide it very well. She was never really good at that. "It's been one-sided for a very long time…"

Usagi frowned. "How long?"

Relena sweat dropped. "Five years…"

"Five years!" Usagi shouted. A few of the others saw them in the doorway and cast them strange looks before continuing their conversations. Relena shushed her, so she spoke more quietly. "Why haven't you confessed?"

Relena smiled sadly. "I don't need to, he already knows my feelings."

"Does he really? Cause guys are really slow when it comes to knowing what's on our minds." Usagi placed her hands on her hips and jut out her lower lip. She knew that problem all too well.

A giggle escaped Relena's lips and it brought a smile to the blonds face. "Usagi-chan, you're really cute, you know that?"

A blush stained her cheeks. "You too Relena-hime!" the others waved at them to hurry, and Usagi pulled Relena back before she could move forward. "What advice did you want before we forget?"

Relena stopped short but thought about it and shook her head smiling. "It's… Thank you, but after our talk it helped me realize what I needed to do." She left before Usagi could question her further, leaving the blond to tilt her head curiously. She hated not knowing things, but she shrugged and took off to Rei and Minako's side, taking their arms in hers as she looked over the hanger. The gundams were gone.

"Are they already on the ship?" Usagi asked curiously. That was fast.

Uranus smiled and ruffled the top of Usagi's bangs. "Yes. You're going to make a stop at the moon before heading directly to Kinmoku."

"The moon?" Usagi whispered surprised.

Pluto smiled at her softly. "Ami and I have added quite a few things to their gundams and they need a proper place to test some of the controls out."

"I wanna know some of what that is right now." Duo asked popping up behind Pluto, the tall woman smirked. He really reminded her of Usagi in a way.

As they were walking along a thin railing, the catwalk led to a pretty massive ship hovering above the marble floored hanger where the gundams were originally standing. Ami pulled out her computer and typed away.

"Most of the additions were pure necessity. I downloaded exact coordinates in the new GPS system I created, with controls that will directly set them to arrive on the Moon, Earth and Kinmoku. Kind of like shortcut buttons you can press and autopilot will take care of the rest. Along with the full mapping system I routed it to also be used as a tracking system for each of our new communication earrings. Oh and of course they have a direct link to our watches-"

Wufei looked curiously and realized that indeed every girl wore a watch. Uranus smirked at him when she made hers appear out of thin air. He scowled. "What's with the watches?"

Ami smiled, not minding the interruption. They needed to understand anyway. "They have a small screen on the back of the face, and control button on the inside to communicate with each other. The screen acts like a mirror camera, relaying the scene we point the watch to, to whomever we contact. Anyway, I have also added upgraded cloaking devices. Instead of simply being invisible to a radar, you will actually appear invisible if someone is looking directly at the machines. Pluto had also had a great idea to instill energy shields using the power from the flight upgrades-"

Duo scratched the side of his face. "Flight upgrades?"

"Yes, you'll have a lever that boosts speed to the highest acceleration possible and once you reach the maximum speed, there will be a button to open the worm hole. With the "favorites GPS locations" I added you don't have to type an exact location before this process, only switch those specific switches."

Hiiro looked impressed, his mind already processing and devoting these changes to memory. "What else is there?"

Sailor Pluto smirked at him, her deep garnet colored eyes proud. "The additions you'll need to practice will be the new weaponry we installed."

"Oooh, sounds fun." Duo smirked rubbing his hands together. "The God of Death is about to get more godly!"

Sailor Saturn giggled and he jumped, he hadn't seen her there. "God of death, is what you call yourself?"

His deep cobalt, almost purple blue eyes seem to smirk at her cockily. "What can I say, I may run and I may hide but I never tell a lie. I'm shinigami!"

"If you are the god of death, then I must be the goddess of death." Her sweet, pretty violet colored eyes seemed to frost over, like purple opals covered in snow. Her dark almost black-purple hair shimmered around her face, ending by her chin and her pale skin was only extenuated by all the dark colors of her fuku.

He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine and cursed himself for being suddenly scared of a small pre-teen girl.

"What are the add-ons?" Trowa asked quietly, he was curious what his Heavy-Arms was capable of after their advanced technology and power we're calculated into his gundam.

Ami and Pluto smirked. The blue haired girl shifted her glasses and sent a playful smile at Usagi. "We noticed the gundams have some sort of tiara…"

Rei and Minako grinned at Ami in amusement catching the implications quickly. "No way?"

Ami nodded. "The Tiara's can now be removed and used in battle, they're much sharper than they had previously been and are used to slice."

Usagi's eyes sparkled. "So cool! Your gundam's are like Sailor Moon's Tiara now!"

Hiiro frowned at the girl. "You don't have a tiara as Sailor Moon."

She smirked and waved her hand dismissively. "It's not normally worn in this henshin, but I have a tiara and mask with special purposes."

Minako jumped up and snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah I forgot about my mask, I have one too!"

The two blonds took their hands and gave the V sign for victory.

Quatre chuckled at them. "I get the feeling they do this often?"

Makoto smiled at him and nodded, "More than you probably think. V-babe and Usa-babe."

"So I can call them babe?" Duo smirked.

Minako latched her arm around his shoulders and pouted at how awkward the position was. He was much too tall, and instead looped her arm through his. "Of course, Duo-babe."

Wufei smirked. "A taste of your own medicine Maxwell?"

The brunette could only smirk, "No way, I kinda like it. I demand all women to call me Duo-babe!" He sent a flirtatious smirk at the genius pretty short blue haired sprite. He had a thing for girls with short hair. "You can just call me babe."

She blushed timidly and moved back away from him and bumped into Wufei who caught her arms and steadied her. He sent her a smirk while looking down at her flushed face. "Ahh… the ship is almost ready!" She flew up the catwalk and opened the door.

Wufei chuckled. Even he couldn't deny how cute that was. He stopped walking and smacked the side of his face. He scowled and kept walking.

Sailor Pluto was thoroughly amused, and her mind drifted to the new possibilities of this different timeline. "Wing Zero now has the ability to shoot energy beams from it's mechanical wings. Shenlong-"

"Nataku." Wufei grumped, his arms crossed and he huffed, looking away haughtily.

Sailor Pluto smirked, her amusement only peaked. "-Nataku, now has the capability to shoot lasers from the gundam's eye sockets. Heavy-Arms now has saber blades locked into the legs. Deathsyche now has wings like Zero instead of the old ones where cable like ribbons can wrap around a target and induce lightening."

Duo's eyes shined. "So cool!"

Sailor Neptune smirked at Pluto and their little charge. "That's reminiscent of Saturn's Death Ribbon Revolution."

Duo looked at the small girl again shocked. "You can do that?"

She frowned but suddenly smirked and gave a little giggle. "Mine is not so harmless."

A chill ran down his spine again and he laughed nervously. "Well thanks anyway?"

She smiled at him in child-like amusement. "You're welcome, shinigami."

He smiled.

Pluto cleared her throat and continued. "Sandrock now has mini stun guns imbedded in the shield and the curved twin blades have a saber like quality now that can link, trap and stun an enemy instead of completely slicing through should you wish to use it. The Stun Shield will stun another machine for only ten minutes, the swords can stun for an hour."

Everyone hummed with appreciation for their new designs. They were excited to see how they preformed.

As everyone shared their goodbyes and farewells, Hiiro had noticed that the prince of earth was absent just as Relena was walking towards him. Her pretty cornflower blue eyes were downcast and she patted down invisible wrinkles in her newly washed lavender sundress. They had all washed up since the battle.

She smiled up at him almost shyly. "Be careful."

He would have to be stupid not to notice her feelings for him, as trained and observant as he was about his surrounding and the people in them, he couldn't miss it. His normally cold and withdrawn eyes softened slightly. He did care for her, and as new as his regained humanity was, he still understood that he did not return those specific feelings. "You too."

He pat her on the shoulder briefly and turned and boarded the ship without another word.

Millardo and Noin stood by the blushing Cinq Princess as the ship began to rise in the massive hanger and headed towards the closed roof of the underground base high above them, as it neared the ceiling Noin looked worried as nothing opened to the outside. "It's going to crash if it doesn't open."

Uranus smirked and crossed her arms, tilting her hip to the side against the railing. "That's not really how it works."

The ship fizzled out suddenly like a fuzzy television and disappeared before it crashed against the ceiling.

Millardo gave a soft whistle. "Incredible. Teleportation. Truly remarkable."

Neptune smiled at them, her aura cold like the sea. "Shall we deliver you to the preventors now?"

Relena frowned, still silently staring at the ceiling. A movement across the room caught her eye and she locked her vision with that of the handsome prince of earth. He was staring at her intensely and it made her both uncomfortable and oddly flattered. A blush stained her cheeks when he smirked and left through the elevator.

Uranus pat her stomach as it growled. "How about we eat more of that delicious food first?"

Saturn smiled as she ran towards the kitchenette. "I call dibs on the crème pie!"

…

They had made it to the moon impossibly fast, the girls eyeing the moon base from the war with distaste. They now knew, it had never been there before. As the men viewed the surface as they landed on the dark side of the moon their jaws dropped.

Massive and intricate ruins were everywhere. Pillars of marble and statues of silver were torn and wrecked, a powerful force seeming to have obliterated entire buildings sparing the foundations and littering the area with otherworldly debris. Otherworldly indeed, only the palace was still standing and not in much better condition as the silver encrusted roof was cracked and pillars and stone broken. It was like an ancient city from Rome, almost perfectly persevered but in tatters all the same.

"This is the moon kingdom?" From their memories with the knowledge of the moon, it had never been there before. It was a pleasure, they had to inwardly admit, to see such a marvelous sight.

"Yes…" Usagi whispered, her eyes watery but no tears falling. Rei came up behind her as they excited the ship. Unlike the men they wore no space gear as they headed into the palace.

"Where are they going?" Hiiro asked, attempting to follow.

Makoto and Minako held out their arms and blocked him. "The High Tower of Prayer, you can't enter unless you are apart of the royal court."

"What's that?" Duo questioned. He envied their ability to not be inside the suits.

Ami frowned after the girls as they disappeared. "A precious memory…" she turned to them and turned her visor on once again and opened her mini-computer. "Anyway, it doesn't matter where they go, you need to practice."

Duo smirked at her and placed his arms around her shoulders. "I love it when a woman takes command."

She blushed and stepped away quickly and easily while he floated slowly in a awkward position with the gravity change and pouted. He followed the men and entered his gundam as they exited the ship and tried out their new toys. He yipped and hollered as he tried out the new black mechanical wings on his gundam giving a prayer in gratitude to his new favorite god, or goddess the shinimegami of Saturn.

…

Usagi knelt down at the computer memory image of her mother, as she knelt and prayed for a safe journey and success in saving their worlds.

"My darling daughter. You have become even stronger." The small foot tall holographic image of her mother cooed softly.

Her mothers soul and her memories having been turned into a computer program it was both a blessing and a curse. Usagi smiled tearfully. "I wish you could be here physically."

"I know…" the fairy whispered and daintily brought her clasped hands to her small fairy like face. She knew she was just a computer memory, nothing more than a soul inside a computer program, but she was made by a mother, to be a mother and she wanted nothing more than to comfort and touch her daughter, knowing sadly, she could not do so. Because she wasn't real. "I wish you well on your journey. I know that everything will be alright." She turned to the silent form of the kneeling Martian princess and smiled. "My daughters, you will take care of everything. I just know it. Have faith in yourselves."

The image of the queen faded and tears fell from the girls eyes. She was Princess Serenity's mother, but they all remembered how she adored the senshi as if they were her own children. A wonderful and wise gentle queen. She was forever missed, even when humanity had forgotten, they remembered.

Rei wiped her tear and helped Usagi stand. "We should go now."

The girls walked hand in hand as they left the palace. Their bond unbreakable and true.

…

After they had all boarded the ship once again, it was only a matter of time before the ship emerged from the colorful tunnel they traveled through. The men around the room felt slightly sick for the duration of the worm-hole but once they were all on the other side they shared the same looks as the girls, awe and fascination.

A gigantic red planet, bigger than even Jupiter graced their sights. The bright fiery red color dominating the planet, with continents and islands sprinkled with yellow and green tones. It was beautiful, and the three moons that circled the planet were just as beautiful.

Three small moons. One purple, one green and one blue.

"Amazing!" Makoto cried as she eyed the sight. They had never really traveled like this since the Silver Millennia and they had never gotten the pleasure to visit Kinmoku at the end of the Sailor Wars. They had bypassed everything to the Sagittarius Zero Star, the Galaxy Cordon. They had only briefly heard of the home that Galaxia and Chaos had originally destroyed.

Before any of them could blink, a beam of light struck and hit the ship. Sirens began to go off and they could see smoke clouding the windows from outside.

"We've been hit!" Minako shouted in shock as she rushed to the controls.

Ami frowned, her blue eyes panicked. "There's no time for that! We're going to crash!"

"Everyone henshin!" Makoto screamed.

There wasn't anytime as they all flew across the haul of the ship, smashing into walls and desks.

Duo grabbed Ami and shielded her from the blunt edge of the central control desk, grunting in pain as his back hit the corner sharply.

Rei's purple eyes were hazy, her vision barely managing to make out everyone's flying forms as the ship rolled and tumbled violently. Her hand reached out to Usagi, who reached out for her as well, before a loud crash sounded in the room like a deafening explosion and the ship violently rocked. Usagi flew from her reach and she felt someone grab her from behind.

And from there, everything went blank and black danced across her eyes and smothered her vision.

**End Chapter**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Long chapter nearly 13 pages! c: I LOVE IT!**

**I'm going to read MegaKat's story and GoTunks by the end of the day. Things have been so hectic and busy with me moving and my ex demanding the laptop back… a cheater AND an Indian giver… anyway everyone is doing such an awesome job at making this section lively!**

**In the past two months, the new stories and updates have made my freaking life! It's only going to get better the more we do, so let's keep at it people! Thank you so much for all your hard work and I promise to do the same!**

**Here's some manga/anime references.**

**Again, at the top of the page there is info about Sailor Moon: Another story, from where the ship was created from for the girls. It was mainly used by Minako and Artemis, but Minako and the girls and Serenity would sneak to earth using this and visit their general lovers while Serenity and Endymion met.**

**Ami's glasses shining! In the anime and manga, she often had her own devious moments like the other girls and her glasses would come out and she'd put them on in a comical manner and they'd shine lol it's a Japanese animation/manga thing and I love it!**

**The girls often play match-making in the anime and manga, in the anime all the girls except Usagi were crushing on the starlights. The girls found it funny that Ami was in fact the number one fan, having a golden member club card, which made the others envious and proud lol, I love the humor of the series. It had everything!**

**Sailor Saturn's power Death Ribbon Revolution is the correct name to the attack that ends the world, people often mistake it for Death Reborn Revolution, as did some translations of this phrase. This power is thousands of black ribbons that wrap around everything stemming from her Silence Glaive. If she uses this attack everything dies, and so does she. Her other powerful attack is Silence Glaive Surprise a powerful blast from her Glaive and her final attack is a defensive power, Silence Wall which throws up a purple barrier from the staff.**

**Sadly the anime gave her only these two attacks. Every senshi had multiple powers the anime left out. The anime gave her Silence Glaive Surprise and had that phrase be the attack that ends all but that was a mistake on the anime. Still love the anime though! :D**

**Queen Serenity in the manga, is a holographic computer program, the Queen knew her daughter and the senshi would need her one day and had placed all of her memories and soul into a program she created. That small fairy like image of the queen wasn't ever real, but in a sense is like it's the dead queens soul, only around due to the memories and software. In real life, she was also incredibly tall, she was much taller than Usagi and Mamoru, some say speculate she was a tall thin elf like giant, at eight feet give or take.**

**In the anime, she was real but a ghost kind of. I'm going with the manga and mix these versions a bit c:**

**Also Kinmoku was mentioned but never described. The Fireball Princess, Kakyuu has a color scene of red and yellows and a bit of green. One of her symbols is the olive blossom so I made the planet based off those colors and we know nothing of the starlight senshi's home planets as the manga only said they served Kakyuu on Kinmoku but in the anime a screenshot shows three moons orbiting Kinmoku. So I figured star, light, guardian senshi. I'd make them senshi of the moons orbiting the planet as the anime had done c:**

**Saris Yui : Thank you so much that makes me happy!**

**Light-Sakura : Reviews are hard to write I often have trouble coming up with anything to say but the fact that you took the time to makes me really happy and I am very grateful to you for it c: I hope this chapter was interesting, they're on Kinmoku now, so I hope this chapter was interesting but the next one will definitely be more so.**

**TopazDragon : I feel bad for Mamoru, most of the hate comes from the dub, cause he is a real jerk dub wise. He's not much better in the subtitles either :/ I wish the anime had given him the powers the manga did. Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber seemed pretty cool lol I giggled at the name though haaa then again I outright laugh at Star Gentle Uterus! There are some funny fanmade comics on Deviantart and one has the starlights making fun of Uranus, until Maker uses her power lmao c; I love that site! I hope you liked the modifications! I rushed the training a bit but you'll see them in action later on! Hiiro definitely obsessed for a while, and we'll see more on that as the story progresses c: he's got quite a bit of his humanity in this story but he still can't shake who he grew up as c: as for Hotaru thank you c: I'm good at writing the senshi but the characters from gundam is rather hard for me so I often watch the subtitled eps on Youtube or read the manga online c: I found out from MegaKat that there is a new gundam wing manga in the making!**

**JPandS : I absolutely love your reviews c: their always so well thought out, nice and informative c: I have a bad habit of not editing before I post, I get in such a rush but I plan to reedit all my chapters when I can find spare time and begin to upload the revisions. I see I gotta fix a lot of grammar lmao :C but some chapters I noticed also lack detail and description so I want to fix those as well. And I WILL! But in the mean time I'll take a little more time with the new chapters before I update. This review of yours make me extremely happy. It's all the things an author hopes to hear so thank you so much! Writing Ami is so fun to write, cause I like her kind of character in manga. Relena and Mamoru need more lovin c: and if Duo weren't around, the guys would either be silent or stiffs hehe! Saturn to me is such a beautiful and tragic character in the manga. Unlike the anime her body wasn't only weak but had been burned as a child and replaced by android parts. She's such a gentle soul but incredibly powerful and has the personalities of both a child and an adult. She can talk easily with her senshi half as if it were a different person which is so cool! I'm also happy you like the outers role in this because I plan to have separate scenes in chapters, keeping everyone updated in the guys and inners ongoing in space and the outers and Mamoru, Relena and Millardo on Earth. They're all so vital to the end of the story c: Hope you liked this one!**

**Nequam-Tenshi : Thank you! I love Ami and Setsuna, and their characters are a joy to write c: I hope you liked this installment!**

**I plan to update a few of my stories today so I'll be busy because this laptop is about to be taken from me, but I will update when I can use the library computers! C: Hope you all enjoyed and I love hearing your feedback so review if you like and see you next update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way affects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

**IMPORTANT! **YES! I know I've been gone for a long time and I am SO SO SO SORRY! A lot has happened, and is still happening but I promise you guys, I intend to **finish all of my stories no matter what till death do I part! **Literally the only thing that would stop me is if I die.

I wanted to wait until I fixed all the previous chapters before updating but I wanted to let you guys know I am not abandoning this story, so bare with me in the meantime.

All previous chapters have been edited and fixed of errors. If you do spot an error, let me know PLEASE because like you guys, I read my stories and when I find mistakes it stresses me out and can't write until those errors are fixed and 17 nor 18 chapters is a lot of work especially when some chapters consist of more than 14 pages each. So I procrastinated but YEY it's finally done!

I have chapters 19 and 20 finished, I will post them soon!

After I post chapter 21, I will start working on Retribution and Ancient History as well as my Maid-sama fan fiction and ATLA fiction.

I want to work on one in the meantime so bare with me as I have a lot on my plate.

In the near future I will be working on finishing my Avatar: The Last Airbender stories and will be working on creating Sailor Moon/Inuyasha stories and a Sailor Moon Multi-crossover story.

I intend to finish all my stories.

**My creative juices are lacking, so I'm turning to you, the readers! Please, share you ideas for all my stories if you can. Any and all ideas are welcome. I can't guarantee they'll be used but I need your inspiration, I need your help so please, if you have an idea of what you want to see happen in my stories, tell me and if I use them I promise to give you credit! Thank you all again :D**

_**I posted four new chapters. Chapters 18,19,20 and 21 new.**_

Light of Hope

**Chapter Eighteen**

The heat licked at her cheeks and she groaned. It was hot and her head hurt. _What happened? _She thought briefly before her soft blue eyes opened and she groaned, her eyes instantly widening as everything came rushing back to her, reminding her of their current situation.

Before her, the ship lay severely damaged with flames erupting from the engines. Without hesitation Ami instantly stood and became Sailor Mercury quickly performing attacks and washing the flames away with her water.

Wiping at her brow, the others coming to the fore front of her mind made her heart freeze as she looked around frantically for everyone.

A few feet from the giant hole in the front of the ship where they had all been standing when they were hit, she spotted Quatre sprawled out on the ground.

Her mothers teachings instantly flowed effortlessly into her mind as she checked him over for injuries. Aside from a few scuffs and bruises he was simply passed out and she gently pat his cheek with his head in her lap, she smiled relieved when his eyes opened.

Quatre coughed and sat up, wiping at his soot covered face and looking around till his eyes settled on Mercury and the decay of flames that were now nothing but smoke as they rose into the sky. "We crashed…" he started, looking around him. "Where are the others?"

Ami's eyes watered and she shook her head. "I dunno, only you and I are here…"

Quatre put a calming arm around her and she leaned heavily into him, her tears flowing more freely as a rustling in the bushed not far from them startled them to look up alert. Quatre's arm on her tightened protectively as he reached for his gun and she thought idly how she should be the one protecting him since she has the better advantage on this world.

They stiffened as they heard the branches break from someone coming closer. Something had shot them down, and it very well could be what was making the noise.

They breathed a sigh of relief as Hiiro and Trowa entered the area covered in soot and their own minor injuries.

Quatre let go of the gun in his waist band and slowly stood, Ami helping him and he spared her a kind and grateful smile. "Is everyone else ok?"

Trowa frowned. "They're missing. When we woke we went and searched for them but couldn't find any trace of them."

Hiiro looked at the gaping hole in the front of the ship and up at the sky and around at his surroundings. "You guys were out for a while but relatively uninjured. It's been almost a half hour, we searched the permitted all around the ship and as far as the tracks show, we're the only ones that landed here."

"You don't mean to say that they fell from the ship in the sky?" Quatre breathed, there was no way they could have survived that, right?

Ami strengthened her stance and opened her mini computer. "Even if they had, I'm sure they are okay. I just know the have to be. It wouldn't end this way."

Hiiro's eyes narrowed. "What makes you so sure?"

"Hope, and destiny."

"Hope and destiny aren't real." Hiiro frowned.

Ami gave a pitying smile for a brief second before continuing to type. "Before Quatre woke I had transformed and put the flames out." She started, ignoring his statement. She had to remain positive, it was apparent she'd be the only one to do so and she _just had to._ Usagi had taught her that, and she wasn't about to forget it. "The damage isn't as bad as we had thought but it'll take a lot of time and resources to fix. We should come up with a plan to find the others. If they had fallen in the sky, it wasn't from space."

Trowa crossed his arms. "How can you be certain?"

"We weren't hit from the front, one of the sides was struck by the engine room. The hole must have appeared as we were in free fall. If these calculations are right it's possible the strike took place when we were at least four to seven stories in the air. If the others had managed to henshin when the hole was created or even before, they could have easily landed and saved the others."

Quatre looked unconvinced for a second before looking at Hiiro. "It's not like you haven't fallen from a height greater than that and survived with a few broken bones."

Hiiro scuffed, "I had a cliff side to help slow and break my freefall."

Ami was impressed, for a second she had to wonder if they really were human.

"Hopefully wherever they are, they are there together."

Ami touched her heart calling forth for her guardian Mercury and thinking of the others. As far as she could tell, the guardian wasn't frenzied and her chest didn't hurt save for worry. The intuition she's had trouble with since she became a senshi was calm. "They are okay and I'm sure they are together, I can't reach their communication watches but from what I can tell they aren't broken."

Hiiro looked up, "You have trackers on them?"

Ami sweat dropped. "No but now that I think of it I should have added that… for next time then. If they had been broken the information would have been notified to my computer. That means they are probably just passed out like we were. We'll keep trying to reach them but in the meantime we need a plan and figure a way to fix this ship."

Trowa nodded. "And there is also the problem of who attacked us. I thought you said this planet houses allies?"

Ami nodded. "Perhaps they are fighting their own demons the way we had. We must be careful, they could be tracking where the crash happened."

"Dark's army?" Quatre asked with worry.

Ami shook her head. "When they first surrounded the earth we were taken by surprise. When they filmed their entrance we did surveillance until the attack. As far as I could tell from when we arrived, I didn't pick up any of their crafts signals so probably not. There was something we saw when we exited the warp and arrived in Kinmoku's gravitational pull that hadn't originally been there before…"

Hiiro and Trowa remained quiet, whatever she was about to say obviously wasn't good.

"We came here because our dimensions collided and wanted to see if our allies were also affected and it's even on a grander scale than we could imagine." Ami pinched the bridge of her nose, this was all so strange, even to her. "In your original dimension our Solar Systems are the exact same save for how we live and who we are. Magic doesn't exist in your plain but does in ours…"

Quatre frowned, he was getting a headache. "What does that mean?"

Ami shook her head, "To be honest it's confusing for me too. The changes were relatively simple for our solar system because it was a matter of how people lived and what they did with their lives and our mixing of timelines that changed. When we exited the warp when we jumped to the Kinmoku system, I noticed another planet before we were hit."

"So?" Hiiro questioned, impatient and wanting her to get to the point.

"Well…" Ami started, nervous and bothered by the revelation. "That planet never existed before. The Kinmoku empire ruled their solar system which consisted of one star, their red sun, and one massive planet, this planet that is orbited by three moons. Now they have a neighboring planet."

Trowa glared, "So what you are trying to say… is that not only was the timeline combined, but the universe as a whole, like planets that didn't exist in one dimension now coexist in this merged dimension?"

Ami nodded, "Yes, pretty much. It's still hard for me to understand. Basically the Kinmoku system is in my own dimension, while this new planet must have been in yours."

Quatre sat back down, exhausted. "You aren't the only one. So what you are saying is that you think Kinmoku is at war with this other planet?" Quatre shook his head, "But that means our dimension had aliens?"

Ami smiled absentminded as she typed. "You know the universe is a very large place, I'm sure that hasn't exactly changed just because of the dimensional merge. While life may have only existed on Earth in your solar system in your own dimension, who is to say there wasn't life out there in other solar systems? Your technology was only able to reach the farthest corners of your own solar system but galaxies hold hundreds of millions if not billions of other star systems alone."

Trowa ran his hand through his hair, slicking his locks and showing his face unobstructed by his bangs for once. "It makes sense, there were tons of people that believed it was a possibility, we just never had any proof until now."

Hiiro frowned. "Then we just came to warn them about a war when they are already facing their own. How much help can they possibly be?"

"While that could be true, it doesn't matter because the whole war would have been started by Dark's interference by causing the merge so if anything, getting them to help us with Dark would solve everyone's problems."

Quatre frowned. "We have another problem…"

Ami looked up from her computer at him surprised, "What?"

"If the others are together than Duo and Wufei are together…"

Hiiro smirked.

Ami chuckled. "Usagi and Rei too… Poor Mako-chan. Minako won't be much help in that department either." Her eyes hardened. "Let's figure out the repairs needed for the ship first, so that way if they come back, we'll at least know what needs to be done and can worry about the rest after."

…

"Ugh…" Her head was pounding, did they crash? Her indigo eyes fluttered and she was having a hard time opening them. She tried to sit up but realized someone's arms were around her and holding her tightly. Upon finally opening her eyes, they widened as she realized she lay directly on top of Duo. With a mixture of a scowl and a blush she sat up and smacked him, sufficiently waking him.

"Damn, what was that for?" Duo grumbled rubbing his head as he sat up and pouted. And after all the trouble he went through to make sure she didn't smash into that sharp corner. Touching his side tenderly he grimaced as he pulled his hand back to reveal blood. Luckily his shirt was a deep black and it couldn't be seen. Clenching his hand into a fist to hide it from Rei, he leaned back on his hand and rubbed the blood off discreetly. "Didn't I save your ass?"

Rei frowned and turned her nose up at him, "I would have been fine, thanks."

Around them they saw the shrubbery move across the valley of deep red flowers that they sat on and out came Wufei, Makoto and Minako.

Duo looked relieved for a moment.

"Where are we?" Rei asked, "Where is the ship?"

Wufei frowned, "Pretty far from it. When I woke up I saw the cloud from the wreckage but it disappeared before I could get far."

Minako sweat dropped realizing Ami was the reason the smoke dissipated. She must have put out the fire. "Ami probably put out the flames. While it would be nice to have something to follow, she couldn't let it keep burning. Especially if what shot us down was following it too."

Duo nodded. "Good point."

Rei frowned. "How did we survive if we're that far away?"

Makoto looked down at where they were standing pointedly.

They were in the middle of a vast field of the most incredible red flowers and the sweet fragrance of olives was everywhere. The flowers grew in thick layers and she wondered how far off the ground the roots lay because they were so thick in number and layers that the ground couldn't be seen.

"The flowers broke our fall."

Rei pushed down on the flowers and they bent almost like a trampoline with the added weight. "Amazing… so this is one of the treasures of Kinmoku…"

As Minako walked to her she smiled. "I feel like a fairy walking on air…"

The thick blankets of these soft fluffy and slightly bouncy flowers must have saved them.

The all looked around and appreciated the planet for a moment and it's incredible sights.

Duo began to panic and held his breath. He waved his hands frantically as he bounced to Wufei and covered his mouth.

Wufei hit him and wiped his mouth. "Idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

Duo breathed again and sweat dropped. "For a second there I realized we were on an alien planet and didn't have our suits on…"

"Obviously the atmosphere here is similar to Earth in a way." Wufei scuffed and looked at Duo like he was a moron. "You're just realizing this now?"

"HEY! My head must have hit something hard when I landed." He gave a scathing look and rubbed the side of his face for a second, "It also hit me while I was still passed out."

Rei blushed realizing their heads must have hit each other when they landed. _Did he just insult me by saying I have a hard head?_ She clenched her fist ready to hit him again.

Duo backed away and looked around thoughtfully. "So does this mean since we're on an alien planet with a similar atmosphere that the inhabitants will look more human or are they going to be little green people," Duo asked before smirking at Rei's red face, "You know, like Martians are supposed to look like?"

"Idiot." Rei and Wufei muttered at the same time.

Makoto barked a short laugh and covered her mouth when they both turned to her with matching glares. She turned to Minako, "It's scary how similar they are."

Minako's eyes brightened and Makoto instantly regret the words, "Rei and Wufei… Rei and Fei!"

Duo laughed, "Rei and Fei!"

Duo hopped on the flowers over to Minako and put an arm around her. They started singing. "Rei and Fei sitting in a tree, K I SS I NG!"

Both the fiery raven haired individuals started advancing, ready to attack.

Makoto shook her head. _Why did I have to get stuck with Minako and Rei and their male clones again?_ "Chill!" She said, putting herself between the four of them. "We have more pressing concerns. Let's head in the direction the smoke was coming from and hopefully we'll get there before it gets dark… whenever that will be."

They all nodded and began walking, Duo the only one hopping his way off the flowers as he followed.

…

"Oh I hope they made it there okay…" Luna cried with worry, her head in her little kitty paws.

Hotaru smiled. "I'm sure they'll be okay. They're strong."

Setsuna nodded. "In the meantime we need to figure out how we can help here."

Michiru pat Luna's head as she hummed. "There is supposed to be a formal gathering held by the end of the week for the leaders of the nations to discuss the events and their future steps. A meeting will be held the next day to be broadcast to the whole world and colonies."

Haruka scuffed. "Colonies…"

Artemis frowned. "They might use this time to take power and name Cinq as the kingdom to rule all."

"We won't let that happen." Setsuna frowned.

Hotaru sat down on the couch and reclined. "My father was invited to the "Ball" so I can attend."

Michiru smirked. "Haruka and I will be performing."

Setsuna nodded. "I was invited because of my scientific studies on astronomy among others and the papers I wrote on theories with the possibility for life on other planets. I don't know what they intend to get from me by inviting me to such an event, but this is a good time to infiltrate and get information since they still don't know our identities."

Artemis nodded his kitty head. "I think that Luna and I should take our human forms and try and get a job at the palace."

Luna looked up surprised. "Really? Isn't that risky? We're not in the system."

Artemis smiled, "We can easily make something up with the technology we have." He looked up, "Besides, we can always transform back and snoop. They'll be expecting people to look around and gather information, but from what I've read in articles that were printed of the Sailor Senshi, they aren't looking for any cats."

Luna nodded, "I guess you're right, it's a good idea. While the others are away they are counting on us to keep things up here."

Setsuna gave a hum as she crossed her arms. "I don't think so."

Artemis looked surprised, "Why not?"

"When we dropped off Noin and Millardo they invited us to the ball to be the representatives for the Senshi, but I told them we'd be far too busy and that we'd send you. I described your human forms to them, so you can still snoop as cats but they'll be expecting you as humans to attend the ball."

Artemis's ears drooped but he nodded. "You're right."

Hotaru looked at Mamoru's tired form and frowned with worry. "What about you?"

"I was asked to attend because I broke records in my Harvard studies for my medical research and new healing techniques. I had a paper published on genetics, DNA and other similar courses. My guess is the reason they want Setsuna and I to attend is to find out as much about alien life and it's capabilities through science as much as possible."

Hotaru sighed and nodded, remembering her fathers work when he had been crazed and intended on finding a way to create the perfect super human. "That's most likely why my father was asked to attend as well… when he tried to refuse he was threatened with being held against conspiracy."

Haruka growled, "That doesn't even make sense! They plan to hold free will against those that refuse? They'll stop at nothing."

"We can't assume anything, we just have to sit and wait and learn all we can." Setsuna frowned. "After all, I'm sure Dark or any of his allies could still be here, waiting and watching as well."

"I believe this week will be the last week the academy is open. After that they'll be closing the schools and reopening the schools around Tokyo." Hotaru murmured. "Relena will be giving a speech at the end of the week a day before the ball. We'll attend school until then."

"We can't trust them. They could be holding the Pilots against their will, or for all we know, they could have already taken them out. We never should have agreed." Noin scowled, worry eating at her insides. They had just returned Relena to her palace heavily guarded. She was asleep the moment her head had hit the pillow.

"We don't know that. I believe they can help us." Millardo frowned, crossing his arms. "If they wanted to they could have already taken us out. Easily."

Noin frowned at him, "How do you know that? Maybe this is all apart of their strategy, maybe Dark is really one of them?"

"I believe them." Millardo said, "And I believe in what they offer." He slammed the door closed behind him.

Noin frowned and threw her cup at the wall and collapsed. "He'd hand over his sister's kingdom, his kingdom, to aliens?"

Lady Une frowned from her seat, "Trouble in paradise?"

Noin scuffed and crossed her arms as she stood again. "You have no idea."

**End Chapter**

Anime and Manga references.

Kinmoku in the anime is shown having three small moons orbiting it.

Sailor Kakyuu's symbol and scent is the olive blossom. This is a flower, not the vegetable lol.

Hiiro once jumped out of a hospital a few stories tall over a cliff several stories tall. On decent he passed out and didn't deploy his parachute in time and properly. He fell and tumbled using the cliff to slow his fall and broke some bones while he was already injured. He set his bones back in place like it was nothing. It both freaked out and impressed Duo.

**My creative juices are lacking, so I'm turning to you, the readers! Please, share you ideas for all my stories if you can. Any and all ideas are welcome. I can't guarantee they'll be used but I need your inspiration, I need your help so please, if you have an idea of what you want to see happen in my stories, tell me and if I use them I promise to give you credit! Thank you all again :D You may leave them in a review or PM!**

Reviews on how you think this story is would be much appreciated! :D I hope you liked the latest installment!

I now have one of the couples set in my mind, can you guess who? A hint, it's not one of the pilots or inner senshi. It'll be appearing soon! I have not decided on couples for the inner senshi and pilots yet. No voting for this story but I wouldn't mind to hear on who you'd like to see together. I've already created a few possibilities for the inners and pilots XD romance has been non existent until now but it'll be arriving shortly. I'm not rushing anything and I want any romance to be gradual and realistic as one day I plan to turn this story into a fan manga!

_**I posted four new chapters. Chapters 18,19,20 and 21 new.**_

**Realms of Destiny **Thank you so much, I'm liking the idea of Relena and Mamoru but we'll see how that turns out :D

**Silver Midnight Kitten **You'll have to keep reading to find out haha c: Thank you so much!

**Light-Sakura **Thank you so much! Duo is one of my favorites and I feel like Duo and Hotaru have a lot in common just like he has a lot in common with Minako and Usagi. He's such a complex character and he is one of my favorites! I used to dislike Relena a lot, but after watching the series in Japanese with subtitles, I came to like her more. She reminds me a lot of not so much Usagi but her mother, Queen Serenity. I hope you like these new chapters!

**TopazDagon **I went through and fixed the typos I found, if I missed any, let me know. This is my baby story, my pride. I love all my stories but this one has a special place in my heart :D You'll really like the next few chapters one what our boys can accomplish now ;P I love how the senshi had a much deeper bond in the manga, all the senshi inner and outer were like family, no, deeper than family and I want to show that in this story because I love it too :D Usagi won't find out about Mamoru and Usagi for a while yet and who knows, maybe he'll be a bit jealous later on too haha. I'm liking the idea of Relena and Mamoru but I'm not sure if I'll keep it yet. Hope you liked these and no worries about the lengthy review, those are my favorite! Thanks so much!

**MegaKat **I love you too! Keep making awesome stories! You have an awesome imagination, never let that go!

**Devafiend **These four chapters will explain Mamoru's actions and hope you like them! Your words mean a lot, thank you so much and I hope you're enjoying it :D

**Crispywheat **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

**PriestessHelene **I've missed your input, you always say the kindest things! I hope you like the continuing interactions and technology in coming chapters! I'm glad you like it, thank you so much!

**ShadowSonic1 **I love the fact that you caught onto how Relena feels inferior but they treat each other like equals. In my mind they are equals but Usagi is still slightly above because of her abilities but I like that despite that, they can ignore those differences. Both princesses of peace amongst war they seem similar to me in a way. I'm so glad you like it! This story will always be fair to all characters because I love all the characters so much and this is my way of included everyone to give everyone a new and wonderful life. I hope you like the adventures so far on Kinmoku! Than you so much, your reviews are some of my favorites!

**BotticelliBabe **Thank you so much! It means a lot that you like how I've written the story and characters, and I hope you keep enjoying the story! I'll never stop writing until I finish it, so don't stop reading until the end!

Than you everyone for reviewing and thank you everyone who has been reading. I love writing this story, and I hope you love the journey of it's making as much as I am! You should write some too! Give it a shot, what do you want to see happen with GW/SM stories? Make it happen! If you ever need help or wanna try, let me know and I'll do my best C:


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way affects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

**IMPORTANT! **

_**Chapters 18, 19, 20 and 21 all brand new and posted at the same time so read them all!**_

Light of Hope

**Chapter Nineteen**

"The damage is pretty severe." Officer Colin's commented as they scoured the damages of the elementary school grounds."

Millardo nodded, his face hard. The damage was incredible. An entire building nearly completely obliterated by one being, a real life monster. "Until the schools are reopened we'll have the elementary students attend the week of school in the high school building."

Relena frowned, her head had been throbbing for days now and she was more exhausted than she had ever been. The nightmares were getting worse. "Are we sure it's even safe?"

Lady Une looked down for a brief moment, her eyes glaring and worried. "It's important we try to maintain a sense of normalcy. The public is already in a panic and uproar. If we panic and start closing everything off, the people will fall into disrepair. So many people have already taken their families and fled. The entire earth had been surrounded, they watched it as clear as day when it happened. While it happened. The bastard wanted everyone to know, to live in fear of what he is capable of. There really is no where to go, so we need to make them feel safe. Closing the schools wouldn't assure them that the situation is under control."

"New mobile suit factories are opening despite the treaty's law. The could make the threat of war greater." Noin commented with a scowl.

"We might need them." Millardo sighed. He knew what it meant to allow the world to create such massive weapons of destruction again. "Mankind may be unstable and we may make enemies of each other but this time our enemy is shared and we can work together. We'll worry about the radicals who want to stop Cinq later. Besides, the news made it clear. We're now allies of the Sailor Senshi. The war of mankind against mankind will be a worry for the future. The war of mankind against an invasion is prominent at the moment, and everyone's concern. Even the senshi."

"I guess you're right." Noin mumbled, unhappy to agree.

"Princess Relena, are you okay?" Officer Colin's elderly face looked concerned as he reached out to her.

For a second Relena could see his worry, but it felt far too hot. Or was she cold? She couldn't tell anymore, her head just hurt far too much for her to discern anything anymore. The world felt like it was moving as the scenery around her began to swirl… or perhaps she was falling._ What's happening to me… is someone calling my name?_ She thought briefly before her world was enclosed in darkness.

"Relena!"

"Relena-hime!"

Millardo managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Where is the nearest infirmary?"

Noin pointed to the high school academy building. "Go quickly!"

Millardo ran as fast as he could. Relena was pale and her breathing was labored.

Lady Une looked concerned as she sent Officer Colin's with Millardo and kept Noin back by her arm. "Do you think this could be the work of the enemy?"

Noin shook her head. "I honestly don't know… ever since we came to this place Relena has been getting ill."

"Poison?" Une questioned with angered worry.

"No, when I sent a doctor to her room the first time she collapsed they did many tests but nothing came back for any toxins. I honestly don't know what is happening to her."

Une frowned. "Perhaps it really is something supernatural…" She gave Noin a labored look. "For over a year, this place wouldn't be approached. After extensive research before we decided to build here, there had been a battle fought by the senshi and great darkness and monsters in this very place. Entire buildings had collapsed and a giant cloud of destruction was seen for miles erupting from the area. Perhaps it wasn't completed destroyed…"

Noin frowned. "We had taken it all as myth and paranoia. Now that we know the senshi are real and what they fight against, we should inquire more about this area and make sure."

Une nodded. "At the end of the week a ball is going to be held. Sailor Pluto said their advisors and allies will attend because they'll be otherwise occupied.

"I don't like that the outer senshi won't be the ones attending." Noin frowned.

"I don't like it either, but what choice do we have? We'll ask their representatives and see if they can get a hold of these outer senshi so we can do something."

Noin watched as Millardo's figure disappeared off in the distance into the building with Relena. If there was anyone she cared for as much as she did him, then it was Relena. "I hate this helpless feeling."

Une didn't speak, her silence was an agreement her words could not say.

…

It was far too quiet when she awoke. Usagi's eyes opened and her body felt soar. Her cheek hurt and she reached a hand to touch it tenderly, her eyes widened when she realized it was bandaged. Looking at her wrist she saw it was also bandaged.

Looking around for the others she was stunned at the beauty. It reminded her greatly of her old home, her moon. The horizon was filled with the deep blanket of space and stars and the ground was almost glowing with a dusty pale beauty but instead of the whites and silvers that bathed her home, it was blanketed in soft blues and navy. _Pretty._ The color reminded her of Seiya for some reason.

The memory of the moons that had circled the beautiful red planet flashed before her eyes and she looked up in shock, her body immobile as she realized what was wrong. She was on the moon and above her in all it's glory was Kinmoku bathing the blue moon in a soft glow like the giant red planet was it's own sun.

She gasped and tried to stand wincing briefly as she realized her ankle was also hurt. Where was everyone? Where was the ship? "Rei? Mina?" Usagi called as she managed to stand. "Makoto? Ami? Duo? Quatre?"

Panic started to set in as she clutched the side of her face, her fingers briefly touching her earring as she remembered the communicator visor Ami had made for them all. Pressing the button a pale white visor covered her eyes but white noise was all that greeted her vision. "No…" opening the white replica of Mercury's computer she tried typing but nothing worked. _What's happening? Why am I alone… Why am I on the moon?_

Frantic tears started to gather in her eyes when a soft voice began to speak behind her.

"I'm glad you're awake… Serenity."

…

Setsuna was looking through the cabinets, finding what she wanted and turning with a smile to Shingo and Hotaru and their friends as she handed them lollipops.

"Your Mom is so nice Hotaru!" a few of the kids claimed as they took the Lollipops and left the office, laughing as they went.

Hotaru smiled at Setsuna and Shingo continued to eye them in awe. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to know the Sailor Senshi! He wished he could tell everyone, he wanted bragging rights.

"She's not your real mother though, is she?" A small girl said. Her short bright red hair and blue/green eyes were kind but curious.

Hotaru shook her head. "No, my real mother died when I was a baby. That doesn't matter though, right?"

"Right." The girl said with a smile, turning her wheelchair to the door. "My mother died when I was little too. My father also. Lady Une is my mother now… that's all that matters."

Setsuna smiled at her gently. "Are you feeling better now?"

Mariemaia nodded with a smile as Setsuna gave her a lollipop. "Yes, thank you!"

"We should head back!" Shingo called with a battle cry, blushing at the smile Mariemaia had given Setsuna. She was very pretty. Hotaru laughed as Shingo pushed Mariemaia's wheelchair faster out of the room making the small pale girl laugh all the way.

After they left, Hotaru headed for the door after giving Setsuna a hug when the door was blocked by two men huffing in their haste, Relena in Millardo's arms passed out.

Hotaru and Setsuna's eyes widened respectively.

"Please help her, we don't know what's wrong with her!" Officer Colin's cried out in panic.

Millardo gathered himself and set Relena down in the bed calmer.

Hotaru's eyes were worried briefly, wanting to stay until Setsuna nudged her gently and discreetly to the door and closing it behind her.

"What happened?" Setsuna asked looking over Relena, brushing Relena's bangs from her sweaty and pale forehead. For a second Setsuna's eyes widened when a flash of gold could be seen on the girls forehead before she saw something the others couldn't.

The Cinq princess was surrounded by a black aura. A similar aura. _Impossible… _

…

_Relena looked around worriedly. It was that strange dream again. That monster and the woman with the long black spider web hair. She was standing on the top of a damaged building, watching as Sailor Moon sat atop a pillar of crumbled buildings as she became Princess Serenity and dived after the spider haired woman, now Sailor Saturn, into the hole where the monster was trying to break free from._

_Around her people cried out for her. The Sailor Senshi._

_What was going on? Why did she keep having this dream of the Sailor's past battle._

_To her left she saw she Tuxedo Kamen, and was startled when he suddenly looked at her in surprise. Wasn't this just a memory she somehow became connected to? How could he see her?_

"_We're sharing a dream." He murmured curiously. "What are you doing here?"_

_The entire scenery changed and she found herself in a beautiful green field with many golden crystal spires shooting from the ground. Flowers bloomed everywhere, red roses dominated the area._

_Tuxedo Kamen was now Prince Endymion and she blushed. He was the spiting image of how she imagined Prince Charming would look from her Cinderella book._

"_I don't know… how did I get here? …Is this real?"_

_Endymion's eyes studied her carefully before a soft music began to play. A flute…_

I should use this opportunity to find out what she's planning_. Endymion thought. Somehow, their dream had become connected._

_A soft voice whispered from the air and he was sure the Cinq Princess hadn't heard it. __**Ask her to dance.**_

"_It's only real if you want it to be." He held out his hand with a kind smile. "Would you care to dance?"_

_Relena's blush darkened and for a second she remembered Hiiro once asking her to do the same, back when she had been in school when he had been in disguise. Did she want it to be real? If she was really dreaming, why was it Prince Endymion she dreamt of instead of Hiiro? All thoughts left her as he took her hand and pulled her close._

_For a second Usagi's smiling face flashed through her mind and she felt guilty, but this was only a dream, so she laid her head on the taller man's shoulder and danced with him._

"_Do you wish to be Queen of the World?"_

_Startled she looked up and his face was above hers, close. She blushed and gave a small nod. "I want to be, yes…"_

"_Do you love this world?" Endymion asked softly as he spun and dipped her._

"_Yes… more than anything." Relena replied softly, Hiiro all but gone from her mind._

"_More than anything and anyone?"_

_Relena looked away briefly. Didn't she love Hiiro more than anyone or anything? No… that wasn't true. He merely showed her that she loved everyone and everything on their world, and in space. She wanted everyone to be happy and safe. She wanted to protect them even if she had no powers, she needed to try. "Yes." She said with conviction._

_Endymion pulled her close. "You remind me of someone."_

"_Who?" Relena asked curiously, her head on his shoulder once more._

"_Princess Serenity."_

_Relena pulled away stunned. "I'm sorry… what… why are we dancing? Shouldn't you be dancing with her?"_

"_She died…" Prince Endymoin said, turning away and looking at the golden palace that looked similar to what the buildings in Rome had been._

_Relena shook her head, coming to stand next to him and touch his arm gently. She didn't know why she cared so much, this was just a dream. Right? "No she was reborn, she's alive."_

_Endymion smiled gently, but painfully. "No, her soul may have been reborn but she's lived a new life, a different life. They are the same but they aren't. As am I… we're different people now."_

"_Do you love her?"_

"_Yes."_

_Relena looked away, "Then what's wrong?"_

_He grabbed a rose bud from one of the bushes and held it out to Relena. "Like this rose bud, when we were Serenity and Endymion, our love was new…" The rose fully bloomed in his hand and Relena gasped with a wide smile at the sweet magic, "It bloomed and grew but like everything, it too must die." It withered and dried out, his hand closed around it, biting into his skin as the petals drifted into the wind and disappeared. "She died, I died… and our love has died."_

_Relena looked around sadly at the metaphorical way he spoke. "So your time has passed, but why not start over again, why not relive that love in this new life?"_

_Endymion sighed, "to relive that life, would be to relive that end. I will always love Serenity but our romantic life should stay in the past, where it can't hurt us any longer. Where it can't hurt us worse."_

"_But she loves you!" Relena cried out, worry for Usagi's feelings. "She will be hurt!"_

_Endymion smiled at her gently and grasped Relena's chin tilting her face up to look into her eyes. "Do you care for her?"_

_Relena blushed but her eyes narrowed determinedly. "Yes."_

"_Even if she would be queen?"_

"…_Yes…"_

_Her eyes widened when he bent to kiss her, and try as she might, no matter how much she wanted to pull away… she closed her eyes and kissed back._

"Relena!" Millardo sighed with relief, hugging her closely.

Relena's eyes were wide and she hugged her brother back, her hand coming up and brushing her lips for a second. _My first kiss… was that a dream… or real?_ Her lips tingled. "Endymion…" She mouthed silently.

But Setsuna had seen it and her eyes narrowed curiously. She knew she had seen the mark. She frowned.

…

It was the day of the ball.

The gentle melodic sounds of the violin and piano wafted through the room as Michiru and Haruka played for the hundreds of people gathered in the Cinq Palace Ball Room. Many people danced and talked gently amongst each other as the soft tunes soothed and calmed them of their troubles and fears.

Every once and awhile Haruka and Michiru's eyes would open and they'd scan the room and gaze back at each other briefly.

The ball was a political event, and many of the world and colonies most influential guests were in attendance tonight from royalties to the rich and famous and all of humanities greatest leaders and generals.

According to the girls, Hiiro had been able to find out their identities fairly easily so they had to be careful tonight. Luckily each of them had been invited with a reason to attend.

Hotaru was holding Luna while Artemis rested on her shoulder. She was dressed in a fancy puffy sleeved princess gown that poofed at the waist where a black bow tied in the back daintily. The soft silky lavender material ended at her knees where lace trimmed the hem and her black mary janes shined as she swayed softly to the tender music her Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama played.

She spotted Mariemaia and Shingo on the dance floor. The daughter of the Preventor's leader was doing better enough to not only stand but dance without the aid of her clutches or wheelchair. Shingo looked happy and she spotted Kenji and Ikuko dancing not far from them.

Since Usagi's father worked for the largest news company in the world, as well as a computer scientist for the Japanese government they had been invited. She's make sure to keep a close eye on them just in case.

After all, everyone now knew they were the parents of Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity. They had to be protected. Just in case. Not far from them she spotted Governor Hino, Rei's father.

Hotaru's father, Dr. Tomoe was also a lead scientist and an expert in Newtypes, Human Advantage and inhuman qualities. They had been invited for a specific reason, to be hired for Cinq.

After Michiru and Haruka finished their song, the band took over and they began to work the room, intending to get close to their enemies, now allies, to get a better handle on the situation.

Millardo finished his dance with Noin and walked away, the tension between them becoming unbearable. As he grabbed a glass of wine and raised it to take a sip he spotted a vision of beauty above the rim of his glass.

It was the nurse, Setsuna Meioh, who had helped his sister. He hadn't known who she was until he had researched her after their first meeting.

She was a biologist and an expert scientist in Astrology. Aside from her medical degree, she was impressive in many careers. She was even often featured in many fashion magazines for often designing her own clothes that she often provided for the famous musicians Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh.

She was as beautiful as she was famous. He briefly wondered if she had designed the stunning gown she wore tonight.

It was a deep burgundy that matched her eyes as well as his wine. The dress was figure hugging with a tantalizing slit reaching to her mid thigh in tall strappy black heels. She was already very tall and slender, with the heels she was probably almost as tall as he was. Her dress only extenuated her exotic olive tan as she demurely sipped her own glass of wine. Her long knee length hair was tied up in a French twist with tendrils framing her face.

Setting his glass down he approached her. "I see the Academy nurse was invited as well tonight. What luck."

Setsuna gave him a coy smile, instantly picking up on his flirtatious tone. "Is that so? Well I'm sorry Prince Millardo, I am not in attendance as the nurse tonight."

He smirked, "What a pity, I was going to see if you could check my heart?"

She laughed with a hand over her mouth daintily. "Oh? Whatever for?"

"My heart skipped a beat the minute I saw you, I was afraid something could be wrong."

She smirked. "Seems to be working fine then."

"May I ask if you aren't here for the medical reasons, than who are you attending as tonight?"

_I'm sure you already know, Millardo Peacecraft, or should I say Zechs_ Setsuna thought with a tad annoyance behind her fake flirtatious smile. She knew he must have researched her as she had him, but he didn't need to know that. "I was invited for my paper on the biology of stars."

"Biology of stars? That's new and interesting. You must lead a fascinating life. School nurse by day, biology in astronomy by night. Where do you find the time? You look so young, you must be no older than eighteen."

She laughed at the compliment. If she could have gotten into the technicalities she was far older than that. Her soul eons older. "Twenty-one actually, the same age as Relena-sama in fact."

He smiled and took her hand and gave it a kiss. "I am indebted to you for helping my sister. Until I can repay you, would a dance suffice?"

She smiled and nodded. As they danced, Millardo saw her eyes grow tender at something in the distance and he spotted Hotaru and her father, Dr. Tomoe dancing not far away. The young girl appeared to be around twelve and she danced on his feet. Her eyes had smiled at the girl softly, but her eyes had been tender with the Dr.

"Your husband?"

Setsuna blushed as she realized she had been caught up in the cute scene. Ever since Suichi Tomoe had been saved, she had kept a close eye on him for the sake of Hotaru and couldn't help as feelings began to grow for him. "No, but they are like family to me. I've helped him raise his daughter when his wife passed."

Millardo nodded and twirled them expertly as they danced so that she wouldn't be able to see them. "I see, for a second I was a tad jealous."

Setsuna laughed and set her head on his shoulder to hide her annoyed expression. _Cocky bastard._

Either way, she'd found her way in. She'd take it while she could, now she could be around the castle without worry of being found out.

She realized how fun it could be, not being able to know what the future holds. _Something so simple could be so exciting._

Haruka was dressed in a fashionable white pant suit, playing on her masculinity as she danced with Michiru.

Michiru was dressed in a beautiful navy silk slip dress with thin spaghetti straps. A teal rose sat at the waist, twisting the material in an elegant fashion, her hair down and wavy, her bangs parted with a matching teal rose hair clip.

Whispers swirled around them as people admired their beauty and dance. Viewed as famous idols for their music, Michiru for her artwork and Haruka for her racing, murmurs of rumors echoed about their relationship as they waltzed.

As they danced they scanned the room until they saw their target.

Relena stood in a corner hidden from sight as she watched the couples dance with an almost sad and lonely expression. The color had returned to her face and she seemed a tad healthier than what Setsuna had told them she was before.

She stood in a pale pink ball gown with long, tight sleeves made of lace. It brushed the floor as she smoothed the silk in front of her dress when a hand entered her vision. Looking up she saw Haruka smiling at her charmingly.

"Would you care to dance?" Haruka asked in a husky seductive voice.

Relena looked at Michiru who was dancing and laughing with an older gentlemen who seemed to be thoroughly happy to dance with such a beautiful woman.

"She wouldn't mind?" Relena asked timidly.

Haruka and Michiru shared a smile across the room and she shook her head. "Not at all, she understands that I couldn't pass up the chance to dance with such a lovely girl."

Relena blushed and took Haruka's hand, missing the annoyed look that crossed Michiru's face for a second before the aquamarine haired beauty sweat dropped. She knew Haruka was serious with what her partner had said. Haruka really couldn't pass up the chance to dance with a cute girl.

Relena's hair was completely down for once, her braids gone and her soft pale brunette hair swaying around her waist as Haruka twirled her on the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Haruka stopped and looked up with Relena still in her arms and they both looked shocked to see Prince Endymion. Haruka glared but gave Endymion Relena's hand.

When Haruka rejoined with Michiru to dance, their eyes met Setsuna's briefly and all three kept a close but discreet gaze on Endymion. "I don't like this. Something is off." Haruka frowned.

Michiru nodded. "What is he planning… he was supposed to come as Mamoru…?"

Relena looked up in awe, it was like her dream all over again. She blushed as she recalled the kiss. Wasn't this betraying Usagi?

"You look beautiful tonight." Endymion said with a small smile.

Relena's blush darkened. "Thank you…" She looked up and opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly and looked away.

"What is it?" Endymion asked gently.

"Nothing." She blushed. "I thought you wouldn't be coming tonight."

"I wasn't going to, but a dream made m realize how much I wanted to dance with you again."

Relena stopped moving just as they entered the veranda, away from the noise of the ball room. "It was real… what about Usagi?"

Endymion placed a hand on the small of her back and led her further away for more privacy. "I will always love Usagi. Death couldn't change that, but it did change _how_ I loved her."

They continued to talk lightly, Usagi on Endymion's mind, and Hiiro on hers until they eventually could only think of each other.

A voice drifted through the wind and Endymion smiled sadly at the rose garden before them. **You are doing the right thing… **It felt right… but at the same time he was still bothered, it still felt wrong.

Lady Une and Mariemaia walked over to Dr. Tomoe after he had finished his dance with Hotaru.

"Dr. Tomoe, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Lady Une and this is my adoptive daughter, Mariemaia."

Suichi had remembered the girl from when she had tried taking over the United Nations in the name of her grandfather. He smiled at her kindly, remembering his own daughter in similar experience, himself included where they had once been swayed in the wrong direction. "Nice to meet the both of you."

Hotaru looked at Une with a tilt of her head. "Is your first name Lady?"

Une laughed, "No. It's just a title."

Hotaru nodded, "I respect that. I knew someone with a similar title."

Before Une could question further, Hotaru and Mariemaia took off to find Shingo and go play.

Turning to Suichi, Une smiled and held her hand out. As they moved to the dance floor Une's face became serious. "You know why you were invited tonight, yes?"

Suichi's own face became humble. "Yes, and I will give the same answer I gave when I was asked to join the research team. I am retired."

Une frowned. "I'm sorry but your work is needed."

"I lost my wife and almost my daughter to that work. I don't intend to do it ever again." He dipped her.

When Une stood back up, she smiled in sympathy. "I lost the man I had loved to work as well… but this isn't the same. This is for the good of mankind."

Suichi twirled her and after pulling her close again he shook his head. "No, trust me. This isn't for the good of mankind. Trust the Sailor Senshi, Lady Une, this is their war and we can only do more damage than good. We don't need to create another mess for them to clean up."

Une frowned and looked up at him. Her eyebrow twitching. He was annoyingly stubborn, for a second she was reminded of Trez and frustratingly stubborn he had been as well. "I will convince you."

Suichi smirked. "I'm sure you'll try."

"Lady Une?"

Lady Une looked to the left and saw a beautiful man and woman smiling at her patiently. "Yes?"

"My name is Artemis, and this is my wife, Luna. We are the Sailor Senshi's representatives."

**End Chapter**

Manga and anime references.

Newtypes: Newtypes are apart of the Gundam Wing universe. Newtypes describe humans with inhuman abilities. Quatre is considered a Newtype for his empathy and Hiiro is thought to be a Newtype because of his many impressive abilities. It's basically a new type of human that have evolved past regular human limits.

In the manga, Setsuna is a scientist. She witnessed the Lunar Eclipse with Nehelania at her laboratory and knew what it meant. Michiru and Haruka are famous for their music, painting and racing careers. Setsuna I think was said somewhere in the manga or materials collection about being fashion forward but I could be mistaken by that.

Mariemaia is the adoptive daughter of Lady Une in the gundam wing universe. She appeared in Endless Waltz, she is Trez Kusherunda's daughter, and she had tried to take over the whole world for the real Operation Meteor run by the Barton Foundation. (No relation to Trowa Barton the gundam pilor. He had taken that name from a man he had killed.) which meant crashing an entire colony on the earth unless they surrendered and made her Queen. People often write her as crippled or weak and sickly, so I incorporated it in case I'd forgotten if it were real.

The golden kingdom is called Elysian, and it is Mamoru's Kingdom which Helios is the priest over. Mamoru is not a Sailor Senshi but has a senshi crystal, the Golden Crystal.

In the manga, Mamoru has the ability to heal and has powers like his power Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber.

_**Chapters 18, 19, 20 and 21 all brand new and posted at the same time so read them all!**_

_**NOW REVIEW, it makes me so happy to hear what you have to say!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way affects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

**IMPORTANT! **

_**Chapters 18, 19, 20 and 21 all brand new and posted at the same time so read them all!**_

Light of Hope

**Chapter Twenty**

Ami struggled to pull the piece of metal that was blocking the control panel with difficulty before Quatre smiled and effortlessly lifted the metal from the desk and tossed it aside. He was stronger than he looked.

"What next?" Quatre asked curiously. Trowa was placing the various debris in a pile for what could be used to repair the damages.

She sighed as she turned the computer on and the controls were working. "Thankfully the system is intact but the shell and the front engine are almost unrecognizable in the front of the ship. Once we fix the shell, I should be able to switch the power from the front engine to the others."

"There are more engines?" Trowa asked curiously.

"Five in total. One each on the sides, one in the middle and one in the front and the back. As long as I can get the front engine to kick out seventy-five percent of power we should be fine until we find Kakyuu-hime and the others. Hopefully they'll have the technology to help."

Hiiro tossed a few metal slabs that were blocking the opening of the hanger when they existed the hull of the ship and watched as he opened hatch.

"What are you doing?" Ami questioned frustrated.

Hiiro ignored her and climbed into his gundam, turning the machine on and was about to take off when Ami opened her Mini Computer and started typing, shortly after his Gundam lost all power and was shut off.

"Shit." Hiiro cursed as he existed the gundam. Standing on the base of the chest cavity of his machine as it opened up he leaned out. "What the hell did you do to Zero?" He already knew but pissed as he was he figured he'd ask just to vent. She could turn off his gundam from her computer now like a remote control without his consent.

He jumped down from the gundam effortlessly and began to walk towards her annoyed.

Trowa pulled Ami behind him and Quatre moved to stop Hiiro in his path, "Let's hear her out first Hiiro."

Ami peeked from behind Trowa's arm sheepishly. "If you want to go, you'll have to change modes first even though I don't think it's such a good idea if you leave. They could be on their way back here and we don't know what or who shot us down."

"Then you stay and wait but I'm going. I don't need a new mode, we just need to find them."

"The new mode was an addition Se-Sailor Pluto and I added while everyone was sleeping. We combined nanobot compression and expansion technology and now that the ship was hit I'm glad we did, if you go in your regular gundam mode you'll probably just be shot down."

"Unlike you I can avoid getting hit." Hiiro said with a frown.

Ami glared annoyed, he was partially right. He had more mobility than the ship. It was an insult none the less. "Still, if you're going to go it's better if you change modes!"

Trowa looked down at her from the corner of his eye. "What kind of mode is so important?"

"And you shouldn't have control over my gundam." Hiiro said still glaring at her.

Ami ignored Hiiro and looked up at Trowa. _Gosh he's tall_… "Pluto and I used the Nanobots with a special type of Alchemic science that can manipulate the material of the gundams. If you get back in your Gundam I'll show you, it will be easier to see rather than if I try and explain."

Hiiro grunted and moved to enter his gundam again. Once inside, her face came onto the screen.

Quatre and Trowa moved closer to Ami as she typed, and she blushed uncomfortable at their closeness.

Hiiro turned it on once Ami turned on the controls and he tried to attempt to fly away again but cursed as the controls were locked. He was about to voice his annoyance when Duo's face suddenly came on screen before Rei's hand pushed his face out of the way.

"There you are!"

"Rei!" Ami sighed with relief. "We were so worried, we kept calling you but there was no answer!"

Duo's cheek connected with Rei's and she scowled into the screen. "Hii-man worried? Seriously?"

"Shut up Duo." Hiiro said with a scowl. He was still annoyed that his gundam wasn't functioning the way he wanted it to.

Rei shoved him out of the way again only to be annoyed when Wufei attached to her other cheek with Minako replacing where Duo once was.

"How bad is the ship, we saw the smoke earlier." Wufei questioned with narrowed eyes. "By the way, we needed that to get back."

Trowa raised an eyebrow and brought his face next to Ami's making the girl's face turn red as his cheek connected with hers. "You needed to see the smoke in order to find our location? How far out are you guys?"

Minako grinned. "Probably a few miles."

Quatre's cheek connected with the other side of Ami's face and she started to become dizzy from the blood rushing to her face. "How did you survive?"

Minako opened her mouth to speak when Rei shoved her and Wufei away from her and looked at Ami concerned. "Breath Ami. Will you people back UP!"

Trowa and Quatre looked at Ami's face surprised, they hadn't realized she was so red, no wonder her cheeks felt warm. Trowa smirked and Quatre gave an embarrassed apology.

"Thanks Rei." Ami said, sighing relieved.

"No Problem. I know how it feels."

Hiiro grunted, "Will you people get to it." He had to admit, the images from his gundam's screen were funny. It sated his annoyance a bit.

Rei glared at her screen. "We survived because we landed on trampoline flowers."

"Trampoline flowers?" Trowa questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Ami smiled. "Fascinating! I wish this wasn't a business trip, I'd love to see how different this planet is. I bet Usagi is loving it!"

Rei's face suddenly became concerned. "You mean she's not with you?"

Hiiro's expression became serious. "Who is in your group?"

"It's me, Minako, Makoto, Duo and Wufei. And obviously you're with Ami, Trowa and Quatre…"

Ami's face paled. "Where is Usagi?"

"I'm trying to call her but nothing is picking up." Rei exclaimed in a panicked tone.

Quatre placed a calming hand on Ami's back his empathy picking up on her worry. "Maybe it's how it was with us. We tried to reach you guys but you couldn't pick up."

"We were passed out from the landing. Who knows what could have happened to her!" Rei shouted angrily.

"Calm down, we'll find her." Hiiro stated, his annoyance back. Talking wasn't solving anything.

"She's all alone…" Ami said worriedly.

"Turn on this new mode and I'll go look for her."

Ami nodded and wiped at her misty eyes, she had been about to cry. "Right. You'll notice the cockpit is now larger and has room for you to stand up behind the seat. It's required for the new mode. Stand on the platform and raise your arms and keep your legs shoulder width apart."

Hiiro did as she instructed.

"Make sure your feet are on the printed foot panels and grip the handles above you on the sides."

He did as instructed.

"Now that your hand print has been recognized, you can start. Whatever you do, do not move until you hear the three consecutive beeps so that the nanobot manipulation of the matter and materials are finished organizing into their new shape."

"What?"

Ami frowned. "Just do as I say and turn the handles clockwise."

Hiiro glared. "Roger that." and turned them.

Immediately he saw the Gundam begin to collapse around him as metallic bits began to shift and collapse and change around him, this was far different from his plane mode. The metal pieces were slithering around his skin like he just took a dip in a bath filled with metallic beads. He closed his eyes on instinct, not wanting any pieces to enter them even though he was sure they wouldn't. Having his eyes closed made it feel all the more strange.

From outside, the others watched in awe as the shape began to change as billions of tiny robotic pieces shifted and changed shape. It was like a Giant Red Sun collapsing and compressing itself into it's final stages to become a white dwarf star.

"This is like some freaky transformer shit, isn't it?" Duo whistled from the screen since he had asked Ami if he and Wufei could watch.

When it was complete and the three beeps sounded Hiiro opened his eyes, in front of his face was a metallic mask and screen and he could see all around him as if he weren't wearing a helmet. He moved his hand in front of him and was stunned to see the shiny metallic red, white, gold and blue armor of his gundam over his hand like a thin metal skin. His gundam had literally and figuratively become human sized armor.

Hiiro could feel the Zero system filling him in a different way, it was like they were one being and not a human and computer system connection. He instantly knew everything his new gundam could do.

On his back, the nanobots began to reform until metallic feathers formed and wings appeared.

Hiiro's eyes were wide, a rare expression as he moved his limbs and tested the suit. The capabilities were all the same, and the material felt almost like a second skin, the suit incredibly comfortable. The wings flapped like a birds and his feet lifted from the ground.

"I was inspired by the computing system of Zero. The program is basically a living artificial life with a mind of it's own that makes the capability of the gundam far stronger than without it so I added it to the others."

"No, you shouldn't have!" Quatre cried out upon realization, his face horror struck. "I almost killed Trowa when I had tried it…"

Trowa put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Ami shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. Zero works for Hiiro because since it is a living program, it can only be used by the person that lets it. Once it finds a host, that person and the program became connected through the thought process."

"Makes sense, I can calculate things faster with Zero." Hiiro replied. Even he had to admit, this was downright cool.

"Since Zero chose Hiiro, I made a few adjustments and created systems for all of you. Zero One being Hiiro's, Two Duos, Three Trowa's, Four Quatre's and Five Wufei's…" Ami just realized something odd about their names.

"Don't question it, you'll get a head ache. I guess this is what you guys call fate." Duo said with a smirk.

"Either way, don't worry because I altered Zero and the new programs with your DNA so the machine will accept you all as hosts. It's a telepathic link since the brain in theory is like a computer, they connect. If it was the wrong person, it would drive them mad the way you said Quatre experienced. The links connections weren't proper."

"At least this way no one can use our gundams but us." Trowa commented before looking at Ami suspiciously. "How did you get our DNA."

"After you guys ate, Pluto suggested it and had it brought to the ship. I finished working on it as we traveled." She looked at the ship for a second. "Your gundams are far too large and flashy to be stealthy even with the cloaking mechanism. We don't know what shot us down or what kind of scanning radar they have to detect cloaking devices. This way you can wear your gundams for the occasions you'll need them inside buildings. Being smaller also makes the cloaking devices more sufficient as well as a harder target to hit."

"You just turned us into Iron Man babe, you are my hero." Duo wagged his brows at the screen. "Want me to be your super hero?"

Rei shoved his face off screen with an annoyed look. "Down boy. Ami, while that's nice and all, someone should come get us. We have to find Usagi right away."

Ami nodded and looked at the sky for a second before typing on her computer. "Wufei, what position were the moons in the sky from where you saw the smoke and in what direction from these are you traveling, and where you are right now in accordance to those."

From the calculations Ami gasped. "You guys survived being thrown from over 20 miles?"

Makoto came on screen and smiled, she spoke vaguely. "The flowers were really beautiful…"

Ami sighed. "We need to keep repairing the ship… if we leave it who knows who will show up."

"If you unlock my system I'll go." Hiro said with a rude tone, despite being grateful for the advancements in his system he didn't like that she had that power over him.

Ami put on her glasses and smirked, they shined for a second and Rei sweat dropped. "I rather like being in control." She said smirking devilishly, suddenly very out of character.

Minako and Makoto stuck their faces by Rei's, all of them sharing expressions of shock and amusement. Duo could be heard cackling in the background and Quatre's face was suddenly red.

Hiiro's dark expression became suddenly darker and not from blushing. _How dare she toy with me…_

Ami gulped and went to the hanger of the ship where the other gundams were waiting. "It'd be a better idea if they all have their suits on. If I agree to unlock the system, bring the guys their gundams. You'll get back quicker."

Wufei laughed. "How do you plan to carry them unmanned?"

Ami frowned. "They can't be used unmanned. Not even I can control them from my computer that way. It would have left far too much a risk to let them be operated unmanned. Hacking would be hard but not impossible. I instilled a third mode."

She went to the foot of the gundams and opened a hidden computer compartment and typed some varied things.

The gundams did a similar metallic transformational show before they shrunk into watch bands.

Duo had tears in his eyes. "So cool! Now wherever I go Deathsyche will be right with me! Call me Iron Man. No wait, call me Gundam Man!"

Wufei laughed, also impressed. "Shut up idiot." He said with a surprising lilt to his voice.

"This way you guys can carry them and choose which mode to operate through the telepathic link."

Hiiro grabbed Wufei and Duo's bands and took off, his mechanical wings soaring above as he zipped across the sky before his invisibility function turned on and he disappeared from sight.

Quatre looked at Ami in awe, "You're so amazing!"

She blushed and Trowa smirked. "We should get back to fixing the ship."

Trowa and Quatre quickly placed on their watches with a brief look of appreciation at the small but incredible technology they now wore.

Quatre could feel the telepathic link like Zero's but it felt much calmer, and _right._ He smiled as he got back to work.

…

Usagi was slightly stunned to see none other then Galaxia in a beautiful cream dress standing before her.

"Don't worry, after you sacrificed yourself to the cauldron the star seeds that had been effected by Chaos were cleansed and returned to their original lives because of your wish. Some chose not to remember, I chose to remember.

Usagi's eyes looked at her in pity, "You could have a new and happier life without the horrible memories. Why?"

Galaxia smiled. "You taught me how to love and hope. You taught me what to really fight for, the real reason I had became a senshi that I hadn't understood until I met you... I'm afraid if I start over from scratch… I'll lose that precious lesson." She turned golden red eyes to Usagi with kindness. "I was sent by Guardian Cosmos to find you…"

"Why?" Usagi asked, "Is it about Dark?"

"No… partially but it's much more than that." Galaxia said with a serious expression turned to the horizon. "In the final battle before Chaos killed me, I had seen a beautiful woman with silver hair and eyes like crystalline mirrors."

Usagi nodded, she remembered seeing someone like that. The details were fuzzy because she was in the midst of Chaos, literally and figuratively, but she could recall the woman who had given her a kiss. The woman that had pretended to be Chibi chibi.

"That woman was you." Galaxia exclaimed softly. "She is the future you from when Chaos is reborn as Sailor Chaos and in that battle, everything dies and our galaxy is destroyed and reborn and the cycle begins over again."

Usagi dropped to her knees in shock. "Wait wait wait WAIT a minute… are you saying that… Chaos and I cause the big bang?!"

Galaxia smiled. "Yes, kind of. The entirety of the cosmos is not destroyed but our galaxy is… Sagittarius Zero Star is the heart of our universe. Our Dimension."

"How is that even possible?!"

Galaxia chucked, "Time flows in a circle except now time is an infinite line. It has been distorted due to Dark causing the tear in dimensions and time and space have fused casing everything to warp. It's a horrible chain reaction that is threatening to destroy our Galaxy.

When Dark and his forces broke through the circle of time in our dimension he was intending to connect his dimension to your future as Sailor Cosmos to harness her power, but instead he cut the rope that made our dimension a circle in time, and it caused our dimension to clasp with it's nearest neighbor because the big bang that created our Galaxy effected our universe and because of Dark's interference that "big bang" never happened and if it didn't join with another dimension, ours would have disappeared entirely and all would have ceased to exist.

Since the hole Dark created is what broke the circle, their dimension was not merged with ours but instead is connected by a portal. The two dimensions that fused together created a new circle that has been twisted at one end connecting to Dark's universe.

Like the infinity symbol, there are two dew drop shaped rings, new circles. One side is the newly merged dimensions and the other side is Dark's dimension."

Usagi clutched her head, this was all far too confusing and her head was beginning to spin. "I don't understand… why are you telling me this?"

"You are Sailor Cosmos and that future incarnation of yours is born from tragedy and is a power that absolutely must exist and since the timeline was destroyed, Cosmos is going to try and manifest herself in a different way. Without that tragedy, the power will consume you and take over. The tragedy gives Sailor Cosmos a reason to fight, a reason for being. To manifest without one… would corrupt you.

_Absolute power corrupts absolutely_."

Galaxia frowned. "The entire universe is out of balance, and the Chaos starseed sits at the bottom of the cordon above the dimensional tear. It is not ready to match Cosmos in power and without the ying and yang, Cosmos will no longer be able to be a being of pure goodness but a source of both good and evil since one can not exist without the other."

Usagi's face paled. "I'll be evil?" She whispered out with disappear. Was that the dark feeling Setsuna had seen from that silver vision, that silver vision was Sailor Cosmos… an evil version of herself…

Galaxia frowned, "And unstoppable without anyone to match in power existing in this timeframe."

"Originally Sailor Cosmos was meant as the epitome of good but without Sailor Chaos to be the epitome of bad, Cosmos will become both, otherwise the unchecked power will rip the dimension apart because it will no longer hold any system of balance. Sailor Cosmos must exist, or else everything will cease to exist and it's the same for Sailor Chaos… so now that Sailor Cosmos is arriving out of her time, without Sailor Chaos…"

"As if my life isn't already pressured enough…" Usagi frowned. "How am I supposed to fix this?"

Galaxia smiled sadly. "At the years end, when the vortex Dark created at the center of the galaxy is opened completely… the seed of Chaos will be sucked in and you must relinquish your position and go with them, and never return."

Usagi took a step back, hurt. "But I thought I was needed… I thought that if Sailor Cosmos doesn't exist… the universe doesn't."

Galaxia's eyes were sympathetic. "Now that our dimensions have shifted in the merge, the beginning of time has shifted. We are able to maintain the infinity strip with this other dimension that merged with us. Their big bang has become our big bang. If Sailor Cosmos is born in this dimension… a horrible tragedy will befall everyone and everything will cease to exist forever… except you."

Usagi's eyes widened and she suddenly saw silver everywhere. Nothing but silver and unbearable silence. It was everywhere and nowhere. There were no surfaces, no colors, no shadows, no light and no darkness. It was a _universe_ of empty silver.

Tears started swimming in her eyes and she collapsed to her knees. Her nightmare… was a vision of what was to come. It was the result of Sailor Cosmos being born outside of her time because of Dark's interference… and it would be her prison for all eternity. Everyone would die… and she'd be alone forever.

Galaxia collapsed next to her and held her tightly, tears in her own eyes. "I'm so sorry Serenity… I'm so sorry."

Usagi sobbed into Galaxia's dress for what seemed like an eternity as smiling faces flashed before her eyes and her future of a Crystal Palace was suddenly ripped from her as she realized Cinq would be the ruling Kingdom of Earth. Endymion's face flashed before her eyes followed by Chibiusa and all her friends, family and their precious memories and her sobs grew harsher as she cried about how it wasn't fair. Screams of pain broke through her tears as she cried and Galaxia pat her head and held her tightly, affirming how life truly _wasn't_ fair.

**End Chapter**

Whooooooaaa, right? Heavy. If anyone had any trouble understanding anything please let me know and I'll do my best to help :D

So finally the meaning behind the dream that has appeared since chapter one had been revealed! Will Usagi have a happy ending? Of course! Everyone will, just stay tuned. We can't appreciate happiness unless we work hard for it. So, watch as they all work hard and over come struggles to achieve their own happy endings!

Manga and anime references.

Zero is an advanced computing system in mobile suits that takes over the mind of it's user. Quatre tried it out in the Gundam Zero and he went insane and almost killed Trowa, for a while he thought he HAD killed Trowa. I think Zechs also used it and Hiiro too, they went mad but were able to eventually control it instead of letting it control them.

It connects with the mind and calculates the move like predicating the most likely options an enemy will use in battle. Whether they'll go right or left or if they'll use their gun or sword and in which way they'll use it so that the user of the Zero system could predict the move and counter it. It's like the perfect strategy program.

Sailor Cosmos is Usagi's far future self in the manga. She says she disguised herself as an innocent girl, Chibichibi, in order to get close to her past self, Usagi.

She says that in her time, everything and everyone are dead and that even if she stayed and fought Sailor Chaos, the losses were to great, everything was already destroyed and there was no longer anything to fight for.

She intended to go back to battle where sh first fought Chaos, when she was Eternal Sailor Moon because she regretted the decision of not killing him when she had the chance even though killing him would be destroying the Galaxy Cordon and the entire galaxy.

She stayed by her past self hoping that she'd be able to help her make the right decision, which she thought at the time, was to destroy the cordon so that Chaos would never become Sailor Chaos in her time.

Eternal Sailor Moon refuses because it would mean everything and everyone would die right then and there, and said that instead she should fight with hope to save everyone, taking the bad along with the good and that even if they are dead now, they'll be together again one day, in a new life and find each other she's sure.

Gundam Wing name meanings.

**Lady Une - **The "Une" is French for "one".

**Heero Yui **-Presumably the "hee" part is Japanese for "one." The last name "Yuy" is supposedly the kanji of "Yui", which means only. In any case, both the first name and the last name have the connotation of "one". Thus as some put it: The one and only.

Therefore, he represents his pilot's namesake. Pilot 01.

Heero has two names, and it can be assumed he has three. He was an orphan a baby that was essentially saved/kidnapped by the assassin who shot the real Heero Yui who had been a pacifist. The assasin's name was Odin Lowe and he named Hiiro as a child, Odin Lowie Jr. and trained him to be the perfect assassin until Dr. J took over and renamed him Hiiro Yui.

Odin is Russian for "one." It is also a god from Norse mythology.

**Duo Maxwell **- "Duo" is Latin or English for "two". Pilot 02.

Duo was an orphan and may also have another unknown name, his name Duo came about from his street friend "Solo" which means "One, Single, Alone." They were best friends before, as I recall, Solo was killed or left. Which his how Duo got his name, to become the Duo to Solo's solo… lol. Solo's death I think is the reason why he keeps his hair long ad never cuts it, a homage to his lost friends. His last name was when he had been brought to the Maxwell church, and was cared for by Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. After the church was burned and everyone died in an fire due to a mobile suit, Duo took the last name Maxwell to honor them and is also why he often wears priests clothing and a cross on a chain.

**Trowa Barton **- "Trowa" is supposedly the romanization for the French word "trois" which means "three". (His name is supposedly homage paid to director Tim Burton, who has the same initials.) Pilot 03.

Trowa was also an orphan and therefore may also have another name. He took the name Trowa Barton after he killed the original Trowa Barton who was supposed to be the real pilot 03 to operate Heavy Arms. He was an evil man that intended to crash the meteor colony onto earth in the original Operation Meteor if Trowa hadn't killed him. Before Trowa killed his namesake, he had been a mechanic with no memory of who he was or where he came from, he was dubbed "Nanashi" which means "No name".

It's assumed that he is Triton Bloom, Catharine Bloom's little brother who had disappeared/kidnapped when he was a baby.

(Trowa's real name according to the Endless Waltz novel) Triton was a Greek sea-god and the name is also derived from the old Greek word for "three", "tri'a". It can also be "tri" in Russian and "trí" in Irish, which both means "three."

**Quatre Reberba Winner **- "Quatre" is French for "four". Pilot 04.

Quatre is the youngest child and the only child to have been from his mother naturally as all his sisters were test tube babies. His mother, Quatrine Reberba Winner died giving birth to him.

**Wufei Chang **- The "wu" is Chinese for "five." Pilot 05.

Wufei Chang was the son of the Chang clan, and he was once married to Chinese woman named Marren who was the original pilot of Shenlong which he named Nataku in her honor. Their marriage was an arranged one but after her death in battle he realized his love for her too late. She was the strongest and fiercest woman he had ever known, which is why in his eyes all other woman appear weak. There is nothing stronger or more honorable then giving your life to a cause to save everyone after all.

**Sank Kingdom which I type as Cinq **- Written "cinq", is "five" in French.

**Zechs, Prince Millardo **- "Sechs" is German for "six". "Milliard" is "billion" in Italian and Swedish. The unofficial Pilot 06 of the Tallgeese, the ancestor of Gundam Mobile Suits machines and the Leo Mobile Suits. He later operated the Epyon Gundam Mobile suit, a gundam like the pilots have and was originally used by Heero.

**Luitenent Lucrezia Noin **- Noin is pronounced the same way as the German "neun", which is "nine."

**Princess Relena **- Relena is similar to Selena which in French is sky or heaven, in latin or greek it is a name associated with the Moon Goddess Selene. In Japanese Relena's name is Ririna. Both Relena and Ririna are not real names but a creative license the author took. Irina is a Slavic feminine given name, meaning peace (from ancient Greek)

Almost all names in the gundam universe have a meaning connected with numbers. The Gundam Wing Manga was heavily inspired by a futuristic take on World War 2.

Additional References.

Their suits, think Iron Man but less clucky and more like thin flexible metal layering. If you've ever seen transformers movies and how the metal shifts as they transform, that's kinda how it looks when they switch modes^^

Is this the end of Usagi? Well who knows what the end will bring, I do like happy ever after's after all, but I can't resist creating some angst drama for them in the meantime :D

_**Chapters 18, 19, 20 and 21 all brand new and posted at the same time so read them all!**_

_**Thank you for reading now leave a review, it makes me happy!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way affects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

**IMPORTANT! **

_**Chapters 18, 19, 20 and 21 all brand new and posted at the same time so read them all!**_

Light of Hope

There has always been a balance. Light and dark, yin and yang... peace and war. Would it really be better, if that balance is tipped to a winning side, whether for good, or not? Even when time changes, destiny changes, one thing remains the same. Hope.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Lights from the camera's flashed as murmurs of excitement could be heard all around. The end of the week had come and the ball had ended with success and today was the day of the press conference, the day the world would not only meet the Sailor Senshi's advisors but ask the Sailor Senshi themselves questions.

The press was in full force, papers and publications from all over the world and colonies had arrived ready to air the story of a life time.

On the left side of the stage, Lady Une and Lieutenant Noin stood by Prince Millardo and Princess Relena.

On the right were two beautiful people with whom only Noin and Une had been formally introduced the night before.

The man had long waist length hair, much like Prince Millardo. His hair was white despite his young appearance and his eyes were a startling lush green, bright and warm and intelligent. Cat like. He wore an interesting white uniform with crescent moons, a modern motif that fashion magazines would have a field day with.

The woman beside him had long lush dark hair, a deep navy blue, almost purple in thick waves to her fall just below her hips in a style similar to that of her princess with two odangos on each side with the rest of her hair down instead of sporting pigtails. She wore a fanciful gown of royal purple and yellows made of lace and silk.

Artemis and Luna. The guardians and advisors of the Sailor Senshi.

Behind them stood Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus and in the middle stood none other than Prince Endymion, draped in a cape as black as night, lined in red as deep as a rose.

Relena's gaze would flutter to Endymion often, and only stopped when she realized each of the senshi had noticed her stare and gave her their own gazes, each laced with emotions clear for her to see. Caution, curiosity, worry and annoyance. She turned her gaze to the audience and her stare remained focused in front of her. Uranus's brief glare enough to keep her in line.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming. I am sure everyone has questions, and we will all do our best to answer them." Lady Une stated loud into her own microphone, her voice instantly demanding attention and respect, her aura reflecting her own authority amongst the public.

Quickly the murmurs died off as all attention was now on the stage.

A hand rose, followed by hundreds of others. Lady Une pointed the reporter out with a nod.

"Question for Princess Relena." The reported asked loudly into their own microphone.

Relena nodded in response.

"Are you relinquishing your throne in the coming news of a kingdom known as Crystal Tokyo?"

Relena's gaze instantly darted to the Sailor Senshi and Endymion. All of their stares remained ahead into the audience, undisturbed by the startling question. They appeared unaffected and unworried. For a brief second she could have sworn she had seen Saturn's gaze flicker to her before the small girl smiled and in turn, she could feel her own lips twitch.

"In regards to the future, and any ruling, that remains to be seen. For now, Cinq remains a small kingdom in the country of Japan, and as for Crystal Tokyo, it may or not be a possibility for the future. Those concerns are best left for a time where all of us, regardless of our view points, is in a day where we are at peace with less pressing concerns. For now, the people of Crystal Tokyo and the people of Cinq are on an alliance in order to keep the people of earth and colonies safe, and that is all I can say."

She could have imagined it, but she was almost sure Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn had smiled in acceptance of her response.

"Question for Prince Endymion!"

He nodded.

"Is it true that you are the Prince of Earth, and that there is a kingdom that rules us all?"

His deep oceanic eyes were as calm and steady as the sea, and dark and turbulent as the waters beneath the surface. "Once, a long time ago I had been Prince of this Earth and my kingdom watched over our planet in order to protect everyone. That is the past. To this day, I protect this planet to the best of my abilities and I will continue to do so. My views have not changed since then, and so, even now I will state as I once had. The people of earth will know who they wish to protect and guide them, and when that day comes they can choose, if it should be me, I will accept it and if not, I will accept it."

Murmurs fluttered for a moment before a woman in a dark cloak raised a pale hand. "Question for Sailor Pluto."

Sailor Pluto's eyes remained glued to the mysterious figure, and all senshi's eyes tuned into the small hooded woman's presence. Pluto nodded.

"Where is Sailor Moon?"

The stage and the audience was silent as all awaited news on the leader of the Sailor Senshi and the mysterious Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

Pluto gave a small smile. "She, with the other senshi, are currently working on finding out as much as they can about our common enemy. Dark, and his army. They are at the forefront of our concern. That is all I can say."

"Is she here? On Earth?"

Everyone's eyes narrowed for a moment before Lady Une spoke up, "One question at a time please."

The hooded figure nodded and drew back.

"Question for Luna and Artemis!"

As the proceeding continued, everyone's eyes tried to remain on the hooded figure as she retreated, but she was quickly lost within the crowd as if she had simply vanished.

Luna and Artemis smiled, the worry visible in their eyes for only a moment before it was forgotten.

"What is your relevance to the Sailor Senshi and their cause?"

Luna smiled. "We are the royal advisors to the White Moon Kingdom, and we hail from the Planet Mau."

The crowd was almost deafening as the newest aliens to grace the stage gave rise to questions about life on other planets and other solar systems.

Uranus and Pluto shared a glance that was not lost on Millardo. That hooded figure still fresh in their minds.

…

The academies last day had been pushed back and Relena found herself day dreaming in the middle of her class as the students talked amongst each other during free time.

For that past few nights ever since her dream with Endymion she had been feeling better, but now she could feel herself getting drowsy again. A deep sickness seemed to grasp her being and she felt so cold. _It's just stress… it has to be. There is far too much going on. I need to try and take it easy, that's all…_ Relena thought, futilely trying to reassure herself.

When the bell rang she watched as a young girl stood to leave. "Ms Tomoe, a moment please."

Hotaru's eyes widened for a second before smiling and approaching Relena's desk. "Yes?"

"I wanted to discuss your latest papers. Your grades are dropping and I'm a bit concerned. You are only twelve but you are in many advanced high school studies and I just wanted to make sure it's not getting too much for you."

"I'm fine, really. I guess I've just been stressed about everything that is going on…" Hotaru said, a dark look in her eyes.

The young girl was very pretty. Pale skin and short black hair. She almost reminded Relena of the American stories she'd read on Snow White. Her deep violet eyes were a mixture of violets and lilacs and they swirled with mystery. _She looks like snow white but… that's not it. There is another reason she seems similar… _Relena clutched her head and winced, her headache near throbbing.

"Princess Relena, are you okay?" Hotaru asked, concern in her dark eyes.

"I'm alright. Sorry, you just look familiar somehow…"

Hotaru frowned for such a brief second Relena missed it. "I was at the ball the other night, my father has been requested to help at the palace. I guess you must have seen me around and hadn't connected it."

Relena nodded but she was still unsure. "Yes, that must be it. Did you enjoy the ball?"

…

"Usagi, you mustn't tell the others of this." Galaxia said, her arms wrapped tightly around the smaller blond. "If you tell them, they will try and stop you or even join you."

"Would it really be wrong if they could come with me?" Usagi asked, instantly feeling selfish for wanting her friends to join her in her ill fate.

"They are needed here to keep the balance. You and your senshi have always protected this universe from the forces of evil. Although the seed of Chaos and you will disappear, light and goodness still exists and with out a doubt a new darkness, a new evil will form and only the senshi, your senshi, are strong enough to face what may come of this."

Usagi frowned, it wasn't fair for them either. She nodded mutely, her tears all but dried away but her eyes dark with pain.

Galaxia's chest clinched in pain and for second she felt guilty. This girl, this enigma of a small gentle woman was plagued with darkness… and she was finally losing her light to it. The universe looked at the Silver Crystal, the strongest and brightest of all senshi crystals like a blessing, a gift but for it's wielder, for her entire life, all her lives… it had been nothing but a curse.

"Usagi, there is currently a war on Kinmoku from invading forces from the new planet that belonged to the other dimension. When I transported you here after you had been attacked, the others remained on Kinmoku. They're there now, and they'll need your help. I'll have to send you back now…"

Hiiro twirled for a second in the air. The new suit was incredible and he could feel power flowing through his body like it was apart of him. It _was_ apart of him.

His mask beeped and a section of the screen enlarged as he could now zoom in and see things like through binoculars effortlessly.

As he flew down to where his gundam had indicted he sent a thank you to Zero One and he could swear he almost heard the program thank him back.

Rei and Wufei were a few feet apart, shouting at each other. The long raven haired beauty was advancing and transformed as Sailor Mars while Duo and Minako shouted from the sidelines, apparently cheering on the fight.

Makoto was sitting on the ground a few feet away picking up flowers and plucking their petals one by one, "They will stop." A petal was tossed and she plucked another. "They won't stop. They will stop."

Hiiro tossed the watches at Duo and Wufei, and despite them being distracted they caught them effortlessly as he knew they would.

"Hee-man! Dude that suit looks even cooler than the screen showed!" Duo whistled, placing the watch band on his wrist.

"I'm going to head out and scan the area for Usagi." Before he started to fly again he looked at Duo and Wufei. "Do NOT let the blue haired one shut down my suit. The ship is north, north east. From here you're only 10 miles away. If you all transform you'll get there quicker."

"Wait!" Sailor Mars frowned. "I'm coming too."

Hiiro glared at her. "Not necessary, go back to the ship, they'll need your help fixing it. Usagi might contact us or she might show up at the ship on her own. Someone needs to be out there looking if that isn't the case and I can't wait for you to keep up." His suit flared to life and he was in the sky in seconds, not realizing he was being tailed from the ground as Sailor Mars leapt from the trees in pursuit.

_Like hell he'll be the one to find her. She's my best friend, and I'm not going to let her be alone with an ass like you. _Sailor Mars cursed in her head as she followed. Just who did he think he was? Superman? She was the one with super powers, she could keep up just fine without him. Leaping from the trees was no different from leaping from rooftops. It was easy for her, she'd like to see him try it without his little toy.

Duo shook his head. "That one's feisty."

Minako lowered a brow and gave him an annoyed look. "That one? And what's up with Hee-man calling Ami "The blue haired one?", we have names."

Duo smirked, "Yeah, so do we. Sorry V-Babe but only I get to call him Hee-man."

"Then don't call me V-babe or you'll taste my Venus Whip."

Duo gave a perverted grin after the girls transformed. "Kinky, I like it." He activated his watch. "But I like 'em with a bit more fire."

…

"Star Serious Laser!"

A beam shot into the sky and Hiiro had to twirl in the air to avoid the hit. Quickly landing he found himself in a field surrounded by three leather clad woman, from his memories of the video's they had reviewed he realized they were the senshi that called themselves the Starlights. They had shot at him.

Before he could speak, a gruesome demonic looking creature twice his size with bat wings suddenly struck him and sent him flying.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

_Gentle Uterus? What the hell?_ Hiiro gave a disgusted look and rose his hand as his suit's gloves suddenly grew and his gundam's gun suddenly grew in his hand. _Let's hope the resize hasn't affected the power. _He could almost feel Zero One laugh. He aimed at the beast and shot and was forced to dig his feet into the ground to brace himself. The power definitely didn't decrease with the size. He smirked as the monster fell over, a hole gaping from it's chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Sailor Star Fighter scowled, taking a defensive stance.

Hiiro glared, "I'm the one that just saved your ass."

"Our ass didn't need saving, Invader." Sailor Star Healer said with a scowl. "Star Gentle Inferno!"

Hiiro didn't put up a shield, confident the silly named attack would have no affect on his new suit before a bird of fire jumped in front of the beam and took the hit for him. He scowled, he didn't have to turn around to know who had followed him.

"Wait!"

Sailor Star Maker's purple eyes widened, "Sailor Mars?"

Sailor Star Fighter grinned, "You couldn't have come at a worse time. Are the others here too?"

Sailor Mars shook her head. "It's only me, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter. Usagi is with us too but we can't find her."

Fighter's eyes narrowed. "What? Did the Droid's get her?"

Sailor Mars frowned, looking at the grotesque beast on the ground with a charred hole in it's chest. "Is that a droid?"

"Yes." Healer said with a frown, crossing her leather gloved arms.

"I don't know where Usagi is, we're trying to find her. We came for your help."

Maker leaned on one hip and held her arm, it was bleeding. "Not sure what you need help with but we're currently in a war of our own."

Sailor Mars was about to speak when Duo appeared adorned in his own suit and dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Gundam Man to the rescue. I really am the Shinigami now…" He whistled as he eyed Fighter, Maker and Healer. "What's with the hookers?"

Fighter clenched her fist. "Who the fuck are these robot fools?"

Sailor Mars sighed. "The war you're fighting, is it because of that new planet?"

"Yea, they appeared out of no where…" Fighter started with a disgusted look. "At first we sent troops to check it out. When they didn't return, the creatures did instead and started attacking. We had just finished rebuilding the Tankei Kingdom when the war started. It happened about six months ago."

Sailor Mars nodded, "The same time the dimensional shift started. That's why we came."

"Dimensional shift?"

…

"I'm going to rocket you to Kinmoku where you need to be." Galaxia said softly as she raised her arms with her hands in the small blonds and Usagi began to float in the air. She squeezed Usagi's right hand, and took her left to touch Usagi's chin, pulling the blond into a surprise kiss. "You have a years time before you have to meet Dark at Sagittarius Zero Star. Spend it well with the ones you love while you can."

Usagi remained silent but gave a small smile, a smile for Galaxia's sake.

Galaxia could see right through it.

Usagi floated higher in space towards the giant red planet above her until the gravity seemed to change and she began falling.

As Usagi disappeared from sight Galaxia's eyes watered before she glared, her resolve strong. "No matter what, you won't go alone. I'll never leave you, even if it means leaving the only universe I've ever known." She frowned as a portal opened before her and Guardian Cosmos gave her a relieved smile through it's opening. _This is my fate, my true destiny as to why I became a Sailor Senshi. It wasn't to protect my planet, it wasn't to protect my loved ones. I have no loved ones. I met you, I died before you, and I was reborn because of you. You are the one I was meant to protect all along. This is the real destiny, this is our fate._

Stepping inside the portal it closed and Guardian Cosmos held a small maroon crystal that glowed like a shining garnet. The Pluto seed, the companion power to Pluto's starseed, Pluto's senshi crystal.

A new portal opened within the Galaxy Cordon and she could see the image of Endymion, no, Mamoru, sleeping in his bed as if he were having a nightmare.

…

Sailor Star Maker's eyes were dark and her deep reddish brown hair blew in the wind. "We need to get back to Kakyuu-hime. We'll see what she has to say about this."

Sailor Star Fighter held her hands out in front of her in protest. "Wait, we need to find-"

A high pitched scream came from above them when Fighter suddenly winced as a weight landed in her hands, looking down, her eyes widened. "Odango!"

Duo gave her an odd stare. "Odango? Isn't that like a Japanese desert?"

"Usagi!" Sailor Mars cried, tears of joy gathering at the sides of her eyes as her shoulders suddenly gave way with relief.

Usagi rubbed the back of her neck. "Itai…"

"Damnit Usag! You had us worried!" Sailor Mars cried, trying to hide her tears with anger.

Usagi's eyes looked dead for only a second when she managed a smile. "I'm sorry." Looking up she saw Sailor Star Fighter holding her and tears entered her eyes before she could no longer hide her dark depressed stare and hid her face in the crook of Fighter's neck.

Everyone remained silent for a moment.

Not when Endymion had been killed, not at the TV Station as her friends had sacrificed themselves and not even when she faced her senshi as evil puppets at the center of the universe had she ever seen Usagi look as she did just now.

It terrified Fighter because if that didn't make her make such a face, such a broken expression of hopelessness, then what in the universe could?

**End Chapter**

WHOOOAAAA! Right? I LOVE IT!

Now what should I do with the story next, cause I have no idea haha!

Manga and Anime References!

Duo often called himself Shinigami, meaning god of death. He says it's the only god he believes in, since all he's seen is death, I think lol…

Itai is like ouch in Japanese

The Sagittarius Zero Star is the center of the universe which is at the center of their galaxy. In it is the Galaxy Cordon or Galaxy Cauldron and the Kingdom where the battle took place in the manga.

Tankei Kingdom is the kingdom Princess Kakyuu rules on Kinmoku. There are supposedly other kingdoms on the planet as well.

In the anime, Luna has a human form. In the manga, Luna and Artemis both have human forms. Luna is a small black/purple cat with red eyes, Artemis is a small white cat with green eyes in the manga, blue in the anime. For my story, in cat form he has blue eyes and his human form has green eyes in the way that Luna's cat form has red eyes but her human form has blue eyes.

At the end of this chapter, if you noticed, I combined the events in the StarS saga from both the anime and manga, since I like both and use many references!

In the manga and in the anime, enemies and allies alike made it a habit of kissing Usagi. Not all were romantic kisses, even Sailor Cosmos gave Usagi a kiss, which looked more along the lines of a mother kissing her small child which is the same as what Galaxia did for Usagi. I think it's sweet so don't take it the wrong way lol.

EXTRA REFERENCE!

Guardian Cosmos was able to use the Pluto seed to open a portal in time, from the dream Mamoru had of Usagi's dream in chapter 6 where the "friend" warned him about Usagi being in danger.

So now you know the voice who had been plaguing Mamoru was in fact Galaxia!

_**Chapters 18, 19, 20 and 21 all brand new and posted at the same time so read them all!**_

_**NOW REVIEW! Please? I love to hear what you have to say because your words are important and very dear to me!**_

_**Also, any ideas on where I should go with this because I'm in need of a little help. I'm ready to include romance now, so your input would be greatly appreciated so tell me how you like the interactions and which interactions you'd like to see now!**_

_**Till next time :D**_

_**ALL FOUR CHAPTERS 18, 19, 2 and 21 ALL BRAND NEW since you had to wait so long while I've been struggling with life and what not. Hope you liked the consecutive updates c: You deserved them!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way affects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

**IMPORTANT! **

I updated four new chapters a few weeks ago. Make sure you read them all. Here is the newest installment, hope you enjoy and until next time!

Light of Hope

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Deep within the Galaxy Cordon at the center of space, the Sagittarius Zero Star, Gaurdian Cosmos was floating above the bottom of the Cauldron. Trillions of tiny glittering crystals showered the space around her, above and around her, but only one crystal rested at the bottom and beneath the invisible film it sat above, a hellish vortex was spiraling below, the portal that lead to another dimension, linking them together.

Guardian Cosmos glared at it with disdain and annoyance. The Chaos Seed. This vortex that the beast of a man had created could potentially destroy their entire universe, and now, it was only a matter of time before the seed was sucked into the vortex and all hell breaks loose.

The stars were restless and glowing angrily. To imagine, a purely magical dimension merging with a purely scientific one? It was disrupting the natural cycle of things. What would happen now? What is it that Dark really wanted?

That burly evil man. A wretched being. When he broke through, he had struck her, intending to kill her. What he hadn't known was that she could not die. She was the embodiment of the Cauldron, she was the heart and the voice of the cauldron, a living manifestation of something that wasn't living. Her body would merely disintegrate and regenerate.

It humored the bastard enough to make it a game of seeing how often he could kill her and if it would one time stick. She was helpless to do anything except to take it. She only had powers to make wishes come true and nurture the star seeds in their birth, death and rebirth. She was thankful that he did not know that, but she was annoyed that she could not leave the cauldron.

It was a new feeling for her, the feeling of wanting to leave the place she had come into being, the place she guarded. It was a foreign feeling of being helpless, of wanting to do something other than the duty she had only ever known. The duty she had been born to do. Did this mean she was gaining her own soul, separate of the Cauldron?

She didn't know, but she was frustrated. The trouble all this had brought.

Several stars had been sucked within the vortex, and it took all her power to save the ones above her.

If the Chaos Seed was sucked in before Usagi arrived at the years end, the Cosmos Crystal would form from the Ginzuishou and they'd all be doomed.

. . . ...

"Ouch!" Venus scowled, a thorn pricking her bare legs as she walked through the bush.

"Serves you right for wearing such ridiculous outfits to fight in." Wufei snorted, flying directly above and around them in his new suit. "Are you trying to fight or seduce your enemies?"

Venus gave hima coy look, albeit she was annoyed. "Why, Fei-chan, are you seduced by us?"

He scowled and sped up slightly, his face hidden from them. "For super heroes, I'm surprised you can't fly." Wufei taunted as he floated above the bush in his new suit.

Jupiter huffed and jumped up into a neighboring tree and began leaping through the trees, her deep auburn hair standing against the red of the alien tree bark.

Venus stuck her tongue out and did the same. "See if you can keep up Wuffie."

Wufei's eye twitched and he easily sped to keep up. _Wuffie_. She'll pay for that. They were surprisingly fast, even for his suit in regular flight mode. _How do I…_ Wufei thought before the information easily came to his mind through the connection of the living program. Zero Five. _Thank you, Nataku._

As soon as he kicked into turbo, as he just realized how to do it, he realized it was a mistake.

He realized with a mixture of pride and guilt that he was much faster than the supernatural Sailor Senshi as he flew straight into Sailor Venus and knocking her into the ground right in the middle of the clearing where the ship and the others were waiting for them.

Sailor Jupiter jumped down from the high up branch into the clearing and was ready to punch out Wufei.

The minute Wufei had collided with the blond, his suit immediately reverted back into the watch, figuring the brunt of the metal would have hurt her worse.

"Oww…" Sailor Venus groaned, lying on her back and her arms flat on the ground above her. She reached for the back of her head. Opening her eyes she blushed, Wufei was crouched above her and looking a bit surprised.

"You ass! You crashed into me!" Venus yelled pushing him back and off her.

Wufei scuffed, "Whatever, serves you right for calling me Wuffie."

Jupiter snickered, "Yeah right, you just can't fly."

"Shut up, the suit's mode is new, it takes a bit to get used to." Wufei said, his face turning slightly red as he scowled trying to hide his embarrassment. He was getting annoyed.

The girls retransformed in a flash and Minako smirked laughingly. "Hiiro and Duo didn't seem to have that problem. Hope you don't have a license."

"Why you!" Wufei started, immediately becoming frustrated and raising his hands as if to reach for one of them and begin strangling them.

"Easy Wufei." Trowa called as he walked towards them.

"Welcome back!" Quatre exclaimed waving, a relieved look on his kind boyish face.

Minako immediately jumped on Ami. "When did you become so naughty!"

Ami looked at her confused until she remembered her comment about liking to be in control and immediately blushed. Her train of thought was immediately cut off when her dowey blue eyes caught a stain on Minako's red blouse. "Minako are you okay?"

Minako looked at her confused, "Wha?" She started but made a surprised gurgling sound when Ami began pulling her shirt up. "Urk!" Minako eyed the guys and saw them looking at them strangely. "Ami-chan! Knock it off! I'm fine!" Minako blushed stuttering, "What are you doing!" She tried to pull her shirt back down, as flirtly as she may be, she suddenly felt bashful in the men's presence.

"I want to get a look at the wound! You said you couldn't feel anything, that isn't good news that could be very bad!"

Minako sighed, getting irritated and smacked Ami's prying hands away. "Quit undressing me!"

"Oh if Duo were here. His ears are probably burning." Wufei said with a snort, smirking when he saw Quatre try to hide his chuckle with a cough.

In the middle of tug of war over Minako's shirt she hadn't noticed Trowa moving closer to her until she felt his fingers brush her side over her blouse on her ribcage just under the side of her bust. Minako gave a surprised squeak but looked down curious. They were right, it was almost unnoticeable until now. She was in her fuku for the majority of the walk back so she hadn't noticed. Pushing back both Ami and Trowa she suddenly lifted up her shirt, exposing an orange bra as she looked at her skin showing no wound. "That's weird, I'm not hurt. I knew I wasn't but I dunno how the blood got there…"

Makoto was shaking her head as Quatre blushed and looked away, ever the gentlemen. Wufei's face was red and he scowled. "Woman put your shirt down! Are you trying to give us a show?"

Minako kept her shirt up and tilted her head at him curiously. "What, you've never seen a bra before? Aren't you supposed to be older than me?" She tried to creep closer to him, giggling when he backed up and turned away with a 'feh'. It was funny how such big bad tough guys could be so shy over such a thing._ It's no different than a bikini top._ She was having too much fun with this.

A hand skimmed her bare rib cage and a shiver went up her spine. She immediately pulled her shirt back down, looking at Trowa who had one hand on his chin and the other still on her ribcage below her shirt and kneeling looking at the place where the stain was curiously. "Whaa-whha-what are you doing?!" Minako exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

Trowa looked up at her for a second and used the hand that was rubbing his chin to lift her shirt back up to her ribcage. "Is this an example of accelerated healing? There's no wound, it's fascinating." Trowa looked amazed as his hand brushed her skin.

Minako suddenly pulled away, keeping her hands tight on her skirt as she pulled the ends of the shirt as tightly down as she could, her face red.

Makoto snorted, amused causing the blond to glare at her. Serves her right for making fun of her when Quatre made her eat. Makoto hmm'ed, still amused and smirking.

Trowa, still curious and oblivious to Minako's reaction he pulled at her shirt. Minako's mouth dropped open, "W-what do you think you're doing!"

Trowa looked up at her surprised. "Did you heal it magically like the other battles? Is it like accelerated healing?" He questioned again, and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck and looked off into the distance curiously before looking at the other girls and than back at Minako. "Is that how you come back to life?"

Minako frowned, a bit uncomfortable. "It doesn't work like that." She played with the end of her shirt, "I mean, I guess we heal quicker than most people but not that quickly and it's not guaranteed that when we die we can just come back to life as we were… …anyway, it's definitely not my blood." She looked at Wufei suddenly alarmed. "It's probably Duo's?"

"How did Duo's blood get on your shirt?" Trowa asked, his eyes mirroring his nonchalant voice but she could tell he was worried.

"They were leaning against each other as they were making fun of Rei and Wufei." Makoto exclaimed, slightly worried herself. Remembering the funny scene she quickly brushed it off. "He seemed fine."

Quatre frowned. "He would try and play it off around girls."

Ami looked confused, "Why would he hide his pain around us?"

Wufei snorted but he was worried too. "He's a womanizer."

Ami still looked confused but shook her head, "It doesn't matter, he needs medical attention, that's a lot of blood. I'm surprised you didn't see it sooner."

Minako frowned, "Well I'm wearing a red blouse and he's got that black shirt on so…" She felt bad, she really hoped it wasn't as serious as Ami was making it sound. "We should call them."

"He's with Hiiro and Rei?" Quatre asked as he moved into the ship to get the first aid kit.

Makoto shrugged. "Sort of, Hiiro didn't want anyone to follow but Rei went after him and I guess Duo decided to follow."

A sudden beeping sound came from Ami's mini computer and Rei came onto the screen. "We were just about to call you!" Ami sighed with relief but immediately looked concerned upon seeing Rei's pale face and her deeply worried look. "What's wrong?"

Minako, Makoto and the others immediately stood around Ami looking at the screen from behind her.

"Nothing." Rei said but she looked off the screen before giving a fake smile back at them. "We ran into Seiya, Yaten and Talki. We're coming to get you and then we'll head to the Tankei Kingdom to meet with Kakyuu-hime." Rei gave her first real smile since she called. "We have Usagi."

Minako popped her head by Ami's, "Is she okay?"

Rei looked down as she spoke, "She's alive and uninjured. We'll be there soon." The connection cut off.

The girls share worried looks unaware the guys were observing their reactions. Minako put her hands on Ami and Makoto's shoulders. "She's not hurt." The others nodded.

Ami snapped her fingers. "I forgot to ask about Duo!"

Wufei frowned and started to help Trowa clean up the ship debris. "They're on their way back anyway."

He was stunned for a moment when Makoto walked over and picked up a bigger piece than him effortlessly. It was almost as big as she was! She smirked at him and gave a snort at his smaller piece. He glared and dropped it, picking up a piece of metal the same size as hers, only to scowl when he realized it was extremely heavy. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Makoto watching him as she moved it to the ship and he struggled to act like it was effortless to carry for him too.

Minako and Ami watched from the sidelines hiding their amusement. Apparently Makoto's little grudge against the "annoying four eyed" student whom had scolded her over calling Relena princess wasn't over just yet.

. . . ...

"How are the preparations going?" Millardo asked Lady Une as they walked in the underground Preventors base beneath the Cinq Palace.

Lady Une swiped her key card and entered a few digits on a panel before an electronic door slid open in the labyrinth base surrounded by walls of stone.

On the modern like glass doors of the mostly Middle Ages styled underground structure were the words _Science Wing_.

Traveling the halls once on the other side of the door Une shrugged. "Slow, as to be expected. The mobile Suit production is going smoothly, the suits designs surpass any of their predecessors excluding the use of Gundanium Alloy which the Gundam Suits possess, although with the rare Gundanium Alloy we have in our possession, we are planning to use it for a space ship the famous Scientist and Astronauts team Oozora Kakeru and his fiance Nayotake Himeko are working with the engineers to construct a ship that is capable of long distance space travels. From what you saw of the Senshi's ship and what we saw with Dark's ships, technology can accomplish it so it'll just be a matter of time. In those area's we're almost as advanced.

With the exception of individual ability, it's slow, and questionable. We are much weaker as a species in evolution even though we have a fighting chance with technology but with this new research, we could catch up. Until now, human experimentation has been a taboo."

Millardo hummed his agreement. "We're trying to play god, and knowing supernatural forces exist, the risk has a high probability of failure, even danger."

Une scuffed and pushed her loose, long brunette hair back. "Of course that's to be expected as well. Regardless, we need to try. Newtypes are not uncommon. Hiiro and Quatre are Newtypes, it's possible all five of the pilots could be. They each have a unique set of talents that surpasses all other humans that not even with training could otherwise achieve."

"While that may be true, the talents of new types has always been limited to higher resistant bodies to injury, heightening of all the senses like sight, sound and even thought process. Until the rarest of the Newtypes, with the ability to sense emotions, empathy is the closest thing our kind has to supernatural like abilities. We can't possibly assume we can make people possess powers like that of the Sailor Senshi, or mutants like these… youma or demons as they call them." Millardo spoke calmly despite the concerning issues. "Aliens, even."

Une nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, it will be hard to do but we've seen the impossible come to life. We have to try if we expect to survive as a species, and if the Dark situation is settled, at least be on a closer equal ground as the Sailor Senshi if we are still to decide to future of this planet."

"It almost makes you wonder if this place is really ours to take…" Millardo mused. "That Prince Endymion, if what they claim is true, has already ruled this world. The planet picked him as it's guardian."

Lady Une scuffed, "This planet belongs to it's people, to all inhabitants that live on it. It's one thing to be a guardian, it is another thing entirely to be it's Supreme Ruler."

Millardo smirked to himself, amused. She spoke as if it were blasphemy to even think this other royal figure be allowed to rule, when she fought for his family to do the same.

They remained in silence. The walls as they walked lost their stone brick like quality as metal and white board walls suddenly graced their vision, and they passed many glass doors before reaching the one labeled _Newtypes_ with the letters _OAE_. The letters stood for Operation Accelerated Evolution.

Placing her hand on a panel on the door it opened and they stepped through. Tables decorated the room and large cylinders lined the walls in the back where cold metal operating tables rested beneath bright white lights.

At the end of the room, only two people sat side by side with their backs facing Une and Millardo.

Setsuna's dark forest green, almost black hair hung down her back and past the stool on which she sat on. She wore a short, pencil skirt stripped business suit covered by a simple white lab coat the clung tightly to her curves unbuttoned and ending just before the end of her skirt, exposing her long, olive tanned legs which were crossed and facing her lab partner, Suichii Tomoe.

Suichii's thick white hair was in slight disarray and boyish as he hung his head over the microscope while leaning his head on his fist with his elbow bent on the tablet. It was clear from his slumped posture and white knuckles while his other hand drummed the table in annoyed fashion, that he didn't want to be here.

Setsuna's hand was rubbing his shoulders in a soothing fashion and they were talking in low and hushed voices that Une and Millardo couldn't hear.

Millardo and Une's eyes lingered on Setsuna's hand on Suichii's back and Millardo was reminded of the familiar and loving way Setsuna had eyed the doctor at the ball.

Raising his eyes from her hand as they approached, he caught her gaze looking at him out of the corner of her eyes and was surprised for an instant. They had entered so quietly he was sure they wouldn't have known of their prescience until they were directly behind them. He gave a small smile to mask his surprise at being caught.

Setsuna wanted to roll her deep wine colored eyes but instead leaned a bit away from Suichi and removed her hand. She had been consoling him. Ever since what had happened during the events when they fought Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90, Suichi had sworn off his scientific days and now he was being forced to relive them. He never wanted to perform the experiments he had with Kaorilite and the Witches 5. She had noticed when Une and Millardo had entered, and when they got close enough she watched them and told Suichi to be careful of what he says.

Leaning back and swirling her stool to face them she smiled in a warm, albeit fake, greeting. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Une smiled at her, "We came to see your progress on project X59Fire1."

Suichii was stilled, faced away from them but swirled his stool and stood, "Care to see for yourself?"

They walked to one of the cylinders and pushed a button, causing the metal to open up like a collapsing round coffin.

Inside a man in his boxers stood with tubes and wires attached to him holding his body up. He looked like he was in pain. He skin was turning a deep scaly red, and his veins were popping out of his skin like purple snakes.

Suichii looked deeply into Une and Millardo's controlled militant like stares. "We're currently trying to manipulate his genes with that of the corpse you had gotten from the beast that attacked the palace and the strands of DNA you had gathered from the Sailor Senshi."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed, "Since we are on the subject, just how did you manage to get DNA from Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter?"

Lady Una frowned. "That is need to know only, and it doesn't matter. Only those of the highest security clearance can access the database. Just work with what we've given you."

Setsuna glared and turned away picking up the clipboard. "His vitals are incredibly low, he's not taking to the genes within the sampled DNA strands well. For subject Fire1ZX9, his body was subjected to a Sailor Mars's DNA and the beasts. Despite his low vitals, his skin has become resistant to needles. It's as if his flesh turned into a type of armor, it took about 19 hours to take full affect. His body temperature has risen 300 degrees within the last hour." She gave them a disgusted glance. "In any other situation, his innards would be comparable to melted and cooked mush."

Lady Une glared at her standing tall and firm like a General in an army looking upon a cadet. "Is there a problem, Dr. Meioh?"

Setsuna was ready to voice her disdain when Millardo stepped forward and grabbed the clipboard from Setsuna, surprising her enough to silence her.

"Dr. Tomoe, Dr. Meioh, you've done exceptional work so far. Do not worry so much about the subjects. They are volunteers." He looked at Setsuna firmly but almost in a reassuring fashion. "They accepted this experiment of their own free will for the better for Humanity and they went into this with full knowledge of the disastrous, dangerous and even deadly risks." He handed the clipboard back to her. "Even if something irreversible should happen, the Preventors are fully prepared to take care of their needs, and the needs of their family."

Setsuna bit her lip, still annoyed but she nodded with a curious look towards the soldier in the glass containment. _So they'd really do anything to prevent Crystal Tokyo…to protect themselves._ It was a stunning and curious development. She didn't know whether to be proud of mankind, of the people of earth whom had always been protected, finally wanting to protect themselves, or be worried for the fact they could be leading themselves to death in their desperation to advance, to catch up to them, to a millennia that had long since past but still out matched them to this present day.

. . . ...

Mamoru and Hotaru were in the sunroom of the Outers mansion.

Mamoru was spraying the roses with water as they sat and enjoyed their silence. Setsuna would be home soon, and Suichii stayed at the palace. Hotaru often stayed at the palace, but with everything going on, for senshi duties, they often all gathered at the mansion. Michiru and Haruka were in the den and they could hear the musical hum of the piano and violin as they through their emotions into their song.

"What's going on with you and Relena-hime?" Hotaru asked quietly. Kicking her mary jane clothed feet, the lace on her ankle socks swayed as she swung her legs back and forth on the white and iron bench and sipped her tea.

Mamoru closed his eyes an image of Usagi and Relena flashing behind his eyes. "It's nothing to worry about."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed and she looked away, her cheeks puffing a bit childishly reminding him of Chibiusa, and the fact that Hotaru looked the same age as when Chibiusa had last visited. _Chibiusa…_

"If it would worry them, then it worries me." Hotaru exclaimed lowly, her eyes taking on the icy appearance of a much older soul's expression that she was so accustomed to using.

Mamoru frowned. He knew what she meant by them. Usagi and Chibiusa would be worried. Inwardly he knew they had every right to be with what he was doing. The voice that had been guiding him returned to his memory. _You're doing the right thing._

But sometimes he wondered if he really was…

**End Chapter**

Waaah so I got another one out.

I admit when I posted four chapters in a row last time I was hoping for some more reviews u.u they do make me sooo very happy after all. Makes me feel like you guys like my story, you know? But ah well, it's okay. I'm going to keep writing until I FINISH! So all of you other writers should too!

**MANGA/ANIME REFERENCES!**

Newtypes are a real thing from the Gundam Wing manga/anime. They are called new types because they are considered as people who have taken the next step in human evolution. Heightened senses, better strength, speed, abilities. Quatre is a Newtype because of his empathy. It's been questioned that Hiiro is also a Newtype.

Sagittarius Zero Star is where the Galaxy Cordon/Cauldron resides and where all star seeds and senshi crystals go to die and are recycled until they are reborn. In the manga Queen Serenity had gone there to give the senshi and Usagi a new life on Earth together and had asked Guardian Cosmos to send all their crystals to be reborn on earth together, to give them a new life.

At the end of StarS, Usagi also made a wish that they could all be brought back to life and be together again as they were originally before the animates, Galaxia and Chaos had killed them.

Guardian Cosmos is NOT Sailor Cosmos. She is a tiny fairylike creature with wings, a see-through beaded bell skirt and really really super long, super strahgt hair

Chaos Seed, All life has star seeds in the sailor moon universe. Only Sailor Senshi's star seeds are called Senshi Crystals. Usagi's starseed/senshi crystal is the silver crystal Maraboshi no Ginzuishou. She becomes Sailor Cosmos. Yin and Yang opposites need to exist which is the Chaos Starseed. Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon/Sailor Cosmos are each different incarnations and the incarnations of Chaos is Metallia, the Death Phantom and Chaos the entity at the Cauldron.

In the far future where Sailor Moon becomes Sailor Cosmos, The Chaos Starseed evolves into the Chaos Senshi Crystal and becomes it's final incarnation, Sailor Chaos.

Oozora Kakeru and Himeko are real scientists and Astronauts from the Sailor Moon series. They appeared in the S movie, where Luna turned into her human form. A side story chapter in the manga was also made with the same plot and characters.

Dr. Suichii Tomoe is Hotaru's father. In the manga he was a deranged man obsessed with creating a super human and evolving the human race through absurd experiments. He lost his wife in a laboratory fire and their daughter, Hotaru, was severely burned. To save her life, he replaced the damaged burned body with cyborg like parts and she was often attached to wires and she was very weak. The Witches 5, Kaolite and Pharoah 90 manipulated him into using Hotaru as a vessel for Mistress 9 and to help them break out of their alien dimension into the Sailor Moon dimension. In the manga he became a Diamon, possessed by a demon and experimented on himself as well. He was killed.

In the anime, he is brainwashed and controlled not just manipulated, and he is saved. So all the events that happened in the manga go with my story, but like in the anime, he was saved :D

The Sailor Senshi takes blows and hits all the time, severe impalements and even death. They seem to have a fast acceleration to healing, except when it comes to death. They can't heal if they are dead.

Makoto is the physically strongest senshi, even over Haruka who has immense strength as well, but Makoto is more about strength while Haruka is more about speed. Makoto has lifted grown men larger than herself before and thrown them like it was nothing. In the anime, she almost strangled Mamoru to death by accident when she was surprised and was paying attention to her own strength(it was a funny comical moment, Mamoru's head looked like a balloon lol)

Tankei Kingdom is one of the ruling kingdoms on Kinmoku. Tankei Kingdom is the Kingdom Kakyuu is a princess of.

**STORY REFERENCES and THINGS TO COME!**

Duo was hurt when he first woke up after the crash! I didn't forget lol.

Mamoru is still listening to the voice, now revealed as Galaxia, but when will the others find out what she is up to and why?

We'll get to see the Tankei Kingdom!

Budding relationship problems? Setsuna and Suichii, is he aware of her growing admiration? What's going on with Millardo and Noin, and why is he showing so much interest in Setsuna? Why does Une feel like her old self around Suichii the way she had with Trez?

Will Mamoru continue to listen to the voice about Relena? What about Usagi, what about Chibiusa?

What about that mysterious cloaked figure a few chapters past?

When will Dark make his next appearance, UNTIL NEXT TIME!

**Yami Nocturna**: Thank you! I'll try not to wait too long between updates. With work it's hard, but I'll do my best but no worries. No matter what I intend to finish this, so please stick with me until then. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Light-Sakura**: I'm happy! I loved that arc so much, it's one of my favorites aside from the Dream/SuperS Saga. I'm glad you decided to review, I really appreciate it. I hope you liked this chapter and hope you continue to like my story :D

**Infinite**: Thanks! When I was writing all the dramatic parts I was so pleased because I didn't know exactly where I wanted to take the story, and I didn't know what I wanted the silver dream to lead and as I was writing, it grew into such an idea and I love how I was able to make it all connect. There is more drama to come, but also some humor, possibly romance, and lots of action in coming chapters so keep reading!

**Crispywheat**: Thank you, I'm glad you reread all of it, and are still love it. I know some of the chapters are a bit filler like but I'm glad you like it! I dunno if this story will be Heero/Usagi or not yet, I'm still undecided by romantic pairings because I'm not good at writing romance for Sailors/Pilots which is why I'm testing the waters with other characters first like Setsuna and Millardo and Une and Suichi, although that's all crazy because Setsuna likes Suichii and Millardo is with Noin and Une is still in love with the dead Trez Kushurunda. It's fun haha I'm trying to make it as realistic and possible as I can. I want it to happen in a believable way, and the same for the senshi. I dunno who to pair who with. I can see your voting for Heero and Usagi though :D I'll keep that in mind but I'll see what others have to say and think about it C:

**Winged Tundre**: WHOA! Long review! I LOVE THOSE! Especially the ones that talk about what's happened in my story and telling me what they like about it. YEY! It's easier for me to write the senshi, but the Gundam characters are much harder. For Sailor Moon, I've read the manga, seen the anime, watched some of the musicals and live-action and played the RPG emulator game Sailor Moon: Another story, so their personalities are easy for me but for the guys I've only watched the anime and movie and am still reading the manga's. I use websites for research and I have them listed in my profile. Makes it easier to write. I didn't want to change either canon too much so that's why I started from the end of both series for this story. I dunno who will end with who or whether or not Seiya and Usagi will be together, but I'm glad you like it. I'm going to keep switching back between the Characters to keep the story in perspective and well rounded since this story isn't really focused solely on a main character and by all means, please, tell me the mistakes and errors in my story. I'm glad my editing is better, and I want to keep it that way so don't be afraid to let me know my mistakes so I can fix them :D

SO! How did you guys like it?

Was it okay?

Anything special or in particular you liked most?

What would you like to see happen in the future?

Don't be shy! Let me know, I love hearing your views, opinions and suggestions. They make my day :D

**Next time I update this story, my other story ****Retribution**** will have four new chapters.**

**I plan on finishing all my stories, so please sick with me and I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it, so get out their write too!**

**I'm currently drawing up panels for this story as a Fan Comic. If you'd like to see them let me know. If you want me to draw something from this story, or another story, let me know and I'll draw it up and post it and send you the link.**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
